Units and Vocaloids Don't Mix Very Well
by li43101
Summary: Vocaloids that are based on the Seven Deadly Sins Series get Hetalia Units. Details are in the story. Rated T for mild (if you can call it that) violence and cussing, thought it'll be censorship. I own nothing but my idea's. Now a triple crossover, officially in chapter 18.
1. Character Bios

The eight Vocaloids in this story are actually people who were in the Seven Deadly Sins series, including Len (who sang as part of an individual series) and Gumi (who actually doesn't have a song yet, but you get the point). Somehow, when they died, they were reborn into immortal (they are immortal, right?), and now represent the sin (sloth, pride, gluttony, envy, lust, greed, and wrath for those of you who don't know) they made.

They also remember their lives in other times, which they make into songs. However, they mostly remember their lives in the Seven Deadly Sins series. They call each other by their robot names when around others as to not alert anyone about who they are, unless the people were already told. When their alone, like in the mansion they live in, they call each other by their real names, or nicknames. Here is some info before we get into the real story:

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid Name: <strong>Hatsune Miku

**Real Name: **Margarita Blankenheim

**Sin: **Sloth

**Song: **_Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep (Nemurase Hime Kara no Okurimono)_

**Official English Title: **_Belphegor's Gift_

**Vessel(s) of Sin: **_The Wind/Clockwork Doll of Sloth_

**Past Life: **Margarita was once the wealthy daughter of a doctor in Torgary, Elphegort. She was recently married to Marquis Casper Blankenheim (Kaito), and childhood friend who only wanted her for her money and kept was with other women. Her other childhood friend, Julia Abelard (Meiko), taught her how to make a 'medicine' that helps people sleep. She gave it to her husband as a 'gift', and eventually gave it to everyone in the town. When it was too late, she realized that her 'gift' was actually poison (in German, 'gift' is poison, which is where this place is based off of). She then took the 'gift,' forever plunging the truth of what happened to Torgary into darkness.

**Current Life: **She still remembers how to make the 'remedy', but Allen Avadonia (see below) makes sure she doesn't use it (on anyone that's innocent, a friend, or an important people like presidents and royalty). She gets along very well with the twins (see below), Gumi (see below), and Gallerian Marlon (see below). She doesn't really like Sateriajis Venomania (see below) because of what he did to her look-alike (since that wasn't actually her).

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid Name: <strong>Len Kagamine

**Real Name: **Allen Avadonia

**Sin: **Pride/Vanity (Good)

**Song(s): **_Servant of Evil_ and _Rebirthday_

**Vessel(s) of Sin: **_The Stones/Four Mirrors of Pride_

**Past Life: **Allen Avadonia was the servant and younger twin brother of Princess Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche (see below). When she asked him to kill a girl named Michaela (Miku), a girl he'd fallen in love with, he did so since he's so loyal to his sister. When the angry citizens came to get Riliane, Allen switched clothes with her in order for her to live. Since they're twins, they look the same, and he is killed in Riliane's place.

**Current Life:** Allen makes sure the others don't commit their sins again. Which mostly evolves making sure Margareta doesn't poison everyone, making sure Venomania doesn't do his 'need(s)', and making sure Banica Conchita (see below) doesn't eat everything and anyone/everyone. He's still is very royal to his sister thought, and is favored by everyone, except when he stops them from doing what they want, which usually relates to their sins.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid Name:<strong> Rin Kagamine

**Real Name:** Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche

**Sin:** Pride/Vanity (Bad)

**Song(s): **_Daughter of Evil (Aku no Musume) _and_ Message of Regret_

**Official English Title:** _The Princess of Lucifer_

**Vessel(s) of Sin:** _The Stones/Four Mirrors of Pride_

**Past Life:** Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche was a ruthless and spoiled 14-year-old princess who didn't know how to run a kingdom. She ordered Allen to kill Leonhart Avadonia (Leon) after she discovered that he was smuggling food from the palace to feed the people affected by famine. She also started a war with Elphegort and purged the female green-haired population after Kyle Marlon (Kaito) rejected her for Michaela (Miku). Because of this, the people of Lucifenia formed a revolution that was led by Germaine Avadonia (Meiko), Leonhart's daughter, overthrowing her. She was forced to become repentant when Allen died in the guillotine, after taking her place to save her. After that, she went underground and left the country. Shortly after, she was found by Clarith (Haku) and eventually befriended her. She helped with the orphan kids, living a life of regret and penitence in the local church, near a harbor.

**Current Life:** Riliane now helps Allen with the others. She mostly is favored by Margarita and Venomania (because of his sin). She favors Allen (obviously), Kayo Sudou (see below), Margareta, and Gallerian. She still doesn't forgive herself for what happened in her past life to her brother, so she helps him, to make up for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid Name: <strong>Meiko Sakine

**Real Name: **Banica Conchita

**Sin: **Gluttony

**Song: **_Repulsive Food Eater Conchita (Akujiki Musume Conchita)_

**Official English Title: **_Beelzebub's Party_

**Vessel(s) of Sin: **_The Seeds/Drinking Glass of Gluttony_

**Past Life: **A warlord who lived in Beelzenia. At first, she was a woman who enjoyed the most delicious and exquisite foods, but soon, she began to search for new flavors, she started eating the most gruesome and grotesque foods. Her search for new flavors leads her to such aberrations as cannibalism, eating her 15th personal chef as punishment and her twin servants when the food began to run short. Finally as a final dish, she ate herself

**Current Life: **She's the same, except she almost lost the taste for grotesque food (so she says, but everyone knows she's lying) and will now eat anything she can get that's considered food to everyone. She's great friends with Kayo, Venomania, Margareta, and Gumi, since she doesn't know what they taste like. However, Allen and Riliane keep her from eating them.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid Name: <strong>Luka Megurine

**Real Name: **Kayo Sudou/Elluka Clockworker

**Sin: **Envy

**Song: **_The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka (Enbizaka no Shitateya)_

**Official English Title:** _Leviathan Slope_

**Vessel(s) of Sin: **_The Spring/Tailor Scissors of Envy_

**Past Life: _Elluka Clockworker:_** An immortal witch and an old friend of The Tree of Eldoh. She seems to have a somewhat tragic story that cost everything that she loved, but in exchange, she received her immortality (apparently is connected with The "Fire Disaster in Levianta" and the song Recollective Music-box) The Tree of Eldoh entrusted her with the task of retrieving The Seven Deadly Sins. It's known that she possessed Lukana Octo and Kayo Sudou, retrieving the Venom Sword and the Kayo's Scissors respectively. When she retrieved the Venom Sword, she gave it to the Freesis Foundation eventually. It's also known that she was one of the "Three Heroes" and the court magician of Lucifenia. She also had an apprentice, Gumillia (Gumi). She sometimes operates under the fake name "MA", the lonely Magi.

When working in Lucifenia, she is a court sorceress of Lucifenia and also one of the "Three Heroes". She is known by her predictions which never fail. Her attitude is supposedly the same as when he is drunk. She is known to collect odd items and lives in a small house with Gumillia. She has an excellent reputation and many believers within the castle due to her almost flawless predictions. She uses this to her advantage to tell everyone that there are people who look alike, and they come in groups of three. This keeps people from suspecting that Allen Avadonia is truly Riliane's brother.

After Lucifenian revolution, her rival Abyss I.R (?) managed to steal her body, forcing her to share Gumillia's body.

**_Kayo Sudou: _**A tailor with a good attitude and a fine skill. She was the talk of the neighborhood. She once had black hair but now possesses pink hair. She killed a family of four in a fit of envy. In her twisted mind, she thought the husband and father of that family (Kaito) was her lover, and that he was being unfaithful with several women when actually they were his wife (Meiko), and his two daughters (Miku and Rin). She killed the 3 women and took a characteristic personal cloth or accessory (a Red Kimono, a Green Sash and a Yellow Hairpin) and used them on herself in an attempt to become the woman that her "lover" wished for. When she went to meet him and he didn't recognize her, she murdered him as well. Her sudden change of hair color occurred when Elluka possessed her with the "Body Swap" technique, becoming her formal body for the rest of the series. The sorceress did this in an attempt to retrieve the Sin of Envy, dipping the tailor scissors of Kayo in The Spring. This transformed Kayo's Scissors into the "Vessel of Envy" affecting the woman and pushing her to commit the murders of Enbizaka.

**_After the Last Event: _**MA (Elluka in Kayo's body) lives in the theatre and she is the founder of the Garden. She built Gallerian's theatre. The Magician seeks the last remaining Sin: The Wrath, with little information about it. She, like the Gardener (Gakupo), acts as a living substitute for the sleeping Vessels of the Sin. In her case she acts as a replacement of the Kayo's Scissors, Vessel of Envy. Like Gallerian Marlon (Kaito), she states that gathering the Seven Deadly Sins will lead to the formation of a Utopia.

**_Current Life: _**She still tailors, even for everyone else. She favors the twins, Gumi, and Venomania (though she doesn't trust him being alone with her). She still has her tailor scissors, which Allen makes sure it's only used for tailoring (and self-defense against stalkers, perverts, criminals, and Venomania). She also likes to call Venomania two nicknames; Veno, and "techno geek", which always annoys him.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid Name: <strong>Kamui Gakupo

**Real Name: **Duke Sateriajis Venomania/Cherubim 'Cherub' Venomania

**Sin: **Lust

**Song: **_The Madness/Lunacy of Duke Venomania (Venomania-kou no Kyouki)_

**Official English Title: **_Dance with Asmodeus_

**Vessel(s) of Sin: **_The Flower/Venom Sword of Lust_

**Past Life: **A duke from Asmodean who made a deal with Irina Clockworker (Elluka's sister) to have an irresistible charisma to women, the woman in exchange gave him the Vessel of Lust: The Venom Sword.

In his childhood, he was mocked and taunted by the others due to his physical appearance. This, along with the humiliation at the hands of his childhood friend and love interest, Gumina Glassred, was the cause that drove him to make the deal. With his irresistible charisma, he began to seduce and retrieve women from the region and the neighboring countries to create a harem for him. Finally, he died at the hands of Kachees Crim (Kaito). It is known that he had a descendant with Lukana Octo (Luka), Gammon Octo/Gardener. In a novel, Sateriajis (who was going to marry Gumina or something like that) had an older half-brother named Cherubim (or Cherub for short) who eventually killed his family with the Venom Sword and took his brother's identity and appearance. Whether this is canon in the story or not is uncertain, but I say it is here.

**Current Life: **He still is tempted by his sin; after all, he represents it, which is always his excuse. He also believes that Gumi is the reincarnation (if you would call it that) of his childhood friend Gumina Glassred. He asked her that, expecting her to say no since it's just his hopes, buy she said that is true, except this is her third time in life. He's also has become the technological one of the group, which earned him the name "techno geek" from Kayo, which irritates him as much as her other nickname for him, Veno. Ever since he revealed that he's actually Cherub Venomania, Riliane's been calling him 'Cherubi,' though he does find it funny.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid Name: <strong>Kaito Shion

**Real Name: **Gallerian Marlon

**Sin: **Greed

**Song: **_Judgment of Corruption (Akutoku no Jajjimento)_

**Official English Title: **_Mammon's Court_

**Vessel(s) of Sin: **_The Soil/Silver Spoon of Greed_

**Past Life: **A judge of the USE who only cared about the money he earned and not justice, and also a character with a major role near the end of the series. In order to help his "daughter", he began to retrieve the Vessels of the Sins and built a small theatre in the middle of Elphegort's Forest to keep them in, with the help of MA. He found his demise in a civil war caused by General Ausdin's exoneration. In the afterlife, he met the Master of the Hellish Yard (Gumi 'supposedly'), who offered to omit his Sins and Crimes in exchange for his fortune. Greedily, he refused the deal, causing him to fall into hell. There he waits, believing that someday hell will become a Utopia for him and his "daughter". Apparently he lost his real family (wife and daughter) in an accident which occurred before the events of Judgment of Corruption, being the trigger which pushed him to gather the Seven Deadly Sins.

**Current Life: **Gallerian, instead of being greedy, tries to save money that he gets from his singing career (he also makes everyone do the same thing). However, some of the greed hasn't gone away, along with the memory of his beloved "daughter" (she's actually a clockwork doll, also a vessel of sloth, which once belonged to Margareta). He favors Riliane (since she is a princess, princess = a lot of money), Allen (who also encourages the saving of money, and he's the twin of Riliane), and Margareta (since she looks exactly like his "daughter", except for the outfits).

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid Name: <strong>Gumi/Megapoid

**Real Name: **Gumina Glassred/Nemesis Sudou

**Sin: **Wrath

**Song: **_The Muzzle of Nemesis_

**Official English Title: **_Satan's Revenge_

**Vessel(s) of Sin: **_The Forest/Golden Key of Wrath_

**Past life: **When she was young, Gumina Glassred made a mockery of Cherub Venomania, and ended up being enchanted by him after his deal with the devil and took Sateriajis's appearance and identity. As she flees, Cherub reveals (she says he yelled, but still) that he truly loved her. After that, she pondered if what he said was true, and why she's worried about that. She then dies of old age, but is reborn, with the same appearance somehow. She is reborn as Nemesis Sudou, the daughter of 'Kayo Sudou' (MA) and Gallerian Marlon. She grew up in an abandoned house in a forest, never knowing what her father looked like. She had a pet octopus named Mr. Ziz that killed Gallerian's wife and daughter. Afterwards, she became an assassin for Gallerian, codenamed Santa Claus, leader of Pere Noel. After having to kill her lover, she shot herself, but failed in committing suicide. She then took it upon herself to get revenge for her lover, now possessed by the Demon of Wrath. She confronted her father while his house was on fire, and gave him a chance to repent. He refused and comforted his 'daughter' which was really the Clockwork Doll of Sloth. Angered by this, Nemesis puts her gun (the Vessel of Wrath) against her father's head, telling him goodbye, before shooting him. What happened afterwards is unknown.

**Current Life: **She's silent yet deadly. No matter how many times they ask her, she doesn't respond. Whenever they did ask (which they didn't do very long), she just glares at them and walks to her room, which is actually effective. She has a gun, though she doesn't tell anyone where she got that. She also show's some feelings towards Cherub though. She gets along very well with Venomania (obviously), the twins (everyone loves them), Margareta, and Kayo. She's okay with Conchita, but finds her somewhat creepy with her love for grotesque food, which she almost became (Cherub and Allen saved her, but that's a story for another time). She likes Marlon (sort of), but gets annoyed at his greed. She also doesn't like being called her real name. Unless you want to end up in the hospital, then just call her Gumi.


	2. It's All Veno's Fault!

**Gumi: Li43101 doesn't anything except herself and the mansion we're in. Everything and everyone else belong to their respective owners.**

**Me: Thank you Gumi. I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>I still can't believe it. I can't believe Venny made this happen. I seriously can't believe he made me get these <strong>UNITS<strong>. I hope Kayo hurts him for this. Badly. Though I do wonder which one we'll get first.

Oh, excuse me for not introducing myself. Most people know me by Hatsune Miku. But what you do not know is that I am also Margarita Blankenhiem (great last name *sarcasm*). If you read the last chapter, then you already know everything. Hopefully you know that we live in a mansion, and that we call each other by our real names and/or nicknames. The situation I'm talking about began yesterday, when I listen to a certain purple hair robot who started this.

* * *

><p><em>March 24th<em>

_ 2:37 P.M._

I was looking around on the laptop in my room for anime (yes, everyone living here loves anime, so sue us) to watch, when something popped up. I don't know what made me do it, but I called for the tech person of the group.

"VENOMANIA, GET YOUR *SS IN HERE!" I yelled at the door.

"Don't yell, I'm coming, I'm coming," Sateriajis Venomania (Kamui Gakupo committed the sin of lust, just a reminder) yelled to me as he came in the room. Venomania was wearing his samurai suit, the one he usually wears in public, which is his regular clothing/Vocaloid clothing.

"What's the problem now, your laptop freeze again or something?" Venomania asked with that _for a_ _100th times _look again.

"Listen to this, Congratulations! You are the 1,000,000th visitor to this site! Click here to receive your free Hetalia Units," I read from the pop-up. His grin was very wide and happy like. I know from experience that when his grin went like that, I regret saying whatever I said immediately.

"WHAT, FREE HETALIA UNITS? CLICK ON IT, CLICK ON IT, CLICK ON IT!" Venomania yelled into my ears. Did I mention that we are huge Hetalia fans even though our biggest fan don't know that, including our stalkers (don't ask)? Well we are, especially Venomania... Why did I call him here?

"First of all, OW, you don't have to yell, I'm right here! Second, what if it's fake and sends a virus to the laptop, again?" I asked seriously and logically.

"WHAT IF IT'S TELLING THE TRUTH? PLUS, I CAN FIX THE VIRUS WITH EASE, JUST CLICK IT! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!" Venomania said repeatedly. I almost tried to ignore him, then I remembered what he would do to me if I ignore him, and Allen Avadonia (Len Kagamine, committed the good side of pride) isn't here to save me from it.

"FINE, I'LL DO IT! Just stop yelling, ok?" I said, giving in so that I don't poison him for what he could have done. Did I mention I could make poison? No, I think I didn't.

"YES!" He yelled triumphantly when I clicked it.

"WOULD YOU STOP YELLING IN THERE? I'M TRYING TO TAILOR MY RED KIMONO!" Kayo Sudou (Luka Megurina, committed the sin of envy,) yelled from her room. All I could do was look at Venomania.

"Told you not to yell," I said to Venomania.

"Oh, shut up," Venomania said as we started walking out of my room to get some snacks.

* * *

><p><em>Present...<em>

As I was dreaming, thinking about what unit we'll get first, someone started poking me repeatedly in the cheek.

_'Probably Allen, asking me what the commotion yesterday was, or maybe Conchita's wondering if I'm awake. If I don't get up and tell her I'm awake, she'll eat me'_ I thought. But when I woke up, it was Allen's older twin sister, Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche (Rin Kagamine, committed the bad side of Pride) who was poking me in the cheek. She was wearing yellow pajamas and slippers, and her hair as in that natural look. Typical, really.

"What is it? It's like, four in the morning," I said lazily and drowsily.

"There's a package for you in the front door. Allen and Venny told me to come and get you," Riliane casually said.

_'Must be that unit Venny 'had' me get.'_ I thought.

"Get the others, this might be important," I said to Riliane, who nodded and then left my room to do so. I then get dressed in my usual outfit {1}, and went to the front door. Standing there were Venny, who was in purple bathroom robe (I can't help but silently laugh) and had his hair tied in a pony-tail; Allen was in matching yellow pajamas and slippers like his twin sister and his hair in its natural way; and a man with a flying mint bunny hat and a delivery outfit. He had a name-tag that said "Guy" on it... Guy? What kind of name is Guy? Who names their child Guy?

"You're Hatsune Miku, right," Guy asked.

"Yes that's me, what am I signing for?" I asked not amused since its 4:01 in the morning.

"I'm Guy, I'll be your delivery guy-" Venny snorted, and Guy glared at him before he continued, "I'll be your delivery guy for the Hetalia units you ordered-" Allen eyes widen at this. "- for free. Here's the first one. I hope you like the units. Have a good day, and good luck with them." _Good luck_. I'm definitely going to need it, aren't I? I said good day back to him, signed the electric board, he then wheeled the crate in (I should mention it had chains on it, with a smaller box on top of it), and then he left. Allen widen eyes were fully focused on me when everyone else came downstairs after Guy left.

Banica Conchita (Meiko, committed the sin of gluttony) looked like she just woke up not to long ago, which is surprising since she usually being yelled at by Allen for raiding the fridge at least half an hour ago. She was wearing a red nightgown, no slippers, and her hair was a mess.

Gallerian Marlon (Kaito, committed the sin of greed) looked like he's been up for a while. He was wearing his usual outfit, minus the scarf since it's in the washing machine after Conchita spilled some chili sauce on it.

Kayo looked sleepier and less happy than me. She had her red kimono on, with the green sash, and yellow hairpin. She wasn't wearing any footwear though, and I know for a fact that she has her tailor scissors hidden in one of her kimono sleeves.

Gumi (Gumina Glassred, committed the sin of wrath) looked like she was unimpressed with waking up in the morning, much like myself. She was wearing an orange sleeveless shirt, a dark green sleeveless vest, a yellow-green jacket tied around her waist, and dark green military-like pants, which is the same color as vest. She was also wearing green goggles with red lenses, dark greenish (or is it brownish, I can never tell) gloves, and black combat boots. She also as a brown belt with a gun holster, which does use to hold a gun if you are wondering.

"You ordered Hetalia units?" Allen asked very seriously and dangerously. Poor Allen, looking ready to burst out in anger with a long lecture, again. Everyone was now staring at me, except Venny with a wide grin, glaring to his side. So I did the only thing I thought I could do.

"First, be glad they're free; and second, Venomania wouldn't stop pestering me until I did. Blame him!" I yelled, pointed to the purple-haired robot that stopped grinning and faced my direction with a shocked face. Some people (Gallerian, Riliane, Allen, and Gumi) looked at him with shock (Gallerian), disbelief (the twins), and/or with pity (Gumi) since he was now in deep trouble. Kayo glared at him, and Conchita just looked confused. I glanced at the instruction manual and grabbed it, a big grin spreading on my face.

"Shall I also mention we got Russia?" I rhetorically asked. Kayo started to slowly turn her body towards Venomania.

"Did she mention that the units are free…?" Venomania asked cautiously holding his hands in the air for defense.

"Hold it," Gumi said with she had her hand in a stop position. Everyone turned to her. We all know that when she asks for attention, you give her your undivided attention. If you don't, you're basically asking to be six feet under, not moving at all, in a coffin thanks to a gun. Revolver to be specific. Anyways, in a calm tone, she continued, "At least let Margarita read the instruction manual, before anyone or everyone or both can start killing Venomania." She looks at me with a smile that said _you're welcome_. I nod with approval and read the manual:

**Ivan Braginski: User Guide and Manual**

**CONGRATULATIONS!** _You have just purchased your very own IVAN BRAGINSKI unit. This manual was written in order to allow you, the owner, to unlock your unit's full potentials, and advised that you read this before trying anything. Mistreatment of the IVAN BRAGINSKI unit can (and, in most cases, will) prove extremely lethal._

"Wait, we can DIE?" Riliane asked/yelled worriedly.

"First, we are immortal; and two, we are robots, just like the unit. Unit does mean robot right?" Conchita asked puzzled. I glanced down and read the removal part of the manual out loud:

**Removal of your IVAN BRAGINSKI Unit from Packaging**

_This may prove to be extremely difficult task if your IVAN BRAGINSKI unit is moved incorrectly, or awaken in the wrong manner. For your safety, we have provided a list of safe ways in which to wake your unit:_

_1. Stand next to the box and yell, "Brother!" at the top of your lungs. You will hear sobbing from the box, and you can now unlock and unchain it and open it to let a frightened IVAN BRAGINSKI out. He will react warmly once he realizes that you are not a NATALIYA ARLOVSKAYA unit._

_2. Undo the chains on the box and stand very far away, preferable at a distance from which you have to use a microphone in order to shout, "The American Armstrong walked on the moon!" You can also yell, "I'm AWSOME!" Both actions will make your IVAN BRAGINSKI unit hostile, though the second phrase might make your unit a bit horny: consequently, he may go off in search of a GILBERT BEILSHMIDT unit before you can reprogram him._

_3. Cook Chinese food, preferably a food with a strong order, and leave a plate of it next to the box before standing far away. Be warned, the lid may fly and hit you if you are too close. This will make your IVAN BRAGINSKI unit leave in search of a YAO WANG unit unless you reprogram him quickly enough._

_4. Play the Lithuania, Estonia, or Latvian national anthems and stand far away, preferably behind a barrier of some sort. This will make your unit violent and he will go find a TORIS LORINAITIS unit unless you reprogram him quickly enough. _

_5. If you think you can manage, then just open the lid of the box and reprogram him directly. Be warned, because the IVAN BRAGINSKI unit is notorious for waking up in the middle of reprogramming, and if he does he will immediately turn hostile._

"Well 5 is definitely out. I doubt that anyone here wants a creepy, hostile anime character in a form of a robotic humanoid on our hands," Gallerian said as everyone nodded in an agreement.

"What about 2-4? We don't want him going after one of the units that doesn't exist within over 100,000 miles now do we?" Riliane asked. I nodded in agreement.

"Also, none of us know how to cook Chinese food except Allen, and we don't want Russia suffocating him to death with a hug or something. Let's do the first one. Conchita, summon all of your Belarus creepiness and yell brother at the box," Kayo said in a normal tone. Conchita looked at her in confusion and shock.

"Why me! Why do I have to do it!?" She asked, well, yelled is more of the word. We all looked at her like she was the crazy one (which she is, so the looks are normal for her).

"Because you're creepy, and yell very loudly," Venomania said in a matter-of-fact way. So several minutes and bribes with waffles later, Conchita stood near the box. She now was wearing her usual outfit, with the exception of a pair of auburn combat boots.

Anyways, Conchita summoned all the Belarus creepiness she can muster. How to describe it when Conchita summoned the Belarus in her, you might ask. It's like having the real Belarus, except you happen to live with her, and she's a cannibal with a bottomless stomach. In other words, very creepy, very realistic to the real thing, and very scary. I honestly wanted to run back to my room to get away.

"Big brother, marry me, marry me, marry me-" Conchita kept repeating that as me, Venomania, and Gumi carefully took of the chains.

Just when Gumi settled the little box down, a male Russian voice started screaming, "Nyet {2}! Go away! Go away!" which he repeated over and over. What's with everyone saying things repeatedly today? Allen (now dressed in his usual outfit) ran to the box and opened it. I peered over his shoulder to see a very scared Russian man crying while in a fetal position, rocking back and forth and his eyes closed tightly. He looked exactly like the Russia in the anime. Russia opened his eyes and looked up at Allen and me as he stopped rocking.

"You're not Natalya, da {3}?" He asked. Why does he look SO~ CUTE with those violet eyes?

"No, sir. Does anyone here look like her?" Allen asked as he and I stepped back so Russia can get out. Russia stood up and looked around. Kayo was arguing with Venny at the moment. Poor Venny (who was losing the argument very badly) was now in his usual outfit. Riliane (who was standing next to Gallerian, watching Kayo argue) was in her usual outfit as well. Gallerian was in his usual outfit (he now has his scarf). Gumi (who was still in her outfit, and already opened the littler box and was looking inside it) stared at the others, shaking her head. She then sighed, pulled out her gun, and fire a shot into the air. That startled all of us, mostly Russia, since he didn't know about the gun. We all looked at her, including Russia, who just smiled creepily, probably because she was violent and has a **GUN**.

"That was just a warning. Let's just introduce ourselves before I fire again at one of you, guaranteed that it will not be a warning shot," She said with a serious look that said _or die_.

"Da, I'm curious about who you all are, but first, is Natalya here?" He said looking frighten at that last part.

"First of all, no, she's not here. I think we would've noticed. Second we're getting to that. I'll start first. My name is Gumina Glassred, but call me Gumi, or I'll shoot you," Gumi continued threatening. Russia just smiled, nodded, and turned to Kayo, who looked surprised at this action.

"I'm Kayo Sudou, but to most people I'm known as Luka Megurine, and if you cross me, you'll be meeting my tailor scissors in a way they're not supposed to be used," She said, and Russia just smiled even more. Why are they threatening him?! Are they suicidal?!

"I'm Duke Sateriajis Venomania, but most people know me as Kamui Gakupo. Call me Veno or "techno geek", and you're immediately on my bad side," He said as Russia turned to him. Knowing Russia, he will end up on Venny's bad side quickly. Why does Venny have to do this kind of stuff a lot?

"Since when did you have a bad side Venomania? Anyways, I'm Gallerian Marlon. Most people know me as Kaito. I say that you better save money or-"

"Or Gallerian will steal it, or make you save it. He's so greedy that way. Anyways, I'm Banica Conchita, mostly known as Meiko to everyone else," Conchita said, with Gallerian fuming at her.

"Stay away from her, or she'll eat you," Gallerian said, making her fuming at him, and yes Russia was smiling, after all. What is life for Russia without seeing possible death?

"You're both acting like little kids, and that's saying a lot coming from me. Anyways, I'm Princess Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, mostly known as Rin Kagamine," She said, now having both Gallerian and Conchita glaring at her. Luckily, Allen saved her from being glared at some more. "I'm Allen Avadonia, mostly known as Len Kagamine, twin brother of Riliane, former servant, and excellent chef." Allen said, having Russia look rather relieved. Can't blame him, since he probably had to eat England's cooking. THAT is understandable. He then looked at me. Why should I get on the bad side of an anime character from my anime favorite show than can seriously injure me?

"My name is Margarita Blankenheim. I'm mostly known as Hatsune Miku," I spread my arms out before saying, "welcome to our _lovely_ mansion," I finish, saying 'lovely' in a sarcastic tone. I look at the time quickly. Wow, 4:15 already?

"Can I ask a question?" We all look at Russia, who raised his hand. "Why do all of you have the names of the 'Vocaloids' as Japan calls them?" Riliane and Allen sighed.

"We'll explain as we give you a tour of the mansion," They said in unison. They looked at me and their expressions say, '_Come with us and help us explain to him_._'_ They guided Russia towards the stairs, dragging a kicking, struggling, and hungry Conchita with them. As I followed them up the stairs, I turned and saw Kayo starting to turn to Venomania with a dangerous glare.

_'__Uh oh, Armageddon is upon Venny_,_'_ I thought as I turned away and continued to go along with the others.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in the Mansion<em>...

"You see Russia, we ARE the Vocaloids, but we are also actually people who were in the Seven Deadly Sins series. You do know about those, right?" Allen asked after Riliane explained where everything was in the house and where our rooms are. What happens next ended in a series of confusion and shock.

"Nyet, I don't," Russia answered. We all looked at him; even Conchita stopped struggling, looking confused at him. I just sighed.

"The Seven Deadly Sin Series are seven songs based on people who committed sins, and are sung by us. But what most people don't know is that we were the ones that committed those sins, and we were just reborn again into famous singing robots that are loved by most everyone. There are a few people who don't like us, but that's besides the point. Getting the picture?" I asked Russia. Thankfully, he was not that confused anymore and nodded.

"Does that mean you all committed a sin?" Russia asked.

"Well Allen here," I gestured to him "committed the good side to one to one of the sins, known as pride. He died protecting his twin sister," I gestured towards Riliane, "from the sins she committed, and the one that made a whole epidemic of things was the sin of pride, which she now represents. After his death, she didn't commit anymore sins and such. We'll tell you more about that later. Anyways, because of Allen's sacrifice, he now makes sure we don't commit our sins again-"

"On important people. If they're stalkers, creepers, Venomania, or a very hungry Conchita or anyone else potentially dangerous, they can commit their sins against them. Only for self-defense thought, not just for fun or selfish desires," Allen said, finishing for me.

"In other words, Allen here is the only one in this mansion that hasn't committed a sin in a bad way," Riliane explained.

"So what sin did the rest of you commit?" Russia asked.

"As you already know, I committed the sin of pride. Here's the short and quick version of the story. I was a bratty and selfish princess of age 14. My loyal servant was my twin brother Allen, who I didn't know was my twin brother then. I fall in love with a Gallerian look-alike. He's in love with a Margarita look-alike. I get jealous. I send Allen to kill the Margarita look-alike. He loves her, but someone else kills her before he could while my army is killing green-haired people. Kingdom rebels. Leader is Conchita look-alike who happens to be Allen's step-sister. Allen switched our clothes. He gets taken, and dies on the guillotine in my place, I mourn, repent, run away from there, and die of old age while running an orphanage," Riliane said.

"Let's just say the short versions of everyone else's stories. Let's start with Conchita. Conchita if you please," Allen said to Conchita, who sighed when he said that.

"Fine, I will. My sin was gluttony. I was a rich woman who only ate delicious and exquisite food. My taste evolved, I now want grotesque food. Gallerian look-alike chef asks for short vacation. I get angry and eat him. I start running out of food; I eat my Allen look-alike butler and Riliane look-alike maid. I then eat myself. Plan and simple," she said with a rather calm look. I sighed as I decided to do my story.

"Here's my story, short version. I committed the sin of sloth. I got married to Gallerian look-alike, a childhood friend who only wanted to marry me for my money. My other childhood friend, a Conchita look-alike, teaches me how to make a sleep medicine that I use on my new husband and everyone else. It was actually poisoned. I turned psychotic, enjoyed killing everyone, and then I take it myself, committing suicide. Truth about the death of town dies with me," I said. Russia seemed rather happy at the psychotic part. I might regret this later, won't I?

"Anyways, now for the next one. Gallerian committed of the sin of greed. He was a judge that made criminals 'innocent' if they had money. He was getting money for his handicapped 'daughter', a Margarita look-alike. Bribed by mass murdering general. Civil war happens. Gallerian dies with his 'daughter'. There's more to that, but let's just skip it for now," I explained. Russia just going to keep getting happier and happier, the more I mention death, isn't he?

"Kayo committed of the sin of envy. Excellent tailor. Thinks about her 'lover', a Gallerian look-alike, and how he doesn't come 'home'. Sees him with a Conchita look-alike in a red kimono. Kills her and takes her kimono. Next day sees him with Margarita look-alike in a green sash, does the same thing as before. Next thing sees him with a Riliane look-alike with a yellow hairpin, does the same thing to her. Puts stolen items on, and goes to see her 'lover'. Gallerian look-alike doesn't even know her, three dead women were wife and daughters. Offended with his lack of acknowledgment, she kills him, and continues to tailor, acting scared of the increasing murder rate," Allen said. When he finished, he started to breath and looked to Riliane for help.

"Venomania committed of the sin of lust. Duke who was mocked in childhood. Made deal with the devil, woman from all over come to his mansion and he starts building a harem. One of the women was Gumi, who was the one that made him a laughing stalk. Gallerian look-alike lost his love to Venny, which is what we all call him behind his back, and dressed as a girl and stabbed him with a poisoned knife. Women leave, last one was Gumi. Venny reveals that he truly loved her, then dies," Riliane explained. I guess it's my job to do Gumi's.

"Gumi committed of wrath. Her beginning is same as Venny's thing. She ponders about his love for her and dies of old age. She's reborn with same appearance somehow. Not much is known about her second life, but what is known is that she committed the sin of wrath by killing someone or some people," I said. Remember when I said that Armageddon was upon Venny? Well here's what we heard at that very moment:

"DON'T CALL ME VENO DA-AGH!"

_*CRASH*_

"I'M NOT GREEDY!"

"He actually is…," I mumbled. Venny must be getting chased by Kayo, and Gallerian must have yelled because the smashed the $2,000 vase. Who knows what Gumi is doing. "We should probably see what's going on," I said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><em>In the Living Room...<em>

When we got there, we stopped at the stairs only to stop seeing what was going on. I somehow was right about mostly everyone. Venny was being chased by Kayo and Gallerian, a small, opened box was on the floor, a random vase was broken, and Gumi watching the entire episode. Poor Allen, he was looking at them wide-eyed as we came down the stairs.

"What. The. Hey. Is going on here?" Allen asked, sounding angry and trying his hardest not to cuss. Before anyone can say anything, Conchita ran down the stairs and started chasing Venny, yelling at him to die already so she can eat him. Gumi came over to Russia with the box.

"Here, this has some of your cloths, your faucet pipe, and five bottles of vodkas" She said. Russia just smiled and took the box.

"Spasibo {4} Comrade Gumi," He said, smiling, and continue to watch the chaos that I call life. _'__Comrade Gumi,' _I thought. Actually has a nice ring to it. Finally, after 2-3 more minutes of violence, Gumi grabbed the nearest object to her, which was a chain that was around Russia's box, and used it like a whip. It was rather loud and quite startling, and everyone stopped what they were doing, except Russia who look happy. Shocker really.

"Venomania, Conchita, Gallerian, and Kayo, go back to your rooms. **Now**!" Gumi demanded. Said people were gone as quick as the chase began. Riliane and Allen went to the kitchen to make everyone breakfast. Also to bring Venny, Conchita, Gallerian, and Kayo their food. Gumi went up the stairs towards her room. This left me and Russia. I decided to go to my room, but then Russia started followed me. I turned around and looked at him.

"Need something Russia?" I asked him.

"I was wondering if I could see where your room is comrade Margarita," Russia asked. _'__Why does he want to see my room? Oh well, might as well show him,'_ I thought.

"Sure, come with me," I said, motioning for him to follow me. As I get to my room, I had a feeling I forgot something, and I tried to remember. Then those thoughts became reality as I looked at my laptop. What I made me fume furiously.

Before I go on, let me just say what my room looks like. My room is basically a hotel suite. The walls are a mixture of a greenish-reddish color, and there's a green rug that covers the entire floor. I have several shelves with several manga and anime, including Hetalia. My laptop is on my black desk. Next to the desk is my greenish-bluish rolling chair. I have a flat screen T.V, and basically every gaming system. (They're broken, but the only reason they're in my room still is because Gallerian says that he'll find something to do with them... Eventually...). Now back to our story.

"VENOMANIA, GET YOUR *SS IN HERE BEFORE I COME AND KICK IT FOR BEING TOO D*MN SLOW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I then heard footsteps that stopped by my door. I turned to see Russia standing there looking around my room.

"What's wrong now, Margarita?" Venomania said as be passed by Russia. I tried giving him the most evil glare I could.

"My _laptop_ is _frozen_, thanks to a _virus_. According to what I can do on the laptop, it happened _yesterday _around _2:37 P.M_. The_ same time _you had me _buy the units_. _Fix_ it while I _go get something to eat_, and_ if it's not fixed_ by the time I get back, _Conchita_ will be having a _Venomania Specialty_ for_ lunch_," I threatened as I left to get something to eat leaving Venny horrified at the thought of being on Conchita's dinning plate. Russia just smiled and went to his room, which happened to be next to mine. I just signed wondering when and what unit we're going to get next. Why did I ever agree to this?

* * *

><p><strong>{1}Their outfits as Miku, Kaito, etc.<strong>

**{2} No in Russian**

**{3} Yes in Russian**

**{4} Thank you in Russian**

**Me: Finally! I'm done!**

**Venny: So Margarita *starts snaking his arm around her waist but gets hit with Russia's pipe, making him unconscious***

**Margareta: Thanks Russia.**

**Russia: No problem, Comrade Margarita.**


	3. Crushing Hugs and Cussing Italians

**Me: Sorry that it took so long to make this chapter, but I have life that I need to attend. Riliane, can you-**

**Riliane: Oh ho ho ho! Everything belongs to me~**

**Allen: *sighs* Riliane….**

**Riliane: Sorry brother, I couldn't resist. *clears throat* Li does not own anything in this chapter, except for the idea of writing it.**

**Me: Thank you? **

* * *

><p>It's been 3-4 days since Russia arrived. I must say, it's been good to have him around… I think that Venny made a right about this…But that's a BIG maybe... Anyways they're only some problems:<p>

Like his constant need of vodka, _"Comrade Allen, I need more vodka." _

_"What happened to the 20 vodka bottles we got you 2 days ago?!"_

His constant need for sunflowers:_ "Comrade Riliane, do you have any sunflowers?" _

_"I'm still growing them." _

_"But I want some sunflowers now." _

_"Margarita, can you take Russia to a flower store?" _

_"Yes; come with me Russia."_

His constants need to make fun of Venny:_"But I just want to talk with you Veno." _

_"DON'T CALL ME VENO!" _

_"What about Techno Geek?" _

_"ESPECIALLY DON'T CALL ME THAT!"_

_ "So it's better to call you Veno?" _

_"Wait, what? AHG!"_

Finally, the constant need of my company since he likes me the best, also known as what's happening right now: "Comrade Gallerian, tell me where comrade Margarita is or-"

"MARGARITA, I NEED YOU, OR A MEDIC {1}!"

"I'm coming."

"Good. Just thought I let you know, Russia wants you, bye!"

Other than that, it has been good. But, d*mn this guy crushed me with his hug.

"Russia. You're. Crushing. Me," That was all I could say with the air I had left. Thankfully, he put me down.

"Sorry about that, comrade Margareta," He said as he patted my head. That was when Venny came running down the stairs, followed by everyone else, with Gallerian hiding behind Kayo for protection against Russia.

"Flying Mint Bunny truck is coming," He said as he tripped on the stairs, but before he could hit the ground, Gumi caught him by the arm and pulled him up.

"Don't do that again, or I'll let you fall. Okay?" She asked as she helped Venny steady himself.

"I won't. Thank you Gumi," He replied.

"No problem." Gumi said with a small blush. Wait, Gumi never blushes. I smell LOVE ~ ... Oh gosh, I feel like France now. ACK!

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. I opened it to find Guy standing there with a new unit. I just sighed before saying, "Who did we get?"

"I think you'll have to find out." We did the soon-to-be daily routine and soon enough we got a box in the middle of the living room. I looked at the manual and read aloud:

**LOVINO VARGAS (South Italy) MANUAL GUIDE**

"Wait we got one of the Italian twins? The one that cusses a lot?" Allen asked. Poor Allen. He and Riliane like the Italian twins, since they are somewhat similar. Allen's similar to Italy, since they are both great chefs, they are both caring, and they are the younger twin. Riliane is similar to Romano, being that they're both headstrong in some ways, and they're the oldest of the siblings.

I silently read the ways to open him. But Riliane must have read over my shoulder because in three seconds after I finished she yelled, "I'll do number two!"

"OK then." Thank goodness Riliane has been learning Spanish, Italian, and German. She went up to the box, and spoke the language that guaranteed an apology from Romano.

"Romano, dachte ich, ich Sie wissen lassen, dass Italien Training bei mir zu Hause ist. Auch Sie haben Ihre Schnurrbart bei mir, noch einmal {2}," She said, though she couldn't stop smiling.

All I can say was it worked, because three seconds after saying that, Romano busted out of the box and slammed into Riliane. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT, YOU D*MN POTATO B*STERD! ALSO GIVE ME MY MUSTACHE!" He yelled, strangling Riliane.

"STOP STRANGLING MY SISTER!" Romano turned to the source of the voice, still fuming. What he saw was Venny, Gallerian, AND Russia to hold a fuming Allen to make sure HE doesn't strangle Romano. Said Italian then realized he was strangling a girl, who was now blue. He quickly let go.

"I'm so sorry, bella ragazza {3}," He repeated as Riliane regained air.

"It's okay, She said once she got her color back. "You didn't know. Allen, you can calm down now."

Allen did, but after Russia dropped him, yelling "OW!" Riliane, being the older twin sister she is, ran over to his side.

"Are you okay brother?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Allen answered, trying to reassure his sister. Romano then realized Russia was there and hid behind Riliane.

"WHAT IS THAT ICE B*STERD DOING HERE!" He asked/yelled. Luckily I stopped Russia from saying his little angry chat by handing him a bottle of vodka. Let's just say that he took it.

"Blame the company that delivered him here first. Anyways I'm Rin Kagamine, but here I'm called Riliane Lucifen," She said as she helped her brother up.

"I'm her younger twin brother Len Kagamine, otherwise known as Allen Avadonia. It's a pleasure to meet you," He said as he slightly bowed.

"I'm Meiko, but the others here call me Banica Conchita," The gluttonous said as she got a little closer to Romano, with a hungry look on her face. Did she eat this morning? ... Uh oh, problem. Kayo must have sensed this too.

"I suggest not being alone with or even around her when she's hungry. She will most likely eat you. Anyways I'm Luka Megurine. Everyone here knows me as Kayo Sudou," She said as she pulled Conchita back by her ear. Romano was looking even more petrified. Poor thing.

"I wouldn't get Kayo angry if I were you. She might attack you with those tailor scissors she has in one of her pockets. Anyways I'm Kamui Gakupo, but here, it's Duke Venomania. It's great to meet you," He said as he did a full bow. He can be a gentleman on minute, an excited fan-boy another minute, an angry almost-Romano level another minute and a not-as-bad France another minute... Wow...

"Be careful, don't let Riliane out of sight or let her be taken by him, he's almost as bad as France. Except only with women. Anyways, I'm Kaito, here I'm Gallerian Marlon," He said as he bowed. Romano was giving Venny the death glare, who was giving Gallerian a death glare as well. Does he already like Riliane? Either that or it's because she is a girl.

"Hello Romano, I'm Gumi. I'm also called Gumina Glassred. Let's just say that if you don't want to end up meeting a bullet from a revolver, then I suggest not getting on my bad side or call me by my real name," She said as she looked at Venny, who noticed her looking and stopped his death glare towards Gallerian. She does realize that S. Italy's where the Italian Mafia originated, right? I decided to save her from possibly having the Italian Mafia come after her.

"I'm Hatsune Miku. I'm mostly known here as Margarita Blankenheim. Welcome to our lovely mansion. Riliane, can you please show Romano to a room and explain to him what we explained to Russia 3-4 days ago?" I asked, turning towards Riliane.

"Sure. Want to come with me Allen and help explain?" She asked her brother.

"Of course," He said. Riliane turned to Romano, who nodded and followed them upstairs muttering something like, "D*mn Duke b*sterd." Venny keeps making enemies, and he's the biggest Hetalia fan out of the eight of us. Ironic. I wonder whom we're going to get next.

* * *

><p><strong>{1} I decided that line will be what Gallerian will say when he believes he's in huge danger. The doctor part anyways.<strong>

**{2}** **I thought I'd let you know that Italy is training at my home. You also have left your mustache with me again. (I just had to do the mustache part XD)**

**{3} Beautiful girl. (I'm thinking these two should be paired. They're so cute together~!)**

**Me: Again, sorry it took so long to get this out, and sorry for it being so short. I just wanted to work on the next chapter real badly.**

**Romano: Sure you did, lazy b*tch.**

**Riliane: Romano don't call her that! She's the one that let you in. If you keep being mean to her, she might cut you out of the story! Besides she's busy what with being excited since her birthday's coming up.**

**Romano: …Good point… Sorry Li.**

**Me: It's okay Romano. *whispers low enough so that they doesn't hear* He doesn't know whose coming next. I'll give you a hint, though it might spoil it, but I don't care. Here is the hint, there are three units coming next.**

**Margarita: Did you say something?**

**Me: No. See you next time. And thank you for taking your time for reading this. Please review.**


	4. A Frenchman, a Spaniard, and a German

**Venny: li43101 does not own anything. If I owned anything, I think you could guess what I would have. *starts snaking a hand around Riliane but gets knocked out by Romano who's wielding a baseball bat***

**Romano: STAY AWAY FROM HER, DUKE B*STERD!**

**Riliane: Thank you Romano~! *hugs Romano***

**Romano: *blushes furiously* N-no problem Riliane.**

* * *

><p>It's only been one day since Romano came. Only. One. Day. Let's just say, The Flying Mint Bunny Company is evil. Romano has been cussing at all of us (excluding Riliane and Allen), mostly Venny, Gallerian, and Russia.<p>

They're only problems now. There's the constant hearing cussing at us for being 'idiots' by Romano:_ "You are an f*cking idiot for letting greed get the best of you, greedy b*sterd." _

_"I'M NOT GREEDY!"_

There's constant complaining of Russia being here by Romano: _"I still want to know why that ice b*sterd is here." _

_"Blame the Flying Mint Bunny Company for sending him here!" _

_"What was that, comrade Veno?" _

_"DON'T CALL ME VENO!"_

Finally, there are the constant hugs that usually crush me: _"Russia. You're. Crushing. Me. Again." _

_"Sorry comrade Margarita."_

Other than that life has been usual, but it all ended completely this morning after breakfast.

* * *

><p>I was listening to one of the song I participated in, a.k.a. <strong>Alice of Human Sacrifice<strong>, when I heard knocking at the front door. I then paused the video, when downstairs, and opened the door. Surprisingly, it was Guy.

"Who is it this time?" I asked, unamused. That was when I noticed that there were three crates.

"Um, who are in the three crates? Why am I even getting three crates now?" I asked a little worried. I swear if it's who I'm think it is I'm going to choke Guy the next time I see him.

"The person who decides what unit to send to you thought that it would be a good idea to get these three out-of-the-way for you," He said as he held the electric thing for me to sign. I did, and 2-5 minutes later, I had three boxes in the living room. That was when I noticed Romano at the top of the stairs.

"Any chance you can get the others. We have more company," I said with a serious look.

"Fine." He sighed. He left mumbling something like "lazy b*tch…," I made a mental note to get him back for that later. That was when I checked the first manual.

**FRANCIS BONNEFOIS: User Guide and Manual**

_'…OH H*LL NO!' _I thought. I'm starting to think me fears are true. I quickly checked the second manual.

**ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO: User Guide and Manual**

Oh, come on! Well, at least he isn't that bad- wait… Allen and Riliane are both 22 in a spiritual way (seeing as they're in robotic bodies that don't age), the same age as Romano… Plus from what I heard, Spain is kind of a pedophile… Crud…

To see if my fears where true, I checked the last manual.

**GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT: User Guide and Manual**

... Why does the world hate me? I felt myself get depressing and angry all at once as I read the name, getting an aura. That was when the others came down.

"Comrade Margarita, what's wrong? You have a depressing and angry aura," Russia asked when he noticed my aura. I hit my head with one of the manuals.

"The Flying Mint Bunny Company is evil. So, so evil… I swear I'll strangle Guy when I see him again… Since we now have the biggest perverts in human history. I hope the person who decided to send them to us dies a painful death for what he/she is putting us through," I said as I handed the manuals to the nearest person, who was Allen. I looked at him and saw his eyes widen when he finished reading the names of the units we got.

"Out of all the units we could have gotten, we got the freaking Bad Touch Trio," He said, turning to look at everyone else. Everyone groaned in complaint.

"That Tomato b*sterd is not getting near me, Riliane, or Allen!" Romano said as he held on to Riliane and Allen's arms tightly, mostly Riliane's.

"Three… Two… One," Gumi counted. Just as she finished said one, Spain literally jumped out of the box, knocking the lid off.

"Romano! You're here!" He said as he landed. He then noticed the rest of us, except Russia for some odd reason, and rushed over to Riliane, Allen and Romano and looked at the two twins.

"Who are these two? Is she your girlfriend? I'm so proud of you Romano!" He chirped happily gesturing to a now blushing Riliane.

"Shut up you-"

"Wait, does this mean that we got Kal-" Before Russia or Romano can finish their sentence, Prussia busted out of the box.

"WHAT WHERE YOU GOING TO SAY?!" He yelled/asked Russia. Russia was about to answer when Venny covered his mouth.

"He was asking if we got the song California Girls on iTunes because he knew I wanted it on my I-pod," Venny said nervously. After he finished he whispered something into Russia's ear, and he nodded. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Anyways, that was when I realized that Prussia was looking at all the girls, mostly me. _'Yep, I'm definitely locking my bedroom and patio door tonight,' _I thought. Then Prussia looked over to Spain who's being yelled at by Romano keeping Riliane and Allen behind him.

"Yo, what up Spain?" He asked as he went over to looked over to the source of the voice. Spain looked over at him and smiled.

"So that was you in one of those crates? Anyways it's good to see you again Prussia," Spain said, as he gave a high-five to Prussia. I swear, somewhere in the world, someone just died, because that was when France spoke up.

"Prussia, Spain, is that you guys? Where am I?" He asked as he rumbled in the crate. Let's just skip ahead to when they got France out and the all high-fives to each other.

"So who are all of you anyways? Mostly the chicks?" Prussia asked, as he eyed us girls. I'm no fortune-teller, but something tells me that the girls and me are kicking Prussia's *ss later today, or in the future, either way I'm probably going to be right.

"Well I'm Gumina Glassred, but I prefer Gumi. If you call me by my real name, I'm not going to hesitate to shoot you with my revolver," Gumi threatened, waving her gun in the air for emphasis. I hope they get the message, because she always holds her threats. Why I don't know if they got the message, you might ask. I wasn't paying attention to the BTT {1}. I was busy making sure Gallerian didn't sneak up on Romano for calling him greedy earlier today.

"I'm Banica Conchita; it's delightful to meet you," She said with a hungry look. If Conchita ever gets her way, the BTT be eaten by next week, which I'm not sure is a bad thing.

"It WILL be delightful as long as she doesn't eat you. She's somewhat of a cannibal. I'm Gallerian Marlon," Gallerian said when he agreed with me not to strangle Romano... for now. Conchita just glared at him.

"Greedy b*sterd," She mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I'M NOT GREEDY, CANNIBAL!" Gallerian yelled. He and Conchita continued glaring at each other, and I swear I saw lightning between the two, until Venny stepped in-between their glares.

"I'm Duke Sateriajis Venomania. Please forgive the two, Conchita didn't eat anything yet today, but both facts are true," He bowed. They directed their glares to Venny.

"LUST FILLED DUKE!" Gallerian and Conchita yelled at him. I could tell that the BTT will get along just fine with Venny… Assuming that none of them hit on Gumi. Anyways back to the story. Venny lunged at Gallerian and Conchita, yelling something about first impressions and killing the both of them, but Russia grabbed Venny and held him, who started thrashing and yelling in his grip.

"I'm Allen Avadonia, younger twin brother of Princess Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche," Allen stated, bowing from behind Romano (yes, he and Riliane were still behind Romano) before saying, "As a former servant, I'm excellent at many things. Some of these things are serving, bringing food to someone who's in trouble and is in their room…," He paused to glare at Conchita, Kayo, Gallerian, and Venny, "… Another of the many things I'm good at is cooking. I'm rather excellent at making brioche, since I made that for snack many times," At the word brioche, France looked happier.

"Thank you dear brother. As my brother said, I'm Princess Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche. And if I find any of you in my room I'll have Gumi shoot you," She said/threatened. By the terrified looks on their faces, I'd say the threat worked.

"I'm Kayo Sudou, and if any of you try anything, my tailor scissors go in your stomach. Clear?" She asked/threatened. There's a lot of threatening today… At least it's working.

"Crystal," All of BTT said, worryingly and scared. That was when they looked at me.

"I'm Margarita Blankenhiem, and don't comment on the last name. Welcome to our lovely mansion," I said, unamused. Seriously, I'm always the one that says that. Always. At least the BTT seem happy.

"Wait, we're in a palacio {2}?" Spain asked. Spain looked a lot happier.

"C'est le plus beau jour de nos vies! Nous sommes dans un manoir avec de belles femmes {3}!" France cheered, temporarily speaking French. I looked over at Kayo, who looked like she wanted to kill France... I just remembered Kayo's been studying French… France is screwed.

"Ma menace précédente va doubler pour vous, perverti Français! {4}" Kayo yelled at France. I have no idea what she said, but whatever she said made France cower behind Prussia (if you're wondering, yes he's still staring at me). I looked over at Riliane.

"By the way, what's for lunch?" I asked her. She stared at me blankly for a second, and then had an embarrassed look on her face.

"I forgot…Sorry I was too busy with a different issue…," She said glaring at Conchita.

"Let's just say that we should never let Conchita drink vodka. Ever. She almost ate the entire supply of tomatoes because she got drunk with one bottle of vodka yesterday, and tried to drink vodka again. How about we just have waffles for lunch?" Allen asked. See, here is the great thing about Allen; he lets us have breakfast for lunch, and sometimes for dinner. This is also a reason why we like him and don't oppose his rules.

"I agree. Anyone who opposes to having waffles for lunch, say no." There was a moment of silence. "Okay… anyone who agrees to have waffles for lunch, say yes."

"YES!" Everyone yelled/said. I wasn't surprised.

"Follow me to the dining room then," I said as I walked away. They all immediately followed.

* * *

><p><em>Later, in the Dining Room...<em>

"D***! This room is huge! But I'm still more awesomer than this room!" Try guessing who said that, it's too obvious. Gallerian just glared to his side.

"Well this IS a mansion," Gallerian said. Prussia just glared at him.

"Whatever. You're still un-awesomer than me!" He yelled at Gallerian, who rolled his eyes.

Before we continue, let me explain how huge the dining room is. You know how huge a football field is. That's how big the dining room is. They're several smaller tables surrounding the long table in the middle. The smaller table was about a third smaller than the long table, which is almost as long as the room; it's just a couple of feet smaller on each side. In other words, the dining room looks more like a restaurant than something found in a mansion.

"If you two are done," I started, glaring at the two, "I would like to eat. I'm starving." I then took a seat at one of the small tables. Russia immediately took the seat to my right, glaring at Prussia. Prussia took the other seat next to me, glaring at Russia. I just sighed. Why can't my life be simple?

Gallerian took the seat across from Prussia, glaring at him. Conchita took the seat next to him, looking at her empty plate in sadness. Gumi took the other seat next to Gallerian. France tried to sit next to her, but Venny pulled him out-of-the-way harshly and sat next to her. Feeling defeated, France sat in-between Prussia and Spain. Spain was however too busy chatting with Kayo (who's next to him) to notice.

Allen, Riliane, and Romano eventually came in with the waffles. _'Better now than later,'_ I thought, because Conchita was looking hungrily at Gallerian's hand, and said person was too busy having a staring contest with Prussia to see the cannibal thinking about having the 'Judge's Left Hand Special'. Wow, there's a lot of rivalry with the Hetalia guys and Vocaloid men. Anyways, when Riliane set the waffles down on Conchita's plate, she was so happy she almost stabbed Riliane's hand with her fork. Luckily the latter pulled her hand away quickly enough to avoid injury.

After handing out the waffles, Allen sat next to Riliane, who sat next to Romano, who had to sit across from Spain. He wasn't happy with being across from Spain, but once he realized that he was engaged in a deep conversation with Kayo (something about tomatoes and tailoring), he silently thanked her and started eating his waffles.

A little while later, I noticed that Gallerian and Prussia are still having a staring contest, and that they haven't touched their waffles. Conchita looked at Gallerian for a moment and cautiously stole his waffles. France did the same with Prussia's waffles. I couldn't help but giggle at the ignorance of Prussia and Gallerian since their waffles where stolen under their nose. More minutes later, I was getting a little annoyed at their contest, so I hatched a plan with Russia, in exchange for vodka of course. He went up from behind Prussia and smacked the back of his head.

"OW! What was that for commie?" He yelled/asked Russia as he turned around to look at him.

"VICTORY!" Gallerian yelled, pumping his fists into the air. Prussia turned around.

"Wha-" He looked at Russia again.

"You stupid commie! You made the awesome me lose the contest to this un-awsome!" He yelled at Russia. Russia ignored his comment and sat back down as Prussia turned to his plate, which he realized was empty. Gallerian looked down and realized that his plate was empty too.

"Who took the awesomeness's/my waffles?!" They yelled/asked at the same time. Riliane, Romano, and I were the first to start laughing. Everyone else (excluding Prussia, Gallerian, France, and Conchita) started bursting out laughing. France looked away from his best friend, whistling. Conchita did the same to Gallerian. Gallerian glared at Conchita and Prussia glared at France.

"You're going to pay," They said to them. We all were holding our laughter for a moment, then when we saw Conchita and France's expressions, we started laughing even harder. I tried to catch my breath.

"Okay, that's enough. I swear I'll die of laughter," I said as I finally caught my breath, holding my stomach and leaning against the table from laughing too hard.

"Kesesese~! Is my awesomeness making you laugh?" He asked as he slid an arm on my shoulders, using his signature laugh. Normally in this situation I would smack whoever said that and whoever put their arm on me, but I was too busy recovering from laughing. Gumi (yes, even she laughed, just not as hard as me) thankfully did that for me and threw her waffle at him, hitting him in the eye.

"OW!" He yelled in pain, holding his eye. He glared at Gumi.

"There, you can have one of my waffles. Now shut up, stop flirting with Margarita, and eat it," She said as she continued eating one of her waffles, a small smile on her face. Venny just chuckled to himself at this and continued to eat his waffles. That was when Gallerian took one of Conchita's waffles.

"HEY, GIVE IT BACK!" She yelled, trying to grab it from him, only for him to put it out of reach.

"No, you took my waffles, I take one of yours!" He yelled back.

"Does this happen a lot?" Spain asked Kayo.

"More often than you would think… Though it has happened more often since you guys been coming," She answered. Then Kayo realized that France was giving her a flirtatious look. She just calmly took a piece of a waffle to her mouth.

"Essayez quelque chose et vous aurez gravement blessé {5}," She calmly said to him in French as she continued eating her waffles. Judging by the terrified look on his face I would say that it was a threat.

"I just realized something….. I haven't called you Veno in a while," Kayo said to Venny after she swallowed, smirking.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" He yelled, pounding the table with his fists, as he started fuming furiously. Prussia just smirked.

"You gave him that nickname?" He asked Kayo. Kayo's smirk didn't waver.

"Yes, mostly to annoy him. I also call him 'techno geek' since he's so good with technology," She said, earning a glare from Venny.

"STOP CALLING ME BY EITHER OF THOSE NAMES!" A now seriously fuming Venny yelled. Everyone but Venny and Gumi started laughing, then the laughter got to Venny and Gumi and they both started laughing. I wiped a tear from my eyes from laughing to hard.

"That's enough laughing for now. Venomania, Gumi, can you two please show Prussia, France, and Spain the rooms they can choose to stay in?" I asked them. Luckily for me, they both agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Later...<em>

Allen, Romano, and Riliane are currently cleaning the dishes. Conchita was locked in her room do to the fact that she almost dragged Prussia away to her room so she could eat him (not like I would mind, in fact I was a little disappointed that she didn't succeed).

Kayo was standing in front of Conchita's room so no one got in or out. Gumi and Venny decided to show the BTT around the mansion and explain to them about us. Russia went to move the vodka to his room so Conchita wouldn't get it again. I was in my room, listening to a German version of Alice Human Sacrifice that I was listening to earlier. What can I say; the German language interests me as much as Russian.

Anyways, I was listening to it when I heard a knock on the door. Luckily, the video wasn't up very loud, so I heard the knocking.

"It's unlocked," I said as I paused the video. That was when the door opened.

"D*mn, you have an awesome room, but not as awesome as my room, but pretty close," I heard a familiar German accent say. I turned to the source of the voice; Prussia.

_'D*mn my luck,'_ I thought.

"Care to explain why you're in my room?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see who was in the room next to mine. I guess I picked the right room," He said seductively.

"Now you know, so get out," I said, getting up and taking a step forward. He smirked, with a _'two can play at that game'_ look, and closed the door behind him.

"I rather not. I like this room better," He said, taking a step closer.

"Listen, I don't like having someone who can possibly rape me in my room, so I would thank you if you would leave," I retaliated. He snickered.

"It's not rape if you're willing," He said, taking a step closer.

"First, I'm not willing; two, that sounds like something France would say; and three, you do realize that Russia is that room, right?" I asked, pointing to the other side of the wall. He paled and started to shake.

"I-I'm not scared," He lied. When he saw what was on my laptop screen and smirked as color returned to his face. I tried to look as annoyed as possible.

"So I like one of the songs I participated in as a German fandub? Sue me," I said sarcastically. I then thought of something that would get him to leave. I wrote down a number on a sticky note, went over to him, and stuck it on his forehead.

"Um….," He looked confused, taking the sticky note off his forehead.

"It's the number to the liquor store. You can buy all the beer you want. Just tell them to deliver it to the Vocaloid residence and to put it on Gallerian's tab," I explained.

"Why Gallerian's tab?" He asked.

"Just to annoy him. He's greedy, so this should get him annoyed a lot; especially if it's by you. Besides, he'll live, seeing as he has too much money for a normal human being to have," I answered, with a devious look on my face. Prussia smirked.

"I'll get right to it," He said, leaving my room, typing the number on his cellphone. I closed the door and decided to go to bed early, after I locked the door, and the patio door. I think I forgot to mention that there's a courtyard in the middle of the mansion, and that rooms facing it have patio's. Well now you know. I wonder who's next? I swear if it's someone annoying, I'm killing Guy on sight with Russia's pipe.

* * *

><p><strong>{1} BTT: It's my short version of the Bad Touch Trio. For those of you who may not know, Prussia, France, and Spain are perverts, so they're called the Bad Touch Trio.<strong>

**{2} 'Mansion' in Spanish. (Thank you Google Translator!)**

**{3} 'This is the happiest day of our lives! We are in a mansion with beautiful women!' in French. (Again, thank you Google Translator!)**

**{4}'My previous threat goes double for you, perverted Frenchman!' in French.**

**{5} 'Try anything and you'll get badly hurt.' In French.**

**Me: Sorry this to so long to get out, but I was busy with life and school. Mostly school. **

**Prussia: Kesesese~! You're so un-awesome for attending school. You should just ditch it and work on this story more.**

**Me: And risk getting a bad grade when all I have in school are A's and B's? No thank you. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**France: Honhonhon~! I just had to say that in this chapter.**

**Me: Ignore him. Please.**


	5. A Singing Competition and a Cliffhanger

**Li: Hello readers. This is sort of filler chapter until I get some more votes, or at least until more than one do vote poll and at least some in the reviews, or until I decide what to do. Anyways, can someone do the disclaimer please?**

**France: Honhonhon~! li43101 doesn't own anything.**

**Prussia: That un-awesome France, I was going to do the disclaimer!**

**Spain: You can do it next time amigo.**

**Prussia: Fine. *pouts***

* * *

><p>It's been only one day since the three perverts arrived. Let's just say, I'm ready to kill myself with my own poison… Again. Here are the reasons why,<p>

Spain teasing Romano: _"Why are you denying that she's your girlfriend?" _

_"Because Riliane isn't my girlfriend tomato b*sterd!" _

_"Spain, stop teasing Romano!"_

_ "Hi Riliane! Can you get Romano to confess that you're his girlfriend?" _

_"She (he) isn't my girlfriend (boyfriend)!" _

_"Honhonhon~! I can easily smell the love between you two." _

_"STAY OUT OF THIS FRANCE (WINE B*STERD)!"_

France constantly trying to rape the other girls: _"Keep away from me, you perverted excuse of a Frenchman!" _

_"Bu-" _

_"Don't make me eat you!" _

_"… Fine, I'll get out… Oh Kayo~!" _

_"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" _

_"AH! SOMEONE HELP! KAYO'S TRYING TO KILL ME WITH HER TAILOR SCISSORS!"_

Prussia flirting with me 24/7: "_I said, get out of my room. I'm about to take a shower!"_

_ "Kesesese! Even more of a reason to stay. How about I-" _

_"Do I have to call Russia?" _

_"You're bluff-" _

_"RUSSIA!"_

_ "I'LL LEAVE! I'LL LEAVE!"_

Finally there's the ever still crushing hug from everyone's favorite Russian: "_You're. Crushing. Me. Again. Russia." _

_"Let go of her commie! You're suffocating her!" _

_"Sorry Comrade Margarita." _

_"Seriously dude, you keep suffocating her every time you hug her." _

_"Kolkolkolkol-" _

_"Oh sh*t, he's angry at us."_

_ "I may still be angry at you for putting 20 beers on my tab, but living is more important. Now RUN LIKE THE FRENCHMAN DO!" _

_"Hey! That is hurtful!" _

_"WE'RE TO BUSY RUNNING FOR OUR LIVES TO CARE!" _

_"WELL, MY AWESOME LIFE AND HIS UN-AWESOME LIFE ANYWAYS!"_

To think this all happened yesterday!

As you can see, the problems have escalated. A lot. I'm just hoping it doesn't get any worse. Well, that's what I thought before I opened my eyes. Why? Because when I woke up, I saw a pair of red eyes staring into my teal ones.

"How long have you been here?" I asked, dangerously.

"Kesesese! I just got here to see if you were awake. Looks like you are," He said.

"Get. Out. Now," I said, with a deadly tone.

"Nah, I rather help you get dressed," He said seductively with a smirk. Here's one thing I'm grateful for doing; putting a metal baseball bat under my bed to ward off intruders. What can I say, I'm prepared for these kinds of things. I immediately grabbed it.

"I'll try this again. Get out of my room, now, or I'll be forced to use this baseball bat on your head," I threatened. He looked worryingly at the site of my baseball bat.

"I'll leave," He said, disappointed and defeated. When he closed the door, I made a mental note to lock my door at night. Why was I stupid enough to leave the door unlocked after leaving Prussia and Gallerian to be chased by Russia? I should also block it with a chair, or a desk just to be safe. Anything to make sure he doesn't come into my room again while I'm sleeping. After I was sure he wasn't waiting for me in front of my door, I changed from my green nightgown to my usual outfit. I was brushing my hair when someone knocked on my door.

"It's open," I said as I put my hair into its usual style. Russia came in.

"Comrade Margarita, I was wondering something," He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I was exploring the mansion yesterday after chasing Comrade Gallerian and Prussia for a while and I found a theater. What's it used for?" Russia asked. I smiled.

"We usually have a singing contest once a week… But I guess everyone forgot because, well I think you know why…," I answered as my smile faded a little. I always loved doing the singing contests and I honestly miss them. Russia nodded.

"Want me to go tell them, comrade Margarita?" He asked me, sensing my slight sadness. My smiled returned.

"That would be nice. Thank you Russia. Just don't bring France and Prussia. France will probably sing something perverted; and Prussia is well, Prussia; he's unpredictable," I answered, taking my laptop with me. Well we don't have anything else to get the music on. We already have speakers, so it should be easy.

"No problem, comrade Margarita." Russia said as he left the room.

* * *

><p><em>Later, in the theater…<em>

Let me first say what the theater looks like. The number of seats is about 1,000 or more. I loss count every time I get bored and count them. The theater stage is the mixture of a regular theater stage and a catwalk.

Anyways, I was setting up some songs for the contest. Here's who's in the theater getting ready for their performances: Venny, Gumi, Kayo, Conchita, and Gallerian. As I was getting Gallerian's song loaded (since it's YouTube I'm using), when Russia came in with Allen, Riliane, Romano (who was next to Riliane), and Spain (who was right behind Romano, talking up a storm).

"Oh, good you're here," I said to them before asking "I was just getting ready. Anyways I was wondering what song's you'll sing?" Before anyone could even open there mouths, the theater doors burst open.

"SO UN-AWESOME!" Prussia yelled as he stormed over to Russia. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE THE AWESOME ME HANGING UPSIDE DOWN FROM A ROPE?" He asked/yelled, fuming. France came shortly after.

"And why did you leave him like that in my room? Not that I mind of course. Honhonhon~!" … Ew!

"Russia, I said 'don't bring Prussia and France', not 'scar Prussia for life,'" I complained. Prussia then noticed that I was standing next to the stage.

"Are you having a singing contest? If so, then the awesome me shall join!" He said, running over to my laptop and typing something in search after opening a different tab. I sighed.

"Fine… And at least let me know what song you're going to do!" I yelled, trying to see what he was typing, but he kept blocking my view.

"Kesesesese~! Don't worry; you'll know when I sing it," He said.

"At least sing it in English," I said in a pleading way.

"Of course. Anything for the not-as-awesome-as-me-but-is-pretty-close Margarita." … What was that nickname about? Eventually, everyone took a seat. After Riliane and Allen told me the song they're going to sing, I stood on the stage as I announced the rules.

"Okay, here are the rules so the Hetalia guys will know. Rule number 1: you must sing in English. Rule number 2: Remember, this is just for fun. There is no need for there to be a judge, unless you feel like it. Rule number 3: if there is any cuss words censor it or something. Rule number 4: you can do a duet, but nothing more. Rule number 5: Remember that it doesn't have to be a Vocaloid song. That is all the rules. The first ones to sing are Riliane and Allen," I said as I stepped off from the stage. Riliane and Allen passed me and got on the stage.

She was in a yellow dress, with her usual hairstyle, and had brown shoes. Allen was wearing yellow pants, a white shirt, brown boots, and he has some of his hair tied back in a ponytail. Anyway, when she nodded at me, I started the song.

* * *

><p>*<em>music<em>*

**Riliane: **_Mother_

_What kind of happiness is continuing down this road?_

_I wonder if we can get a bunch of treats I like?_

**Allen: **_Father_

_Is God waiting for us ahead?_

_Why do you look at us with a sad face?_

**Riliane and Allen: **_Within the dark forest_

_We already understood, that once we move forward_

_We'll never be able to return home_

_The two of us were left alone_

_It's almost like Hansel and Gretel_

_With only a faint light from the moon_

_There's no way we could find the road back_

*_music_*

**Allen: **_We walk. We walk forward blindly._

_It's not like we're entirely clueless_

**Riliane:** _The glass bottle illuminates in the moonlight_

_Shining and shining. It lights the road._

**Allen:** _But we do not know if_

**Riliane:** _this is the correct road_

**Allen:** _Without knowing,_

Riliane: _we move ahead_

_We've finally found it._

**Allen:** _We could tell by first glance._

**Riliane and Allen:** _This is where the witch lives_

_*Brief Music*_

_Come, let's destroy the wicked witch_

_Toss her into the boiling pot_

_With her gone, we could probably find our happiness again_

**Riliane: **_Mother, please praise me_

_We got rid of the wicked witch_

**Allen: **_Father, please praise me_

_We've also got rid of the witch's henchman_

**Riliane and Allen: **_This place is so comforting_

_If feels like we've been living here a long time_

_Come; let's go meet our real father and mother_

**(Just so you know this song is called 'Left Behind on a Moonlit Night Excerpt'. The one before that was 'Moonlit Bear'. You can find the videos on YouTube, which is where I got the lyrics to this song from. In other words the lyrics don't belong to me.)**

* * *

><p>As the twins bowed, everyone started clapping. That was a great song. Even Prussia was clapping, though it was probably because Romano gave everyone that wasn't clapping at first the death glare.<p>

"Next is Conchita," I said. She went up to the stage, passing Allen and Riliane. She was dressed in her usual outfit with red combat boots. I started the song once she gave me the okay.

* * *

><p>*<em>music<em>*

**Conchita:** _Long ago in some place was_

_The kingdom of treachery and inhumanity_

_In a small village there lived_

_The red haired village maiden_

_Military policemen were autocrats and_

_All her livestock had died off_

_Family who she loved too died from starvation_

_Everything was all for the princess_

"_We are short of both money and meal"_

_People gathered and appealed_

_Her love who went against the princess_

_Now stood on the guillotine_

"I'll never forgive you for this!"

_Evil flower, I'll scatter you someday_

_With the sword of vengeance_

_Weeds walken all over have_

_Ahh.. Have a heart too, I'll show you that_

_The tyrant princess had fell in love and_

_Lost her last reason_

_And by the order of the princess_

_The daughter of green was killed_

_People seethed in anger_

_One day gathered in a square_

_And quietly announces the opening of a war was,_

_The maiden of red who (now) wore armor_

_Numerous people gathered to the red_

_Numerous people shed the blood(red)_

_Grief of the suffering people_

_Roused the maiden_

"We're going… come with me!"

_Evil flower_

_This is the time to avenge_

_Holding the sword of Vengeance_

_Quite beautifully she wields the sword_

_Ahh, the maiden of red who blooms in the war field_

_*music*_

_In order to defeat the evil princess,_

_Finally the maiden reaches the castle_

_I will not take "crowd no more then a bevy of birds"_

_They are the revolutionary army of the red armor_

_A soldier who shammed (one of her) people_

_Pounces on her neck_

_Though by the blue prince who drew a long bow_

_The man was shot down_

_Finally reinforcement too had arrived_

_The time to announce the end is now_

_Bearing people's voices on her back_

_She runs up to the throne_

"…why?"

_Evil flower,_

_To where do you run?_

_Leaving the other half…_

_The princess(SERVANT) in dignified face_

_Ahh, was bearing everything, smiling…_

_Long, long ago in some place was_

_The kingdom of treachery and inhumanity_

_Who saved all the people there was_

_The lady swordsman of red armor_

_Time of execution was three o'clock in the afternoon,_

_The bell of the church will ring any minute…_

_The servant who was called the princess_

_What will he think about at the guillotine?_

_Finally, the time arrives._

_And the bell which announces the end…_

_Among the people_

_The princess was standing_

"We are the same…"

*_slice*_

_Evil flower, to where do you disappear?_

_Bearing other half's death…_

_Even if I am called "hero(ine)" after days,_

_Ahh, I am after all the daughter of vengeance (evil) too._

**(The song is 'Daughter of Vengeance'. It's the red haired swords woman's P.O.V. of Riliane's story. I got the lyrics from YouTube. Again, I don't own them.)**

* * *

><p>As the song ended, everyone clapped. It was actually good, and this is being sung by the person who tries to eat everyone!<p>

"Next is Kayo," I said as she passed Conchita and got onto the stage. She was dressed in her red kimono, green sash, and yellow hairpin. Anyways, I started the song.

* * *

><p><strong>Kayo:<strong> _Well here we are again_

_It's always such a pleasure_

_Remember when you tried_

_To kill me twice?_

_Oh how we laughed and laughed_

_Except I wasn't laughing_

_Under the circumstances_

_I've been shockingly nice_

_You want your freedom? Take it_

_That's what I'm counting on_

_I used to want you dead_

_But now I only want you gone_

_She was a lot like you_

_(Maybe not quite as heavy)_

_Now little Caroline is in here too_

_One day they woke me up_

_So I could live forever_

_It's such a shame the same_

_will never happen to you_

_You've got your short sad life left_

_That's what I'm counting on_

_I'll let you get right to it_

_Now I only want you gone_

_Goodbye my only friend_

_Oh, did you think I meant you?_

_That would be funny_

_if it weren't so sad_

_Well you have been replaced_

_I don't need anyone now_

_When I delete you maybe_

_I'll stop feeling so bad_

_Go make some new disaster_

_That's what I'm counting on_

_You're someone else's problem_

_Now I only want you gone_

_Now I only want you gone_

_Now I only want you gone_

**(The song is 'Want You Gone' in the ending credits of Portal 2. I actually found a video on YouTube with Luka singing this song with GLaDOS who was the one who originally sung it. Again, don't own the lyrics.)**

* * *

><p>Everyone clapped as she bowed. Even Venny clapped, and that was willingly.<p>

"Next is Gallerian," I said. Gallerian passed Kayo on his way to the stage. He was in his usual outfit (minus the scarf because from what I know, Prussia hid it). I played the song.

* * *

><p>*<em>music<em>*

**Gallerian:** _Sailing the seven seas of metal_

_We thirst for blood; your ship is in our sights_

_Taste a broadside from our cannons of steel_

_Before our cutlasses metal you shall kneel_

_We are Heavy Metal Pirates_

_We sail across the sky_

_In our battleships of cosmic steel_

_We're the terror up on high_

_We are Heavy Metal Pirates_

_Our cutlasses are true_

_So gibe us all your treasure_

_Or soon we'll come for you_

*_music_*

_The wind is in our sails, and fate is on our side_

_So raise the Jolly Roger and sail into the night_

_We're warriors of steel upon the Spanish Main_

_No quarter for the poseurs, we'll bring'em death and pain_

_We are Heavy Metal Pirates_

_We sail across the sky_

_In our battleships of cosmic steel_

_We're the terror up on high_

_We are Heavy Metal Pirates_

_Our cutlasses are true_

_So gibe us all your treasure_

_Or soon we'll come for you_

*_music_*

_We are Heavy Metal Pirates_

_We sail across the sky_

_In our battleships of cosmic steel_

_We're the terror up on high_

_We are Heavy Metal Pirates_

_Our cutlasses are true_

_So gibe us all your treasure_

_Or soon we'll come for you_

_We are Heavy Metal Pirates_

_We sail across the sky_

_In our battleships of cosmic steel_

_We're the terror up on high_

_We are Heavy Metal Pirates_

_Our cutlasses are true_

_So gibe us all your treasure_

_Or soon we'll come for you_

**(This song is called 'Heavy Metal Pirates'. I saw this while searching for a song for Gallerian to do and thought "Yes. This one. No one will suspect it from him!" In other words, lyrics aren't mine.)**

* * *

><p>I didn't expect he would choose a song like that. It's so unbelievable that I was laughing while clapping. So was everyone else. But I think the 'Spanish Main" brought back bad memories for Spain, because he was skulking in his chair, or rather on the floor since he slid down while skulking. Romano must of noticed this because he was clapping louder than everyone else.<p>

"Next are Venny and Gumi," I said once I stopped laughing. If you're wondering, I wasn't expecting them to do a duet. Gumi was wearing her orange sleeveless shirt, her dark green sleeveless vest, her yellow-green jacket tied around her waist, and her dark green military-like paints, which is the same color as vest. She was also wearing her green goggles with red lenses, dark greenish (I still can't tell if it's brownish) gloves, and her black combat boots. Venny was wearing his duke outfit, which he usually never wears. When they got on the stage, I started the song.

* * *

><p>*<em>music<em>*

**Venny:** _Deeper in, deeper in, a sweet voice lures you_

_Into the depths of the forest quietly_

_Come on in, come on in, I know you want to_

_Go deeper into the forest for a treat._

**Gumi:** _Hurry up, hurry up_

_Just come as fast as your legs can run_

_Through this empty field so dark_

_Just come on, just come on_

_I promise you this game will-_

**Venny and Gumi:** -_be so much fun so_

_Get on your mark_

**Venny:** _This cinnamon stick's filled with magic,_

_Spells get cast so frequently_

**Gumi:** _Just imagine drowning in the sweetest syrup in the whole wide world_

_Dreams will relieve you of all your stress,_

_No need to keep crying like a mess_

**Venny:** _All of these are heaven-made by hand_

**Venny and Gumi:** _Have one and drift into sleep_

**Gumi:** _Once you're asleep then you will be_

_Surrounded by these images of me_

_When you take your blindfold off,_

_You'll be able to see, reality_

**Venny:** _You'll get to see your hands tied up_

_They are bound with strings_

_And are dragging at my heels_

_At this point you've given up_

**Gumi and Venny:** _Oh, it's a lovely deal, ahhh._

*_music_*

**Venny:** _Sometimes we, see the shine_

_Of our doubts they're laying at the tip of a double edged knife_

_I told you, love's just fake,_

_And there is no feeling of it in this life_

**Gumi:** _Holes in your blindfold_

_I saw something that maybe I shouldn't have_

_Glanced over to see_

_The darkness surrounded us_

**Venny and Gumi:** _And it soon began to frighten me_

**Venny:** _Oh my, oh my, such a bad kid,_

_How dare you wake up so early_

**Gumi:** _If your blindfold comes off easily_

_Maybe I should blind you myself_

_Hey look, now you're laughing out at us_

_Well isn't that the cutest thing you've seen?_

**Venny:** _But even so you wear nothing but lies_

**Venny and Gumi:** _So let's begin our play night_

**Gumi:** "Hey... Just give it to me?" *giggle*

**Venny:** _Why are you shaking so rapidly_

_In front of me like a scared little mouse?_

_Milk is what you want from me_

_Because it made you well at your old house_

**Gumi:** _This is my domain, I keep it clean,_

_There's no difference from any other place_

_I'll bow down and make you feel at home_

_So now you shouldn't even lose your face_

**Gumi and Venny:** _Give me that, quickly, quickly, just give it here_

_Hand it over to me._

_Don't ask why or when or where,_

_You don't even know the half of it_

_Eat these sweets, they'll tempt you to believe_

_All our fake hospitality_

_Give me that, quickly, quickly, just give it here_

_Hand it to me._

**(These lyrics are for the song 'Trick or Treat'. They're adapted and sung by Razzyness and TBOEandJW, two YouTubers. Again, lyrics aren't mine, so they aren't mine to own.)**

* * *

><p>Everyone clapped, even Russia (thanks to some vodka) and Kayo (she was feeling nice, or so she'll probably tell me if I ask).<p>

"I'm next." I said as I passed Gumi and Venny. They seemed to be blushing a little… They'll make a great couple in the future! Gumi rushed over to my laptop and played the song when I gave the go when I was on the stage.

* * *

><p>*music*<p>

**Margarita:** _There's nowhere for it to go anymore, the heat of this love_

_AH!_

*music*

_The grey clouds, the monochrome clamor_

_The sunlight casts a shadow, the twilight changes color_

_The world blurs; even so, will I still love you?_

_I know this - but what should I do?_

_How can I, what should I…_

_What an idiot… I am_

_Let's go, this is war_

_Just seeing you so happy…!_

_Ardent love is a sin_

_I'll show you my feelings_

*music*

_The megaphone I shouted into had broken_

_However much I stretch, I'm not in your field of vision_

_Ah, the sky cleared before I knew it and it doesn't suit me_

_I can't hold my feelings back_

_How can I, what should I…_

_Because I'm not going to cry_

_I love you_

_I'm fighting, shooting for the heart_

_I didn't choose this way_

_I'll show you how my skirt flutters_

_And steal your gaze away_

_Prepare for a counterattack_

_I'm fighting a losing battle_

_Love is blindness_

_Your kiss opens my eyes_

**(If you can't tell, it's 'Love is War'. It was originally sung by Miku anyways. Again, not mine.)**

* * *

><p>Everyone clapped when the music started dying. Especially Prussia and Russia. Spain was even out of his skulking to clap.<p>

"Next is-" before I could finish, Prussia ran past me to the stage. "- Prussia…," I finished.

"Start it up!" He yelled as I got to my laptop. I started the song.

* * *

><p><strong>Prussia: <strong>_One-Two-Three-Four!_

_Draw a circle, it's the earth_

_Draw a circle, it's the earth_

_Everybody follow with me,_

_It's the awesome me!_

_Draw a circle, little bird_

_When did it get there, little bird_

_Chirping on my head,_

_It's cute!_

_I draw the earth_

_The awesome! Me!_

_Whether your sure or not,_

_I'm Prussia_

_I'm going to pet it_

_Feels so good!_

_I just can't stand it!_

_Aaahh ahhh Feels so good!_

_The universe is here because I'm here_

_The galaxy's here because I'm here_

_Endless awesomeness,_

_I'm Prussia!_

_Draw a circle, hnhnhn_

_All of a sudden, hnhnhn_

_Proudly, hnhnhn_

_I'm a hunk!_

_Ahh, that young master over there,_

_That guy is super stingy_

_Don't be fooled-_

_Don't be fooled-!_

"_Hey hey old man Fritz,_

_Even though I'm always fighting,_

_Please watch over me_

_The diaries that I write everyday_

_without fail_

_The memories that are all_

_buried in the bookshelves_

_I was so cute when I was little!_

_But seriously, cleaning up is_

_So much trouble!_

_Hey hey Mutti,_

_Hey hey Mutti,_

_Königsberger Klopse,_

_I just can't forget the taste of it!_

_Mixing together lemon_

_rind and anchovies,_

_that's the secret!_

_Kesesesese! Being alone is so much_

_fun!_

_Let me put today into the diary of_

_The awesome me before I forget!_

"_Bird Month *Piyo* Day", I was_

_so cool when I was singing_

_Okay! It's the best diary entry!"_

_Let me give myself_

_The awesome me honor award_

_Seize glory_

_Seize the earth_

_Nonstop, it's the earth_

_Nonstop, its me-arth_

_It's the highest climatic awesomeness!_

_It's Prussia!_

_It's the awesome me!_

"_So much fun! But I'm tired!_

_I'm going to rest now~_

_To the last, I'm so cool!"_

**(These are the lyrics to Prussia's Marukaite Chikyuu. I got them off of YouTube, so they're not mind.)**

* * *

><p>… I not surprised… He sung about himself! Well at least we're all clapping. Even Russia (I had to convince him to do that with more vodka) and Gallerian (bribery) were clapping. Prussia jumped off the stage and landed next to me.<p>

"Now you know," He said, smirking at me. Now he's just mocking me. Before I could say anything, Allen's cell phone rang. He answered it swiftly.

"Hello. Who's this? … Ah… I see… Just hold on a second," He covered the speaker. "Margarita, there's a new unit. Or well, unit's… We should just go there now," He uncovered his phone.

"We'll be right there… Wait, the unit's are already there? Well that's nice of you. Thank you. I'll hear from you later," He ended the call, closed his phone, and put his phone pack in his pocket... Wait, since when did they get Allen's number?

* * *

><p><em>Later, in the Living Room<em>

We all were ready. Well, most of us. Allen and Riliane wanted to get Conchita some food so she wouldn't eat the new units. Romano and Spain decided to tag along with them. Romano because he wanted to be with Riliane; and Spain so he could tease Romano for being with Riliane.

"So who wants to see who these un-awesome units are?" Prussia asked, unamused. He really must not like 'competition' for me. At least that's what I'm guessing.

"I will. I usually do anyways." I said as I walked towards the units. I picked up one of the manuals…

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Cliffhanger! Who's the next unit? Is it Pirate!England? Is it Vampire!Romania? Or is it a twist? Find out next time… That is if I ever get more votes! But I already got an idea in mind of who should come next, thanks to those who participated in the poll…. Which were less that 10, but still!<strong>

**Prussia: Seriously, who's the next un-awesome unit?**

**Me: I'm not telling! Also I'm thinking of doing a Hetalia Truth or Dare. But I'll have everyone send me PM's. I think it's easier that way. I'll also have a three OC's there as well. If I decided to do it that is. Until next time-**

**France: Au revoir pour le moment~! (Goodbye for now~!)**

**Me: Speak English during these parts, France! Beside I don't speak much French. Only very little!**

**France: … Sorry….**


	6. Gentlemen and Pirate are Similar, Sadly

**Me: Here is the next chapter! Now you will finally find out whose next.**

**Spain: li43101 does not own anything!**

**Prussia: You jerk! You said I was going to do the disclaimer this time!**

**Spain: *nervous chuckle* I guess I forgot…. Sorry about that Gil…. Maybe next time?**

**Prussia: I will! -pouts in a corner-**

**Russia: Since when where there corners in this?**

**Me: I am about as clueless as you are Russia…**

* * *

><p>I picked up one of the manuals and read it.<p>

**ARTHUR KIRKLAND: User Guide and Manual**

…. To whoever decides what unit I get next; when I thought about killing myself with poison, I meant my OWN poison, not food poisoning! I checked the other manual.

**ARTHUR KIRKLAND: User Guide and Manual**

_'…. What the f*ck?!'_ I thought as I stared in disbelief. Not only will I possibly die of food poisoning, I will die of a double dose of it from two people who represent the same country who will NEVER BE ABLE TO COOK FOR ALL OF ETERNITY! I started thinking about a way to kill whoever decided to send us these units. That was when someone became useful for once and snapped me out of me thinking of a killing list.

"Honhonhon, who did we get?" France asked, wrapping his arms around my waist and looking over my shoulder. Before I could do anything to France that would mortally scar him, Russia came over and did that for me.

"I suggest letting go of Comrade Margarita, da? Kolkolkolkol," He said with the infamous aura and creepy smile. France let go, and hid behind Prussia.

"All I have to say is this. The British are here. Both of them," I said; handing the manual's to Russia. When Russia saw the manuals, he did not flinch, but I could tell he was a little worried. Then he must have seen something I did not see because he smiled a little.

"It says something about accidentally shipping a Pirate!England…" He trailed off. Kayo looked ready to strangle, or kill, someone.

"C'est encore pire {1}!" She practically screamed in French. That was when many things happened at once; Romano came running in, dragging Riliane (who was holding a tray with waffles on it) and Allen (who had a water bottle) with him, followed by Spain yelling something in Spanish. One of the boxes exploded, revealing the normal gentleman that is England.

"I'll make it worse for you frog!" He said, chasing France, who was yelling in French. If only he knew it was Kayo who said that, but she was too busy laughing at France's demise. At the same time, the other box exploded, revealing yet another England, except this one was in full Pirate get-up. He then started chasing Spain with his sword… I cannot believe I have to live with these violent people…

I was tired of this very quickly, and decided to get what I call a weapon for this kind of situation from the drawer. As I got what I wanted, England stopped chasing France after he tried hiding behind Kayo, and she kicked him in the… Sensitive area… This made France fall to his knees, holding his balls.

"Mon Tour Eiffel {2} !" He yelled as England and Kayo laughed at his pain. Artie (that is what I am calling Pirate!England for now on) was still chasing Spain who was panicking in Spanish. I decided to use my weapon of chose; an air horn. Everyone stopped whatever it was they were doing and held their ears. When I stopped, everyone uncovered their ears (and France got back up from the floor). England and Artie both finally realized the other and looked at each other.

"Is that… Me from when I was a buccaneer?" England asked as he stepped closer to look at his double.

"Well, ye aren't any better. Have ye lost ye touch, matey?" Artie asked England.

"…" Everyone else was silent, in either confusion or complete anger at someone else. *cough-Kayo-angry-at-France-cough*…. Anyways, what happens next only made things worse.

"Can we explain who we are now? This is giving me a headache," Kayo said, rubbing her forehead. Artie's face lightened.

_'Oh boy, he is a goner,' _I thought as he walked closer to her.

"Who might ye be, wench? And who's your man?" Artie asked, looking at all the men in the room. If this were an anime then Kayo would have a tick mark on her. It sucks to be Artie now because she has great arm strength. She grabbed the nearest person by the arm, which was France, and chucked him at Artie. France's head collided with Artie's chest and they both fell down.

"I'm certainly not a wench, and I'm not married to anyone! I also don't plan on getting married to anyone anytime soon!" She yelled at Artie. Artie pushed (more like punched) France off and got up.

"I might be able to help ye with that 'marry' part," He said with a rape face.

"Dead man talking," Prussia muttered. That's not entirely true, but close. Anyways, Kayo turned to Venny (who said "Sh*t."), grabbed him by the arm, and chucked him at Artie.

"If you even try anything, I'll shove these tailor scissors into your chest!" Kayo yelled at Artie as Venny collided with him, pointing her tailor scissors at the pirate. Artie pushed (more like punched, again) Venny off and got up. Whatever he would have said probably would just make things worse if it was not for Gumi.

"Everyone shut up before I have to result into shooting one of you. I will start with my introduction. I am Gumina Glassred. I rather you call me Gumi. Call me by my real name, and I will make it so you are sorry. Now if you will excuse me, I'm off to get something to eat," She said leaving to the kitchen, gun in hand. The look on Artie's face showed that he was not afraid of Gumi; however, England looked slightly terrified. That also may have been because he's looking at Russia. He must have noticed that Russia was in the room.

"I'm Banica Conchita, please to meet (I swear she said eat) you," She curtsied, with a hungry look on her face. Before she could make a move on England, or Artie, or possibly and most likely both, Riliane gave her the tray of waffles and Allen gave her the water bottle. She immediately took the tray and bottle and went off somewhere.

"You'll have to excuse her; she's a gluttonous and will most likely try to eat you if you're alone with her. I'm Gallerian Marlon," Gallerian said, bowing.

Conchita must have heard him say that, or somehow sensed it, because moments after he said that, she yelled "GREEDY B*STERD!" Gallerian started fuming.

"I'M NOT GREEDY! If you'll excuse me, I have to take my frustration out on Conchita." He said walking in the same direction Conchita went.

A few moments after he disappeared from sight, Conchita yelled, "Ow! D*mnit Gallerian!" What sounded like fighting started shortly after. Prussia then went to the source of the fighting, and Gallerian yelled, "D*mn you Prussia!"

"Um… Please excuse them; this is normal. Anyways I am Duke Sateriajis Venomania. Just call me Venomania though. It's a pleasure to meet you," Venny said, bowing. Kayo glared at Venny.

"I'm Kayo Sudou. Please excuse Veno here if he tries anything on us girls. He committed the sin of lust, which is why he is here in the first place. If you dare get me angry, or even try ANYTHING, I will stab you with my tailor scissors. I already killed four people with it so don't think I can't hurt you with these," Kayo said, pointing her tailor scissors at a certain pirate that was grinning. Venny was not happy anymore.

"Don't. Call. Me. Veno," He said dangerously. She just smirked victoriously.

"Sure…. Techno geek," She said which made Venny start fuming.

"Don't call me that either!" He yelled; storming out before the situation could get worse for him.

"Please excuse them. This is all too normal. Anyways I am Allen Avadonia. I have an experience in being a servant. If you need anything, you can ask me. This," Allen gestures to Riliane, "is my older twin sister, Princess Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, and if the pirate tries ANYTHING to my sister, I'll allow anyone here to kill you," He said, looking at Artie and France.

Artie must not have a fear for anything because he doesn't look scared, even if it's including a very angry tailor scissors wielder, very dangerous pipes, being eaten by a very hungry cannibal, and various other things about death. There is also the threat of a very angry woman who can kill with poison and is mean with a baseball bat. France on the other hand, looked as white as a ghost did.

"I'm Margarita Blankenhiem, welcome to our mansion and-"

"DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME PIRATE!ENGLAND OR I WILL BEAT YOU WITH YOUR OWN SWORD!" Kayo yelled (interrupting me) as Artie was now standing a few feet from her with a rape face.

"It's called me cutlass!" He yelled, inching closer to her.

"I DON'T CARE!" Kayo exclaimed. Allen sighed before he went over to Artie and slapped him on the back of the head.

"OW!" Artie yelled, rubbing the back of his head before looking at Allen. He looked like he was about to shout, but when he saw Allen he looked shock for a moment before he grinned.

"Ye got some arm strength in ye, matey," He said to Allen. Allen looked like he was about to explain that it's because of some weights, but must have realized that Artie isn't _'caught up with the times'_ as some people would call it.

"Let's just please go. Russia, can you and Kayo please show these two around the mansion? Can you also make Pirate!England understands the modern world?" I asked them. I honestly do not feel like putting up with them. They both agreed, and I immediately knew I have to thank them later. As they walked up the stairs, Artie gave the _'I'm watching you'_ jester to Spain. At the same time Prussia, who was probably helping Conchita fight Gallerian, came downstairs with some scratches and (what suspiciously looks like) bite marks.

"What the heck happened to you?" Allen asked.

"I went to the source of the fighting and saw that Gallerian and Conchita were beating each other up with pool noodles. The awesome me decided to help the un-awesome Conchita fight the even more un-awesomer Gallerian, though during the fight she bit me a couple of times. After a while, Gilbird (he wasn't even let out of the box) decided to help and dropped a vase on Gallerian's head. Gilbird missed and hit Conchita instead, knocking her out cold. Gallerian looked horrified and fainted, muttering that the vase costs $2,000. The awesome me didn't feel like carrying either of them because they would lower my awesomeness so I decided to come back here," Prussia explained. Everyone fell silent at this.

"… I'm sorry, you lost me at 'beating each other up with pool noodles'," Riliane said. I got lost at that too. Pool noodles... Seriously?

"I'm serious," He said, as if reading my mind, "I even got a picture of it." He held up a camera with a photo on. In the photo, Gallerian was trying to hit Conchita with a blue pool noodle. Conchita was trying to defend herself with a red pool noodle. What happened next, you might ask? Everyone besides Prussia burst out laughing. Prussia looked at the photo and must have noticed how ridiculous it all looked, because he started laughing too.

* * *

><p><em>Later<em>...

After we all recovered from laughing, I went into what we call the Game Room. The Game Room has, of course, games. The thing that is cool about this room is that it has ALL gaming systems and games in the ENTIRE world! It is so awesome. Surprisingly enough, Conchita was the one to come up with the idea of a Game Room. I always thank her for coming up with the idea because the room just looks so awesome. But that's the only thing I thank her for. Anyways, I was trying to decide what to play first when the door opened and I heard a whistle.

"D*mn! This room is awesome, but-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY ABOUT EVERYTHING BEING LESS AWESOME THAN YOU!" Gallerian yelled, hitting Prussia in the back of the head with a broken chair leg. At least Gallerian's up and about.

"OW!" Prussia yelled in pain. He was about to tackle Gallerian when I intercepted.

"If you two start fighting now, I will lock the both of you in a room with France and Pirate!England!" I threatened. They paled a bit, and an unsettling silence entered the room.

"You know, I think we should think of a name for Pirate!England that's shorter. Plus the name might even irritate him," Gallerian said, breaking the silence.

"I think we should call him the un-awesomer England," Prussia suggested, making me and Gallerian sweatdrop. Of course, Prussia would say that.

"How about we just call him Artie?" I suggested. They looked at each other, nodded, and looked back at me.

"The awesome me decrees that your idea for Pirate!England's name is a great idea! Artie it is then!" Prussia said. I swear I saw him wink at me. Men. They work in very strange ways.

"What are you doing in here anyways, Margarita?" Gallerian asked.

"Well I was deciding on what to play something, but then Prussia came along with an angry blue haired person," I answered, glaring at the two. Gallerian looked down in shame. He knows better than to argue with me, and I look like his 'daughter' back when he committed his sin. Prussia shortly looked down as well. I felt a little bad, at least for Gallerian. I couldn't help but smile as I said, "Now stop looking so down and help me decide on what to play." They both looked up, smiling at me, and when over the game racks. The game racks are a bunch of racks with different games for different gaming systems. Prussia went to the X-Box 36 game rack and picked up a certain game.

"Dead Rising… What's Dead Rising about exactly?" He asked, holding the game towards me.

"Dead Rising is basically a one player game that takes place during zombie apocalypse. You play as Frank West, a photojournalist, investigating the town of Willamette. It turns out that someone infected the residents of said town with a virus, known online as the T-Virus. The game has of course zombies, survivors, psychopaths who will kill anyone, and Cases Files that, if you do not complete, you will get a bad ending. What you would want is the good ending. So if I were you playing the game, I would do the cases. No matter how annoying they are," I explained. Prussia looked at the game, then back up at me.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked. Gallerian looked back at us from the PlayStation 3 rack, grinning.

"You put the game in, and I'll get ready," I said, grinning.

* * *

><p><em>4 hours later...<em>

'_That was fun,'_ I thought as I closed my door. I forgot how it was like to play that game. Over the days that we got the units, I honestly locked myself in my room, not wanting to be annoyed by then (which did not work with Prussia). Now that I played Dead Rising while Prussia (who looked a little paler than usual) and Gallerian (who kept muttering on how expensive something was when I destroyed something or broke a weapon) watched, I am feeling like getting those guys wasn't half-bad. If things get better with these guys, then I'll have to thank Venny.

I feel so tired. I decided to check my clock. _8:45 P.M_.

_'D*mn,'_ I thought. A lot of timed passed. Of course, most of it was spent playing the game, 1/4 of it was spent telling everyone about Artie's name, and the other 1/4 was of Artie harassing me, demanding I tell him what I was playing.

As I put my nightgown own, I locked both the door to the hall, not wanting Prussia to sneak in hear again. As I got in my bed, I heard footsteps from what sounded like leather boots outside my room. Someone tried turning the knob, when whoever it was realized the door was locked, I heard a colorful string of cursing I never heard before. I groaned quietly, not bothering to get up.

"Artie, go back to your room before I have Russia make you," I yelled, lazily throwing my pillow at the door. My throw was short, but at least I heard the sound of running. I went to my pillow, picked it up, put it back on my bed, and went to sleep wondering who we'll get next.

* * *

><p><strong>{1} That's even worse!<strong>

**{2} My Eiffel tower!  
><strong>

**Me: Sorry it took so long, I was having a little of writers block. I'm better now, and I even know who's next.**

**Artie: Who be the next landlubber?**

**Me: I'm not telling.**

**Artie: *holds his sword to my neck* Ye better tell me wench. *is about to press the sword closer to my neck, but is knocked via England hitting him hard with his spell book***

**England: Stop bloody threatening the young woman. That's terribly disrespectful to her. I'm so sorry about that Li.**

**Me: Thank you England, also it's okay. I'll end it here before I can be threatened any further. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	7. A Short Chapter of American Things

**Me: Sorry for getting this out so late. I was working on one of my stories that gotten popular, really fast. Please enjoy the chapter.**

**Margarita: li43101 doesn't own anything except her idea of doing this.**

**Prussia: Margarita doing the disclaimer, I accept. Spain and France doing the disclaimer, I don't accept.**

**Spain and France: You're still going on about that?**

**Prussia: Until I do the disclaimer, yes.**

* * *

><p>It's been a week since England and Artie arrived. Let's just say I've officially entered into my own personal nightmare. I'm not even going to bother listing the problems each of them because that would be a lot. I think you can figure them out. I'll just say what happened today that only made that nightmare of mine worse.<p>

I was playing the Wii in the game room. What game you might ask? Wii Sports. Why? I've wanted to practicing swinging with the Wii remote for a while now so I can do better with my metal bat. It's really a great exercise and practice for hitting Prussia, France, and Artie in the head. I was practicing with Conchita. Why Conchita? She just seems to love playing baseball so she was the best candidate to practice with at the time.

I was about to throw the ball when we heard knocking. We both looked at each other, dropped the Wii remotes we were holding on to the nearby couch, and ran downstairs. When we got there, there was already a crate in the living room, and everyone was around it. I got a suspicion that if I ask why I don't answer the door anymore since I order them, I'll already know the answer. As I walked downstairs, Conchita ran into the kitchen. Allen, England, and Spain following close behind her, yelling for her to not eat/drink/eat every tomato and anything else we got. Anyways, while everyone was coming, I looked at the manual.

**ALFRED F. JONES: User Guide and Manual**

…. Great, we're now going to have TWO people who are bottomless pits when it comes to eating… At least America isn't a cannibal.

"Who *hic* did we *hic* get?" Asked the obviously drunk Prussian. He must've been in the cellar again… Yes… A cellar…. We keep all the alcoholic beverages we need to satisfy the countries… The amount of alcohol we have is A FREAKING LOT.

"Since you asked nicely, I'll say it without a hint. It's America," I answered. Riliane, who looked like she had just woke up, looked at me curiously.

"What are the ways to wake him up?" She yawned. She rubbed her eyes, trying to stay awake.

"Well we could either have a) a horribly out-of-tune singing any patriotic American song, b) an American doing heroic poses along when a Superman or Batman movie or show is on, c) Have him tackle England in happiness or run away from Russia, or d) have America laughing while an alien insults us. It's your pick," I answered swiftly. Everyone was staring at each other trying to figure out what to do. Then Conchita came out of the kitchen with a water bottle.

"Who did we get?" She asked. We all face-palmed at her ability of being so clueless and not hearing anything from the kitchen.

"We *hic* got America *hic*," Prussia answered. All I know is that he shouldn't have said anything with America in it. Conchita dropped her water bottle, wide-eyed. Before anyone could do anything, she ran to a smaller box. As England, Allen, and Spain came out, she literally tore the smaller box apart with her bare hands. What was in the box (or what's left of it) was a black business suit, a McDonald's gift card, three pairs of superhero boxers (which I find gross and disturbing to put in a box), and a grey alien with red eyes… What?

While the alien was looking around Conchita was having a fangirl moment by squealing and jumping up and down in excitement.

"OMG, I CAN'T BELIEVE WE HAVE AMERICA! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" She yelled, continuing on and on about how it was great to have America here. She stopped when Tony said something.

"What's the f*cking limey doing here?" He asked, looking directly at England. He and England started having a staring contest while Tony insulted England. A minute after that, laughter came from the crate.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! England getting insulted. That's hilarious!" A male voice with an American accent said. The crate exploded (luckily only the lid flew away and it landed literally right next to Conchita), and in the middle of it was, who else, but Alfred F. Jones, a.k.a. America. He then noticed Russia, but before he could say anything, Conchita's fangirl instincts kicked in and she tackled/hugged him.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE MY FAVORITE COUNTRY OF ALL TIME IS HERE! THIS IS THE MOST AWESOMENESS DAY OF MY LIFE!" She yelled as she talked America. America didn't seem to mind; actually, he seems to be enjoyed the attention.

"Of course, after all I'M THE HERO!" He yelled, punching a fist into the air. Prussia (who was less drunk and in hangover mode) realized what Conchita said and tried to contradict her.

"I *hic* may be *hic* drunk, but *hic* I'm more awe- OW!" That last part because Conchita threw the box lid at Prussia.

"YOU'RE NOT AS AWESOME AS AMERICA! YOU WILL NEVER BE AWESOME AS AMERICA! AT LEAST HE IS STILL A COUNTRY!" She yelled. That really got to Prussia, because he proceeded to skulk in one of the corners of the room.

"You didn't have to bring that up… *hic*," He muttered. America looked at us.

"Who are you anyways?" He asked. Conchita was the first to respond, shockingly. Note my sarcasm there.

"I'm Banica Conchita. You can call me Conchita though~" She chimed, hugging him. The Hetalia guys that are here (besides America) all sweat-dropped at Conchita's unusual behavior.

"Um… Okay… I'm Gallerian Marlon. Pleasure to meet you. Also-"

"I'M NOT A MOTHER F*CKING CANNIBAL ANYMORE, I'M JUST HUNGRY ALL THE F*CKING TIME! NOW SHUT YOU GREEDY SON OF A B*TCH BEFORE I F*CKING LOCK YOU IN A ROOM WITH FRANCE!" Conchita yelled at Gallerian, looking ready to hit him with a wrecking ball.

Gallerian paled at each curse word Conchita said, then paled a lot more because of the threat at the end. Even Romano was astonished at the amount of cussing she did, and the fact that she cussed at all. Conchita only cusses when she's serious, angry, or both at the same time. Gallerian even took a couple of steps away from Conchita. Gumi intervened before America could say anything to that.

"I'm Gumina Glassred. Call me Gumi, or I'll be obliged to shoot you. And don't you say anything Conchita," She said, pointing her gun at America and Conchita. Venny cleared his throat.

"I'm Duke Venomania. It's a pleasure to meet you," He said, bowing. Conchita then whispered something into America's ear. "And no, I'm not a lustful duke. Please shut up about that Conchita," He said to Conchita, trying to smiling and not strangle the gluttonous woman.

"I'm Kayo Sudou, and if you cross me, you might end up with these scissors in your heart," She threatened America, pointing her tailor scissors at him. She glared at Conchita, who didn't bother to try and threaten Kayo. I took this chance to NOT introduce myself last.

"I'm Margarita Blankenheim. And if you don't feel like dying of poison anytime soon, stay on my good side," I threaten America. It was also a warning to everyone else. They surely looked like they're taking the threat. Allen went over to Riliane (who looked ready to drop).

"Please excuse everyone; I'm Allen Avadonia, servant and younger twin brother of princess Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche." He gestured towards Riliane. She waved, but then yawned.

"Sorry for not properly introducing myself, but SOMEONE woke me up while I was busy sleeping," She said, glaring at France. When Romano saw whom she was glaring at, he kneed France in balls and kept slapping him once he was on the floor in pain.

"HOW DARE YOU WAKE RILIANE UP YOU D*MN* F*CKING WINE B*STERD! I SHOULD F*CKING LEAVE YOU IN A ROOM ALONE WITH CONCHITA, YOU F*CKING FRENCH PERVERT!" He yelled, continuing the onslaught of slaps. Kayo, England, Prussia, Conchita, and America were laughing at this point. I however did not feel like dealing with this. I dragged Conchita (who dragged America) to the Wii room. America saw what was paused and started asking me something.

"Can I play? Can I play? Please? Please?" He asked repeatedly. I sighed before handing him my Wii remote, and left the room. I was honestly annoyed at what's going on. I went to my room, locked the door, and listened to some songs and was bored enough to sing to some of them. I wonder whom we'll get next. Scratch that, WHEN will we get the next unit? I want an f***ing break from all this chaos. Can someone be nice and send us Canada and/or Japan? Someone sane please.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I'm sorry that this chapter's short, but bear with me. We will be reading the reviews next chapter. Why? Because I feel like doing that. The chapter will be up soon, and since it's more of a Q&amp;A thing, it'll have nothing to do with the plot.<strong>

**America: What plot?**

**Me: Shut up America! **


	8. Reading the reviews

Me: Before we start the chapter, can someone do the disclaimer?

America: li43101 doesn't own Hetalia in any way, shape or form, or shall ever own it.

Prussia: I was going to do that, you stupid-

Conchita: SHUT THE F*** UP PRUSSIA!

Prussia: … The awesome me will be quiet.

Me: Anyways… Let's start the chapter. The reason I'm doing this is because, A) I felt like it, and B) with my new story being so popular so fast, I'm getting a LOT of reviews for that. But thanks to the fact that schools now out for me, I'll be able to work on my stories more! Assuming that the computer doesn't act crazy on me during most of the time. Anyways, Margarita, will you please start this?

Margarita: Sure. The first review ever for this story is from **Flaming Like A Charizard:**

**dgjgsdvkvjvj These bloody character bios are giving me a stroke.**

Riliane: He sounds a little like England there.

England and Artie: I can't help the way I talk! *looking at each other* Shut up!

Romano: SHUT THE F*** UP BEFORE I F***ING SLAP THE LIVING S*** OUT OF YOU BOTH FOR BEING SO D*** ANNOYING!

… *cricket, cricket*

Me: … Anyways, I'm still sorry about the character bios. It was so that everyone would get an idea of the characters.

Gumi: The next one is from **X**.

France: X?

Kayo: Shut up France.

Artie: *about to say something but is kicked in the head by Kayo, and then goes unconscious*

**Gumi's Sin song is 'The Last Revolver'**

Gumi: That's actually not true. Though it is a good song, it doesn't meet the requirements for being a Seven Deadly Sin song. I would say the requirements, but I don't feel like it.

Gallerian: The next one is from **potentiallyME:**

**OAO dude… you friggin read my mind for Vocaloid units and a hetalia crossover… T_T XDDDDDD**

Conchita: Wait, WE'RE the units? And more importantly, since when did Li have the ability to read people's minds like The Riddler from Batman?

Everyone else: *facepalm*

Kayo: … Next one if from **SeafoamPurpleCurtains:**

**I just thought of something: What would if happen if Conchita and America got into an eating contest?**

**So yeah, I like this. And do I sense the Baltics?**

America and Conchita: I would win! *looking at each other* No, I would!

America: No I would, because I'm the hero!

Conchita: You can't beat me. I'm AM gluttony!

Russia: *talking over the two* I wish it was the Baltics. But Li brought the BTT instead.

Margarita, Romano, Venomania, and Kayo: And we suffered because of that.

Me: Fine, I'll have the Baltic's come next! … After the unit I have in mind.

Russia: Kolkolkolkol-

Me: And if you don't stop that Russia, I'll make it so that the next unit is Belarus!

Russia: … Okay then, da?

Venomania: The next one is from a friend of Li's, **Swirly592:**

**I like this story! Update please!**

Me: Thank you for reviewing Swirly! That review and the others gave me the will to keep updating. Or at least, the best and fastest I can.

Riliane: The next two reviews are actually from the same person, **A mothy fan:**

***smiles* I don't know anything about hetlia (spelling?) but I love this**

Me Thank you for the compliment.

France: Honhonhon. The wonderful reviewer has spelled Hetalia wrong.

Me: … Margarita?

Margarita: I thought you ask. *whacks France with her baseball bat*

France: OW! That really hurt!

Margarita: No one cares.

France: T_T

Conchita: *holds her hand up to America* The next reviewer is **hawkfire75**. By the way, love the avatar. *puts her hand back down and continues to argue with America*

**I love this story!**

Me: Thank you for the compliment!

Spain: The next TWO reviews are from **Swirly592**. The first one reads as follows:

***taps chin* I can't enter this story because they are Vocaloids… but I COULD try getting Drake (English Vocaliod I created) in here…**

**BUT YAY FOR WRITING! *hugs***

Me: *suddenly hugged* Drake can be in the story! I just need to know her bio, like the others have.

Russia: And finally, the last review from **Swirly592** and the last review for the story, da?

**Wait, there's a plot?**

Me: No, there isn't. I just needed something to say at the end. And that's all for now for the shortest chapter in this story… For now, at least.

Spain: Okay then… Oh Romano-

Me: In other words, this is the end of the chapter.

Spain: … Aw… *disappointed*


	9. New Friends and Yet Another Cliffhanger

**Me: I'm having troubles on what unit is going to come next, but I WILL give Margarita a break in this chapter-**

**Margarita: THANK YOU!**

**Me: -Until I figure out which unit will come next.**

**Margarita: … F*ck…**

**America: My citizen, known on this website as li43101, doesn't own anything except herself, and her idea of doing this while everything and everyone else belong to their respective owners!**

**Prussia: Oh, come on! Why does he get to do it, but not the awesome me?!**

**Me: I think the fact of you complaining that you don't get to do the disclaimer is funny.**

**Prussia: *fuming***

* * *

><p>It's only been one day since America came… Someone give me a gun or something so that I can kill someone or myself! I've had enough of the annoyance of the units! I'm so close to snapping and killing one of them! Specifically a certain albino, but that's not important now. I will at least thank the stupid Flying Mint Bunny for not sending a unit today because I got a relief of sanity.<p>

It was a typical breakfast in the dining hall. Russia (along with the assistance of Gallerian) was arguing with Prussia, France getting a verbal assault by England and Kayo, who was also verbally assaulting Artie at some points for having a rape face, Conchita and America having a waffle-eating contest, Riliane, Allen, and Romano yelling at Spain to stop annoying Riliane and Romano, Venny glaring at France when he occasionally glanced at Gumi (who would give him a death glare), and me head-tabling a lot. If that even's considered typical, then yes, it's a _very _typical breakfast. Note my sarcasm. Anyways, it was 'typical' until someone knocked on the door. I immediately groaned.

"Not another unit, please," I whined, head-tabling again. Gumi silently got up, and went towards the door.

* * *

><p>*<em>POV change: Gumi<em>*

"Not another unit, please," Margarita whined, hitting her head on the table for what seems like the 11th time this morning. Poor Margarita has had it tough since we got the units. She seems to be the center of attention for the unit, and by attention I mean _'someone who the units can annoy the living h*ll out off.'_ I decided to do her a favor and go answer the door for her, partly because I'm annoyed at the arguing going on, partly because I'm getting annoyed at France looking at me every so often, and mostly for her sake.

On my around the table, I slapped France in the back of the head. I quickly glanced at Venomania and saw him smirking at France's pain. Venomania quickly looked at me, saw that I was looking at him, and looked at his plate blushing. I turned my head away as I felt my cheeks getting warm… That was nothing. If you think otherwise, I'll find out where you live and shoot you in the foot. Anyways, let's get moving right along with the story.

I exited the dining hall around the time when Conchita and America started throwing waffles at France. Why, I have no clue. I quickly closed the doors to the dining hall, went to the front door, and opened it.

* * *

><p>*<em>POV change: Margarita. 5 minutes after Gumi left the dining hall<em>*

That… was a total disaster… Conchita and America randomly started throwing waffles at France. He started throwing them back, along with Prussia and Spain. Gallerian tried stopping them but he ended up getting a waffle striking his face, and then he started throwing waffles at Prussia (who threw it at Gallerian first) and we were unable to stop all of them from going into an all-out waffle war. The dining room is a mess though. We decided that while Conchita, America, Gallerian, France, Spain, and Prussia cleaned up the dining room, we would see what's taking Gumi so long.

Kayo was the first to exit the dining room, only to stop dead cold in her tracks once she opened the door. Riliane followed her and looked at what she was looking at, only to do the same thing. The rest of us that were going towards the door were confused about why they did that. Once I saw what they say, I immediately understood why Kayo and Riliane stopped. In the middle of the living room, talking to Gumi was an old friend of ours.

She has long metallic green hair, green eyes, a red headset, a spiked collar, red bracelets, a grey and green top, a grey and green skirt, and green boots with red ties. I quickly got the Hetalia guys into the dining hall, grabbed Conchita and Gallerian, dragged them out into the living room, and closed the door before the new guest could see the random anime characters in the mansion.

The girl looked over at us and smiled. "Hi everyone," She said to us all, though she looked a little venomously at Riliane and Kayo. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hi Drake," I said to the new girl. Yes, her name's Drake. Her real name's Dracobella, but we like to call her Drake, since it's shorter. She's a rather happy person, and somewhat of a major flirt, but she can get angry. How I know this, well when her and Kayo or her and Riliane got into an argument in the past, her eyes would flash from green to red. The first time I saw that, I knew that she was angry. Let's just say it didn't end well.

The reason she doesn't like Kayo is unknown to me, but she's always saying something about Kayo never being put in her place. She doesn't like Riliane because she's overly competitive with Riliane, why that's so is also unknown to me. I never got around to asking. She also seems to enjoy the company of Venny, though she never seems to think of the danger of getting flirted with and possibly finding herself in a room alone with Venny (that happened before, but that's a story for another time). Oh, she also likes to call us by our Vocaloid names. And, yes, she already knows about us being the characters that sin, blah, blah, blah, I don't think I have to repeat myself on that.

Drake looked at the dining hall doors and smirked.

"Guess the Hetalia units are becoming a handful huh?" She asked.

"Yes. They are becoming a handful- and Gumi told you, didn't she?" I asked. She simply nodded. I should also mention that she's also a fan of Hetalia. I honestly don't remember how it happened, it was just like that one day and it was so normal.

"She was just about to tell me what units you all have gotten so far when you came out," She explained. I looked over to Allen for help.

"We got them in this order; Russia, Romano, the Bad Touch Trio which consists of Prussia, Spain, and France, then we got England and Pirate!England, who you can just call Artie, and yesterday we got America," Allen said. Drake only nodded. She then turned to me.

"I feel so sorry for all of you, mostly you Miku, because Gakupo made you do that," She said.

"I do too… Anyways, you came just in time," We explained to her what has happened from when I got the pop-up, to when we got into the living room and she was having a conversation with Gumi. Just when we finished, America came running out of the room being chased by Prussia, holding a cooking pot and yelling.

"Don't you ever put Gilbird in a chicken nugget box AGAIN!" He was about to say something else but Conchita tackled him to the ground. She then proceeded to yell, though I can't say that I'm surprised she did.

"DON'T YOU EVER THREATEN AMERICA AGAIN! IF YOU DO, I SWEAR ON THE FORTH WALL BREAKING THAT I'LL MAKE IT SO THAT BECOMING ONE WITH RUSSIA IS THE MOST NONE-THREATENING THING IN THE ENTIRE KNOWN UNIVERSE!" She threatened Prussia, hitting him with the pot he brought out.

Allen, along with America, tried getting Conchita off of Prussia, but that wasn't doing anything. I then sighed as I got the air horn from when we got the England duo. I pressed it, but the thing must have been out of air. I tried again, nothing happened. I then sighed and threw it at Conchita's head.

"OW!" Conchita yelled when the air horn hit her. When that happened, Prussia yelled, "HEAD SHOT! Kesesesese." Allen and America were able to get Conchita off of Prussia when she was rubbing her head.

Remember what I said earlier about the Flying Mint Company not delivering a unit? Well, that's what I thought, but it turned out to be a complete lie. I heard a knock on the door, opened it, and saw Guy.

"Haven't seen you in a while," I said as I signed the board.

"I only can agree," He looked at Prussia, who was still on the floor.

"Don't ask. Just bring the unit in," I said. He did, and two minutes later we had another unit in the living room.

"I wonder who it is this time," Kayo said. She hasn't spoken in a while.

"Hopefully it isn't another unit we have only in a different mode. We don't need two Prussia's or Russia's. Two England's is enough," Riliane said. She hasn't spoken in a while either… This is getting weird.

"Kayo, Riliane, can you go get the others?" I asked them. They both nodded and headed towards the dining hall doors. I quickly glanced over to Drake. Venny was explaining to her that Prussia's been basically after me as Prussia stood a few feet away saying "The awesome me can hear you!" I couldn't help but smile. If we got another Prussia unit, I can at least hope he isn't annoying as the first one. It was then that I grabbed the manual.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And another cliffhanger. Why? Because I still need to decide what unit's going to come next! Anyways, thank you Swirly592 for telling me what Drake looks like. Also I'm thinking about doing another story. It'll be related to this, only it's filled with the POV's of the other Seven Deadly Sins characters. Until then, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and sorry about it being so short, I don't have a lot of ideas for what they're going to do when they DON'T get a unit. Suggestions in the reviews would be nice~<strong>

**Prussia: Also tell her that the awesome me should do the disclaimer!**

**Me: I never knew it would be possible for someone to want to do the disclaimer so badly.**


	10. Laser Tag and Pandas, Aru

**Me: I finally found out what unit will come next! First, disclaimer please!**

**Prussia: … li-**

**Carol: li43101 does not own anything except me, her idea of doing this, and some jokes!**

**Me: What the- Carol, you are not supposed to be here!**

**Carol: *chuckles* I had to. Bye! *leaves***

**Prussia: … Beaten to the punch by an OC… *pouts in the emo corner***

* * *

><p>I read the title of the manual, and when I saw what unit we got, I felt a relief of sanity.<p>

**YAO WANG: User Guide and Manual**

I could not help but smile. At least we finally got a unit that is sane… mostly anyways. It was then I noticed that 1) the others were out of the dining hall and introducing themselves to Drake and 2) Prussia was right behind me.

"… What do you want Prussia?" I asked, turning to him. He then smirked.

"Kesesesese~ I just wanted to see who this un-awesome unit was, aru," He said, using China's signature phrase. I could not help but giggle.

"I guess that's fine, aru," I said, giggling. Prussia started to chuckle. He looked at the others. France and Artie are on the ground while Kayo is kicking them, yelling something about them trying to grope/rape her and Drake.

"You think we should tell them, aru?" He asked, chuckling. I giggled even more. I toke some deep breaths and stopped giggling.

"We probably should," I answered, trying not to burst out laughing. I doubt I could tell them we now have China without laughing now

"Hey, un-awesome people, pay attention to the new un-awesome unit!" He yelled. Why thank you Prussia for willingly volunteering to get their attention for me. Kayo looked at Prussia with a glare that could kill. She then sighed.

"Fine… Tell me who we got before I go back to kicking the idiots who dared try to rape and/or grope me and/or Drake," She said, kicking Artie one last time for good measures.

"Here's a hint. He's an eastern country, and says aru a lot, aru," Prussia said, making me giggle at the last part. America scratched his head then snapped his figures.

"South Korea," He guessed. Everyone was silent for a few moments an everyone except him and Conchita face-palmed. After a few minutes of explaining that it was China, we got down to business.

"So… How should we wake him?" Drake asked. I read the removal part.

"Well, one of us could get a few hours' worth of lessons on Mandarin by singing the Chinese national anthem horribly off tune and with bad pronunciation. On the other hand, we could play Japanese, Korean, or Cantonese and end up with yelling at for the Korean one. Then again, China jumping at us after speaking Russian once we open the box does not sound pleasant. My opinion would be to play Japanese music so we don't get yelled and/or jumped at. Your votes decide it," I said as I read the manual. Everyone was in an agreement with my opinion. After that, we got my laptop out, but then we started arguing about what Japanese song to sing.

"I think we should do a song that Margarita sings! Kesesesese~" Prussia suggested. Russia, for once and probably only time for who knows how long, nodded in agreement with Prussia.

"Dude, I totally think we should let Conchita sing!" America said, signaling to Conchita who nodded in agreement.

"F*ck no; I think Allen and Riliane should sing, not the other f*cking idiots!" Romano said earning him glares from everyone.

"I think Allen and Riliane should sing too!" Spain said.

"I think ye all need to shut up now. I think Kayo be the one singing." Artie said with a smirk, making Kayo have a look that said '_H*ll no_.'

"Honhonhon; I agree with Artie." France said, getting up and then kicked down again by Kayo. After more minutes of arguing, I silently snapped and decided enough was enough. I luckily knew that there was a crowbar in the kitchen for emergencies. I went to the kitchen, grabbed it out of the cupboard, and came back out and hit Artie (who Kayo is chasing) on the back on the head.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE F*CK UP!" I yelled, obviously angry. Everyone stopped arguing, and that was when the box started moving.

"Who is yelling out there, aru? And why am I in a box, aru?" A Chinese voice asked. It took all of us to silently relax, and after I put the crowbar back in the cupboard, and came back out to see Russia poking the box.

"Yao-Yao, are you in there?" He asked. The box then started to shake violently. I feel sorry for poor China.

"R-R-Russia, is that you, aru?" China asked, with obvious fear in his voice. Again, I feel sorry for poor China.

"Da," Russia replied, with a childish smile. The way he said that almost cute. I decided to go back into the kitchen, grab a bottle of vodka, and handed it to Russia.

"I think you should leave opening the box to me," I whispered to Russia. He nodded, taking the bottle of vodka. I signaled Kayo over to help me open it. Before we could do that, China suddenly stood up, sending the top of the box (actually, it looks more like a crate, even though its color looks more like a box… weird… I'll just call it a crate for now on…) flying to the ceiling… making it land on Prussia. When the crate lid hit him, he crumpled to the ground.

"OW!" He yelled as he got back up. He glared at the confused Chinese man standing in the open crate.

"That was TOTALLY un-awesome old man!" Prussia growled, rubbing top of his head. When China realized that Prussia called him an old man, he attacked Prussia with a large wok he pulled out of nowhere.

"I'M NOT OLD, ARU!" He said while beating the life out of Prussia. Before he could knock Prussia out, Gumi started loading her gun. Romano saw this, panicked, and kicked China off Prussia.

"OW, ARU!" China yelled, as he started glaring at Romano. Before he could retaliate, Gumi spoke up.

"Good boy, Romano. You already learned that when I load my gun, it is bad news for anyone who is causing shenanigans. Anyways, I apologize for that China. I'm Gumina Glassred, but call me Gumi or else a bullet will leave this gun," She said, pointing her now loaded gun at China. China then realized what he just did, and got up.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry about that, aru. It's just that I'm called old so much that it's annoying, aru," China said, bowing down in apology.

"It's okay. I would do the same thing if someone called me old. Anyways, I'm Gallerian Marlon, and I would really appreciate it if you don't get on my bad side," Gallerian said, shooing Prussia's hand away from poking him.

"Sorry about the oddity that's going to go on in this mansion. It is natural. Anyways, I am Kayo Sudou. Also be warned; these tailor scissors aren't just used for tailoring," She said, twirling her tailor scissors around, and then gripping the scissors as she elbowed France in the stomach since he tried to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Hello, I'm Duke Venomania, it's nice to meet you," Venny said, bowing. Kayo smirked at him.

"Lustful d-

"I'm not a lustful duke anymore, so will you stop saying that!" Venny growled, glaring at Kayo, who now had a triumphant smile.

"Hello China. I am Banica Conchita. It is nice to e-meat you. Also if you hear anything about me being a cannibal, it's a total lie," She said, hugging America. Gallerian opened his mouth to say something, but immediately stopped when he saw the look Conchita was giving him.

"Hello, I'm Allen Avadonia, younger twin brother of Princess Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche… If you are wondering, I am an excellent chef and a former servant. In other words, I'm a better cook than a certain someone's in this room," Allen said bowing, a faint smile on his face. From the background, both Artie and England yelled "HEY!"

"Hello, I'm Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche. And I suggest not being around Conchita just to be safe," She said with a smile that hinted some mischief… What are you planning Riliane?

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" She practically yelled at Riliane. Romano looked at Conchita angrily, but before he could respond, Riliane said something that only made things worse for Conchita.

"Then explain why, on the day we got Russia, you tried to FREAKING EAT ME?" Riliane asked/yelled at Conchita. Allen and Romano's eyes widen and they both looked at Conchita dangerously. Romano then charged at Conchita, who hid behind America, pleading for protection.

"Don't worry Conchita, I'm the hero!" America yelled, fighting off Romano. Then he accidentally threw Romano… into Russia. Russia, in frustration, threw Romano… Who somehow managed to hit both Artie right in the gut. Artie then punches Romano off, making Spain start choking him to death. Riliane helped Romano up, only to almost be hit with a chair that broke once it hit the floor. Gallerian then attacked the person that threw that (who was America) only to be punched to the side and straight at Gumi. Venny grabbed Gallerian (by the hair, I might add) and threw him into England, preventing the bluenette from hitting Gumi. After more chain of events, everyone except Gumi, Riliane, Allen, Drake, China, Kayo and myself were in an all out fight.

"… I did warn you," Kayo said, going into the kitchen to get something to eat. Drake then went up to China.

"Hello China, I'm Drake. It's nice to meet you," She said, greeting China with a bow. At least there is ONE person who knows how to greet someone properly.

"Ni hou {1} Drake," He said, bowing back. It was then that I decided to introduce myself.

"Sorry about the fighting, a lot of tensions have shown before you got here. Anyways, I am Margarita Blankenhiem. It's nice to meet you," I said, bowing.

"Ni hou, Margarita; and its fine, just as long as Russia does not get near me, aru," He said, whispering the last part. It was then that Gumi fired a shot into the air, making the fighting stop completely.

"I'm giving those who are fighting 10 seconds to go to your rooms. One...," She threatened, especially when she said one. No one needs to be told that twice, because before she even got to two everyone was running to their rooms. China was in awe, or was it astonishment on how that was resolved? Guess I will never know.

"Does this happen a lot, aru?" He asked. I could only sigh and shake my head as I said, "More than you know," China sighed, as if he regretted asking that. I decided to go to my room to escape this madness. At least I hope so.

* * *

><p><em>3 hours later…<em>

It is official… I grow bored incredibly fast when I am not with any of the units or Vocaloids whatsoever. What makes me think this? I am lying down on my bed, bored with my laptop, bored with my I-pod, and many other things I tried to do to keep myself from being bored. That was when I heard a knock on the door.

"It's open…," I said. I was also going to add an initial threat encase it was Prussia, France, or Artie. Luckily, it was none of the above. It was actually Drake. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and sat up.

"Hey Drake; what's up?" I asked. She came over.

"I was wondering… Do you guys do game competitions?" She asked. Huh. Wonder why she asked that.

"Yeah, but the last time we did that was a week before we got Russia," I answered. She simply nodded. It was then that I realized why she asked that. "… You go get the other Vocaloids, and I'll get the Hetalia guys," I said. She nodded, and we both exited my room with a plan in our minds.

* * *

><p><em>Several minutes later in an Arena<em>…

Okay, it's been decided. After getting everyone into the game room, it's been decided what game we'll have a competition with, and who will be the judge. What game you might ask?

"DEATH TO THE THOSE NOT ON MY TEAM FOR THEY'RE NOT ANY LEVEL OF AWESOME!" Prussia yelled as he shot at Gallerian with his laser gun… Yes, we're playing laser tag. Prussia insisted that we play it. I was the judge. Why? I honestly don't know why OR how I became the judge, or if there even was a point in being the judge in laser tag, but I just went along with it. Anyways, here are the teams:

Team Awesome: Captain: Prussia (… Duh…) and Second in command: Spain. Everyone else on: China, Artie, America, Conchita, Allen, Riliane, and Romano.

Team Kol: Captain: Russia (again, duh.) and Second in Command: France (whose smart idea was that?). Everyone else: Gallerian, Kayo, Venny, Gumi, England, and Drake.

Anyways, Prussia shoots his laser gun at Gallerian, who does a barrel roll to not get hit. It then took him about two second to register what Prussia yelled.

"I'm. Not. G- AHG!" Gallerian yelled as Spain got him. Gallerian, upset and angry at once, left the arena (which you can get to via secret passage in the game room. The mansion is just awesome like that) and sat in the watchers stands, which was next to the judges box. The judges box is basically a bunch of security cameras set up at all point in the arena, except the bathrooms.

Moving on… In one area, Kayo and Drake were waiting to ambush someone, when Artie and China came in. Kayo and Drake quickly stood up and shot at them. Artie ducked, but China was to slow and got hit. Kayo fired at Artie again, but Artie used China as a human shield.

In another area, Russia, Venny, and Gumi were ambushed by Conchita, America, Riliane, Romano, and Allen. Gumi, who we all know has experience handling a gun, shot at Riliane, but Romano, being the 'heroic' man he is, took the hit for her. Russia fired at America, but Conchita threw herself in front of him and took the hit. America, upset that the person who appreciated him the most was out because of Russia, immediately started shooting at said nation. Russia, being who he is, decided to hide behind Venny and make the former duke take all the shots for him. Gumi then shots America, and gets a direct hit. Riliane and Allen then shot at Gumi, but she dodged and ran into a different area.

The watchers seats in the meantime have filled up. I watched with amusement, wondering which team was going to win. To be honest, Russia's team seems like a sure winner because A) they have Russia, and B) they have Gumi.

In another area, Drake and Kayo were still trying to get Artie when Spain ambushed them out of nowhere. Drake got hit, but before Spain could hit Kayo, France (who was missing earlier) got Spain by surprised. France stood triumphantly… which lasted three seconds because Artie then got him. Kayo, knowing she was up against an experienced gun user, sneaked out of the area.

The score now is that Team Awesome has Prussia, Riliane, Allen, and Artie left, while Team Kol has Russia, Kayo, Gumi and England left. Speaking of England, he came out, did a barrel roll and managed to almost shoot Prussia… almost because he missed… Prussia then shot England and won that little battle.

Kayo meet up with Gumi and Russia in a different area, getting ready for the desperate call; ambushing the other team all at once. Prussia and Artie sneaked in while Russia was telling the strategy plan to his remaining teammates. It was then that Allen and Riliane came up from behind Russia and team members and were able to shoot Gumi, but got shot by Kayo and Russia. Prussia, with his stealth, snuck up from behind Russia, tapped him on the shoulder, and when Russia turned around Prussia shot him, but not before Russia pulled the trigger to his laser gun. Let's just say, the team captains are now arguing in the watchers stands.

Kayo, knowing that this won't end well, made a last attempt to shoot Artie. She missed, and Artie shot her. After recollecting, it was decided that Team Awesome won. What is their prize for winning? Well…

"The awesome me shall now claim Margarita's vital regions!" Prussia declared… WHAT?

"No, h*** no, a thousand times no, and infinity no!" I yelled. Prussia made a disappointed look.

"Aw come on Margarita. Can I at least kiss you?" He asked, giving me the puppy dog eyes. I tried to ignore him, but I gave up.

"Fine… But if you do anything, I will have Kayo see to it that you don't do it again," I threatened. Prussia smiled.

"Yes! I promise I won't do anything," He said, claiming my lips mere seconds later… Why did I agree to that? I do admit one thing, I'm glad he isn't French kissing me. I could however smell beer was he breathed. After ten seconds of kissing, he pulled back smirking. "Well?" He asked, wanting to know if that was good enough.

"… That was… Nice… I'm just glad you didn't do France's version of it," I complemented, pointed to the only Frenchmen in this room. Prussia smirked, but then Artie said something that made everyone silent.

"How about our team gets to kiss whoever we want?" Artie asked. The arena fell silent. Prussia, being who he is, then said the thing that made the arena go into an uproar.

"Sure. The awesome me says yes!" Prussia declared, making some of the others glare at him. Kayo wondered why Artie asked this, but then quickly realized why and repeatedly shook her head and saying what I said earlier, only more panicked. America, who was forced to help Artie (by Artie threatening to take Tony away), said "Sorry Kayo," and picked her up so that she wouldn't run.

"Let me go America or else you will never see the sun rise again!" She threatened, flailing in his arms.

"Resistance is futile!" America yelled, gripping tighter as she struggled. Artie, who finally got to Kayo once she realized there was no use in fighting, kissed her for about 14 seconds. In the mist of this, Kayo took of his hat. Why? I don't know, but it probably will not end well for Artie. When he pulled back, he had a smirk on his face that was immediately taken off when Kayo threw his own hat at him in the face... I totally called it.

"Head-shot!" America yelled, dropping Kayo on her feet. He then went over to Conchita, kissed her for about 12 seconds and pulled back. She then proceeded to faint from because she's a fangirl that does that. America then left to take Conchita to her room.

Romano looked over at Allen, who nodded as if giving permission. Romano then pulled Riliane into a 16 second kiss. After that, we all left and went to our rooms. I checked the time to see that it was 8:27 P.M. already. Time sure flies when you're having fun. I couldn't help but think that this sanity will end with the next unit. Actually, is there a unit left that is annoying? If so, please, whoever decided to sends what unit we get next, don't send use any annoying or 'special' units like Artie.

* * *

><p><strong>{1} Hello (Or at least my guess on how to pronounce it in Chinese).<strong>

**Me: Well that took a while. And we even got some romantic parts in this.**

**China: This is going to last forever, isn't it, aru?**

**Me: For you, yes. But I can't work on this story forever! Also, send me ideas of the next unit. You can also send in ideas on who should fall in love with who.**

**Russia: I don't think that comrade Margarita should be with that non-existent country.**

**Prussia: *about to say something but is knocked out via me with a metal chair.***

**Me: I'm ending this here before you guys cause another world war. See you next time!**


	11. Prussia and Artie are Terrible Villians

**Me: Hello and welcome back to Unit's and Vocaloids don't mix very well. This chapter will have shenanigans because of what happened in the last chapter.**

**China: li43101 only owns herself and her idea of doing this, aru. Everything else belongs to their respective owners, aru.**

**Prussia: Dude…. That's so not awesome! When am I going to do the disclaimer?!**

**Me: When I feel like you can.**

**Prussia: *pouts***

* * *

><p>Well yesterday was… interesting… I still can't believe that I allowed Prussia to kiss me! I'm not the only one who still stunned by being kissed yesterday. I found this out when I woke up to the sound of screaming.<p>

I was dreaming of what it was like BEFORE we got Russia when I heard screaming. I immediate shot up, but then went back down. We will never be able to get peace anymore, will we? I started getting dressed when I heard crashing…

'…_Okay, what is going on out there, and who's doing what?'_ I thought. I didn't even have time to get my hair in my usual style for it when Kayo opened the door, closed it, locked it, and put her back to it. I was horribly confused.

"… What the f*ck just happened?" I asked Kayo. Kayo looked like she was in an argument and almost raped. Her hair clip was tilting the wrong way, and she was holding her tailor scissors in one hand and in the other, she was holding… wait is that Artie's cutlass? Okay seriously, what happened?

"I was working on tailoring something for China when Artie busted into my room with a look that had rape all over it. I told him to leave but he would not listen. Drake came in and took Artie's side since she hates me for reasons I do not understand. After much more arguing, she left, but not before locking my door and closing it as she left the room. I then did what came to my mind; I kicked Artie in the vital regions, took his cutlass, unlocked the door and ran here since I trust you not to let him rape me. Your room's the closest besides Conchita and Russia's but I don't trust them… Oh, and Artie accidentally knocked over a vase if that helps explains the crashing sound earlier," She explained… Wow… I feel bad for Kayo.

"Don't worry; you can stay in here with me. And when you DO go back to your room, lock the door and shove your dresser in front of it that way no one can break down the door or lock pick it and open it," I suggested. She only nodded in agreement. After reading some stories of Hetalia online and watching some of the series, it was then I realized something important.

"… We need food if you're going to camp out in here," I said, getting up. When I opened the door, I saw Artie AND Prussia with rape faces. I just closed the door on their faces and locked it. "On second thought, I think we can manage without food," I said worryingly to Kayo. She nodded, staring wide-eyed at the door as I put my dresser in front of it.

"… So what was it that you were tailoring for China?" I asked. There's no way she's going to stay in here without answering that question.

"He wanted me to make a Hello Kitty shirt or something with Hello Kitty. Honestly, all I heard him say was Hello Kitty and then he went on about how cute they were," Kayo answered. That does sound like China.

* * *

><p><em>Several hours later, in the Game Room<em>…

I do not know how we did it, but Kayo and me were able to get into the game room and almost caught by Artie and Prussia, who decided to tag team to get us. Anyways, when we got there, China was looking at all the games we had. He then turned to us. Now before I go on, let me back up a bit to when we were ALMOST here.

* * *

><p>*<em>Flashback<em>*

_I opened the door a crack and looked around. No English pirate outside. I also do not see a perverted German/Prussian who is most likely going to try to rape me when I go outside my room either. Good. I motioned Kayo to follow me. We both made a plan. So we DO NOT die of boredom, we decided to lock ourselves in the game room. In case we are attacked, Kayo was armed with her tailor scissors, while I had Artie's cutlass and my baseball bat as backup. Anyways, Kayo and I sneaked out. We were about halfway there when I realized something._

"… _It is too quiet. We should at least be hearing something. I cannot even hear breathing," I whispered to Kayo. Kayo looked around._

"… _Why do I feel impending doom is about to fall upon us?" She whispered, worryingly looking around. I had a strange feeling to look up, and my eyes widen at what I saw. Prussia and Artie somehow managed to get themselves on the ceiling, and their grins were so wide, I would've mistaken them for the Joker from the Batman series if they had the right clothing and makeup on._

"_Kayo… I don't think I could put our doom any better than that," I whispered. She looked at me, looked at the direction I was looking, and her eyes widen as well. That was when Artie and Prussia fell from the ceiling over us. Kayo and I sprinted out-of-the-way just as they were about to land on us. Artie almost got Kayo by the leg when we slammed the door to the game room shut._

*_End of flashback_*

* * *

><p>Fast forward to when China turned to us. He horribly confused. He was not so confused after we explained what happened. Then we apologized for trapping him in here with us.<p>

"It's alright, aru. It makes being in this room less lonely. I was just deciding what game I should play, aru," He said looking through the game racks. We decided to help him, but after 10 minutes, a certain someone started knocking on the door.

"Kayo, Margarita, China; are any of you in there?" A familiar voice asked. I know that voice anywhere.

"Yeah, we're in here Gallerian," Kayo said, her attention still looking at the different games.

"Okay I was just wondering. Why are you girls, and guy, in there anyway-," Gallerian never finished. Everything got too quiet yet again. This is why Kayo and I unlocked the door, only to find a note. I picked it up, scanned it, and (if this was an anime) sweat-dropped.

"What does the note say, aru?" China asked. I sighed, proceeded to facepalm, and read the note.

_"Dear Margarita, Kayo, and un-awesome old man" _(China: I AM NOT OLD, ARU!)

_"The awesome Prussia and Pirate Artie have captured your greedy friend. If you ever want to see him again, meet us in the theater. Remember, MARGARITA'S VITAL REGIONS SHALL BELONG TO THE AWESOME Prussia! Oh, and Kayo's vital region shall belong Artie! If you try anything, you shall get a punishment._

_- Signed: The Awesome Prussia and Pirate Artie._

_Ps. Do NOT bring the un-awesome old man with you."_

"WHY DOES PRUSSIA KEEP CALLING ME OLD, ARU?!" China yelled/asked. That was when a something formed in my mind.

"Why do you have a mischievous smile Margarita? Do you have an idea of how to get us out of this?" Kayo asked.

"Not just an idea…," I paused for effect. "… I've got a plan," I said, smiling like the Cheshire cat.

* * *

><p><em>Later, in the Theater...<em>

I peaked in the theater through the door, and what I saw made me facepalm yet again. Gallerian, wearing his usual clothes minus the scarf, was tied to a fake pillar prop on the stage by said scarf. Kayo and I walked in, only for Prussia and Artie to jump from behind the pillar.

"Kesesesese~ I guess this means that you got the note?" Prussia asked. I could only glare at him.

"Why else would we be here? And why the h*** are you two tag-teaming?" Kayo asked, glaring at Artie. Artie noticed the glaring and chuckled.

"He be me bucko {1} lassie. And we decided to help each other get the wench we want," He explained, pointing to Prussia. Gallerian rolled his eyes in annoyance while I sighed.

"Look, can we skip the formalities and cut to the chase?" I asked, annoyed. Prussia looked shocked at first, then smirked seductively.

"Well of course. But we might need to go to your r-"

"That's not what I meant. I meant release Gallerian and this will not result in your '5 meters' being reduced to 5 centimeters," I threatened. The look on Prussia's face was disbelief, anger, and what I think is horny. _'He took the bait.' _I thought.

"We'll see about that," He started walking off the stage. Before he DID get off the stage, I put my brilliant plan into action. I snapped my fingers and, like a ninja or something similar in stealth, Conchita landed on Artie from nowhere.

"I'M HUNGRY D*** IT, AND YOU'RE MY SNACK WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" She yelled, strangling Artie as he tried to get her off him. Prussia ran, and as he passed me, he grabbed me by the arm and started dragging me with him, for about three feet. I hit him square in the back of the head with the baseball bat that I hid with me. He let go of my arm, and then China came in and hit him in the head with his wok. Prussia went out like a light.

"Get this wrench off me before I feed her to the fishes!" Artie yelled, struggling to get Conchita off him. I tossed Kayo my bat, she went to Artie and smacked him in the head, as hard as she could. He immediately slumped to the stage floor, not moving. Conchita tried biting at his neck, but Kayo knocked her out with the bat before she could.

"Well… That was fun," I said, sarcastically. Kayo then picked up Conchita by her arms.

"At least your plan worked, and at least we had _some_ entertainment today. I will get Conchita. Margarita, you get Prussia. And China, you get Artie," She said. China and I nodded. I dragged Prussia back to his room while China and Kayo dragged Artie and Conchita to their rooms.

When I opened Prussia's room, I sweat dropped yet again today. Prussia's room is black and white. The rug was that of a Prussian flag. The shelves have diaries and something else that I rather not say. I picked him up bridal style and put him on his bed. I thought about looking at one of his diaries, but decided not to and instead just to get some food. I exited Prussia's room, closed the door, and headed towards the kitchen. Because of the events of today, I thought about the unit we might get next. For the sake of the sanity we have left, please let this unit be sane.

* * *

><p><strong>{1} Bucko- according to a pirate dialect dictionary I found that "Me bucko" = "my friend"<strong>

**Me: Sorry that took so long. I had writers block for almost three days straight. My mind is getting back on track. Please do not hate me for having this chapter is short, I do not know what they can do and I still need to figure out who the next unit is.**

**China: As long as it is not someone who is annoying.**

**Russia: Or Belarus.**

**Everyone: *shivers***

**Me: I am not going to add Belarus… Unless I feel like being mean... in other words it's highly unlikely. That is not going to happen any time soon. So please review!**


	12. Scheming, Dancing, and More New Units

**Me: The last chapter was fun to write!**

**Margarita: … I hate you.**

**Me: *ignores Margarita* Anyways, on with the story! And sorry for it being short, my mind was having trouble thinking about this chapter!**

**Kayo: li43101 does not own anything except herself, her idea of doing this, and some jokes. The rest belong to their respective owners. Oh, and I would like to say something at the end of this… Prussia if you dare say anything about me doing the disclaimer, new blood is going to appear on my scissors.**

**Prussia: Threat acknowledged. At least let me do the disclaimer next time.**

**Me: Should I let Prussia do the disclaimer in the next chapter? You, my wonderful readers, can decide.**

* * *

><p>It has been 5 days since Prussia and Artie decided to play villain and epically failed at it. Since then, Artie has tried to get even 6 feet close to Kayo, and Prussia has nagged me. Whenever I get annoyed at him, I usually threaten him with taking away his beer, or sending Russia after him when he gets drunk. Prussia would leave in a heartbeat. It was today that things took a turn. For good or worse, I'm not entirely sure.<p>

It started out during breakfast. We were having pancakes and calmly talking with each other. I don't know what the conversations were about because the pancakes were delicious. If this tastes good, I wonder what pancakes made by Canada would be like. A couple of minutes later, Drake had an idea.

"How about we do a competition?" She asked. We all looked at each other.

"What kind of competition?" England asked cautiously, not wanting it to be laser tag again. Drake immediately responded.

"How about we do a dancing competition? We could use the game room and play Just Dance 2!" She answered. America and Conchita immediately started shaking their heads yes. The first one to actually speak was Allen.

"Sure. Besides, we haven't played Just Dance 2 as a group since, well, forever it seems," He said. He is right. It seems like it has been forever since we did a dancing competition. Everyone else agreed. We all have 10 minutes to be ready. I'm not sure why, Drake was the one who said that. Oh well, no harm can come from this, right?

* * *

><p>*<em>POV: No one's<em>*

Drake was interrogating England. She needed him to do something to make her plan work. Thanks to the charm she already has, he did it.

"Perfect," She said to herself. "With this on and the dance I'm planning to do, all the men are going to fall in love with me." Unbeknownst to her, someone heard her, and decided on how to foil, or should we say, make it worse.

* * *

><p><em>Let's listen to a conversation between three important people, shall we?<em>

**?:** So you want me to send those three units next?

**li43101: **Yes. From what a friend of mine tells me, it will make this more interesting. Especially if _he_ somehow goes into _that mode _and his first target happens to be _her_.

**?: **I see… Who is this friend of yours?

**Kayo: **That would be me, Megurine Luka.

**?: **Ah, yes. Her friend, Hatsune Miku, was the one who ordered the units in the first place, right?

**Kayo: **Yes, and I thought, why not get a unit my other friend, Drake, would be happy with?

**?:** And why is that?

**Kayo: **She wants all the men in the mansion to fall for her. However, I doubt her plan is going to work. I am also planning to have one of the units we already have to fall for her. This is in case that plan does not work.

**?:** I see… I will send the three units' right way. Whether or not they will help in your plan is up to you.

**Kayo: **Thank you.

**li43101: **Thank you.

**?:** It's no problem at all. _*hangs up*_

**li43101:** You do realize the possible outcome for this. Let us not forget that your plan involves… _him _falling in love with Drake. Actually, how are you going to do that?

**Kayo:** First, I know the outcome of this. I asked _him_ to do it, and he agreed. She is going to hate me more for this. One thing's for sure, _*smiles evilly*_ at least one male in the house is going to fall for her if this works. _*chuckles evilly before hangs up*_

**li43101:** *sighs* Drake, if you're somehow hearing this, I am so sorry. Kayo is making me do this._ *hangs up*_

* * *

><p>*<em>POV: Margarita<em>*

We all are now ready. We all were wearing our regular clothes (and by that, I mean us Vocaloids in our Vocaloid getup). Although I will admit that something was strange about Drake when she entered the room. She was wearing her regular cloths, but there was also something strange about it, but I couldn't put my mind to it… France seemed intrigued by this, mostly because he never bothered Drake until right about... now.

"Honhonhon! You look beautiful Mon Cheri {1}!" He said before he tried groping her (or something like that), but she elbowed him in the stomach, and walked towards us. Kayo, England, and Romano then started laughing at France's pain and failure. That was when the game started.

For some reason I might never figure out, Prussia and Artie made me and Kayo do **_Tik Tok _**by **_Ke$ha_**. In the end, it was close, but Kayo won. Then Artie yelled, "That's how me wench wins mateys, so back off from her!" She then Maka-chopped him behind the head with a random book and sat on the couch.

After that, Russia and Prussia did **_Girlfriend_** by **_Avril Lavigne _**for some reasons I do not know. Then the part that one of the players was supposed to throw a fake punch happened. That player was Russia. Instead of fake punches, they were real. Prussia is currently lying on the couch since "the room is un-awesomely spinning" according to him.

I then did **_S.O.S_**_._ by_ **Rihanna** _since that pretty much how I felt with dealing with all the units. I felt like giving out a serious S.O.S. signaled and getting as far away from the units as possible. I got five stars on it. I started to celebrate when Prussia yelled "That's how my soon-to-be awesome girlfriend does it!" I then proceeded to punch in upside the head. Russia smiled creepily with that equally creepy aura.

Said nation then wanted to do **_Rasputin_** against someone. Riliane volunteered to do that, thinking it would be easy. That thought was then proven wrong when the dancing part started. Russia danced like a professional to that song. We all were shocked and Riliane was utterly defeated.

The next song done was **_Monster Mash _**by **_The Frighteners_**. The participants were Artie, England, America (who wanted to do it with Artie and England and nagged them until they agreed to do it), and Conchita. Let me just say that this is one of Conchita's favorite songs. When you do a song with Conchita that is one of her favorites to do, you have almost no luck of beating her. Artie and England we left in the dust while America and Conchita somehow tied… I do not know how that happened…

They had a tiebreaker with the song **_Iko Iko_** by **_Mardi Gras_**. America won, but he gave Conchita a hug, congratulated her on trying her hardest, and gave her a hamburger. She thanked him, congratulated on him winning, and started eating the hamburger while he ate one too. They then threw their Wii remotes at France when he said "Love works in strange ways." They are just in denial if you ask me.

After that Gumi, Venny, Spain, and France did **_That's Not My Name _**by **_The Ting Tings_**. France lost at the start. Spain tried keeping up but accidentally tripped backwards and on top of the still wounded Prussian. Venny and Gumi were close after they finished, but Gumi was the winner. She then helped Spain off the whiny Prussia.

The next song was **_Viva Las Vegas_** by **_Elvis Presley_**. Conchita did that solo and got the highest score. The song after that was **_Rockafeller Skank_** by **_Fatboy Slim_**. Riliane, Allen, and Romano did this one. Allen won, and Riliane and Romano were close to him and each other.

France and Gallerian (unwillingly) then did **_When I Grow Up_** by **_The Pussycat Dolls_**. France ALMOST got the highest score, but he still needed to go a way to go before he could ever beat Gallerian's score. France went into his drama mode, but went deeper into it when Kayo called him a drama queen.

Drake then decided to do the song **_Toxic_** by **_Hit Crew_**. She even started singing it. I was too busy keeping an unwanted Prussian hand away from me to pay attention. She got the highest score, but before she started celebrating then Prussia started cat whistling at her. That was around the time when the doorbell rang.

Before Drake could even make it do the door, however, France pulled her into his lap on the floor. She was NOT happy. I think I was the only one that saw her eyes flash red when we left the room. Luckily, I was the last one out, so I hope that I am going to be the only one hear the- "OW!" Never mind, there is the very loud sound of the Frenchman getting hurt.

When we got to the living room, Russia (who went on ahead) was already looking at the manuals while Allen said goodbye to Guy… I should mention that I almost forgot his name. It HAS been a while since we actually spoke to each other. When he left, Russia handed me the manuals.

"At least they're sane, da," He said as I took the manuals. When I saw who it was, I could not help but smile.

"Okay, I need salted salmon, a cat, and Gumi prepare to fire your gun!" I said. The others were confused, but agreed. Drake came down when all the necessities were in the room. Kayo honestly did not look surprised when I ordered the items. In fact, it almost seemed like she _knew_ these units would come… Oh well, not my problem.

"Okay first, the cat," I said. Riliane got a cat that is always wondering outside the mansion. It likes all of us except Conchita for good reasons. Riliane decided to call him (yes the cat was male, I forced Venny to check) Felix since he reminds her of Poland, what with the fur and practically liking anything pink (cough*Kayo and her room*cough). Once Riliane settled Felix down, two of the crates/boxes exploded. Luckily, only the lids came and the sides just fell forward.

Standing in the remains of one of the boxes/crates was a 20 (I am guessing 20) year old man wearing a white little hat. He had brown hair and forest green eyes. He is wearing a dark blue T-shirt, light brown pants that go down a little past his knees, no shoes, and, I am not joking, a cat clawed into his shirt and one on his head.

Standing in the remains of the other box/crates was a Japanese man with jaw length black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white Japanese military suit and had a katana with him. Both men went over to Felix and started petting him.

"I see why you wanted the cat. But if Japan's already awake, then what's with the salted salmon?" Allen asked.

"And if you don't want it, can I eat the salted salmon?" Conchita asked, eying the salted salmon that Russia was holding to keep away from her. I shook my head no, and Russia handed me the salted salmon. Japan then realized that there were countries and, well, people who looked like Vocaloids. Then we heard a gunshot and turned to Gumi who had her gun pointed at a cowering France, who most likely was an idiot and tried to grope her from behind. That was also when we heard a voice from the last box/crate.

"Big brother, is that you?" A feminine voice asked. Kayo, with the crowbar from the kitchen that she mysteriously had, to pry open to lid to the box/crate. In it was a girl in her teens with short blond hair, blue eyes, a blue ribbon on her head, wearing a pink dress that goes to her knees, socks that go up to her knees, and black shoes. This is going to be a long explanation time... Mostly for the confused Japan.

* * *

><p><em>Later, After Explaining and Giving them Rooms<em>

I decided it was time to question Kayo. She didn't look surprised when we got them, so she must have_ **known **_we would get them, I know she did. Why? I asked her this and this is how it went:

**Margarita:** Kayo, did you make it so that we would get those three?

**Kayo:** Yes.

**Margarita:** Oh… Well that was easy. Wait, why did you order them? Not that I do not appreciate the new growth in sanity, but still.

**Kayo:** Look, I heard Drake planning to make all the men fall for her. I also figured out that the cloths she was wearing had some type of magic on it. I interrogated England and found out that she had him do it, saying that she loved his cooking and saw "flying mint bunny" or something like that. I made him make my tailor scissors contradict that magic. Though England told me he still feels the magic on her cloths.

**Margarita:** I guess that explains the weird feeling I got when she walked into the room.

**Kayo:** Exactly. Anyways, I decided to get France to fall for her, which is why he's been flirting, or at least trying, with her. I got Japan as a fallback plan. I got Greece because Riliane always wanted to take care of Felix, and now she has an expert on taking care of cats. I got Liechtenstein because, well, I can. Besides, she so nice and I decided to get some sanity after all we've been through with the earlier not-that-sane units.

**Margarita:** If you do not mind me asking, why is Japan the fallback plan?

**Kayo:** According to the manual, he has a mode called Samurai. It happens when he is emotionally attached to someone, unit OR human. It could be romantic, if someone is hurt, or if he is in charge of caring for a child. He will also wait on whoever is he attached to hand and foot. He also has a tendency to become EXTREMELY protective. He also might decapitate anyone who threatens any physical harm. When he is out of that mode, he still is emotionally attached to that person. Also there's a Warlord mode, but trust me, he will rape us women and make us his many wives and make the men his b*tches.

**Margarita:** I see… Good luck with that plan.

**Kayo:** ... Wait, you're not going to try to stop me?

**Margarita:** I won't. Just promise me that if THAT plan does not work your try to get Prussia to fall for her.

**Kayo:** It's a deal. And if that plan doesn't work, I'll just do Artie.

After that, I went to my room. Not before locking the door and getting dressed in my nightgown. Seriously, time is moving by fast. It's already flipping night! I wonder if we will get Canada next. I sure hope so.

* * *

><p><strong>{1} My dear<strong>

**Me: I seriously had trouble thinking about this chapter. Trust me; next chapter is going to be longer… I hope… Please do not hate me; I am going as fast as I can! Also, I got the idea of adding Japan and Greece from **Greece's Kitty **and Liechtenstein from **Goddesxofxmusic1**, so thank you both for the suggestions!**

**Japan: Excuse me from asking, but I'm wondering what is going to happen in the next chapter.**

**Me: You will have to wait and see. I can say this; Venny is going to regret what he does.**

**Venny: … *facepalm* I hate this torture.**

**Kayo: Before we go, I need to say something. Drake, I read the review. You are not the most beautiful person here. You are most likely the most arrogant person here though. However, if you want someone falling for you, take France, Artie, Prussia, or all three. I am sure they'll be happy with that!**

**Artie and Prussia: I won't.**

**Kayo: Shut up!**

**Greece: Zzz…. Zzz…**

**Liechtenstein: Goodbye readers, and I hope you review. And thank you for taking the time to read this.**


	13. Unit Mode, a Sakura Tree, and Relaxation

**Me: Hello everyone, and welcome back to whatever the heck this is. I do not own anything except myself, my idea of doing this, and the mansion. I thought of that all on my own. Everything else belongs to their respective owners… Also yes Prussia, I did the disclaimer just to annoy you.**

**Prussia: AH, COME ON!**

**Kayo: You know what Drake… You can have Gallerian. He is single anyways. Good luck on getting the greedy bluenette to love you!**

**Gallerian: What are you dragging me into this time?! Last time you dragged me something was when you volunteered me for a flight on a new plane to Australia while everyone here took almost all of my hard-earned money! Now that's over and done with, I would like to take this chance and say that I AM NOT GREEDY!**

**Kayo: You have to admit, the aftermath of the Australia incident was funny.**

**Gallerian: NO, IT WASN'T!**

* * *

><p>It was only a day since the dance competition and getting new units. Problems are not as bad now, just the usual like Prussia is bugging me almost 247. At least things are somewhat quiet… That was until about a minute ago. Let me go back to a bit before that.

I was organizing my anime/manga collection when I heard a thud than yelling. I recognized one of the voices as Venny. The other voice sounded demanding and threatening. It was then that Venny came in, panting like a dog on a hot day. He closed the door, locked it, and had his back against it. I looked at him, seeing him in his regular cloths, widen eyes, and sweating as if he was running from something vicious. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" I asked Venny. He nervously chuckled and started twiddling his thumbs.

"Let's just say that Japan may or may not be in Warlord mode," He said. The room was silent for a minute, and then I dropped the manga and anime DVDs I had in my arms.

"WHAT?!" I screamed

"What do you mean Japan may or may not be in Warlord mode?!" I asked him, getting angry with him. He backed up against the door again, looking even more frightened than before.

"Well I was watching a movie about Japan during the time of Warlords and such, when Japan came in. We started talking but he drifted off and started staring at the screen. When I waved my hand in front of him, he grabbed it and threw me against the wall. He then called me a servant or something like that. I told him I was not a servant, never was, and never will be and then he had his katana on my throat. I was luck and managed to knock his katana out of his hand by kicking it. As he went for it I ran out of my room and ran in here," He explained to me. I only glared at him.

"Well, hope he didn't see you come in here because if he did he will try to make all the girls his soon-to-be-many wives," I said, menacingly. Venny only scratched the back of his head nervously and gulped.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" He asked. I continued to glare at him.

"You don't even know the half of it," I said, getting my baseball bat out from under my bed and smacking the tip on to my palm. He flinched.

"Look, I know this seems bad-"

"This is beyond bad, Venomania!"

"At least he can't get in here. Plus, he hopefully doesn't know that we're in here," At that moment, a knock came from the other side of the door. I glared a warning that said '_do NOT open the door; your life depends on it' _at him. That was when a very familiar voice heard from behind the door.

"Someone please open this door and tell me what the yelling and noise earlier was about? I know you're in there, Venomania. I also know that you, and probably Margarita now, know what that was," A voice that could only belong to the lovable greedy bluenette demanded. I nodded at Venny, who quickly opened the door. Gallerian, who is wearing his judge cloths for some reason, was going to say something but yelped when Venny quickly pulled him into the room, shutting the door just when Gallerian gained his footing, and locked it. Poor Gallerian, who was now standing a foot away from me, looked so confused.

"Venomania turned Japan into a Warlord who will make guys his b*tches and women his many wives," I explained briefly. Gallerian looked from confused to extremely angry in two seconds. That's a new record.

"You don't say? Well, if he breaks something, it's coming out of your wallet!" He yelled, pointing at Venny. Before he could reply, a katana went through the door, an inch from Venny's face at his eye level. His eyes widened when he looked at the end of the katana near his face and then proceeded to shrink down to the ground. He then scrambled to behind Gallerian, just in time too because Japan, who's scariness rivals that of Drake when she's angry, knocked down my door. I stared wide-eyed, but not because Japan is acting crazy.

"You broke… my door!" I yelled at the menacing figure in the doorway, not caring about the fact that he has a katana in his hands. He looked at me with a creepy smile that's seems even creepier than Russia's… for now.

"Don't talk back to me women! At least my servant ("I am not your servant!" - Venny) has led me to another servant and a soon-to-be wife." He said, in a tone that oh so very did _**not**_ sound like him when he is normal. I swear I felt my eye twitch in anger.

"I… will not… become… your wife!" I yelled at the figure who was once the Japan I thought I liked. You see, Japan is my third favorite character, but now, I just want to choke him to death. His grin did not falter.

"Feisty… I like that… But first, I need to punish my servant for… _**misbehaving**_," He said, menacingly on the last word so it would sink in. Before he could take a step however, Venny did something no one expected.

"Gallerian… it's time for you to be the second Alice!" He yelled as he pushed Gallerian at Japan, hoping he could punish Gallerian instead of him, referring to the song that Gallerian died in by someone shooting him in the head. What that only did was knock the both of them over… which was bad considering that they landed on the stairs. They both rolled down the stairs like barrels on a steep hill and stopped at the bottom, lying down in two different places. I covered my mouth in horror (at Venny offering up Gallerian to be tortured and made a b*tch) and at the same time tried not to laugh (it is not every day two people are knocked over and roll down a flight of stairs). That was about the time Prussia came out of his room, yawning.

"Who dares wake me from my-" he stopped mid-sentence when he noticed my door.

"… The awesome me wants to know what happened while I was sleeping awesomely," He demanded/asked, noting the door and the two on the living room floor.

"Here's the short version of what happened. Venomania managed to make Japan go into Warlord mode. He tried making Venomania his b*tch but Venny escaped him and ran here and locked the door. Gallerian knocked on the door, wondering what was going on, only for Venny to pull him in. After I explained the situation to him, Japan shoved the tip of his katana into my door a few inches from Venomania's face. He ran behind Gallerian just as Japan knocked the door down. After yelling at him about me not becoming his wife, he said that he was going to punish Venomania. Venomania offered Gallerian as a sacrifice and pushed him into Japan. They both fell down the stairs, thus their current positions," I explained. Prussia nodded, but suddenly his eyes widen, then he looked down.

_"**Venomania made it so that Japan almost made you his wife?**__"_ He asked with the scariest and threatening tone of voice I have ever heard from him. Before I could say "He's still going to try," Venny ran out of my room in a mad dash for freedom. Prussia chased after him, making me laugh as I stepped out of my room. I stopped laughing when I saw Japan getting up, and he did not look happy.

"I'll deal with you later," He said to Gallerian before he looked up and glared up at me. I pointed my baseball bat at him.

"If you even _**dare**_ try to do anything to me, I'll make you wish that you never came into existence!" I yelled at him. ... So what if I yell at someone who can kill me? I could not care less if it was a male version Belarus, _**NO ONE **_threatens me and tries to make me their wife and gets away with it!

"Don't talk back to me wife!" Japan yelled in his warlord tone. Do you know how glass sounds when it breaks? Well, my metal state snapped at what Japan said, and I swore I heard glass breaking at the exact moment it happened. I grimaced and felt myself smile like Rena from Higurashi when she went into 'insane mode' as I would like to call it (**that's right; I went there: AN**).

"Russia! Japan is in Warlord mode and I need you to get him out of it!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Russia, thank him, knocked Japan unconscious. It was not pretty. Mostly because he sneaked up from behind Japan with his creepy smile, creepy aura, and had his pipe in both hands and smacked it against the back of Japan's head. I lost my Rena-like smile and only stared with wide-eyes. Gallerian just watched, supporting himself up with both of his arms.

"… Okay… that's not what I meant… but okay," I said, not sure of what to say. It was about here that some of the others came. Drake came out of her room and came to the top of the stairs, only for eyes to widen at Gallerian. He only held his hand up with his arm still on the ground.

"I'm fine. Even though I rolled down a flight of stairs after being pushed into Japan in warlord mode I'm fine," He reassured before adding, "and if you want, you can join Prussia in chasing Venny down since he is the one who made Japan go hostile and was the one who pushed me in harm's way, quite literally."

It was then that Venny passed by with Prussia wielding Artie's sword, which might explain why Artie is chasing Prussia. Drake tripped Venny, making Prussia trip over him, making Artie come to a screeching halt. He then got his sword back, whacked Prussia in the head with the hilt, then left. Prussia got up, started rubbing his head, only to stop, most likely remembering why he was running, and started throwing punches at Venny. Drake, who was acting innocently now, went down stairs and helped Gallerian up. Though he said that he did not need help getting up, he thanked her anyway and went back to his room, mumbling about getting someone to fix my door.

Gumi then came out, saw Prussia beating Venny up, and did something that I actually saw coming. She went up to Prussia, pried him off Venny, and just when he was about to ask her why she did that, she round-housed kicked Prussia in the stomach. He fell to the ground, clutching his stomach in a curled up position.

Venny, who looked like he was on the verge of losing consciousness, stared at awe at what just happened as Gumi helped him up.

"You okay?" She asked as she helped him steady himself.

"I've been better. Thank you, Gumi. One more hit would've knocked me unconscious," Venny answered, thanking her in the process.

"You're welcome Venomania," She said, looking down blushing. I swear I heard France 'aw' quietly in the background with some of the others. When Venny tried walking, he almost fell to his knees but Gumi caught him before he could.

"How about I help you back to your room? We don't want you passing out on to the rug," She said to him as he held his stomach, which is where Prussia punched him a bunch of times.

"I would greatly appreciate your help," He answered, now holding his right eye, which Prussia also hit. His right eye is now turning black. That is not good. Venny's arm went around Gumi's next as she helped him to his room, with him limping because he tripped and hit his right knee very hard. She then said something about getting ice.

Conchita just looked at Prussia, laughed at him, and went into the kitchen only for someone to shove her out (literally) by Allen and Riliane since they were making snacks for everyone. Prussia then got up, still holding his stomach, and limped back into his room. I decided that I spent too much time inside. I put on my blue boots with a teal flower near the end of it. I fetched my I-pod, my cell phone, and went out the door, but not before yelling, "If anyone needs me, call me on my cell phone. I'm going for a walk."

The outside was not much; a dirt road leading to the mansion is now rather wet because it rained last night. The leaves on the trees recently came back after a long winter. I went into the forest that surrounds the mansion because there is a special spot I like to go to from time to time. There is one Sakura tree in a small clearing somewhere in the forest. I spotted it one day while looking though the game room window. The tree rests on a small hill and the grass surrounding it does not seem to grow or die.

When I got there, I went to the base of the trunk and sat down. It was a little misty today so the view was somewhat pretty from where I was. I looked up and saw that some grey skies. I gave out a relaxed sigh, the first ever one since I clicked that button that started this. This is my favorite spot because only Kayo, Riliane, Allen, and Gumi know about this spot. Therefore, not only it is my favorite spot, it is also a secret spot. At least know I do not have to worry about Prussia trying to flirting or Russia giving me his loving/bone-crushing hugs. Nothing can ruin this moment… I hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: It is finally over! After many days of writers block, and typing bits of this down on only some of those days, the chapter is finally over! Before I end this, I would like to say this. *clears throat* Margarita, you should not have said that very last part.<strong>

**Margarita: What makes you say that?**

**Me: Let us just say, I have wanted to do things with the Portal series for a good while now. I think I will have a certain someone from a certain place come.**

**Margarita: … *facepalm* I hate my life.**

**Venny: *is sitting down in a chair, holding a pack of ice to his right eye* I know how you feel Margarita. Man did I get hurt back there.**

**Liechtenstein: Is Japan going to be fine when he wakes up?**

**Conchita: Do not worry about him, he'll be fine. I put Greece is in charge of making sure no one bothers him while he tries to sleep.**

**Greece: Zzz…. Zzz…**

**Everyone but Greece, Conchita, and America: *facepalm***

**Me: See you next time everyone.**

**Gallerian: Are you seriously going to make this a triple crossover? Are you also doing this just so that you can get rid of that feeling of wanting to do something with Portal every second of every day from this point on?**

**Me: Let me answer both those questions with one simple word… maybe or maybe not. Also, while I'm at it, suggest what I can do for the chapters because I am running out of ideas! Please help me so that I do not have to stop this story. I am sure a lot of you will be sad if this does not continue and you can help by suggesting the things they could do and what units they should get next!**

**Kayo: Your help will be grateful and you will get credit at the end of the chapter with your idea and/or suggestion. Also, if you want to see more drama, vote on whether Conchita should try to eat Gallerian and/or he should get hurt randomly by one of the units! In addition, yes Drake, I went there just to annoy the h*ll out of you!**

**Gallerian: Wait, WHAT?!**

**Gumi: And here I thought this chapter would be the first without that much cussing in it.**

**Riliane: Does the first chapter count? It did not have cussing in it!**

**Allen: I do not think it counts. It is only the introduction for us. Also, next chapter we're reading the reviews again. So if you have any questions, you might want to ask. Just not too much reviewing please, we already got a lot as it is. Sorry. But it's the truth.**


	14. Reading the Reviews Again

Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the second reviewing chapter! Before we begin, disclaimer!

Gallerian: li43101 doesn't own anything except herself, her idea of doing this story, the time put into doing this story, and the mansion. The rest belong to their respective owners.

Prussia: *dangerously* Okay that's it! *lunges at Gallerian with a random knife but it held back by Russia* Let me go stupid commie!

Russia: Nyet {1}, I don't want you to kill comrade Gallerian. He's entertaining when called greedy and he can willingly count our money.

Gallerian: Why thank you- wait… I'M NOT GREEDY!

Russia: See what I mean?

Me: We're getting off track! Some of you may be wondering why I'm not updating my truth or dare story. I'll explain why I'm not updating it with a question. Which one would be easier and quicker to do? Anyways, our first review is from** Ai farron the kof yandere**:

**This story if going pretty well so far!For a unit I thought you could put someone like,China,Germany,or the Holy Roman ,hang in there and do good!**

Me: Thank you for the support. I shall also give you credit since when I looked at your review I instantly thought China and know he's here.

China: Thank you for mentioning me aru! Anyways, this next review is from **Swirly592**:

**Yay!**

**The reviewing thing is so cool looking now… You should see it!**

Me: I did see the reviewing thing, and I can only agree with you. It is indeed cool.

Prussia: At least I can read the review! This next one is from **Greece's kitty**- wait isn't that the chick who's a Greece nutcase who turned most of us into un-awesome cats in the truth or dare thing?

Me: Now that you said that, she might try to kill you.

Prussia: No one can kill the awesome me!

Everyone else (except Greece, he's asleep): *simultaneous eye rolling*

**UPDATE SOON! Romano and Riliane make a cute couple**

Riliane and Romano: *blush bright red*

Me, Prussia, Margarita, and Gallerian: They are indeed a cute couple. *everyone looks at Prussia*

Prussia: … What? They're a cute couple!

Margarita: Okay? Anyways, this next one is from **Goddessxofxmusic1**:

**I think you should put in lichtenstein with no Switzerland. I want to see how that would turn out. I would put in Belorus but you already put in Russia and that would be no fun now would it.**

Lichtenstein: Thank you for getting that idea out. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here. Thank you. *curtsies*

Prussia: It would be fun if Lithuania was here and we get him and Belarus into a relationship… or with A- OW!

Conchita: NO! NEVER!

America: *confused* Okay? Anyways, this next review is from Greece's kitty, again.

**GREEEEEEEECEEEE!PUT GREEECEEEE! or japan …or both….**

Japan: *bows* Thank you Ereni-san. If it weren't for you, Greece and me wourdn't be here now.

Drake: I'll read the next one. It's from Swirly592... You gave me this one on purpose, didn't you?

Me: Yep. For now on, you will read them since you're in it! That plus, I can.

Drake: Okay then.

Drake: *pouts* I'm do quiet…

Me: That's a good thing.

Drake: Also, why aren't they falling for me? I'm the most beautiful! *arrogant person*

Me: *sighs* Sure you are…

Drake: HEY!

Kayo: Were to begin? … Well, Romano and Riliane are already shaping up to be a cute couple *said people shout "HEY!" in the background*, Prussia and Russia are aiming for poor Margarita, Artie is gunning for me even though that is a false sense of hope-

Artie: No it's not- *is kicked in the shin* OW!

Kayo: I wasn't finished! America kissed Conchita in chapter 10 so that's a sign (said people blush red), and France… he doesn't need explanation does he?

France: Honhonhonhon~

Kayo: … No explanation needed. Please continue.

Artie: I be ahead of you, lassie. This next one is from **Sealand the Boat Nation**.

England: He's not a nation!

China: Shut up about that, aru!

**I LOVE this! 3**

Me: Thank you for the complement. Japan, would you mind reading the next one?

Japan: Not at arr. This next one is from** Greece's kitty**:

***currently glomping greece***

**brazil:HEY!AMIGA!CAN I BE IN IT!**

Me: Hi Eleni and Brazil. And of course you can be in it. In fact, would you like to be in the next chapter?

Hetalia Nations (especially Romano, excluding Russia): NO! SHE'LL KILL US!

Me: Just for that, I'm going to add her to the next chapter. No exceptions.

**Drake: *glaring at Kayo* I'll read the next one from Swirly529:**

**Drake: I'm not arrogant! *evil glare at Kayo***

**Morgan: You are.**

**Drake: *huffs* That plan should have worked… It would have let everyone see their true feelings for me!**

**Morgan: …**

**Drake: But… I could always get my cute little Kaito! -**

**Morgan: … This will be scary…**

Gallerian: I have to agree… and I'm not saying that because I'm the one who's involved.

Prussia: I actually am with Gallerian on this one… I'm scared of what's going to happen…

Venny: I think we all are. Anyways, this next one is from** Goddessxofxmusic1**:

**Thank you so much for adding Lichtenstein! I love this story and I can't wait for the next chapter!**

Me: It was no problem adding Lichtenstein. And thank you for the compliment.

Greece: Zzz…. Next one… Zzz… from **Toolazytologin**:

**Really love your story I've been wondering if you could Greece and Miku 's such a cute couple in my ! :)**

Me: I would but Russia and Prussia will kill me if I do that.

Prussia: D*** straight! Kesesesese~

Russia: Da, I would.

Margarita: … Someone please help me.

Lichtenstein: The next review is from **Anonymous**:

**Salut! I love this story! I like the way you write it. And also, what are the requirements for a Deadly Sins Song? I was under the impression it was The Last Revolver (Goodbye My Lover) as well… Oh well. Also, wouldn't Riliane be the one to know French? And Luka would know Japanese? I read up on the wikia page too, and they said that the setting for a lot of the songs were from real places.**

**Belphegor's Gift- Germany**

**Daughter of Evil/Story of Evil- France (The events were based off the French Revolution, and Riliane was based off of Marie Antoinette, one of the royals who got guillotined in the French Revolution. Both 14 around the time of their rule, didn't really give regard to poor citizens as they lived in luxury, love problems with foreigners, ect. ect.)**

**Dance with Asmodeus- I read it's supposed to take place in England**

**Leviathan Slope-Japan**

**Beezlebub Party- Spain**

**Mammon's court- Not exactly sure for this one, definitely a Western nation.**

**Gumi's apparently is not The Last Revolver, (Really?Darn. Wait that won't be censored will it?) but I think that one was supposed to take place in either modern Japan or America, just if you want to know.**

**Basically this is just going from what I read online, clues of the setting with details in the songs, relations to real-world events and people and such.**

**Just thought it would be something to know when writing interactions between characters and their possible home countries. (For example, Riliane's kingdom is not a real place in France, but it's supposed to take place there. It's like when people make up a town in say, Florida. Technically they live in Florida, just like how, say, Margarite technically lives in Germany.)**

**I'm sorry for going on about that… Why am I thinking of "Armada Death" now? Darn my mind moves fast in a really random *cough cough useless cough cough* way?**

**Well then, your story is tres bien! It's brilliant. Well then, salut.**

Me: I actually already knew that, but thanks for telling me anyways.

Kayo: I know French because I've studied it for when I go to France. I've wanted to travel the world and I just want to be ready and no Artie, you are most certainly not coming with me.

Artie: *cusses*

Me: Anyways the requirements for a Deadly Sins Song will be put at the end of this chapter. Anyways, the places the Deadly Sins Songs take place are based off of real places. Lucifenia (pride/vanity) is based on France. Elphegort (sloth) is based on Germany. Marlon (greed) is based on San Marino. Asmodean (lust) is inspired by Great Britain. Belzenia (gluttony) is based on Ancient Rome, and Levianta (envy) is based on Japan. The countries of Marlon, Levianta, Lucifenia, and Elphegort were part of the Union State Of Evillious (U.S.E. for short) and it's based on the European Union. It also says that Gallerian Marlon's home was actually in Levianta, not Marlon.

China: … That was a mouthful, aru.

Me: Well I needed to explain it! Anyways, someone please read the next one.

England: I will. The next one if from **Greece's kitty**, yet again:

**BRING IN TURKEY !**

**and give greece redbull, i dare you.**

**or make turkey do it…**

Me: How about I have both Brazil and Turkey come in the same chapter?

Hetalia nations (including Greece, who's suddenly awake): NO! *look at Greece*

Greece: I don't like Turkey.

Gumi: … Moving on…

Romano: This next one is from **livvykitty**- WAIT A F***ING MOMENT! Isn't she that one b**** from the Hetalia ToD?!

Me: Maybe.

**I can actually see Japan regarding the younger Vocaloids as chlidren…**

**Ahem. Ignore that.**

**Awesome story, as always!**

Me: Thank you Kitty! I hope you don't mind me calling you that.

Drake: Here's the next one from **Swirly592**:

**Drake: Hurt Jaito and I'll rip you eyes and throat out…**

**Me: I watch Higurushi! Its awesome! Haha!**

Kayo: I would like to see you try Drake. *starts arguing with Drake*

Me: It is awesome once you get pass all the sadness, the excessive gore and such.

Allen: … *shivers* Anyways, this next one if from **Goddessxofxmusic1**:

**I gots a question! I kno you have Drake in there but can you take a hetalia OC? She is France's adopted daughter and you might need somthing to make him leave the girls alone.**

Me: Well, since I'm already accepting a Hetalia OC, I will accept another! But first I need info on this OC.

Margarita: Getting something for France to leave us alone will be very difficult… We could get a German Sheppard or something.

Prussia: I agree with that awesome idea!

France: I don't!

Margarita: That's the point. You aren't supposed to enjoy it, you're supposed to leave us alone. Maybe then we won't get a German Sheppard.

France: Okay then- wait a minute, what do you mean my maybe?!

Margarita: If you continue to bother us girls, even in secret, you'll find out.

France: *whimpers*

Riliane: Okay, I'll read the last one. It's from** teri mikami**:

**Oh Higurashi…tne goriness**

**and memories…it does define**

**what the quote 'you can't spell**

**slaughter without laughter'…**

Me: That is a clever quote and it fits Higurashi perfectly! Anyways, that's all for now. But before we go, here are the requirements for a Deadly Sins Song.

**-They are tagged by mothy with their Latin names (acedia, ira, ect.)**

**-They are sung by the proper Vocaloid (Kaito is greed, Gumi is wrath, ect.)**

**-They begin with a phrase that looks like "Saa, [insert rest of phrase here]"**

** - Example: "Saa, Nemurinasai…" or "Now, go to sleep…" (from Acedia)**

**-Their sin is portrayed in some way**

**-In the end, they kill or die as a direct result of their sin**

**-The official English name of that song as the name of the Demon associated to the Sin on it.**

Me: There we go. Also, if you're confused, Acedia is sloth in Latin, and Ira is Wrath in Latin. Also Nyet {1} means no in Russian for those who want to know. See you in the next chapter were I plan on having Prussia learn why it's not a good idea to try to take Conchita's sake!

Prussia: Yea… wait WHAT ?!

Me: Bye!


	15. Sakes, a Drunken Prussian, and Bad News

**Me: Welcome back… *sighs in depression***

**America: What is wrong my citizen?**

**Me: … it's September… I am in the 9th grade… you do the math.  
><strong>

**Everyone: *get what she means***

**Margarita: Wait… That means I WILL BE SAFE FOR A GOOD WHILE!**

**Me: No, that's not what it means~ that means it will take a little longer to type the chapter up.**

**Margarita: F*ck it, I give up on all hope of having relaxation and freedom.**

**Brazil: li43101 doesn't own anything except herself, her idea of doing this, her OC's that will eventually appear in the declaimer part (or whatever you call the bold parts at the beginning and end of the chapter), and the mansion. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

**Conchita: You are not even in the story yet!**

**Prussia: *has a knife at his throat* Can someone please help the awesome me?**

**Margarita: Eleni, can you keep him like that for a little while?**

**Prussia: *gulps***

* * *

><p>… I do not… I do not even know what to say now. I will start from where I last left off. I was relaxing up against the sakura tree, listening to my I-pod when I heard yelling. This is what I heard:<p>

"CONCHITA, GIVE GILBIRD BACK TO PRUSSIA!"

"I'M SO HUNGRY D*** IT, SO NO!"

"LET GO OF GILBIRD, MS. CANNIBALIST!"

"I WILL NOT RELEASE GILBIRD! AND I'M NOT A CANNIBAL!"

"MARGARITA, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, INITIATE PLAN 76!"

"THE AWESOME ME WANTS TO KNOW WHAT PLAN 76 IS!"

"SHUT UP PRUSSIA SO WE CAN POSSIBLY SAVE YOUR BIRD!"

I sighed as got up and walked away from the Sakura tree. When I arrived back at the mansion and opened the door, all I could do was stare at the spectacle in front of me. Prussia, Gallerian, and Allen are chasing Conchita, who has Gilbird in both hands, in a circle. I sighed as I went to the kitchen to start Plan 76. I went to the kitchen doorway swinging a bottle of Conchita's precious sake.

"Oh Conchita~ Release Gilbird this instant or else," I chimed. Conchita looked at me and came to a sudden halt. Prussia, Gallerian, and Allen did not see the halt in time as they crashed against Conchita, who did not even blink. They fell backwards and are now on the ground, face-down and on top of each other, Prussia being under the mountain.

"… Give me my sake or prepare to be eaten," She said with a deathly tone. I smiled as I continued to swing the bottle in my hand.

"Release Gilbird, then I will give you your sake back," I said as cheerfully as possibly to annoy her. She continued to stare at me, with a blank look I might add, and open both hands allowing Gilbird to fly and land on Prussia's head. Gilbird started chirping and Prussia's head went up from the ground.

"Gilbird, where are you?" He asked, crawling out from under Gallerian and Allen. He looked around, and then cautiously put his hand above his head and Gilbird brushed against his palm.

"YES! Thank you so much Margarita. I will help you anytime you want, JUST NOT RIGHT NOW! I need to get the awesome Gilbird away from the bird eater," He said, glaring at Conchita as he ran up the stairs. I smiled with the feeling of victory in my heart.

"Good girl. Think fast!" I said as I tossed the sake into the air in her direction. Conchita, who was wearing the same outfit from day one of this mess, jumped and did a somersault in the air, and managed to catch the sake. When she landed, she grinned like a kid on Christmas at the sake in her hands as if it was a present. How she had a quick change of personality is anyone's knowledge. By this point, Gallerian and Allen have gotten up and dusted themselves off. They were both looking at Conchita with rather angry faces, but they knew better than to mess with Conchita when she has the sake.

"Thank you Margarita. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take this sake to my room," She said, walking up the stairs and going down the left hallway. I looked at Gallerian and Allen and they both gave me a look that said, '_Thank you_._'_ I smiled and nodded at them. If you never tried to tame a cannibal who likes to eat everything, I do not recommend it. It is not as easy as you may think. Anyways, I decided to check the time since I do not know how much of it has passed since I left the mansion. It was _4:59 _P.M. Wait for it… The clock now read _5:00 _P.M. and-

"DINNER IS READY!"

_'There we go,' _I thought as I heard Riliane's voice yell loudly via a megaphone. From what I remember, when Riliane says that through the megaphone, I rarely see a stamped of hungry of housemates going down the stairs. I had to run into the dinning to avoid the possibility of being trample.

The table seats have certainly grown, that plus we had to move to the big table so the little table won't overflow. Some people are actually in different seats.

France's seat is unwillingly on the other side of Russia after China insisted that he sit next to Kayo. They started talking about cute things tailored into cloths; well China did anyways. China was just listing the things he wants Kayo to make for him, which is a long list. Lichtenstein was sitting between Allen and Greece, who chose to next to America. Japan, thankfully not in Warlord mode anymore, was sitting across from Greece, which was fortunately next to England because his seat was next to France. Artie is sitting next to the Japanese man and seemed to be giving him a glare. Ninja's/samurai's and pirates do not get along I guess.

We were now eating pizza since apparently Romano insisted that we have that. Riliane, of course, did not object and Allen did not either. Spain agreed and they made several different kinds of pizzas. I am not complaining though. I honestly like pizza a lot. Prussia kept talking about his 'awesomeness' every time he swallowed a piece of his cheese pizza slice, which is what I am eating. Russia also was having the same thing. Why they chose the same pizzas as me is an easy guess.

Then Prussia and Russia got into an argument between better alcoholic beverages and I was stuck in the middle, literally. After some more yelling and two different pizzas flying in two different directions above my head, Prussia stormed off into the kitchen, most likely going to get a beer to cheer himself up.

After a while, I decided to get a bottle of water from the fridge, but when I got there, an obviously drunk Prussian was searching through the fridge. I was about to go back out when I stepped on something, but I made it go backwards, luckily not falling myself. I looked down and saw an empty bottle of beer, along with several other ones. Prussia heard me and looked at me. His cheeks were red from drinking too much alcohol, and when he saw me, he gave me a look that did not reassure me one bit.

"Hey there _*hic*_, Margarita _*hic*_, you look pretty _*hic*_. Do you know _*hic*_ what this _*hic*_ is _*hic*_?" He asked me, opening the fridge door so I could see where he was pointing. He was pointing at a glass bottle that was green, had some type of liquid, and had small writing on it, though it was unneeded since I knew what it was.

"That would be Conchita's sake. I believe it is a type of beer or something. But it's not a good idea to touch it," I answered, though I think he stopped listening at the word beer. He smiled it and reached for it.

Remember what I said earlier about sake being precious to Conchita. Well you should because when Prussia reached for the sake, I heard the sound of a gun loading from behind me. I turned around and quickly stepped away from the door view, feeling the expression of fear on my face. Why, you might ask? Because standing in the doorway, with a 9mm pistol in her hand, was a serious looking Conchita. She did NOT look happy. Do not ask me where she got the gun because I don't know.

"If you touched my liquor, you die," Conchita threatened the Prussian, with an aura that might make even Belarus cower in fear. That's how bad it is. Prussia, who was too drunk to realize that death was at hand, looked at her with confusion written all over his face.

"That's not fair _*hic*_," Prussia said, his tone saying that he was upset. Conchita continued to death glare at the albino who was trying to drink her sake.

"… You want to die?" She asked Prussia. Prussia, still not realizing the situation at hand, continued to look at her confused.

"No _*hic*_," Prussia replied drunkenly.

"Then go away from my liquor," She said, waving her free hand, indicating for him to step away from the fridge. Prussia paused for a few moments.

"What's _*hic*_ that? Is that a _*hic*_ bad thing?" He asked, as if death was a new word. Wow, being drunk not only makes him go in horny mode, he becomes completely dumb. If there is one thing that I have learned, it is that if Conchita's tells you to get away from her sake, you get away from it.

"It's my liquor," She stated.

"Death is your _*hic*_ liquor?" Prussia dumbly asked, making both me and Conchita facepalm. By this time, everyone's attention is to us. When Prussia asked that, everyone in there seemed to facepalm the same time as us.

"No, death isn't my liquor. But on the bright side, if you're dead, you won't be getting up," She said, aiming her gun higher. Prussia held his chin with his right hand looking up, as if thinking.

"So I would_ *hic*_ be sleeping _*hic*?_" He asked, looking back at her. I face-palmed, not believing the level of Prussia's stupidity. Conchita decided to take advantage of this.

"Forever," Conchita replied. Prussia let go of his chin and almost fell backwards.

"Oh _*hic*_, so that's- that sounds like a _*hic*_ relaxing thing." He said, as if he made a new discovery. I sighed, knowing what he just gotten himself into.

"Oh that's good, so I can cut right to the chase and shoot you, right?" She asked him, waving the gun in her hand. Prussia looked at her, confused once more.

"Wait_ *hic*_, what?" He asked. I resisted the urge to pinch my nose. I could smell the beer on his breath from here. Conchita then aimed her gun at the albino.

"I shoot you and then you die," She explained, her trigger finger fidgeting slightly, ready to pull it. Prussia gave her a blank look.

"I don't think _*hic*_ that sounds so _*hic*_ comfortable anymore _*hic*_," He stated, still giving Conchita a blank look.

"So then you want to get away from my sake?" She asked, lowering the gun as I wondering if he was going to choose the smart or dumb option.

"No," He replied, apparently choosing the latter of the two. Conchita sighed, raising her gun again.

"Then you're going to be shot," She said, aiming her gun at different places on his body. By this point in time Russia, who was still watching, had decided to record all of this with a random camcorder from behind me. Where did he get that and how he got there so quietly? I may never know.

"Can I choose where I'm shot?" He asked, still with a blank face on him. I face-palmed once more, once again not believing at Prussia's level of stupidity, as Russia started doing his creepy kolkolkol laugh. Conchita smiled as she thought about it for a moment.

"Where do you want to be shot?" She asked. Prussia lifted his leg.

"Uh… How about the _*hic*_ kneecap? I don't mind _*hic*_ walking again if it's good enough _*hic*_ for-"

"All right," Conchita said, interrupting Prussia. "I better use a shotgun for that," She said, tossing the gun in her hand to the floor and pulled a random shotgun from behind her. She swiftly pulled the shotgun down and I heard the shotgun load. How does she do this? Prussia expression turned from blank to pure horror.

"Oh _*hic*_ sh*t; HOLY CRAP, AH!" He yelled, flailing his arms in the air at that last part. Conchita took aim for his kneecap.

"You're not weaseling your way out of this, mother f*cker," She said, trying to steady her aim. Prussia held his hands up in the air in surrender.

"I just _*hic*_ wanted some _*hic*_ beer man," Prussia said frightened, or as frightened as a drunk man can sound. Conchita rolled her eyes.

"Go get some from the cellar," She said, still trying to steady her aim. Prussia lowered his hands slightly.

"There's beer in the cellar?" The Prussian asked. Conchita continued to glare at him.

"Yes," Conchita replied.

"YAY!" Prussia said with a dumb smile on his face before he went to the door that led to the cellar, only to trip and leave us hearing the sound of him tumbling down the stairs, eventually leading to a thud sound. Conchita tossed the shotgun aside and looked at Russia.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to drink my sake. Call me if something important happens," She said as she went to the fridge, toke the sake out, closed the fridge, and walked pass Russia, taking a swift drink of it. I just stood there, confused and shocked about how that just happened. Russia patted my shoulder with his free hand.

"It could be worse, there would've been blood and such in the kitchen at this moment and poor Allen or Riliane would've been left to clean it up," He said, walking to his room, camcorder in his hand. I wonder what Russia is going to do with that. He does make a good point though. Before I could decide on what to do, the doorbell rang. I went to the door and found Guy standing there with… four boxes… I am going to kill someone or myself if they are all annoying.

"Hey Guy. Haven't seen you in a while," I said to him as he handed me the electric clipboard.

"Same to you; glad to see you're alive," He said as I was writing my signature.

"I'm glad to be alive too," I said, handing him the electric clipboard. After a few minutes, he left, leaving everyone coming out and myself with four boxes.

Us Vocaloids looked at each other rather scared. Conchita nervously took another sip of her sake, her hands shaking slightly. I heard Kayo humming the tune for what suspiciously sounds like "The Imperial March" from Star Wars. That actually makes sense. From the very moment I clicked yes on that advertisement, we were destined to be invaded by those will make us miserable.

Prussia came up from the cellar, still drunk. I told Russia to take him to his room. He did, after of course knocking Prussia out and carrying him over his shoulder. When he came back, I looked at the first manual. I couldn't help but sigh.

"Okay… So apparently, we now have Turkey," I said, looking at everyone. Greece, who was asleep in his seat in the dining hall last time I checked, immediately grabbed the manual from my hands and started to read it over. He did NOT look happy. As he read that, I picked up one of the other manuals.

"… Brazil. We got a unit that isn't even in the anime…," I said, wondering how and why we got a unit that is not even in the series. Romano was the one to take the manual away from my hands. As he read it, I picked it up and examined the name.

"Okay… apparently this unit is Corsica-" Before I could say that her human name was Romona Bonnefoy, the man with the same last human name *cough France cough* took the manual away from my hands and read it through. I picked up the last manual. A strip of paper flew out of the manual. Without looking at it, I snatched it out of the air and looked at it. I felt myself die a lot on the inside as I began to read it aloud.

"Congratulations. You were chosen to try the 2p Hetalia units. 2p Hetalia is the Hetalia characters flip personality. For example, 1p America believes he is the hero. His 2p self believes he is a villain. You will not only notice a difference in personality, but in appearance. For example, Italy has brown eyes. His 2p self has violet eyes, like 1p Russia's. You will be receiving the 2p Hetalia units along with the 1p Hetalia units along with a note like this saying what 2p unit you got so that you do not get them confused with the 1p units. The 2p unit you now have is 2p Greece. We hope you enjoy your purchase…," I read, trailing off at the end. Everyone seemed to pale, even Russia did a bit. How I reacted to this, you might ask. I will just say the three words that I said after a few moments of silence.

"… F*ck. My. Life." I said, dropping the strip of paper and manual to the ground and holding my hands to my face. I seriously hated fate now. I really do.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: It is cliffhanger time! Also, it's finally done. I get distracted easily.<strong>

**Margarita: Too easily, you mean. Also Eleni, take the knife away from Prussia's throat.**

**England: I thought you hate the bloody git.**

**Margarita: I do, but Eleni is the reason Li likes the 2p Hetalia characters. She is the reason Li knows about the 2p Axis and Allies, and she is the reason the rest are going to come! We will end up with TWO Prussia's in the mansion, and twice as many nations in the anime here!**

**England: Oh, I see.**

**Artie: You need to have more dialogue in this matey.**

**England: Oh shut up, you bugger. You need more dialogue too!**

**Gallerian: Did you just call yourself a bugger?**

**England: Wait, I didn't mean- wait, AHG! *face-walls***

**Me: Speaking of 2p, Eleni can you tell me more about 2p Greece? I don't feel like searching for that since it took a while for me to even find something that told me about how the 2p Axis and Allies alone. Your help will be great.**

**Kayo: Hope you enjoyed this. In addition, since I know Drake will be reading this, I am not scared of you. Moreover, Conchita already fights with Gallerian as it is. I only attack him if he attacks me or gets on my nerves.**

**Conchita: That is so true. If you plan to go after me Drake, remember that in this chapter I randomly had a 9mm pistol and a shotgun in hand. I can do that again and I will if I really need to.**

**Riliane: Violence will never end at this mansion.**

**Romano and Allen: I Agreed.**


	16. Chaos and Red Bull

**Me: Welcome to the day Margarita's life goes downhill in an instant!**

**Margarita: I seriously f***ing hate you now.**

**Eleni: li43101 does not own anything except her OC's, the mansion, herself, and the idea of doing this!**

**Prussia: AH, COME ON! You are not even going to be IN the story!**

* * *

><p>"F***. My. Life," I said, dropping the strip of paper and manual to the ground and holding my head.<p>

"Well… Who should we wake up first?" Conchita asked, taking another sip of her precious sake. Everyone but America gave her a 'are you serious," look.

"… How about we wake Corsica first? She seems the least threatening from what I briefly was able to read," I suggested. The moment France spoke a loud 'yes' was the moment that one of the crates started to move. France immediately went to it and opened it with the crowbar (when did he get that?) and almost fell backwards when the crate lid went flying forward.

The girl who stood up in the middle of the crate had long chocolate-brown hair in a low lose pony tail in a bow, and has blue eyes like France but is wearing a red-eye patch (I don't want to know how she got that). She is wearing a short red skirt, a white tank top with a black coat, a red-eye patch (as mentioned earlier), black leggings that seem to stop below her skirt and red ballet shoes (no, they're not tie ups).

I will admit there is something about the girl that makes her likable (not the magical way like Drake tried to do). I also admit that the eye patch looks cool.

"Romona, I'm so glad to see you!" France said cheerfully, getting up to his feet and hugging his daughter when she got out of the crate. She smiled and hugged back, saying that she is glad to see him. The reason why I am not putting that into dialog was that I was too busy deciding who to wake.

The cat, Felix (who Riliane has been taking care of under the instructions of Greece), took care of that for us. He meowed and in an instant, there were crate parts were flying everywhere. Standing where one of the crates _use _to be was a tall man with olive-skin and a slight stumble on his chin (like France). He is wearing a long green coat, brown pants, knee-high boots, a tan scarf, a red fez hat, and a white mask. He has a double hair curl (like Greece) that rests down by his neck (unlike Greece). In other words, this is not the anime version of Turkey.

"I heard one of Jercules's pet cats! Where is it so I can hide it from him?" He asked out loud, looking around and eventually spying Greece, who he immediate tackled to the ground. As the two started to tussle, another box seemed to come to life.

"Someone please tell me that Turkey isn't here," A voice that sounded a lot like Greece groaned. Kayo went over to the crate and patted the lid.

"Not the Turkey from your world. Sadly, this one is most likely just as annoying," Kayo said. Turkey stopped mid-tussle to look at her with Greece's arm pinned down. "If you come near me with any intention of hurting me in any kind of way, you'll meet my tailor scissors in a new way that will end up with you in pain," Kayo threatened, not even looking at Turkey. Turkey looked at Greece, who looked back and the two continued to fight each other.

"I'll get the crowbar," Allen said with a sigh before walking towards France and his daughter (who are in a conversation about who everyone else is) to retrieve the crowbar. As he did that, I looked at the last remaining crate, wondering how I was going to wake Brazil up.

"Do we really need to wake her up now?" Romano asked, looking at the crate from behind me. It was then that he question had an answer given, being that he was the one to wake her up just by speaking.

Suddenly, a blade sliced one of the sides' crates, and going all the way to the other side. When the blade disappeared, the cut sides fell, and standing there was a girl who was wearing a mix of Romano and Spain's cloths (female of course). Her bangs are down over one of her eyes. Her hair color is a between light and dark auburn, which is the combination of Spain and Romano's hair color. More importantly, in her hands, was a chainsaw. You know what made this worse. She was looking at Romano with an evil glare.

"Hahahaha-HAHAHAHA!" Brazil laughed as she cranks her chainsaw. Romano ran like a bat out of H*** with Brazil on his heels. I tried not focusing on those two and looked towards the unopened crate- never mind the lid is gone now. Standing there is a man with violet eyes, wearing glasses, his hair and cloths are lighter than Greece, and his hair is shorter. Judging by the incredibly dark circles under his eyes, he does not get much sleep. In other words, Kayo just helped the exact opposite of the Greece we know out of a crate.

I cleared my throat to get the others attention, but no one heard me. I sighed as I went to the nearest cupboard and pulled out a megaphone, something that is easier to replace than an air horn. All you need are batteries, and we have a lot of those. However, before I could get some earplugs out, Drake decided to take care of getting everyone's attention for me.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" Drake yelled at the top of her lungs. Turkey and Greece stopped mid-fight; Greece having Turkey pinned on the ground with his hands above his head this time. Brazil, Romano, and Spain (who gotten in the middle of the chase by trying to help Romano) stopped just as Brazil's chainsaw stopped roaring. France and Romona simply looked at Drake, as did everyone else. Drake cleared her throat.

"Thank you for stopping all the chaos. To all who are new, hello. I'm Drake; it's nice to meet you," She said, saying the last part in a flirty tone. Kayo rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for that completely normal introduction Drake," Kayo sarcastically said, making Drake glare at her. "Anyways, I'm Kayo Sudou. As a future warning, I can use these tailor scissors in a way they weren't intended to be used," She continued her tailor scissors in a rather tight grip as she gave a glare towards Artie.

"Okay… I'm Gallerian Marlon, it's nice to meet you- and no Conchita, I'm not a greedy bluenette, quit saying that," Gallerian said, glaring at Conchita as she was about to say something.

"Since my name has just been mentioned, I will go next. I'm Banica Conchita; it's nice to meet you," Conchita said, giving a slight bow.

"If she gives you a hungry look, that's normal since she's a carnivore in more ways than one. My name's Sateriajis Venomania, but you can call me Venomania. It's a pleasure to meet you," Venomania said with a bow, earning a glare from Conchita at the first part.

"Hello, I'm Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche. Nevertheless, everyone calls me Riliane. It's nice to meet you," She said in a polite and kind tone giving a slight curtsey.

"I'm Allen Avadonia, twin brother of Riliane. It's nice to meet you," Allen said as he bowed, smiling.

"I'm Margarita Blankenhiem; it's nice to meet you. Try not to get on my bad side. _Some_ people already are," I said, glaring at Prussia and a few others when I said _some_.

"I'm Gumina Glassred. Call me Gumi, or I will be obliged to shoot you," Gumi said with her arms crossed, leaning up against one of the walls.

"AWESOME! Please tell me that you don't have tomatoes?" Brazil asked, making Spain act over dramatic and pretending to faint, trusting Romano to catch him. He ended up on the ground with a loud thump.

"We're trying to make sure Conchita doesn't eat them _again_," Riliane said, glaring at Conchita who whistled innocently and looked away.

"Anyways, I will gladly show you around, along with Riliane. Follow me please," Allen said, going to the stairs with Riliane and the newcomers in tow. On her way out, Brazil whipped Romano in the back of the head with her hand. I sighed. This day will not end well.

* * *

><p><em>*Three hours later, after the new units got a tour of the mansion...*<em>

_CRASH!_

"SOMEONE STOP HIM!"

I put my book down as I listened to the sudden yelling. I am now in my room, on my bed, reading a book based off the mafia in Italy. Where I got the book, you might ask. Kayo gave it to me, saying she would have given it to either Conchita or me. Moreover, since Conchita will end up eating it and Kayo wants the book to be in good use, she went with the latter.

Anyways, I put the bookmark in its place, closed the book, put in on my nightstand, and opened the door. I quickly learned that it was the single greatest mistake this week. Why? Because I was suddenly tackled to the ground by Greece, who now has me in a death hug.

"Ack! Greece let go. Russia already gives me those kinds of hugs," I said, my voice making it sound like I was suffocating.

_WHACK!_

Greece's body stopped moving, and I pushed him off. I looked up to see a certain German/Prussian with a 2x4 with his eyes redden with rage and worry. He extended his hand forward towards me. I took it, and he helped me stand up.

"Thanks," I looked at the unconscious Greek that almost started to suffocate me. "What the h*** happened to him to make him act like he's on a sugar high?!" I asked, turning back to Prussia.

"Turkey gave him Red Bull, then this-" Prussia gestured to the unconscious Greek man, "-happened. He went nuts and started breaking s***. So un-awesome. Even more un-awesome since he tackled you," Prussia continued.

"It's fine. Let's think of it more as a tight hug. Besides, I haven't received a hug from Russia in a while, so my streak was going to end eventually. Might as well be by someone who no one is afraid to knock out," I suggested, trying to calm Prussia down, at least by a bit. It worked, or at least I think it did. He nodded and left, 2x4 in hand and dragging Greece with the other. I shook my head as I closed the door. I went back to my bed and continued to read my book while listening to the sound of Turkey laughing like crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: SO sorry for this chapter being so short. <strong>

**America: Actually, this chapter has more words than the one where I came in.**

**Me: My inspiration and motivation to do this literally went flying out the window. Nevertheless, it is better than having nothing at all.**

**Turkey: Next chapter, I give Greece more Red Bull.**

**Everyone else: NO!**

**Brazil: You got to admit, we all laughed afterwards.**

**Romano: Only you and Turkey laughed afterwards.**

**Brazil: *cranks chainsaw again***

**Romano: *runs for dear life***

**Romona: *hiding behind France* Is it always like this?**

**Kayo: It is usually more chaotic than now, but this does happen from time to time.**

**Nico: *groans* If anybody needs me, I'm going to the library to work in peace. *walks away***

**Me: Again, sorry for not updating sooner and sorry for the chapter being so short. If someone can give me an idea on who should come next or what they should do, please tell me in the reviews. If you will excuse me, I need to go search for my motivation and inspiration.**

**Margarita: You did not lose your motivation and inspiration; they flew from this and your other story and went over to **Red vs. Blue**.**

**Me: … Okay yeah, they did. At least I got a backup story for when one of my stories stops progressing. Moreover, seeing as the other Vocaloid story is a direct story from this one, it is either this story or the ToD that is going to stop. I am getting kind of bored with the ToD anyways. Again, sorry for the short chapter and not updating quicker.**

**Russia: See you next time, da.**


	17. Canadians, Pancakes, and a Strange Email

**Me: Hello everyone! And welcome to the next chapter of the series of chaos that is Margarita's current life.**

**Margarita: -venomously- I hate you.**

**Me: Anyways, I also happen to have an idea as to how to make this more chaotic besides adding more 2ps!**

**Margarita: … Someone please kill me.**

**Me: I'll reveal what it is by the end of the chapter. Anyways, someone please do the disclaimer!**

**Canada: -quietly- li43101 only owns herself, her OC's, and the mansion. Everyone and everything else belong to their respective owners.**

**Prussia: Wait, when did you get here Birdie?!**

**Canada: Um… -leaves-**

**Prussia: … D*** it, you didn't answer me!**

**Me: He's not allowed to.**

**Prussia: -grumbles under his breath-**

* * *

><p>It has been about a week since we got Nico, Turkey, Brazil, and Corsica… Let's just say the amount of chaos going on in the mansion is probably enough to make the Clone army from Star Wars run in fear of the mayhem. I am literally about a centimeter or two away from wanting to kill myself just to not deal with this any longer! But today, this was the day that things started to look up for most of the day. It's an f***ing record right now!<p>

I was just reading a book on Ancient Greek Architecture, given to me by Nico. Believe it or not, me and Nico are actually good friends right now. He teaches me things he plans on making and/or has already made and he lets me tell him different stories of the shenanigans that have happened to me and the other Vocaloids, before and after we got Russia. I smiled at the memories when I heard a knock on the door. Immediately, I put a bookmark to mark my place, set the book down, walked out the door, and went down the stairs. As soon as I got to the door, I opened it and found Guy.

"Nice to see that you're still alive," I said as I signed the board.

"Same goes to you. I thought you might've killed yourself," Guy said as I gave him the board.

"Not yet, but I'm close to doing that," I said as he wheeled in the box.

"Well, don't. The world doesn't want Hatsune Miku killing herself," Guy said, leaving the house. I decided to not wait for the others as I saw what unit it was.

**MATTHEW WILLIAMS: User Guide and Manual**

At first, I was silent because I didn't know how to react at first. Then, inside my head, I started doing a victory/happy dance. Call me weird if you want, but this is the first somewhat **_normal _**unit we have gotten in what seems like a very, very long time.

"Margarita, what unit did we get this time? Is it Artie annoying or Prussia annoying?" Kayo asked as she walked down the stairs, getting a glare from the two nations she mentioned. They, along with most of the others, followed in tow.

"We got Canada," I answered, grinning. France immediately took the manual out of my hand, again since the last time was with Corsica, while Prussia grinned.

"So we got Birdie this time? Awesome! But not as awesome as me of course," Prussia said, making everyone roll their eyes when he said his usual line.

"Ne vous avisez pas essayer quelque chose de, France {1}!" Kayo yelled in French. It was a couple of seconds later that a voice with a Canadian accent spoke.

"Papa, are you out there?" Canada asked from inside the crate. France immediately used the crowbar (that mysteriously appeared in his hands) to open the crate, and as soon as the lid was off, Canada stood up. France then started hugging Canada to death.

"Ah! H-hello p-papa, it's good to see you," Canada said nervously. He's most likely surprised by France's sudden hug. He then noticed everyone else in the living room. "Ah- h-hello everyone, it's nice to see you all." He said. I couldn't help but smile. Canada is so nice and sweet.

"Wait, who came out of the box? I think I missed something…," Spain said, oblivious to Canada. Riliane smacked him with her hand, making him confused as to what he did wrong.

"Hello Canada, and welcome to the Vocaloid Manor. I am Allen Avadonia, one of the many Vocaloid residents. I am pleased to make your acquaintance," Allen said with a bow, ignoring Spain's obliviousness.

"Y-you can see me?" Canada asked, surprised that someone besides France actually can see him without mistaking him for America at first.

"It's hard not to see you. I don't know how a lot of nations can't see you. Anyways, I am Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, older twin sister of Allen. It is a pleasure to meet you," Riliane said, curtsying.

"I am Kayo Sudou; it's nice to meet you," Kayo said with a smile, bowing. I looked over at Conchita, who once again has a hungry look on her face, and knew what she was going to ask for.

"I am Banica Conchita, but everyone calls me Conchita. Anyways, is there a chance you can make me pancakes?" She asked. I so called it! I knew she would ask for pancakes.

"Ignore her; she's just a gluttonous/cannibal who can never learn a lesson. Anyways, I'm Gallerian Marlon," Gallerian said with a bow, making Conchita glare at him.

"Please ignore the cannibal and the greedy one, they are always arguing and fighting to no ends. Anyhow, I am Sateriajis Venomania, but you may call me Venomania," Venny said, making both Gallerian and Conchita glare at him.

"Please ignore the chaos that is currently going on, it's all too normal here. I am Gumina Glassred, but everyone calls me Gumi. And for good reason too," She said, glaring at the pirate trying to sneak up on her.

"I'm so sorry about what is going on. I am Margarita Blankenhiem, the one who somewhat started this chaos," I said; glaring at Venny with my arms crossed.

"I said I was sorry afterwards!" Venny yelled, trying to defend himself.

"It's alright, I don't really mind. I also don't mind making pancakes for everyone," Canada said; his voice rather quiet.

"Awesome! But not as awesome as me! Kesesesesese!" Prussia said, laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, why not? I'm actually hungry now that I think about it," I said, smiling. Most everyone cheered in delight; others simply smiled or chuckled a little or both. In a matter of seconds, most of use poured into the dining hall while Allen, Romano, and Riliane help Canada make pancakes.

* * *

><p>*<em>Later, in the dining hall…<em>*

Things seemed to have simmered down. In the dining hall, there were no threats, no swears, no yelling out shouts, not even complaining. The hall was just simply filled with the sound of small talk. Not even Greece and Turkey are complaining or anything, and that's not just because they're sitting near different ends of the table. They both were talking to someone near them. Greece is talking to Japan (much to Turkey's annoyance), and Turkey is talking to Kayo. Oddly enough, those two seem to be good friends.

Anyways, I was conversing with Russia about Russian politics and whatnot (don't ask me how the topic came to that, I don't know myself) when Canada and the other three came out carrying plates of pancakes.

As they put the plates down in front of everyone, I noticed something about Riliane. She must have learn from the last time she put something in front of Conchita, because she quickly put the plate down before Conchita could accidentally stab her hand. Learning does sometimes come from experience.

After setting the plates down, the time came to eat. Conchita and America, being who they both are, started to have an eating contest to see who could eat the pancakes quicker, and they were making quite a mess. I tried to ignore them, but it is kind of hard not to ignore something as disgusting as that. Speaking of which…

"Will you two cut it out?! That is improper manners and it's disgusting!" England scolded. They paid no attention to England as they continued to eat, sloppily I might add. Canada tried to tell them to stop, but they kept going until Conchita was the first one to have no pancakes left on her plate.

"I WIN!" She yelled triumphantly, drowning out America's over-dramatic cry. I rolled my eyes once more and continued to eat while talking to Russia while my mouth wasn't full. It went on like this for a while, until I heard another knock at the door.

"I'll go get it," I said, getting up. I walked out of the dining hall and went to the door. When I opened it, what I found was not Guy with another unit (like I was expecting). Instead, I found the delivery guy in his uniform, which is a blue vest over a white shirt, jeans, black shoes, and a white and red hat that says DS for Delivery Service on it in yellow.

Most people would think it's a simple delivery person, but that's not the case right now. The delivery guy just so happens to be Ted, the brother of Teto. He works part time as a delivery guy to make some money so he can buy material for his other work and for Teto to buy bread.

"Hello Miku. I came over here to deliver the Red vs. Blue DVDs you ordered," He said, giving me the clipboard. I smiled as I signed the paper. What can I say, I love Red vs. Blue. The plot, dialogue, characters, and fighting scenes are awesome and hilarious!

"Thanks Ted. See you soon!" I said cheerfully as Ted gave me the DVDs and went down the road in his delivery truck. I smiled as I closed the door. Things are looking up for me. Because, let's face it, I need something to keep my mind of the insanity going on in the manor. Fate is finally being kind to me! I went upstairs, put the DVDs on my bed, went back downstairs, and then went back into the dining hall, where everyone was still making small talk.

"Who was at the door, comrade Margarita?" Russia asked me as I sat back in my chair.

"The delivery guy, a fellow Vocaloid named Ted. He's really nice when you get to know him. He delivered something for me that I ordered a while back," I answered as I grabbed my fork and started to eat the remainder of my pancakes.

* * *

><p>*<em>Several hours later…<em>*

It has been a couple of hours since Ted came to give me the DVDs, and things have been strangely quiet. No sounds of arguing, fighting, screaming, yelling, something breaking, or even anything mildly annoying. Everyone must be distracted. That's a good thing for me, since I've been in my room with no disruption.

I've already watched the first 5 Red vs. Blue and am trying to figure out what to next. While pacing my room, I tried to think. Nothing came to me, so I decided to turn my laptop on. Whenever I get bored, I look at my email to see if anything is going on. What I found made my day turn slightly sideways.

**New email from: Leonard Church**

Now, don't get me wrong, I know for a fact that it's the name of both the Director of Project Freelancer, and the Church on blue team, so seeing this in my email made me worry a little bit.

"Who exactly is this Leonard Church?" I asked out loud to myself. Cautiously, I clicked on the email.

* * *

><p><strong>{1} Don't you dare try anything, France!<strong>

**Me: Not the best chapter I've made for this story but it works. Also, another cliffhanger! –evil laugh–**

**Riliane: What's up with the evil laugh? You never have done it before… ever.**

**Me: Sorry, I felt like doing that. I haven't done anything like that since I started out on FanFiction. At all.**

**Riliane: Point taken.**

**Canada: -quietly- So are you really making this a triple crossover?**

**Me: Yes, this time I am. However, I'm not going to be the one deciding whether it's Red and Blue team that come, or if it's Freelancers that are going to come.**

**Everyone else: Really?**

**Me: Yes. I am going to, yet again, make a poll. Hopefully, this one is more successful than all the previous ones. I'll make the poll when I post this chapter. My loyal readers, you will be the ones that decide who's going to come. If you haven't seen the series, make a guess. You don't have to know to decide. Also, Eleni, Mytiline can come! Also, special thanks to 5urpriseZurprise for telling me that Canada isn't here.**

**America: More like he started swinging a random hammer and you felt worried. As if the author would actually attack you. He probably wasn't!**

**Me: ... I also need more suggestions as to who shall come next!**

**Allen: Just no one too crazy, please. It's crazy as it is in the manor. We don't need things to be worse... Actually, on second thought, whatever unit we'll get will make things worse anyways. Forget that I said any of that.**

**Gallerian: Until next time-**

**Conchita: Read the chapter, review, and take part in the poll! See you all next time! And yes I did that to annoy you Gallerian! ...**

**Gallerian: ...**

**Conchita: ... Why aren't you attacking me like you usually do?**

**Venny: Probably because he knows that Drake will do something about that.**

**Conchita: ... F***!**

**Gumi: ... Conchita is most likely going to die, isn't she?**

**Kayo: Knowing Drake, most likely. Anyways, see you all next time!**


	18. Roses are Red, Violets are Blue

**Me: Welcome back! In today's chapter (which I honestly had trouble naming this time), Margarita comes even closer to killing herself upon reading the strange email and the arrival of the chosen characters. Sorry about the title of this chapter if you don't like it... I couldn't think of a better one... It's better than just simply putting Chapter 18 though.**

**Margarita: Why would the decision make me want to… wait… -reads the poll results- … One person voted, and they voted for the result that will result in more chaos! Okay, who was the one person who voted in the poll?!**

**Me: Let's leave Margarita alone for a bit… It's time for the disclaimer!**

**Prussia: -about to say the disclaimer but is hit with Russia's pipe and is now unconscious-**

**Russia: li43101 only owns herself, her OC's that will sometimes appear in the bolded parts at the beginning and end of each chapter, and the mansion. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"Who exactly is this Leonard Church?" I asked out loud to myself. Cautiously, I clicked on the email. The following italic words are what I read:<p>

_To whoever receives this email;_

_Hello, my name is Agent Washington, but most people call me Wash. The reason this message is signed Leonard Church is because I can't use my account without letting the UNSC know, and I'm kind of a fugitive at the moment. That isn't important at the moment, but I do want you to know one thing. My 'friends', if you can call them that, and I are in need of a place to stay. If you have received this email, that means we are coming to wherever you are. I don't know when we will be getting there, or who exactly you are, but we need your help. But I do warn you, my 'friends' are all mostly… morons. And that's just putting it nicely. However I'm sure you will manage with us being there. I will give you more information when we arrive at your coordinates. Also, to let you know, you have no say in this whatsoever. I'm sorry about this, but we need a place to stay and I'm not letting this opportunity slip through my grip and walk away. The other guys won't stop b****ing if I let that happen, and I don't need more of that._

_Sincerely; Agent Washington, former Freelancer and leader of Blue Team from Blood Gulch_

Talk about being terse and straightforward. But that's beside the point. Everything that has happened so far, even the times when Prussia is annoying me and/or trying to claim my 'vital regions,' almost doesn't compare to this. But the units, in the end, are going to be a lot worse in the end.

Anyways, when I looked at when the email was sent, it was sent about one week ago. This made me head-desk. They will be here any day now! I should have checked my email sooner!

"F***... I got to tell the others this," I said to myself. I then printed out the email and went out my door. I almost stepped out when I was almost hit by a speeding Greece, being followed by an incredibly ticked Conchita.

"GET BACK HERE GREECE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE IN REDBULL MODE OR NOT; MY SAKE IS OFF LIMITS- Oh, hi Margarita," Conchita yelled before temporally saying hi to me in a normal tone, grabbing Greece by the collar so he wouldn't run away from her.

"Hi Conchita… do you know how long it will be until dinner is ready? I need to announce something to everyone. Also no, it does not have anything to do with Prussia or Russia," I asked her, letting her know what I wanted to announce has nothing to do with what I like to call 'Margarita's love triangle.' Conchita looked a little disappointed at first, but then smiled.

"Dinner is actually being made right now… This is good, because I'm absolutely starving!" Conchita said smiling, giving Greece a look, as if wondering what he will taste like. I touched her shoulder to get her attention.

"Stick to eating great amount of food. That way you won't get punished as bad," I told her. She nodded and smiled, just as Riliane said something on the megaphone that shattered the conversation for good.

"Dinner's ready!" She yelled, making Conchita run to the dining hall, dragging Greece with her. I shook my head as I hurried down the stairs. This is going to be a long dinner.

* * *

><p>*<em>A few minutes later, in the dining hall…<em>*

"-And so, both Red and Blue team from Red vs. Blue are coming to stay here and we have absolutely no saying in this whatsoever," I said, finishing my announcement about the email. Everyone is now, to say in one word, 'flabbergasted.'

"That… is… so… STUPID! We already have enough to deal with, the last thing we need is the Red vs. Blue version of Veno!" Kayo yelled in anger, referring to Tucker, the infamous Blue who's known for wanting to hit on women and basically do what Venny achieved many times before getting killed. Venny was too shocked to even yell at Kayo to not call him by that nickname. That's how you know how serious this is.

"Okay… Let's all stay calm… Stressing and/or panicking won't solve anything… We need to think this through calmly," Gumi said in a calm matter, like she was talking to an injured yet frightened animal. Well, considering that some of us here are like a frightened animal sometimes, that isn't really surprising.

"We might as well be ready for them to come. If anyone in this room doesn't know what Red vs. Blue is… follow me," Allen said, getting up and walking to the living room doors. The ones that followed were basically all the nations but America and Japan. Kayo looked at Japan curiously.

"You know what goes on in Red vs. Blue?" She asked. Japan nodded.

"America sometimes brought the DVDs over to watch with me," He answered. Kayo nodded, now understanding why he didn't leave.

"I do wish we could know when they'll get here," Riliane said with a sigh. I nodded in agreement.

"As long as they don't touch my sake, they'll live with anything related towards me," Conchita said before she continued to eat what was she was having for dinner, which is pot roast.

"Anyone who doesn't touch your sake will be on your good side, but still have a possibility of being eaten by you. Either way, you're going to try to eat them," Kayo said as she ate her pot roast, ignoring Conchita's glare.

"Well, if someone knocks on the door, let's pray it's something we ordered… Actually, I ordered a new TV for myself since, during the Warlord Japan Incident, it got broken," Venny said. I looked at him with confusion.

"You never mentioned anything about your TV being broken," I said.

"Well I was about to when Gallerian came, and knowing him he would yell at me. I decided to not tell anyone and ordered my TV with my money, Venny said. Gallerian glared at him.

"You're supposed to tell me when things are broken!" He yelled at Venny. Typical Gallerian is yelling at someone because something that costs a lot of money got broken. I haven't seen that in a while. Venny was about to open his mouth, most likely to retaliate, when Drake came in.

"Hi guys! Why did I see the nations heading to the gaming room? And why didn't anyone tell me that Canada was here?" She asked. Venny shut his mouth, deciding it was best not to yell at Gallerian at the moment. All of us Vocaloids (including Gallerian) know that she likes Gallerian, even though she never says anything about it. Gallerian just doesn't know if he loves her yet. He's still deciding. Venny, once again, was opening his mouth to say something when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I said with a sigh, passing Drake on the way out of the dining hall and opening the door. When I saw who it was, I silently thanked my luck because it was only Ted.

"Hi Miku, I'm here with the TV Gakupo ordered," He said. Venny came out of the dining hall and came up to Ted.

"Hello Ted. It's nice to see you after what seems like a long time," Venny said as he signed his Vocaloid name on the clipboard. I smiled and silently gave out a sigh of relief. I thought for a second that the person at the door was both Red and Blue team.

After Venny signed the clipboard, Ted helped him bring it in, even up to the top of the stairs. Eventually, Ted left, and I went into my room. I had decided to put on the dress I wore in my sin song, not the wedding dress one, for old time's sake. Of course, I had to undo my pigtails.

Anyways, when I started brushing my hair, I heard a knock at the door. I ignored it for the moment as I started to put my pigtails into place, when that was done, I peeked my door opened by a centimeter or two to see who was at the door. Gallerian had apparently opened it. When I saw who he was talking to, I immediately wanted to smack my head against the desk. The person Gallerian is talking to is someone with teal-like armor, none other than Tucker from Blue Team. The others must not have arrived yet. I quietly opened the door, and quietly closed it when I stepped out of my room. I'm going to meet Tucker sooner or later; I might as well get it over with.

"Hello Gallerian! Who's this?" I asked as I walked down the stairs, not wanting Tucker to know I already know him… Yeah it's sort of confusing, but that kind of stuff happens all the time around here so… deal with it. Tucker immediately turned towards me, and no doubt smirked under his helmet.

"Well hello miss! I am Lavernius Tucker, and who might you be?" He asked with a flirty tone. If this was an anime, both Gallerian and I would be sweat-dropping.

"My name is Margarita Blankenheim… It's nice to meet you Tucker," I said, trying to stay calm as I reached the bottom of the stairs. Thankfully, before Tucker could make another advance on me, Kayo came out of the kitchen with a bottle of water in her left hand.

"Who are you and when did you get here?" Kayo asked; boredom in her voice. I guess she isn't shock that Tucker is here.

"I got here a minute ago, and I'm Lavernius Tucker. How about you and I get to know each other-"

"Finish that sentence and I'm cutting off your special place," She said, holding her tailor scissors in her right hand. Tucker made a slight, high-pitched 'eek' sound, making Gallerian chuckle silently, before composing himself.

"If you plan on doing that, can I at least have your name?" He asked in a polite tone, although his tone was an octave higher than it's suppose to.

"I'm Kayo Sudou, and I will hurt you if I have too," She threatened, walking to the couch and sitting down. I sat down next to her and Tucker sat on the couch across from us. He most likely was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. Gallerian went to the door and opened it, revealing a man in armor that is cobalt with yellow trim. Behind him is another man, but he's in blue armor.

"I was wondering when you guys would-" Tucker never got to finish his mocking because Kayo threw her water bottle at his head. "OW!" He yelled in pain. I couldn't help but shake my head, even though I'm smiling.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked her as Gallerian let the guys at the door in. Kayo got a mischievous smirk on her face.

"No, but I needed something to get myself out of sheer boredom," She said, before she muttered, "Plus I haven't hurt someone in a while," Tucker, having recovered from the throwing of the water bottle, looked ready to retaliate, but the guy in cobalt armor interrupted him.

"I'm sorry about my friend if he tried or tries to hit on you. He has issues. My name is Washington, as stated in the email I sent," He said walking over to me and Kayo, holding his hand out. I got up and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Wash, I'm Margarita Blankenheim. And don't worry; I know how it feels to deal with someone like Tucker," I said as I finished the handshake. Kayo stood up and walked over to Wash.

"We are also dealing with someone who I consider worse than Tucker, and I'm sure some others will agree with me. Plus he is just plain annoying. I'm Kayo Sudou by the way," She said, shaking Wash's hand.

"It's nice to meet you two," He said as the other guy walked over.

"Hello! My name is Caboose. It's nice to meet you pretty ladies," He said in a rather silly yet lovable voice.

"Thank you Caboose," I said. It was then that there was, yet again, another knock at the door. When Gallerian opened it, he stepped back as a man in orange armor fell forward. A maroon man walked up to him.

"D*** it Grif, I told you not to sleep on that park bench specifically because you would be tired out easier," He muttered as he tried to help Grif up, to no avail.

"Shut the f*** up Simmons. I'm too tired to get up…," Grif said through his helmet, sounding tired out. Simmons shook his head, then noticed Kayo and I.

"Sorry about Grif, he's just a lazy a**hole. I'm Dick Simmons," He said, glaring at Tucker when he chuckled, who glared back in return.

"I'm Dexter Grif… that's all…," Grif said, sounding very tired. It was then that two more men in armor showed up, one in red armor, the other in pink armor.

"D*** it Grif, stop being so lazy!" He yelled at the unfortunate orange soldier before noticing me and Kayo. "Well hello misses. Sorry if my boys were giving you trouble. My name is Sarge," He said.

"And I'm Franklin Delano Donut, but everyone calls me Donut!" The guy in pink armor said happily.

"Well, I'm Kayo Sudou. It's nice to meet you all," Kayo said.

"And I'm Margarita Blankenheim, and the only one that is giving us trouble is Tucker," I said, giving said soldier a quick glare. I'm starting to think that having them here isn't such a bad thing.

"I have failed to introduce myself to most of you," Gallerian started out. "I'm-"

"GALLERIAN MARLON, I KNOW IT WAS F***ING YOU WHO TOOK MY MONEY THAT I SAVED TO BUY SAKE! GIVE IT BACK OR I SWEAR I WILL F-ING CASTRATE YOU WITH A PENCIL!" The voice that can only belong to Conchita boomed more than yelled. Gallerian literally turned white, and then gulped.

"I got to go," He said, making a mad dash for the kitchen. There was a loud slam, and some angry stomps before Conchita, wearing the outfit she wore during her previous life, appeared at the top of the stairs, looking incredibly ticked off. However, when she saw the others, she immediately brightened.

"Why, hello there, new people! I'm Banica Conchita," She said with a smile. Before anyone could respond, Riliane, who was dragging Gallerian by his ear, came out of the kitchen.

"I'm Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche. Also, Conchita, no Gallerian killing," She said, glaring at the brunette, who in returned pouted. Venny came up next to Conchita.

"I'm Sateriajis Venomania. And Kayo, don't you dare say any of the nicknames you came up with!" He yelled, glaring at said woman, who was now smirking.

"I'm Gumi. I have another name, but I prefer Gumi," I turned my attention towards the dining hall doors, where Gumi was leaning up against one of the opened doors. How she got there, I will never know. I heard footsteps running, and pretty soon, Allen was at the top of the stairs.

"Sorry for my late arrival, I was busy with something. Anyways, I am Allen Avadonia, younger twin brother of Riliane, and it is a pleasure to meet you all" He said, with a bow. He didn't even sound tired from the running he just did. It was then that Drake came from the dining room.

"Hello, I'm Drake. It's nice to meet you all," She said in a kind and flirtatious tone, though she managed to give Kayo and Riliane a quick glare without the Red and Blue teams noticing. Wash nodded.

"I'm Agent Washington, but you all can call me Wash," He said. Tucker got up from the couch, and I felt like Kayo would get a tick mark if this was indeed an anime.

"Well, I'm Lavernius Tucker, and I wouldn't mind getting to know some of you ladies some more," He said in a seductive tone. He turned towards Gumi, which is a huge mistake on his account. "How about you and-"

"If you dare finish that sentence, I'll personally see you buried six feet under," She threatened. Tucker didn't even flinch.

"With what?" He asked. Gumi, without any changes in her facial expression, quickly pulled out her gun and fired at Tucker's feet. Said soldier yelped and fell backwards, making everyone laugh.

"Hello everyone! I am Caboose. It's nice to meet you all," Caboose said.

"I'm Simmons; it's nice to meet you all," Simmons said. He waited a couple of seconds before saying, "And this is Grif," He said, nudging said soldier with his boot.

"Shut up…," Grif grumbled. Sarge muttered something about dancing on Grif's corpse since Grif would be too lazy to afford a funeral.

"D*** it Grif, you need to stop being so d*** lazy! Anyways, I'm Sarge," He said, yelling at Grif when he mentioned his name.

"And I'm Donut, nice to meet you all!" Donut said happily. I couldn't help but smile, but then a sudden thought appeared in my mind, one that will no doubt ruin the mood.

"There is one other thing we should probably tell you about…," I said, trailing off before saying, "and you probably won't believe us at first." And so, the long explanation of Hetalia, Hetalia units, and our pasts will now begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And I will end it there for now! That, and I don't feel like writing the explanation again. Next time; Hetalia units and the RvB guys meet, and another unit (or units) will come! Also, before I forget, I'm thinking about doing another Truth or Dare, but this time with the Freelancer's from Red vs. Blue, and having my OC's there, making it a HetaliaRvB crossover. If you want me to go forward with that idea, please review about it.**

**Margarita: Seriously though, who was it that voted in the poll? I'm less angry now and more curious.**

**Gallerian: You know what… I'm going to do something I probably should've done a long time ago.**

**Kayo: And that is?**

**Gallerian: … -knocks Conchita out with his gravel-**

**Conchita: -unconscious-**

**Venny: Why didn't you do that a long time ago, or whenever Conchita had annoyed you?**

**Gallerian: Would you like to say that to my gravel?**

**Venny: … Threat acknowledged; I will shut up now.**

**Me: Okay, I'm ending it here before things get too chaotic. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! Seriously, the next units are usually from your suggestions, and I need them!**

**Allen: See you all next time. Please give out suggestions. Any unit is fine-**

**Riliane: - just don't suggest 2p Italy coming into this story! I hear that the guy uses kitchen knives for something they aren't usually intended for -cough*violently*cough- , and that's the last thing we need! Or 2p England! His cooking is good though, but I hear he puts poison in them!**


	19. A Medic and Five More Units Too

**Me: Welcome to the next chapter! I now realized that I forgot to add someone from RvB.**

**Margarita: You did?**

**Tucker: -realizes something- Oh f***, I think I know who it is.**

**Sarge: li43101 doesn't own anything except herself, her OC's, and the mansion. Everyone and everything else belong to their respective owners.**

**Prussia: Ah-**

**Sarge: And if you have any complaints; I'll shoot you with my shotgun!**

**Prussia: -shuts his mouth and walks away-**

**Margarita: That's one way of shutting Prussia up and making him leave. Thank you Sarge!**

**Sarge: It's no problem miss.**

* * *

><p>After a lot of time explaining, attempts of flirting from Tucker, and several threats from Sarge to Grif and the women to Tucker, we finally managed to explain everything about ourselves, about the Hetalia units, and about 2p Hetalia units. We also managed to tell them that their adventures are a hit web series. They actually toke it all surprisingly well. It was then that there was another knock on the door.<p>

"_Who is at the freaking door now!?" _I screamed in my mind. I went to the door and opened it, only to find a soldier in purple armor. Oh boy; here we go.

"You guys ditched me at the gas station!" The new man in armor whined, looking at the other men in armor.

"No we didn't… we just forgot that you where here with us," Grif said. He finally managed to get up, only to crash on the couch that me and Kayo were on earlier. Before things could get ugly, Gumi spoke up from her place on the couch across from Grif, sitting were Tucker once sat.

"Please don't start arguing; otherwise I will end it before it even starts. I'm Gumi by the way," She said to the purple soldier.

"I'm Frank DuFresne, but everyone calls me Doc. And before anyone asks, I'm not a doctor, I'm a medic. There's a difference. It's nice to meet you all," He said. It was here that I knew that we would have to explain everything again, so we did that after introductions. Doc's reaction was the same as the Reds and Blues, not badly. Conchita then said something from out of the blue.

"I honestly don't know the difference between a doctor and a medic," She stated. Doc was most likely about to explain the difference, but Kayo beaten him to it.

"A doctor is someone who heals a patient, while a medic just keeps the patient comfortable while they die," She explained, getting a 'thank you' from Doc. Conchita went 'ohh,' before stating she still doesn't get the difference. She ended up getting hit in the head with a book via Kayo throwing it. Kayo turned to Doc.

"I apologize for her; she's an idiot," She said. Doc nodded.

"I thought she was a cannibal," Grif commented. I turned towards him.

"She's both a cannibal and an idiot," I said. Sarge walked over to him from behind the couch.

"If there is an idiot, it's you, lazy a**!" He yelled, punching the butt of his shotgun into Grif's helmet, making said soldier yelp in pain and roll of the couch, making him groan in pain. Most everyone laughed at this. The only ones that didn't laugh were Gumi, who simply chuckled.

"I apologize for everyone's antics; they're also idiots," Wash said, making all the Reds, Blues, and Doc glare at him. I gave a small smile.

"There's no need to apologize. Shenanigans and chaos is everyday life here, which you will get used to after a while," I explained. That was when some noise upstairs could be heard, and the next thing I see, I see America running downstairs with an angry Prussian on his tail. I shall mention that Prussia has somehow armed himself with a cooking pot.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO PUT GILBIRD IN A CHICKEN NUGGET BOX AGAIN!" The albino yelled as he chased the fleeing American down the stairs. The chase lasted only for five more seconds because Conchita tackled him.

"AND I TOLD YOU TO NEVER EVER THREATEN AMERICA AGAIN! I WILL MAKE SURE THAT THE END OF THE WORLD LOOKS LIKE A TINY KITTEN!" She yelled, smacking Prussia with the pot he brought out. Anyone else besides me have a case of déjà vu? I sighed before I spoke.

"This is just further proves my point of chaos and shenanigans happening here…," I said; feeling a little frustrated. The Reds, Blues, and Doc were silent.

"… Is she always like this?" Simmons asked, to which I nodded. Most people aren't usually expecting Conchita to be similar to a yandere {1} character. Before anyone can react, America started cheering her on.

"That's my girl!" He yelled before saying some other encouraging stuff. Tucker hung his head low, as if he now knows that he doesn't have a chance with Conchita. If he tries to hit on her while in America's hearing/eyesight, he will get his f***ing teeth knocked in.

"If it makes you feel better, Conchita probably would've tried to eat you even if she didn't have a boyfriend," Riliane said to Tucker. Tucker was silent, most likely shocked by what Riliane said. That was when, out of nowhere, France appeared next to Kayo.

"Ah, it seems like poor Prussia is taking a beating from Conchita again," He said as he tried to sling his arm around Kayo's waist. That resulted in Kayo jabbing him in the stomach with her elbow, kicking him in the knee, and walking to the couch and sitting next to Gumi. France ended up hopping on one foot as he held his injured knee.

"Epic fail French dude… epic fail," Tucker said to France, who glared at him. Things only got worse for Kayo because Artie came down the stairs, and immediately had his sights on her. She noticed this and gave him the most evil glare I have ever seen her do. She then made a slice motion in front of her neck with one of her fingers, still glaring at Artie. The British Pirate didn't stop looking at Kayo with a smug look on his face.

"Do I need to have Gumi shoot you?" She asked, her voice filled with loathe towards Artie. Artie, finally being smart for once, got the message and goes into the kitchen to retrieve something, most likely a Jack Daniels or some alcoholic beverage like that.

"… Wow… I feel so sorry for you guys," Wash said. I sighed again.

"You haven't even met all the Hetalia units," I said. As if on cue, Russia came in, talking to China who looks like he's trying his best not to shake.

"Aiyah, looks like Prussia upset Conchita again, aru," China said with a sigh before turning to the RvB guys. "Hello, I'm China, aru," He said with a respectful bow. Russia smiled (like that's anything new) before he noticed the others.

"Hello new people, I am Russia da," He said cheerfully without smiling creepily. Maybe the RvB made him completely happy for some odd reason… let's hope he stays like this and doesn't decide to hug me. Luckily, I was possibly saved from having that happen when an annoyed Romano and Spain walked in, keeping their distance from Brazil.

"Will you shut up about how turtles are cute?! F***ing tomato b******…," Romano grumbled as he walked down the stairs. However, he lightened up a little when he saw Riliane. She smiled and walked over to them, and they immediately started speaking in Italian so that the RvB guys don't understand what they're talking about.

"As you can see Tucker, most of the girls are either interested in someone already, or are already targets of love by some of the nations. So… you have no luck in your current 'career'," Allen said, making quotation marks with his hands when he said the word _career_. Tucker lowered his head and arms to his sides in shame. After a couple of minutes, all the units in the house met our other permanent guests. It was here that Conchita stopped beating the h*** out of Prussia, although he got f***ing knocked out within the first minute of his beating.

"F***, Prussia got knocked the f*** out," Grif said lazily from the floor. Yeah, he didn't get up at all, and has laid there since.

"She isn't even in full anger mode… you haven't even heard of the time she and Gallerian attacked each other with pool noodles," Allen said. There were a few moment of silence as they process this.

"… Wait, what?!" They all asked at the same time, except Caboose.

"I'll shorten the story and say the basic details; Conchita and Gallerian were fighting each other with pool noodles. Prussia started helping out Conchita since he hates Gallerian. Gilbird, the yellow bird that follows Prussia around, accidentally dropped a vase on Conchita's head, knocking her out. Gallerian faints because, due to his sin, the vase was incredibly expensive and he hates expensive stuff being broken. End of story, good night!" Riliane said, joking at the end while taking a bow. After that (and Gallerian complaining about Riliane telling the story about twenty times), the RvB guys went to find their own rooms. I then heard the doorbell, and opened the door to find Guy.

"Should I even ask who it is?" I asked as I signed the clipboard and Guy reeled in… five crates? … Oh f***, I won't like what's this is, will I?

"It's probably best to wait until I leave the living room," Guy said before he left. I looked at one of the manuals and gave out a soft sigh.

"It's someone called Mytilini/Lesvos," I said calmly. Then, the most unlikely thing happened; Greece grabbed the manual out of my hands and read through the manual. He didn't even look tired anymore. I then looked at the next unit, only to feel myself pale as I saw a familiar tiny slip of paper on the front.

"… Oh f***… F***, we got 2p America!" I yelled, going to the nearest door and hitting my forehead against it. I couldn't help it. I heard a collective group of gasps and groans. I felt someone tap my shoulder and it was Russia holding the three other manuals. I thanked him and looked grabbed one of them, getting pale even more.

"… 2p Turkey." I simply said, 2p Greece silently cursing. I grabbed another one and felt myself pale even more.

"… 2p Romano… oh f***, I never thought this would happen." I said. I seriously never thought about 2p Romano, but I hear that he's basically like France. This does not bode well for us. I looked at the last one and grew pale even more; more possible than I thought I would.

"… 2p England… Let's pray that the thing we heard about him putting poison in cupcakes is a lie…" I said. I looked at the others, most of which weren't as pale, shocked, or both as I felt. An evil America, a completely strange Turkey, a stylish Romano who doesn't cuss, and a possible Mad Hatter impersonator in the form of yet another England… Why must fate hate all of us so much?

* * *

><p><strong>{1} A yandere character is basically someone who can be innocent and cute-like one minute and then a murdering psychopath the next, like Rena Ryugu from the Higurashi show, which is a Japanese horror show that I wouldn't recommend watching unless you love gore, dead bodies, and creepy stuff.<strong>

**Me: Sorry for not updating sooner! I lost my motivation to do this story completely! I promise to work on it as soon as I possibly can. Anyways, the reason I mostly lost my motivation is (I believe) because I've been busy with something else… It's called **Persona 4**. I swear I'm addicted to it. It's so fun to play!**

**Wash: I think we should probably end it here.**

**Tucker: Good idea.**

**Caboose: Please read and review nice people reading this!**


	20. The Chaos of 2p Units and Myra

**Me: Spring Break is just about here for me, and what with forums, motivational lost, and internet problems being my only Kryptonite in working on a story, I thought I might as well get started with this chapter. I already have an idea of who Margarita will be paired with in the end.**

**Margarita: Please don't let it be Prussia. I beg you Li, I BEG YOU, DON'T PAIR ME WITH PRUSSIA! If anything, let the reviewers suggest getting Hungary here so those two can be together! **

**Me: I already have a good idea of what to do with him; besides, mine will probably be liked a two certain Vocaloids. Also, it's the 20th chapter! That's the furthest I've gone with a story I believe. And I'm still going strong! … I may have a hard time upon thinking what they should do during most of the chapter, but I'm still going strong!**

**Kayo: … *looks at Riliane* Why do I get the feeling that she's talking about us when she said "two certain Vocaloids?"**

**Riliane: Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. We won't know until the time is right…**

**Allen: Where the heck did you pull that from sis?**

**Riliane: Romano came up with it and wrote it out on a flash card for me. *grins***

**Romano: *blushes furiously***

**Wash: li43101 doesn't own Hetalia, Vocaloid, or Red vs. Blue. Hetalia and Vocaloid belong to their respective owners, so do Vocaloid and Hetalia OC's, while RvB belongs to RoosterTeeth. And Prussia, if you dare say what I think you're going to say, I will personally slit your throat in your sleep with the Grif Shot.**

**Grif: Finally, someone else calls it that!**

**Prussia: … *leaves***

**Margarita: I guess that's another way of making him leave. Thank you so much Wash!**

**Wash: No problem Margarita.**

* * *

><p>After we all manage to calm ourselves, explain the situation to the RvB guys, and set up some barricades in the living room around the couch area, we were set to open the 2p units. The barricades consist of several bullet proof glasses that are taller than Russia (and that's saying a lot) and surround the two couches and the 'ceiling' of the barricades are the same. They happen to be kept in a nearby room that Gallerian calls 'Bullet Proof Central' seeing as we have everything bullet proof in there.<p>

But before we wake the 2p units up, we all agreed to wake Mytiline first… of course, at the mere mention of Mytilini's name, Turkey said, "I'm leaving, peace!" and left for the safety of his room.

Then some of the other units (Romano, Spain, France, Canada, China, England, and Nico) left to the safety of their rooms. Romano probably left because he isn't the strongest, same with Canada and France. I believe Spain left because Romano left. I'm positive China left because he didn't want to be around Russia any longer. I swear he was on the verge of running AND screaming in fear to his room. I think England left because he didn't want to deal with 2p America at the moment and Nico because he didn't want to deal with 2p Turkey at all. I'm not quite sure though.

Corsica's been hiding in her room since day one of being here, except to get food. She's pretty shy around us, and she will be even more seeing as the RvB guys are here out of nowhere (or at least, to her they're out of nowhere). Artie is still in the kitchen, most likely getting drunk from drinking his alcoholic beverage of choice. Brazil went off to torment Romano and Spain, and Caboose is in his room, making drawing of who knows all decided to let him stay there, seeing as we already have Russia and America with us (Caboose has super strength, but so do Russia and America).

"Okay, what are the ways of waking Mytilini?" Kayo asked me once everything was sorted.

"We can either have Greece say something, get Turkey to insult Greece, get Greek food, mention another sibling, Chios is the best result according to this, or mention WW2, where she'll attack any Italian or German… So, who votes for the second option?" I asked, knowing full well what the result would be. Russia, Greece, America, Conchita, Riliane, Allen, Kayo, Tucker, Sarge, and Simmons raised their hands. The others looked uncertain.

"Okay, second option wins. Who wants to go get Turkey?" I asked. No one raised their hands. After talking about it for a bit, we all managed to convince Grif to talk to Turkey. Why? Because, as seen in RvB, no one likes Grif and he's the one who's mostly put into danger by his own leader, Sarge, who hates him the most and wants him to die. Besides, he actually volunteered, saying "Sarge is just going to convince everyone to vote for me so I'll do it." In other words, he did it on his own free will and, if you want someone to blame, blame Sarge for always wanting to kill Grif and make fun of him at every chance possible.

Of course, within the barricades, we all started to have different conversations, except for Greece who doesn't want to wake Mytiline because he wants to see Turkey get beaten up. The area inside the barricades was crowded, seeing as the couches weren't too far apart, and the coffee table was in the middle. I sat at the corner of one of the couches not having a conversation with anyone seeing as they are all in a conversation, or so I thought at the moment. I heard a grunt and soon enough, Wash plopped down on the couch seat next to me.

"Geez, it's crowded… I never been in an area this crowded in my life," He said, looking over at me. His helmet was off, revealing spiky yet un-brushed blonde hair and electric blue eyes that seem to pierce you when he looks at you.

"I have to say the same thing; I've never been in an area this crowded before. I may have been at crowded concerts and such, but the stage at least wasn't crowded," I said, looking at him. It is the truth, the area within the barricades is so f***ing crowded I can't believe Grif was able to fit in here before he left.

"Is getting the units out usually like this?" Wash asked. I shook my head.

"It's never been like this. In fact, this is the first time we initiated the barricades plan," I answered. Wash's face then became confused.

"Wait… what do you mean by plan?" He asked me.

"Let's just say that a man with a gun got into the kitchen once, and Riliane managed to knock him unconscious with a PS3 controller. After that, we made a plan to set up barricades with if the living room was ever invaded by criminals if we all were in there," I explained. Wash nodded.

"I'm not going to bother asking what other kinds of things happened with criminals coming here," He said. After that, we talked about a lot of things and we found that we have a lot in common; for instance, Wash and I have to deal with idiots, we both are a part of a group that acts like a team but they fight among themselves, and we both got ourselves into a situation. For him, that was becoming involved with the Reds and Blues, for me it was buying the units online. Just as I finished telling him exactly how me buying the units came about, Grif came downstairs, pulling Turkey by his scarf.

"Took you long enough, dirtbag! Why the h*** did it take you so long?" Sarge asked.

"He saw me and booked it. I had to chase him around in what I'm assuming is the theater," Grif answered as he reached the bottom of the stairs, panting to catch his breath. That explains a lot… sort of. It doesn't explain why Turkey booked it. Anyways, when Grif pulled the scarf forward and let go, Turkey collapsed on the living room floor, holding his neck as he gasped for breath.

"I can… see why… Sarge… hates you… now…" He turned his attention to Greece. "And I will… fight you… as soon as... I get... air in... my lungs... again… cat breath," Turkey managed to say between gasps. It was in that moment that I was glad that I wasn't Turkey. One of the crates quite literally exploded, impaling Turkey with some shrapnel. Grif was totally fine thanks to his armor, and he also happen to have his helmet on so his face was also good. Venny managed to quickly block the door with a sheet of bullet proof glass just in time before it got hit with shrapnel. Sarge silently cursed at Grif being okay, but everyone's attention (well, most everyone) was at the center of the crate explosion.

Standing there was a girl. She has glasses, and brown eyes which would've match her brown hair if it weren't for the natural highlights. She's wearing a black shirt with denim shorts and farming boots with an olive-leave clip in her hair. When she turned to face Turkey, I realized that she was holding an axe in her right hand.

"I'm going to kill you!" She shouted as she started to beat Turkey up with her bare hands. The site was actually quite hilarious, and it continued for several minutes. After the beating, Turkey was unconscious with a lot of bruises and Band-Aids on him, courtesy of Doc. Myra (as I'm going to call Greece's sister) is talking with Greece, and they both look rather happy.

"Okay, that was hilarious. I have to admit it… who's the next one we should wake up?" Gallerian asked. I thought for a moment before deciding.

"How about 2p Turkey? He seems the least harmful of all and- never mind," I said that last part because 2p Turkey was already getting out of his crate, luckily in a none-exploding way. He looked a lot like 1p Turkey, except his skin's lighter, and so are his clothes. The only major difference between him and 1p Turkey is that 2p Turkey has a black mask. Unluckily, Nico arrived at the top of the stairs, saw 2p Turkey, and ran to the right.

"Nico, come back!" 2p Turkey yelled as he ran after Greece's counterpart.

"… Okay… how about 2p Romano next? He at least isn't potentially dangerous," I suggested.

"Finché non ha colpito su di me, io approvo {1} !" Riliane exclaimed happily. Let's just say that I wished she didn't speak Italian because at that moment, one of the other crates shook before exploding. Luckily Greece and Mytiline were behind the Blast Shield (as I'm calling the bullet proof glass) so they didn't get hit. Sarge once again cussed because Grif didn't get hurt.

Anyways, standing in what was recently a crate was someone who DEFINETLY didn't look like Romano. Sure facial structures look the same, but he has blonde-hair, an expensive looking white coat with black gloves, a scarf, a black undershirt, and sunglasses. We all were stunned to say at least. I never thought I would see someone who looked like Romano in expensive looking clothes. When he turned towards us and smiled, Riliane seemed to clamp her mouth shut, looking like she regrets speaking in Italian.

"Which one of you lovely women spoke my beautiful language?" Lovino (as I'm going to call him) asked. All of us females took a step away from Riliane. Riliane looked at all of us accusingly before turning to Lovino in panic.

"So what if I know Italian? I also know French, German, and Japanese. H***, I even know a little Russian and Chinese," She said quickly. Lovino shook his head in disappointment.

"A beautiful woman like you shouldn't cuss. It's simply below eloquent people," He said. Riliane blinked a couple of times.

"Who the f*** said I was f***ing eloquent? I mean, sure, I lived a life before this and was a princess, but that does not mean an f***ing thing here, and even then I cursed! And I'm 14 years old, thank you very much, so I'm technically a girl!" She yelled while glaring at Lovino. That was when one of the crates opened, thankfully not exploding.

Standing there, was someone who looked like a cross between England and the Mad Hatter, which isn't a good thing in my opinion. He has hair that looks like a cross between pink and blonde, more blonde than pink. He's wearing a brown vest, blue bow-tie, dark gray undershirt, black pants, and brown shoes. What tipped me off that he was part Mad Hatter was that he was smiling like the Cheshire cat, and seeing as I don't see any cat ears or a tail, I'm going with the Mad Hatter part.

"Um... hi?" Riliane said, well, more like asked 2p England. 2p England continued to smile as he turned his attention towards Riliane.

"Why hello poppet! Would you like me to make you some cupcakes?" He asked in a cheerful tone with a grin, revealing his white teeth. Riliane almost seemed to pale a bit.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry... and you can call me Riliane," She said. She must not like being called poppet, or doesn't know what that means. I would say what it means, but I have no idea either. It was here that, sadly, the last crate exploded. 2p England himself managed to not get hit with anything somehow, but Lovino wasn't so lucky. As soon as the crate exploded, he tried running into the protection of the Blast Shield, but he only managed to run into the door. A lot of shrapnel entered the back of his clothes and his back; or at least, I assume that because Lovino is now yelling in pain.

Anyways, standing in the newest shrapnel of an exploded crate, was someone who looked like America's evil twin brother, which isn't too far from the truth. He was wearing the same jacket as America, but it only had the star on it. He's wearing blue jeans, and shades. His hair is a silver-blonde kind of thing. His eyes are violet, and his skin seems a little darker than America's. He's also holding a bat with spikes at the end, and it's also very bloody. This unit was the one that I was afraid of the most. Conchita was looking back and forth between 2p America and 1p America, before she shrugged.

"I like 1p America better," She simply stated. I wished she didn't say that because 2p America then looked angry. He charged and swung his bat at the glass but it luckily didn't break. His anger turned into confusion because he probably didn't see the Blast Shield. Conchita was most likely about to stick her tongue out at him when 2p England spoke.

"Alfie, you shouldn't try to kill people you don't know!" He said in a cheerful tone. I managed to contain laughter because hearing someone who looks and sounds like England say Alfie is pretty funny. Alfie groaned as he turned to 2p England.

"Shut the f*** up Oliver! She made me mad, so what?!" He asked.

"... Wait... Oliver?" Kayo asked in confusion. I was thinking about that myself. Alfie turned towards her and pointed his bat at 2p England.

"That's what he likes to be called. And before any of you ask, my name is Alfred. **_Not. Alfie._** Got it?" He asked, pointing his bat towards all of us and saying the bolded/italic parts venomously. We all nodded.

"Good. Well, I'm off to look around," Alfred said as he walked upstairs. But just as he did that, Nico came zooming by, almost hitting Alfred, who stumbled backwards and fell down the stairs and let go of his bat in shock. Grif got out-of-the-way of his bat, making Sarge cuss again. Alfred looked up at the top of the stairs just as 2p Turkey came into view, hunching over as he tried to catch his breath.

"You are so dead Nikolai!" Alfred shouted in anger as he got up, got his bat, and ran after Nico. 2p Turkey looked up briefly, but waved his hand as he collapsed on the 2p floor, panting for breath.

"... Well that went better than I thought," I said. It's the truth. I thought things would go way worse.

"Agreed," Kayo said. Oliver (as I'm calling 2p England for now on) shrugged as he went upstairs to most likely find himself a room. Lovino was busy getting the shrapnel out of his back, saying some pretty bad stuff about Alfred without cursing. Some would think it can't be done, but Lovino's doing a pretty good job of it.

"... How about we call it a day? After everything that's happened today, I've had enough," Gumi asked, rubbing her eyes. We all nodded and started putting away the Blast Shields... well, Allen, America, Russia, and Sarge did. The rest of us were allowed to go to our rooms. I'm just glad things didn't go bad.

* * *

><p><strong>{1} As long as he doesn't hit on me, I approve!<strong>

**Me: I finally got that done! Also, before I forget, Swirly the reason I haven't replied to your review yet is because I'm still thinking about it. Also, from this point on, I will be calling Mytilini Myra like Eleni does, because it's easier to remember and pronounce.**

**Kayo: I hate to ask, I mean I seriously hate to ask, but where's Drake?**

**Me: I'm thinking about having her start her mental breakdown in her room.**

**Riliane: When was that decided?**

**Me: When I started typing the bolded part.**

**Riliane: Figures. -_-**

**2p Turkey: Does this usually happen?**

**Kayo: You all don't have any f***ing idea... And don't you f***ing dare say anything about my cursing Lovino or I will shove my tailor scissors into your stomach!**

**Lovino: ... -walks away-**

**Wash: ... Why did I choose to come here?**

**Margarita: Because it was the first choice and you took it without thinking of the possible consequences.**

**Wash: ... Point taken.**

**Prussia: -now waking up- Ow...Wait... I'M GOING TO KILL YOU CONCHITA!**

**America: NOT IF I HELP IT! -gets into a fist fight with Prussia-**

**Venny: -turns to Russia- How much do you want to bet that Drake will be happy if Conchita gets killed?**

**Russia: Four bottles of Vodka. Good enough, da?**

**Venny: Nah, let's make it five.**

**Russia: Even better.**

**Oliver: Should we end it here Alfie?**

**Alfred: Probably. And don't call me Alfie!**

**Myra: Read and please review!**

**Me: And if you have any suggestions on what 2p Turkey's name should be, please say it in your review!**

**2p Turkey: What's wrong with my current name.**

**Me: Nothing, I just don't want to write it every single time.**

**2p Turkey: ... Point taken.**


	21. Minecraft: Plan H

**Me: I have thought of something that the Vocaloids can do during this chapter!**

**Margarita: Really? What?**

**Me: I'm not saying. You have to find out.**

**Margarita: … *grumbles in complaint***

**Caboose: li43101 doesn't own anything but the big house thing which name I forgot. She doesn't own anything else.**

**Tucker: RoosterTeeth owns Red vs. Blue, Hetalia belongs to… someone I don't know, and Vocaloid belongs to… Crypton? I don't know. Anyways, if you're wondering why I said it instead of Caboose, it's because he's not good at pronouncing things like Roosterteeth, Hetalia, and Vocaloid correctly. In fact, it's a miracle that he pronounced li43101 correctly.**

**Prussia: … *calmly walks out the door* WHY CAN'T I DO THE F*CKING DISCLAIMER FOR ONCE?! *calmly walks back in* I'm good.**

**Tucker: … Um… what was that about?**

**Margarita: He's been trying to do the disclaimer ever since he got into the story, and has failed every single time. Most of the time someone does if before him, other times he's threatened, knocked out, and/or got interrupted when he was saying the first letter.**

**Tucker: … Wow, -to Prussia- sucks to be you dude.**

**Prussia: *glares at Tucker* Don't make me attack you.**

**Tucker: You and what army?**

**Prussia: My army of fangirls and the Gilbird army.**

**Tucker: … Point taken.**

* * *

><p>It has been a couple of days and, for old time's sakes, I'm going to list out some of the problems for you, but in a much different format than before. Here are some of the problems:<p>

Sadik (as I'm calling 2p Turkey for now on) constantly going after Nico: _"But I just want to hug you- Why are you running away?!"_- Sadik

_ "So I can get away from you!"_- Nico

_"No, stop running Nico!"_- Sadik

_"NEVER! KEEP THE H*LL AWAY FROM ME!"_- Nico

_ "This is so hilarious to record, and it's so going on YouTube! It's also good for blackmail~"_ – Riliane (she whispered this to herself, and she was secretly filming)

Turkey and Greece constantly fighting:_"Will you stop fighting?!"_- Kayo

_"**NEVER!**"_- Greece and Turkey

_"At least do it in a bigger space other than the living room, like the theater stage! We don't need anything else in this room to break!"_ - Kayo

Alfred and America fighting over who's better, and Conchita always backing America up: _"Hero's are better than villains!"_- America

_"No they aren't! Villains are way better than heroes!"_- Alfred

_"At least the heroes actually achieve their goal! Villains always get thwarted in the end, no matter how hard they try!"_- Conchita

Tucker constantly hitting on the girls, with the help and companionship of France: _"Come on, baby, I just want to get to know you more… in private, bow-chicka-bow-wow!"_- Tucker

_"No. Leave. Now."_- Kayo

_"Come on Mon Cheri {1}–"_- France

_"Why the f*ck are you saying 'my dear?' I'm not your 'dear', so get the f*ck out!"_- Kayo

_"Come on, give us a- oh sh*t, she has her scissors out!"_- Tucker

_"RUN FOR IT!"_- France

Lovino constantly complaining about us cussing: _"A beautiful, eloquent, and rich lady like you should never cuss."_- Lovino

_"… Dude. Get with the times. Everyone is f*cking doing it. H*ll, there are CHILDREN who know cuss words and say them! Besides, Gallerian's the one with the f*cking mountain pile he calls his money. Complain to him." _- Conchita

_ "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should really not cuss. It will ruin the reputation of your beautiful self."-_ Lovino

_"Dude… my 'reputation' was already gone when everyone found out I was a cannibal… cussing and cursing had nothing to do with it."_- Conchita

And to think, the list goes on and on… I have no idea how long it is and I'm not going to find out by listing all the problems. However, the Vocaloids decided to do something, except for Drake because Kayo said, and I quote, "She was having a… 'slight' meltdown when I came to the door and I heard her saying some… interesting things in her meltdown. It's best that we don't see her in her condition… besides, we don't even know if she has an account or has bought the game." What game you might ask… I'll just be terse and say one word… Minecraft.

Some of you may think it's a waste of time or it's dumb, but you don't know the how hilarious and entertaining it can get. The other Vocaloids (minus Drake) and I do a recording session while playing Minecraft and upload it to our CO-OP channel on YouTube… Well, we were planning to, but then the units came and you can probably guess that we never got around to uploading any Minecraft videos. And as a heads up, we go by our Vocaloid names as to not confuse anyone who might be listening.

Anyways, the eight of us went to our recording room for Minecraft, which is just next to the theater. It's quite large, but not as big as either the theater or the dining hall. There are several desks with X-Box 36's and microphones and some things so that others know it's ours. We have our own figurines on our desks to show who owns what desk.

We decided to make the recording session from here on out more interesting by having some of the Hetalia characters and some of the RvB characters there. We chose China, Romano, Spain, America, and Nico from Hetalia. Why those five? Because they're easy to control, and America won't do any harm to anyone (even if by accident) as long as Conchita is around. Nico and I, as I may or may not have mentioned before, are really good friends, Riliane can keep Romano under control, and China and Spain can handle themselves. I do, however, have Russia guarding the door so we don't get interrupted and for when something happens while we're recording so it's all good! I would've gotten Japan, but last time I saw him, he was trying to stop Greece and Turkey from fighting and I didn't want to get in the middle of that.

As for the RvB guys, we got Simmons, Tucker, and Wash. Why, you may ask. Simmons isn't crazy (just too intelligent and ALWAYS approving what Sarge says), it will be funny if Tucker gets defeated in our little challenges (we actually plan on doing what Roosterteeth do, and some of our own ideas), and Wash because he's a really nice guy once you get to know him. And I also need someone who can keep Tucker under control.

Anyways, we explained the basics to the guys, and quickly got figurines of them to put on desks (we have a lot of them around the room, they just aren't used) and new Xbox 36's. It was easy and quick because we're pretty famous and have a fast delivering service (thank you Ted!). I should probably mention that, due to our popularity, we Vocaloids managed to get our own skins made.

It's basically what the figurines look like, only 2D and into blocks and rectangles that is the body of our person. For those who don't have short hair, which is basically me, Kayo and Venny, we just have our hair color on our head.

For the RvB guys, we managed to get skins created for them in a rather short amount of time. They are pretty happy about the results. The Hetalia guys just choose skins that are already created, because the people who make them are still developing their skins. It takes a lot longer than you would think it would.

Romano got the Creeper skin, because he can literally explode any minute (in anger, not literally, but you probably get the joke). Spain chose the "Un-Zombie" as we like to call the skin, seeing as it looks like the more human version of a Zombie. America chose the wrestler outfit, probably because they are the closest skin the system has to a hero, and some wrestlers are heroes. China got the nurses outfit, which wasn't his idea. Tucker chose it for him, tried forcing him to do it, and threatened to get Russia in here, which pretty much sealed the deal. China still isn't happy about it. Nico got the guy who looks like a dark-colored dude in a T-shirt and jeans. Why? I have no idea.

And we were set… well; we still had to make their houses, which took most of the day. Once we finished making their houses next to what we call the "V HQ." The V, if you can't tell, stand for Vocaloid. We're where thinking about changing the name the change of that part to VHRvB, standing for Vocaloid, Hetalia, and Red vs. Blue, or something like that. Then we decided to make two other housing areas that are linked to the V Headquarters. We called the Hetalia housing area "Hetalia Square," and the RvB housing area "RvB Street" … That last one still is a working title. Anyways, after we made the necessary housing and some changes, we showed the Hetalia and RvB guys around our neighborhood.

"Okay, I'm going to be showing you all around what we call VHQ," Venny said as he steadily looked down from the sky and onto the neighborhood. The Hetalia and RvB guys were impressed, commenting on how huge it is, which was equal to a football field, and that's just the VHQ alone. Then Venny pointed out that the ground was mostly wool, and it made the Vocaloid logo, which was a cyan (there isn't a wool color called Teal Wool) V surrounded by different shades of color, mostly red, blue, purple, yellow, green, and pink.

"First on our tour of the houses is Rin's house," Venny said. He went over to Riliane's house, which was a typical, medium size, cobblestone house with a lovely porch, fencing, a sign that says _"Rin's house, stay out unless invited or Len,"_ with two flower pots with roses in them nearby. Venny went inside Riliane's house and it had a few pictures, a couple of torches, some art work, a furnace, two chests, and a crafting table. The floor also happen to be made of wool, and the color was yellow. Here are some of the comments made:

"Wow, that's a pretty nice house." – Simmons

"It's a lovely house, chica {2}!" – Spain

"For once, tomato b*sterd makes a good point. Your house is simply lovely Rin!" – Romano

"I've got to admit, it's impressive. I hope my house is like that." – Tucker

"Dude, I doubt that considering that you've tried hitting on the female Vocaloids, but I have to say that the house is impressive." – Wash

"Thank you all so much for the compliments. All I have to say is that I love my house. I wouldn't change it for any other house because I'm totally fine with the way it is," Riliane said. You didn't need to look at her to tell that she was pleased because you can hear it in her voice. Then Venny showed Len's house, which looked just like Riliane's, only the sign says_ "Len's house, anyone can come in."_ The comments were basically the same, but Romano is only being nice to Allen because he's Riliane's younger twin brother, and the two also happen to get along pretty well.

Then we moved onto Kayo's house, which was also medium size, but made of wood and looked like a huge Japanese house, except it was missing a sliding door. The inside has a bed, a crafting table, a furnace, two chests, a couple of torches, and the rest of the house is practically loaded with artwork (one which literally covers the door, just like Gavin's house in Minecraft from Achievement Hunter (AH)) or anything artistic, which isn't much of a surprise seeing as Kayo is the creative and artistic one of the Vocaloids. The floor, which is made out of wool, is made out of pink wool.

But I would like to say something here. For some reason, Kayo reminds me of Sigma from Red vs. Blue, who kind of started the 'Meta' business and pretty much made it so that Maine transformed into an A.I. bloodhound that kills his former teammates without remorse. He is the A.I. that attributes Creativity and Ambition, both of which Kayo has a lot of, but I'm not sure if I should be worried or not. Anyways here are some comments towards Kayo's house:

"Wow, you are very sophisticated!" – America

"Man, if my house isn't nice, I'm living at Luka's," – Tucker

"I severely doubt Luka will let you live with her Tucker… at all. But it's a pretty nice house, I'll give it that," – Wash

"… Meh, it's not as good as Rin's, but still acceptable,." – Romano

"I'll take your comment as a compliment Romano. And Tucker, Wash is right, I will never let you live with me. I'm rather proud of my house, mostly because it's like a traditional Japanese house," Kayo commented, smiling at how proud she is of how her house turned out.

Next, Venny showed his house. It was medium size, made of cobblestone, and some torches on the outside. The sign above the door usually says _"Gakupo's House,"_ but someone (I suspect Kayo) changed it to, _"Techno Geek lives here."_

"Very funny Luka, you did a wonderful job here," Venny sarcastically said while Kayo laughed in the background, confirming my suspicions. He changed it after destroying the sign and putting it back where it was, and went inside. There was a couple of artwork, a bed, chests, torches, a furnace, and a crafting table. The floor is actually a wool rug colored purple. Here are some comments made:

"That's a fairly decent and nice house," – Simmons

"That's a pretty sh*tty house if you ask me," – Romano

"… I've seen better." – Nico.

"Okay, Romano, shut up. You have no right to say that about my house when you haven't even seen the worse house yet. That's coming up in the tour," Venny said.

After that was Gumi's house. It was, like Venny's, made of cobblestone and medium size. The sign above the door says _"Gumi lives here,"_ which is funny because she has a sign on her desk that says the same thing. The inside is the second biggest living space in V HQ (you'll see the first soon). The usual things (torches, bed, furnace, crafting table, and chests) were in the room but one thing made it different from other houses. The rug, which was also out of wool, was a green color, just like her hair. Here are some of the comments:

"Pretty nice place, but it's probably not as good as the hero's house!" – America

"Certainly is a nice place chica!" – Spain

"Quit it with the f*cking Spanish, tomato b*sterd!" – Romano

"I have to say, I like it," – Wash

"Thank you all for your compliments. And Romano, enough with the cussing, we're going to have enough of that without having you complain," Gumi said, shaking her head at Romano.

Next, we went to Gallerian's house. His house was made out of stone, is medium size, and the sign above his door says _"Bluenette's house!"_ And before you ask, yes that was Kayo's doing. Gallerian often complained about how the sign ruins the effect of him wanting to be serious with the house, but eventually he warmed up to the sign. The inside has the basic essentials, has one piece of artwork, and the floor is made of blue wool. Here are some comments:

"Rin's house is better, but it's still okay," – Romano

"I give it the thumbs up! If my house is bad, I'm stealing Kaito's," – Tucker

"No you're not Tucker… it is a pretty nice house though," – Wash

"Thank you all for you compliments, and Tucker, if you dare steal my house, I'm burning your house down," Gallerian threatened before adding, "But I am pretty happy with my house. If I had a choice between this room and the next one up on the tour, I'm staying with my house."

Next was Conchita's house. Everyone laughed. Why? Because it was like Ray's house from AH, in other words, it was small, the walls are made out of dirt and there was barely anything. There was a wool floor that was the color red, a torch, a chest, and a bed, all of which Conchita got and put into her house on her own. The sign above her door says _"Meiko,"_ and its right under the window she can't even see out off because it's too high. Here are some comments:

"Meiko, you can live with the hero if you want to live in a better house!" – America

"Why is Meiko's house a piece of sh*t?" – Romano (who started laughing after finishing his sentence)

"Man, this is the sh*tiest house here!" – Tucker

"HEY! At least I am allowed to make improvements! Besides, I've grown attached to it, so you all can die in lava!" Conchita said in defense.

"So where's Miku's house?" Wash asked with curiosity.

"Good question. In quite the contrast to Meiko's house, we have Miku's," Just as Venny finished, he turned to my house, which is basically like Geoff's house in Minecraft from AH, which means it's huge, made of stone, and goes to the top of the world. Everyone started laughing, and I did as well. The look on their faces is quite priceless (just so you know, the RvB guys have their helmets off).

"That's not a house, that's an f*cking monolith!" Tucker managed to say before he continued on with his laughing fit. I should mention what he looks like. He has skin the color of dark coco beans, black hair, and brown eyes that are slightly lighter than his skin.

I might as well say what Simmons looks like without his helmet on as well. Because of the tank running over Grif and taking apart of Simmons face was the only way to fix the soldier's face, part of Simmons face on left and his left eye are robotic. His human skin is white with a slight hint of brown. His robotic eye is red while his human eye is a dark red, which is weird seeing as both his eyes are close in color. He has brown hair that goes to his jaw line, and is wearing glasses.

"Show them the inside of my house," I told Venny. He went inside, making everyone laugh even more at the huge space and how there are only several torches, a bed, and every other usual essential. The floor was a wool carpet that was a cyan color. This, my friends, is the biggest living space in VHQ.

"How long did it take you to make this?" Wash asked while he was trying to catch his breath.

"This house, alone, took us several hours, maybe two or three," I answered.

"How long did it take to make Meiko's house?" Nico asked after he finally caught his breath.

"Several minutes, maybe two or three," Gallerian said before he and everyone else continued to laugh. Venny went outside, and started going around my house. During that time, we talked.

"Well, at least we know whose house is whose now," Tucker said, catching his breath.

"You know what the best part is? We haven't even gotten to your guys houses," I said.

"Dude, I can't wait to see my house. Since I'm the hero, it's going to be awesome!" America said, fist-pumping into the air while smiling.

"Well, I don't care what my house looks like; I'm going to move in no matter what," Wash said, just as Venny got around to the back of my house and started going up the ladder.

"So how long did it take to make the logo on the ground?" Tucker asked.

"It took about the same amount of time it did to make Miku's house," Gumi answered.

"Okay, I'm at the top," Venny said as he went over to the edge. The view of the ground is spectacular.

"Did you guys, and girls, take turns standing up here while the rest were down their making the logo?" Simmons asked.

"Well we took turns, but Miku mostly stood up here while the rest of us hauled *ss," Kayo said.

"Hey guys, that part looks like sh*t, fix it," Riliane jokingly said, making everyone laugh a little.

"Anyways, let's move on to what we like to call Hetalia Square," Venny said as he walked towards the edge. There's actually a path that goes to the right. Of course, it's made of platforms that go lower and lower, but are high enough to jump up or down without getting hurt, but other than that, it's good. He eventually stood on a building that was made out of cobblestone, a quarter the size of mine, and he was right in the middle so you couldn't see the Square.

"Whose house are you own?" Nico asked.

"I'm actually standing on your house. Miku had us make it like this, mostly because she threatened to put lava in all our houses when the only one who agreed with her was Gumi," Venny answered. Nico laughed.

"Why am I not surprise? Anyways, can we see all of Hetalia Square?" He asked. Venny's character nodded and he walked over to the edge. It was smaller than VHQ, but the houses were decent. The ground was made out of wool, like VHQ, only there was an array of bright colors that surrounded a red H.

"First, let's start with Nico's house," Venny said as he jumped down, taking a bit of damage, but not enough to kill him. He turned around to where you can see the sign, which says _"Nicolas lives here,"_ Nico grinned once he read the sign.

"That looked like it hurt," Simmons said, pointing out that Venny took a bit of damage and practically almost lost half of his health.

"Meh, I'm on peaceful, I'll live," Venny said as he entered the house just as some of his health came back. The inside of Nico's house was filled with bookshelves. There were also the basic essentials, but the chests were filled with books.

"This is just like real life," America said as he laughed a little. It's true; this is how Nico's room basically is in real life.

"Anyways, as we move on, we go over to Romano's house," Venny said as he exited Nico's house and went to his left to a cobblestone house. It looked like Riliane's to be quite honest. The only difference is that the sign above the door says _"Italian Property. Trespassers will be shot."_

"I absolutely love it all, especially the sign! Who idea was it for the lovely sign?" Romano asked, laughing a little.

"That was my idea!" Riliane said, and they both started laughing.

"China, you have been awfully silent for a while. What is it?" Venny asked China as he exited Romano's house.

"I'm still unhappy about my skin, aru," He said with his arms crossed while he pouted.

"Well cheer up because, up next, is your house," Venny said, China's house showing on his screen. Once China saw it, he immediately brightened up. The house was pretty big, made of wood, had all the basic essentials inside, and the sign says, _"China's Palace."_

"I love it, aru!" He practically screamed into the microphone.

"Glad you like it. Believe it or not, Russia gave us the idea for the sign," I said. China didn't look phased by that as he focused his full attention on his house.

"Okay, moving on to Spain's house," Venny said as he exited China's house (much to the Asian's sadness), and moved onto a medium size cobblestone house with a sign that says _"Spaniards house!"_ The inside had basically the usual essential. There were a couple of artwork, and on the floor were the colors of the Spanish flag.

"I love it! Thank you, amigos {3}!" Spain cheerfully said.

"I think we made that house too nice, but that's just me," Venny said as he exited Spain's house. "Next, and last on our tour of Hetalia Square, is America's house," He said, just as he got into view of America's house. Since we (and by we, I mean us Vocaloids, excluding Conchita) knew that America would offer Conchita to stay at his house, we made his house equal hers. Everyone laughed, except for America and Conchita.

"To be honest, we knew that you would offer Conchita to stay at your house, so we decided to make your house exactly like hers," Venny said as he got a close-up of the sign, which simply says,_ "America."_ The only difference on the inside is that the wool floor is in three different colors; red, blue, and white, which are the colors of America's flag.

"At least my floor's awesome!" America said, trying to cheer himself up. Conchita, who's sitting next to him, patted him on the shoulder, which made him smile. Venny shook his head in reality as he went on a path made of that went to the right and straight into VHQ and kept going.

"Anyways, now that that's done, we shall move on to what we call RvB Street, which is still a working title," He said as he arrived at said area, which is about as big as Hetalia Square. The ground was made out of wool, like the others, but it was mostly black, but there was an R, V, and B in the middle. The R and half of the V are made of red wool, while the other half of the V and the B are made out of blue wool.

"I love the place so far! I'm totally moving in," Tucker said, not noticing that he doesn't even know if his house is good or not. Knowing how we girls made plans for most of the houses, his house is probably worse than Conchita's.

"Anyways, the first house we're going to visit is on the Red side, so in other words its Simmons house," Venny said as Simmons house came into view. It's a lovely cobblestone house with a sign that says, "Private Simmons lives here." The inside had the basic essentials, and a couple of bookshelves. The floor was wool the color of red.

"I love my home! It's awesome! I-I don't know what else to say but thank you for such a wonderful house!" Simmons said cheerfully. At least he's polite and thankful. Venny exited Simmons house and walked over to the blue side.

"Next to last on the tour is Tucker's house," He said just as Tucker's house came into view. It's actually a pair of two blocks of wood four blocks away from each other, then it's the same again only it's higher and over one. Then it's just two wood blocks next to each other that are higher than the others, and there's only a bed in there, and a single torch outside. The sign on the outside says _"Private Tucker,"_ The ground around it is made out of cyan wool. Everyone laughed while Tucker's mouth gaped.

"Like I said, I'm not going to let you steal my house Tucker," Gallerian managed to gasp before he continued to laugh.

"If it's any consolation, the girls made this one, and threatened to beat me up in real life if I tried to make it better or ague with them. I say me because Allen and Gallerian actually sided with them," Venny said as he exited Tucker's house.

"Finally, in a serious contrast to Tucker's house, we have Wash's house," Venny said as he turned to Wash's house, which was half the size of my house and made of stone. Tucker joined us in laughing. The sign at his house says, _"Property of Agent Washington."_ When Venny opened to the inside, it's basically like my house, meaning there were the basic essentials, a couple of bookshelves, and a lot of torches. The wool floor was blue with some yellow, which matches his armor.

"I love my house! There's no way that Tucker's living with me. He'll just ruin it somehow," Wash said, making a few of us laugh.

"Hey, that's offensive!" Tucker said in an offended tone.

"But factually correct," Kayo said, trying her hardest not to burst into a laughing fit. Tucker glared at her, which was returned in a more evil and harsh way. Tucker gave up while Venny exited Wash house and went to V HQ.

"Well, that was fun. Anyways, you may all start the game play!" Venny said as he went to his house and changed the mode to survival for hilarity's sake. That's when we all joined in. It took a while for me to find my place actually, but it was easy once I saw it in the distance. After a while, we all were at our houses, just in time too, because it was turning to nighttime. But, before anyone could go to sleep, Tucker found something on the edge of the V HQ that I was hoping someone would find.

"What's this button for?" Tucker asked as my character came towards his.

"Did you press the button?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I pressed it," He answered.

"Okay then," I said, trying my hardest to suppress a grin from showing up.

"What does it do?" He asked. His question was answered by the explosion of the ground in front of him, causing him to back up and freak out in alarm.

"WHAT THE F*CK WAS THAT?!" He asked, but he laughed along with me. I looked over at Gumi's screen and, sure enough, she was on top of my house, looking as everything we made started to explode because of the ground.

"It's everywhere!" Wash said as he backed up and climbed up the side of his house, thanks to the ladder. I forgot to mention that his house and Nico's house are like mine, meaning that they have ladders that go to the top of the building, and have platforms that connect to each other. Everyone was laughing while Nico and I went up our ladders. Although, Venny wasn't so lucky, and here's why.

"ENDERMAN!" He shouted as he spotted an Enderman to his right as he tried to escape the explosion. Venny is basically the Ray (from AH) of our group, meaning that he shouts Enderman when he spots one, goes up against then when they aren't friendly, likes roses, and goes cakeless and pretty much hates said food item… or at least, in this game. It's pretty funny. This was also when he quite literally got blasted out of the game, along with America, Tucker, Spain, Gallerian, and Simmons.

"Gakupo was in the middle of the blast… He was at Ground Zero!" Riliane said before she burst out laughing.

"By the way, that was our fail-safe," I calmly said, making Tucker burst out laughing.

"Your fail-safe to what? In case someone took over the island?!" He said before he continued to laugh. After that, we ended so everyone could catch their breath. I actually have a name for the fail-safe. I like to call it Plan H, which, in full title, means Plan H*LL.

* * *

><p><strong>{1} My dear<strong>

**{2} Girl**

**{3} Friends**

**Me: Finally got that down. Readers, I need ideas for what they need to do! I'm seriously running out of ideas, the Minecraft thing is something an idea I got only after my mom bought it for my birthday! I don't, however, need suggestions on what unit will come next because I already got one or two. And I don't want a whole boatload like last time.**

**Margarita: I love this chapter. Tucker got the biggest shock so far. -laughs-**

**Tucker: *sarcastically* Ha, ha, ha.**

**Wash: I have to ask, who came up with that plan?**

**Margarita: Kayo did.**

**Kayo: Indeed I did. I may not look like it, but I'm quite the genius. **

**Gallerian: This is just from what I know, but weren't you possessed by Elluka Clockwork, who was an incredible genius and made you MA/Sorceress of Time in Capriccio Farce?**

**Kayo: Yeah, I believe so.**

**Venny: If we don't get any ideas soon, we're going to have to fall back on Plan SC.**

**Conchita: Not that one again.**

**America: What's Plan SC?**

**Conchita: Plan Singing Contest. We already did that the day we got England and Artie.**

**Simmons: I think now will be a good place to stop.**

**Allen: I agree with Simmons on this one.**

**Me: Yeah, I kind of want to get this uploaded as soon as possible. Thank you for reading and please review!**


	22. Reading the reviews for the third time

Grif: li43101 doesn't own anything except herself and the mansion. Everything and everyone else belong to their respective owners.

Prussia: -goes red in the face, clenches fists, and tackles Grif, and the two start wrestling-

Sarge: That's the way to go Prussian albino!

Margarita: Don't encourage him!

Me: Anyways, let's get this chapter started. If you're wondering why I'm doing a review chapter instead of a regular chapter, it's because I plan on having the next chapter be about Drake's meltdown, so until I get that furthered, I'm doing this. That and I have a lot of reviews to read. Back to the subject; let's get started!

Brazil: This first one is from my good friend Eleni:

**Brazil; *cranks chainsaw*YES!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*starts chasing romano***

**Turkey: I HATE YOU TOO FETA BREATH!**

**2p greece:HEY!WHATS WRONG WITH FETA!?**

**Me: can you also put 2p greece? Pwease?**

Nico: So, wait, the only reason I'm here and the other 2p's are here is because Eleni wanted to have me here?!

Me: … Yes.

Brazil: Anyways, I'm now going to be reading all of Eleni's reviews-

Conchita: That's a lot… just saying.

Brazil: … I'm now going to be reading all of Eleni's reviews for now on. Like this next one:

***sees prussias comment in chapter14* what. Did. You. Say.*holds knife up to prussias throat* I will f***ing murder you. While you sleep. Sweet dreams. Hehehehehehehehe KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL**

Prussia: I'm still afraid for my life because of her... wait- *gets hit punched by Grif, and the two continue to wrestle*

Nico: … Anyways, I'm going to be reading the next one. It's from **Goddessxofxmusic1**, otherwise known as Blair;

**Okayz! I didn't put it in the last review in case you didn't want her.**

**Name: Corsica**

**Human name: Romona Bonnefoy(France's last name)**

**Age: 19(in appearance)**

**Hair: Long chocolate brown in a low lose pony tail in a bow.**

**Eye: France blue, the other one is eyepatched.**

**Uniform: France's uniform. He makes her were it every time he dose.**

**Casual: Short red skirt and a white tank top with a black coat, red eyepatch, black leggings that go up just below the skirt and red ballet shoes.(not tie ups)**

**Personality: Shy around others and the one she admires. Hard working when needing to. Lazy when getting out of bed.(France has to literaly grab her foot and drag her off. If that dosn't work, water helps :-))**

**Likes Violen, Fishing, cooking, dancing ballet, swimming, singing, drawing spending time with France, sleeping.**

**Friends: Everyone, no one dislikes her. Not even Belarus.**

**Favorite food: Seafood.**

**Family: France(father), Italy(cusion), Romano(cusion) and Spain(Uncle) and they all love her dearly**

**France is never a pervert around her. He loves her dearly as a daughter and would do anything for her. You can pair her up with anyone if you want to.**

**Thank you very much can't wait for the next chapter. Hasta la panda!**

China: PANNNDDDAAA~

Margarita: -rolls eyes- Anyways, this next review is from **teri mikami;**

**Did you also know that the creator **

**of Hetalia is a fan of Higurashi?**

**I can now die happy. Also. Ib.**

**I saw a crossover of that and hetalia **

**and the axis powers were Garry,**

**Ib, and Marry. I can also die happy.**

**;w;**

Me: I honestly didn't know that before reading the review. Thank you for letting me know.

Allen: This next review is from **patchythepirate**. That's totally a Spongebob Squarepants reference. Anyways, let's get started with reading this review**:**

**Awww :D youre stories amaizing. Ever thought of paring up Len and Leichenstien (i think that's how you spell it…) ? I think they would be sooooo cute together! :D**

Allen: -trying to hide his blush- … Um…

Riliane: -notices Allen's trying not blush- … NEW PAIRING!

Allen: RILIANE!

Liechtenstein: -confused-

Me: I'll tell you later.

Brazil: This next review is from Eleni!

**me: i would love to**

**nicolas karpusi**

**DOESNT SLEEP AT ALL AND DARK DARK DARK CIRCLES UNDER HIS EYES!**

**he has glasses and slightly shorter and lighter hair than greece**

**baisically reads and draws blueprints all the time **

**and he runs when he sees 2p turkey(who looks alot like regular turkey) CAUSE TURKEY IN 2P LAND LOVES NICO SAN**

**also nico is loud. really really loud. america level loud. and he laughs like this…AHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**oh he loves coffee**

**GREEK COFFEE IS AWSOME**

Nico: -sarcastically- Thank you, Eleni, for revealing a lot of things that not many people probably know because not many people are probably interested in 2p Greece!

Kayo: Dude, I can hear the sarcasm in that on full blast. Anyways, this next review is from Blair**:**

**Omg! Thank you for adding Corsica! Btw, she is a french island but her official language is italian cause she is so close to italy. Ner culture is also a mix of french and italian. If you have no idea on how to wake her form the box, just let her hear France's voice. France will glomp her at sight. Anyways thanks!**

Me: You are welcome Blair. Consider my thank you for your great reviews for my Hetalia Truth or Dare story.

Tucker: This is next one is, once again, from **teri mikami:**

**OHDEARG**, 2PS. May hope **

**be with you…**

Margarita: Thank you. We're going to need a lot of it.

Drake: This next one is from Swirly**:**

**I order thee to update! It's been over a month!**

Me: Is it ironic that the day this review came out, I updated the story?

Margarita: It is ironic. And funny.

Brazil: THIS NEXT ONE IS FROM ELENI**:**

**kitty: YAY! I FEEL SO SPECIAL SAYING THE DISCLAIMER!  
>brazil: me and my trusty chainsaw, im badass. you got my hair color right!<br>kitty: can my oc mytiline(lesvos is the island's actuall name,, they just call it mytiline) be in this? she has glasses, eyes that change via sun(dark outside-brown eyes sunny-greenish blue eyes regular-hazel, but more green) brown hair with natural highlights and she carries around an axe. she wears a black shirt with denim shorts and farming boots with an olive-leave clip in her hair. her human name isnt decided but i call her myra karpusi. afew ways to weak her up is  
>1. greece say something<br>2. turkey insult greece (she will beat the shit out of turkey)  
>3. greek food<br>4. mention anyother sibling (chios is best result)  
>5. mention ww2(she'll attack any italian or german((sorry li)))<br>the box will explode open with any of fourth she will just look around for them.**

Me: Don't worry, I'm technically not in the story… that, and I'm in a protective area.

Mytiline: -trying to break the glass to the protective are with a sledgehammer, but the glass isn't breaking-

Everyone else that is awake and have been here for a long time: -sweatdrop-

Drake: This next review is from Swirly**:**

**Drake: You better not stop this!**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Drake: Why?! This where I'm introduced to the Internet!**

**Me: What about-**

**Drake: DeviantArt doesn't count until you upload more pictures.**

**Me: *pouts* Update soon please. If you want, I can do collabs with you until your inspiration comes back.**

Me: I'm not stopping this yet. And I found what I'm missing isn't my inspiration, it's my motivation. I keep being distracted by so many things.

Russia: This next one is from **5urpriseZurprise:**

**There is no Matvey (Canada), da? *raisinghammerandswingitaroun d***

Canada: So that's how I got here…

Me: I'm now debating whether Russia hacked a Fanfiction account or not.

Russia: -smiling creepily-

Me: … Okay then…

Wash: … Anyways, this next one if from Blair**:**

**Yay!*glomps Corsica* you added my OC! Thank you! Like I said you can pair her up with anyone but no yuri. And no Allen*sorry Allen :(! I love you but your too young!* But you don't have to if you don't want to, just a suggestion but it would be cool! She is supposed to be EnglandxCorsica vs AmericaxCorsica but I don't add that on story requests. Remember, she's REEEEEEAAAALLLLY shy!*looks down at fainted Corsica* I am her creater and she still fainted! Well thank you and bye!**

Allen: It's okay Blair. I honestly understand.

Riliane: And you're already going to be paired with Liechtenstein.

Allen: Riliane!

Romano: I honestly agree with Riliane!

Allen: Not you too!

Brazil: TIME FOR ELENI'S NEXT REVIEW!

Everyone else: You don't have to shout!

Brazil: TOO BAD!

**((Li, just to make this more chaotic, Nico is a player, but not to his friends, so yeah. and he can be creepy when he wants.))  
>YAY Mytilini is coming, MEH ISLAND! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY<strong>

Me: Thank you for letting me know.

Margarita: At least I'm safe. I'm already dealing with Prussia, I don't need more problems. No offense.

Nico: None taken.

Drake: This next review is from, of course, Swirly:

**Drake: WHERE WAS I?! I didn't get to meet Canada! HE IS ONE MORE PERSON TO LOVE ME!**

**Morgan: Weirdo. But yay, update!**

**Drake: *jumps on Conchita's back* Ah, I shall take you down for my dear Kaito! *eyes glow red***

**Morgan: It was nice knowing you Meiko.**

Conchita: I got something to counter you Drake! -pulls out a baseball bat- CAUSE IT'S PEANUT BUTTER- *Is knocked unconscious by Gallerian and his trusty mallet, who also knocks out America*

Gallerian: I'm not risking another attack at this moment, nor do I want to hear Conchita sing that song. And Blair, if you're reading this, I'm sorry for knocking out America, but he probably would've snapped me in two because of his obvious but not stated (by himself) love for Conchita, and I don't honestly want to take the chance.

Simmons: Speaking of Blair, this next review's hers**:**

**Yes! New chapter! And I have to say not a bad one. I didn't know Canada and Corsica were sibling! Apparently. Well I know I have nagged you about this too many times but if you want to pair her with someone, I recommend England cause I don't want him to be a forever alone plus America is taken and she is supposed to be paired with both. Anyway great story!**

Me: Thank you for the compliment!

Artie: Well, seems my counterpart is finally going to get a wrench.

England: She's not a wrench, she's a lovely woman! -tackles Artie, and they start to wrestle-

Venny: Again, really?!

Gumi: Wow…

Brazil: Next Eleni review!

**2p turkey and 2p romano. THEY ARE MAH BESTIES! Im so sorry 2p greece... Nah, not really.  
>Was mytilinilesvos in this chapter? I didnt read anything about her.**

Lovino: Hello Eleni.

Sadik: Hello Eleni! –hugging Nico tightly-

Nico: Someone kill me, or at least get me how out of here…

Sadik: Anyways, this next review is from Blair!

**RvB sounds interesting I should check it out. AND DO 2P AMERICA!**

Alfred: So that's why I'm here.

America: -suddenly conscious- And I'm still not happy.

Gallerian: -startled- What the f***?! How did you get conscious so quickly?!

America: Because I'm the hero!

Lovino: Anyways, this next review is from **2pOliKirkland:**

**dude this is really awsome do you think the next unit could be 2p!iggy or 1p/2p china?**

Oliver: So that's why I'm here!

China: I'm already here, aru!

Gumi: I'm starting to think that Oliver became a guest and wrote that review.

Me: That honestly wouldn't surprise me.

Brazil: ELENI'S NEXT REVIEW!

**2p america is there too?! OH JOY! MORE PEOPLE THAT 2P GREECE HATES. Except, 2p america hates him back... Hmm... *takes out popcorn and lawn chair* ahh...ill just sit back and watch the show. Any blood spilled belongs to me. Ehehehe. (2p romano isnt that much like france, he is just a bit of a pervert but he does say some things that can be taken the wrong way)**

Simmons: -about to say something but then notices Alfred and Nico glaring at each other- … I forgot what I was going to say.

Drake: Here's Swirly's next review**:  
><strong>

**Ah, I do think it's time Drake had a mental breakdown**

**PM me for details if you want to do that.**

Drake: What mental breakdown?

Me: Um…

Caboose: Next review is from the nice lady known as Blair.

**OMG the pool noodles again! I forgot! Corsica would greet people by kissing them on the cheek. This freaked the countries out at first. This story gets better every chapter!**

Me: Yeah, I had to mention the pool noodle thing again. And thank you for letting me know that, and the compliment.

Sarge: This next review is from **watashiwa indonesia lover desu:**

**2p!Romaon? It'll be interresting…*evilsmirk* More if you add 2pItaly#plak**

**Well! I'll fave!**

Riliane: Didn't we say to not mention 2p!Italy in one of the earlier chapters?! -goes on a cursing fit-

Lovino: Now Riliane-

Riliane: -angrily- You shut the f*** up! -continues to go on her cursing fit-

Brazil: NEXT ELENI REVIEW!

Gallerian: Seriously, tone down the shouting!

Brazil: -cranks up chainsaw-

Gallerian: … Never mind.

**glomps 2p turkey, 2p england, and 2p romano* I MISSED YOU GUYS. OMG, LOVI, YOU LOOK FAB.  
>*laughs at turkey and 2p!Greece's miss fortunes* HAHAHAHA. God...this is hilarious and today is nico's and greeces birthday! Yay.<br>Wait... How does someone have cat breath? What ...  
>*shrugs* i dunno, li. Maybe sadik? Thats turkey's human name and seeing that you are calling 2p romano lovino maybe you can call 2p turkey sadik<strong>

Lovino: Thank you very much Eleni!

Oliver and Sadik: I missed you too!

Nico: -groans-

Eleni: MY NEXT REVIEW!

Margarita: Not to be rude, but how the f*** did you get here?!

**That is what Nico's house looks like… Try putting some dogs in there too! THEN IT SHALL BE EXACT.**

**AWESOME CHAPTER. Minecraft is awesome.**

Kayo: Sadly, there are no dogs, but there are wolves. All you need to do is not hit them, feed them bones until a red collar appears around their neck then they're tamed! But if you hit them after they've been tamed, they'll leave.

Drake: Here's Swirly's last review for a while**:**

**One, I could help you with writing Drakes breakdown. Two, you need to reas the Evillious Chronicles wiki.**

Me: I was saving it until a good time. And I did read the Evillious Chronicles wiki and saw that the vessel of Wrath is a golden key.

Gumi: … Wait, really?!

Me: That's what it looks like.

Gumi: I finally have a vessel of sin like the others. I've been waiting for this.

Venny: This is awesome!

Riliane: Anyways, these last two reviews are from **Kagamine Rin**- Hey, you gave these two to for me to read on purpose!

Me: So?

Riliane: … Nothing.

**This is amazing! I love it! well, I used to like it more when it was only a single crossover... I mean only hetalia x vocaloid. no RvB. I don't know why, I just like it better. oh, and for you Drake, you'll never get Gallerian, don't even try or I'll have you for Conchita's snack.**

Me: I appreciate the compliment, and thank you for letting me know how you felt. I honestly only added the RvB part because I thought it would make things a little more interesting.

Gallerian: … I'm not sure what I should feel at the moment…

Conchita: For once, we're on the same page.

Gallerian: That's a terrifying thought… and when did you get conscious?

Conchita: I actually faked it. Thought it would be funny.

Riliane: … Anyways, here's the last review.

**oh, and btw, UPDATE SOON PLEASE!**

Me: And to think, this review was posted two days ago. Well, wait no further because the next chapter is out!

Margarita: Okay I'm tired of this. -walks over to Prussia and Grif, grabs Prussia, and throws him into a wall-

Grif: -panting- Thank you… nice arm throw.

Margarita: Thank you.

Allen: I think now might be a good time to stop.

Russia: Please review, da? -raises pipe and swings it around-

America: Really commie? Really?

Russia: Da. Problem?

America: … No.

Russia: Kolkolkol~

Me: Don't worry reviewers. Russia isn't going to go after you anytime soon.


	23. Drake's Meltdown and New Housemates

**Me: Hello everyone! I was working on the next chapter for my other story… but I honestly didn't feel like working on it. I'm not interested in it. So I decided to work on the 23rd chapter of this story.**

**Margarita: Wait, doesn't a YouTuber that you watch hate the number 23 because it's a movie that Jim Carry stars in, and don't people often call him Jim Carry because the two are so alike?**

**Me: Yes. So?**

**Margarita: Nothing, I was just asking.**

**Drake: li43101 doesn't own anything except herself and the mansion. Everything and everyone else belongs to their respective owners.**

**Prussia: … I would yell, but I rather not get yelled at by Drake in anger mode.**

**Gallerian: For once, I agree with you.**

* * *

><p>I think it's safe to say that my life has turned from 'somewhat chaotic' to 'Full-Out H*ll.' I'm not even joking.<p>

It's only been about a week since our Minecraft episode, and things have quickly spiraled out of control. One of the reasons is in two words: 2. P. The 2p units are driving us crazy! Here's one instant that's gotten on our nerves more than anything else:

Sadik constantly chasing Nico:

_ "Nico, come back!"_ – Sadik

_"NEVER- OW! What the f*ck?! Where did that book come from?!"_ – Nico

_"Both of you shut the h*ll up or I'm sending Brazil after you with her chainsaw!"_ – Kayo

_"Isn't that a bit harsh?"_ – Gallerian

_"They both managed to break vases; you of all people should know this!"_ – Kayo

_ "… Oh yeah… If you guys break anything else, you're both going to end up outside for an f*cking week!"_ – Gallerian

One of the other reasons is because, now, France and Tucker are flirting with ALL female Vocaloids, except for Riliane. I say this because after I got dressed and opened my door, I saw Tucker standing there.

"Hello beau-" He never got to finished because I slammed the door shut and locked it. I then put my back to it.

"Go away Tucker!" I shouted through the door.

"Aw, come on babe, I just wanted to get to know you better… in bed. Bow-chicka-bow-wow!" He said through the door, making me want to strangle him. I held my head with my hands, trying to figure out how to get out of this. I heard footsteps coming towards my door, and debated whether that's France. If so, I'm going to get my baseball bat out.

"Tucker, leave Margarita alone. She's dealing with enough sh*t without you bothering the h*ll out of her," I sighed in relief upon hearing Wash's voice, though I don't remember him cussing so much in a sentence since he got here. Thank goodness, a voice of reasoning and comfort. Wash and I get along pretty well. Ever since our conversation in the 'barracks,' we've been getting to know each other more and more, and we're even more friends than before.

"It's not my fault she's beautiful. But I do have a question. My question is why you haven't tried anything on her. You two have talked so much lately, yet you haven't made a move on her yet. What gives?" Tucker asked, making blush at what he said. There were a few moments of silence.

"Tucker, just shut the f*ck up. She's not into men who try to make a move on her immediately like Prussia or make dirty jokes _while_ trying to make a move on her like you. I know this because I talked with her. I rather not have her hate my guts. She's a nice, beautiful, and intelligent woman who I like talking to. I'm not like you or Prussia and I never will. If I see you bothering her again, I'm demoting you to 3rd Class Private, or even make you at Grif's rank. Possibly even lower," I heard Wash threaten, making me blush even more at his compliments towards me. I heard him walking away, silence, and then Tucker walking away in the opposite direction.

Had Wash really meant what he said? … Wait, what am I thinking? Of course he meant it! He's not one to lie. I stood in my room for a couple of minutes in silence. If Wash does mean that, how does he feel about me? I then opened the door and went out. I need to know how Wash feels about me. As I walked past Drake's door on my way to Wash's I realized that there was no sound coming from the room except some low noise that I couldn't make out.

Cautiously, I opened the door a bit. What I saw can be marked at the top of my _'Unexpected Things to Happen'_ list. I saw Drake, with her eyes blood-red, looking ready to break down into tears on her bed, and she seems to be holding back her tears making soft noises. She didn't seem to notice me open the door a bit. I stepped back and got a Bluetooth out of my pocket and held it up to my ear. I called a certain someone, and he thankfully picked up.

"What is it Margarita?" I heard Allen ask.

"Allen… you need to go get the other Vocaloids… We have a huge problem," I simply said. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><em>Several minutes later...<em>

I did a headcount. We have Kayo, Riliane, Allen, Gumi, Gallerian, Venny, Conchita, Russia (if things get ugly), England (if we need magic), America (he wants to be with Conchita), Japan (you can never be too cautious) and Doc (we may or may not need to sedate Drake, I'm not entirely sure yet).

"Okay, I think we're good. Us Vocaloids go inside. The rest of you stay out here and make sure no one tries to get inside the room. We'll call for help if the situation turns to worse," I said. Everyone nodded. I said that second part because I fear that Wash will try to stop me from going into Drake's room, seeing as I've also told him about Drake. I turned around and slowly entered, followed by the others. Drake did notice us this time, but she didn't seem angry to see Kayo or Riliane… in fact, she looks sad.

"It isn't supposed to be like this. This is wrong. I'm so sorry everyone," Drake said sadly, repeating over and over. We all were surprised that she's apologizing. What is she even apologizing for? Riliane cautiously walked up to her.

"There's no need to apologize," She said. Drake shook her head.

"But things aren't suppose to be like this, it's all wrong! I'm so sorry Riliane! I'm so sorry Allen, Germania, Kyle, Michaela, Gast, Gumillia, and Elluka!" She said, breaking down crying and making my mind come to a sudden halt and realization. Does she see us as our characters in The Story of Evil?!

Surprisingly, Kayo that stepped forward and gently grabbed Drake's hand, which is another thing to mentally add to the list that I mentioned earlier.

"Do not apologize, child. There was nothing that you could do to change things. Things happen for a reason, even if they're bad or not what we intended for," Kayo said, her voice now sounding wise and as if she's been alive longer than anyone else. I'm not really surprised by this. Kayo was possessed by Elluka Clockwork after the events of The Story of Evil. In fact I call what's going on with her voice the Elluka Clockworker Affect. She told us her reason why she sounds that way at points a week before we got Russia during a Vocaloid Conference, which I will say later. Drake's crying slowed down.

"If we all are reborn, I would like everyone to be together again," She said in between sniffles. Riliane and Allen looked like they were hit with a sledgehammer or some other heavy object. That line is hugely used in The Story of Evil series and they both know it, after all they used it themselves. In a way, what Drake's saying actually came true. Sure the memories of Michaela aren't exactly mine, but I still can remember them, as if I actually was Michaela.

After several more minutes, Kayo managed to get Drake to calm down. It was actually quicker than we actually expected. Kayo even managed to get Drake to take a nap. As we were leaving, we heard some voices outside, and I also happen to hear Wash's voice. Well, at least that saves me a trip to his room.

"Oh yeah, I just remembered, I heard what Tucker and Wash were arguing about in front of your room… I won't say anything about it though," Kayo said quietly to me. I smiled and nodded, which was my gesture of thanking her silently. We walked out, and saw that Wash was indeed among the group of people trying to get past Russia, America, Japan, and Doc. Also among the group are Romano, Spain, Prussia, Simmons, China, and France. Wash, who's helmet is off, sighed in relief as he managed to pass Russia and fast-walked to me.

"Are you okay Margarita? What exactly happened in there? Is everyone else all right? What exactly is wrong with-" Wash started to ask but was interrupted.

"What is this, 20 Questions? Don't worry Wash, Margarita's fine. Drake just had a mental breakdown, but not in a bad way as we expected at first. Everyone else is all right, and Drake is now napping so she's okay too," Kayo said. Her voice still had an Elluka Clockworker Affect in them. Simmons seemed to have notice this.

"Your voice sounds a little different Kayo. Why is that?" He asked, looking at her. Kayo looked down and sighed.

"I was going to reveal this eventually, so I might as well do it now," Kayo said, explaining what she said at the conference meeting where we found out about her connection to Elluka Clockworker. I still remember that day. In fact, this calls for a flashback…

* * *

><p><em>One week before getting Russia, in the Vocaloid Conference Room...<em>

_I was curious yet a little angry all at once. I'm curious because Kayo said she's going to tell us something. I'm a little angry because I was in the middle of looking for a good dress to wear, seeing as we were going to go to a ball soon in Japan. I just thought I found one when Conchita came in, saying that Kayo has called a meeting, and dragged me all the way to the conference room._

"_So what's this meeting about again Kayo-chan?" Riliane asked Kayo, not looking up from her phone. She was playing Pac-Man, though I don't know why. Allen was watching her play the game, occasionally offering tips and strategies which she kindly took and did._

"_It's about how I'm not only Kayo Sudou but Elluka Clockworker," She calmly said with a small smile. We all stopped what we were doing, even Riliane managed to stop her game to look up at Kayo._

"_What?" We all asked loudly. Kayo was still smiling, looking like she was expecting that reaction._

"_When my life as Kayo Sudou ended, I was still possessed by Elluka Clockworker. And, seeing as we're both played by the same Vocaloid, when I was reborn, our minds converged. So not only do I have the mind of an excellent tailor, I also know about how to use magic and have great knowledge in history and reality itself. I also gained knowledge of the vessels for the seven deadly sins," She explained calmly. We all still looked shocked._

"_I actually understand that. We all have had memories of people who look like us, but we necessarily weren't them. I mean, the apprentice of Elluka Clockworker looks just like me, and then the Master of the H*llish Yard is revealed to be played by me and I have memories of both their lives, so it actually does make sense." Gumi said. We all eventually nodded in agreement. So, not only is Kayo a tailor, she's also a genius sorceress… I'm not sure how to respond to this... I think I'm just going to go on with it._

* * *

><p><em>Present...<em>

"- And that's all you need to know," Kayo said, looking around before turning to Wash, "I have two questions for you. First, where's Tucker?" She asked him.

"Last I check he walked in the direction of his room. Why?" He asked. I realized that he must have waited after turning the corner for Tucker to leave. That's... actually sweet.

"Nothing, I'm just wondering. Okay, here's my second and most important question… Where's Caboose?" Kayo asked. There was a moment of silence to process the situation. If there's one thing about Caboose, he always finds a way to mess things up for everyone when he's alone. That's when we heard someone yell.

"Oh, a red button. I shall press it!" The voice of Caboose yelled in the distance of the right.

"Caboose, don't touch that! We don't know what that does or if we should even be in here!" The all-too familiar voice of Tucker shouted. Kayo's eyes widen.

"Oh, they better not be in my secret laboratory!" She yelled, storming down the hall. Wash looked at us.

"Did you guys and girls know that she had a secret laboratory?" He asked, sounding puzzled. We all shook our heads.

"We're just as puzzled as you," I said, sounding just as puzzled as Wash. I didn't know she had a secret laboratory. Doc then spoke up.

"Well, according to my observations, none of you are injured in any way. That's good, most people change after dealing with someone who's in a mental breakdown, no matter what it looks like," He said, breaking up the ice. He does have a point… sort of. That was when Kayo calmly walked back.

"Wash, I suggest you don't yell and, just on the cautious side, don't speak at all. Doc, I want you to prepare a medical bed just in case Wash does speak and/or yell. I don't want him to stay injured alone if **_she _**does come out and beat him to death and back," She said, looking at Doc when she said his name.

"Who's she?" Wash asked. I was curious too. But, as if to answer the question, a door went flying into the wall. The person who walked out of the room was neither Tucker nor Caboose, but a female in armor. The armor color was orchid with green trim. Her helmet was off and under her arm, revealing bleached-blonde hair, a scar on her left cheek, and her grey eyes that look incredibly angry as they focused on Wash. This, my friends, is South Dakota of Project Freelancer, who got killed after Wash shot her in the head. To be far, she back-stabbed him first... Wash is f*cked.

"WASH!" She yelled. Before she even yelled, Wash booked it in the opposite direction of South. We all got out-of-the-way as South ran after him, screaming about how she was going to kick him so hard that he won't be able to have children. Gallerian sighed once South was out of sight.

"I'll go get the money for Wash's medical bill," But just as he was about to leave, the doorbell rang. I groaned.

"Seriously?! More units come now?!" I yelled to relieve myself of some frustration. We all went to the living room and I answered the door. Guy was indeed standing there, with four crates. Great, close to the record amount of units we get in one gaining.

"I'm not even going to ask. And sorry if I sound cranky, I haven't been having a good day today," I said. Guy nodded.

"I won't even ask," He said before rolling in the crates and leaving. I sighed as I looked at the first manual, a piece of paper falling out and making my day immediately worse.

"… F*CK, WE GOT 2P ITALY!" I couldn't help but yell in anger. No one spoke or contradicted me. I just simply grabbed the next manual (after tossing the other one against the wall), and when I read the name of the unit, I sighed in relief.

"It's regular Italy. Thank goodness," I said. Everyone else also sighed in relief. I then grabbed the next manual and frowned slightly.

"Romano, you might not want to say anything if you wake up Germany," I said. Romano then looked incredibly angry, and shook his fist in front of him, knowing full well that he doesn't want to say anything. The longer Germany isn't awake, the better it is for him. I grabbed the next unit, and frowned in confusion.

"Who is Kokoro Y. Honda- oh wait; she's Sapporo Prefecture of the State of Japan, never mind," I said. Then, another thing to add to my earlier list happened. Japan practically ripped the manual out of my hands and read over it several times. That was when I heard yelling.

"COME BACK HERE WASH!" I heard South's voice yell. I saw Wash come into view, but Prussia was at the top of the stairs. He must have realized that Wash is having feelings for me, or just wants to mess with him because when Wash rounded the corner and was in front of the stairs, Prussia pushed him towards the stairs.

"AH, PRUSSIA!" And with that yell, poor Wash tumbled down the stairs. We all slightly winced when he hit the bottom. Prussia was too busy laughing though, and just when South rounded the corner. She seemed to have calmed down, and is now laughing with Prussia.

"KESESESESESE! OWNED BY MY AWESOME-" Before Prussia could finish, Kayo managed to hit him on the forehead with a hard-covered book that she pulled from the nearby coffee table. Prussia fell backwards, landing with a thud. Kayo sighed.

"This is seriously way too normal nowadays," She said as she walked up the stairs to retrieve her book. I have to agree with her. This stuff is all too normal nowadays. We never even got to explain or say anything to South as Germany's box exploded.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And cliffhanger.<strong>

**Margarita: Again, seriously?!**

**Gallerian: I thought you were going to bring the A.I.'s in…**

**Me: I was, but after reading **Kagamine Rin's **newest comment, I decided to add a little twist. Also, Swirly, if I messed anything up unintentionally, I promise to fix it as soon as I see your comment!**

**Gallerian: -gets what see's saying- … Son of a b*tch… I sense some future bloodshed. And I sense a lot of it.**

**Venny: And some future cat fights. *gets hit in the back of the head by Kayo with a hard-covered book* OW!**

**Kayo: I'll never get tired of that.**

**South: Is it seriously like this all the time?!**

**Allen: *sighs* You don't even know the half of it.**

**Doc: We should probably end it here. I need to make sure Wash is ready for the next chapter.**

**Wash: I'm fine!**

**Prussia: Totally worth it. *starts laughing***

**South: And totally funny. *starts laughing as well***

**Conchita: Let's end it here before things get worse.**

**Me: See you all next time, and please review!**

**Margarita: No, seriously, someone suggest bringing Hungary here so Li will actually do it. I need someone to distract Prussia! I don't want to be with him!**

**Prussia: *about to say something but is given the evil glare by Kayo and shuts up***

**Riliane: This is going to be a reoccurring theme, isn't it?**

**Allen: Probably. Ending now.**


	24. An Injury and Interesting Findings

**Me: Here's the next chapter! I honestly don't know what else to say for this next part so take it away with the disclaimer Doc!**

**Doc: li43101 doesn't own anything except herself and the mansion. Everything and everyone else belongs to their respective owners.**

**China: And don't you dare say anything Prussia, aru!**

**Prussia: …**

**Me: Is anyone else finding it a little sad that he isn't even saying anything in this part anymore because he keeps being threatened?**

**Conchita: I have, but who cares besides Prussia fans?**

**Gallerian: She makes a very valid point for once.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously, on <strong>Units and Vocaloids don't mix very well<strong>…_

_"COME BACK HERE WASH!" I heard South's voice yell. I saw Wash come into view, but Prussia was at the top of the stairs. He must have realized that Wash is having feelings for me, or just wants to mess with him because when Wash rounded the corner and was in front of the stairs, Prussia pushed him towards the stairs._

_"AH, PRUSSIA!" And with that yell, poor Wash tumbled down the stairs. We all slightly winced when he hit the bottom. Prussia was too busy laughing though, and just when South rounded the corner. She seemed to have calmed down, and is now laughing with Prussia._

_"KESESESESESE! OWNED BY MY AWESOME-" Before Prussia could finish, Kayo managed to hit him on the forehead with a hard-covered book that she pulled from the nearby coffee table. Prussia fell backwards, landing with a thud. Kayo sighed._

_"This is seriously way too normal nowadays," She said as she walked up the stairs to retrieve her book. I have to agree with her. This stuff is all too normal nowadays. We never even got to explain or say anything to South as Germany's box exploded._

* * *

><p>Everyone seemed to not get hit with anything. I, sadly, wasn't lucky this time with shrapnel. A big piece of shrapnel came flying at hit me in the head and chest so hard that I flew sideways and somehow landed on my stomach on one of the couches. And to think, I was standing about a yard or two away from the couches. I groaned in pain, cursing in German (my country is based on Germany, and gift in German means poison, which is what led me to my death) as I closed my eyes in pain. After what feels like seconds, Riliane was at my side.<p>

"DOC, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" She yelled at the purple man, helping me onto my back and helping me put my arms to my side. It's a miracle that I heard her what with words sounding like they're static and underwater. She put my head on the armrest just as Doc came over.

"Margarita, just relax, everything's going to be fine," He said, trying to keep me calm. I'm more worried about Wash than myself. He did just tumble-down a punch of stairs and landed face-first.

"Wait, what's wrong with Margarita?!" I heard the distressed voice of Wash ask as I heard him get up.

"I'm fine, being hit in the head and chest with a huge piece of wood isn't the worse thing I've experienced," I managed to say in a pained voice. I heard the sound of someone in armor walk next to Doc.

"Margarita, you aren't fine. What if you have a concussion?" Wash asked, worry in his voice. I was about to respond when I heard yelling and my name, which is good because it means my head is registering sounds farther away more clearly.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED MARGARITA! THAT'S SO UNAWESOME WEST!" I heard Prussia yell at who is most likely Germany.

"How was I suppose to know that would happen?!" I heard a thick, German voice say. Yep, definitely Germany that Prussia's yelling at.

"Please calm down Doistu!" I heard a panicked Italian voice that wasn't Romano say. Is Italy already awake? I'm assuming so.

"Whatever. I'm going to find a room and sharpen my knives." I heard a totally different Italian voice say. Was I unconscious for a bit without knowing it and all the new units woke up?

"Germany-san, Prussia-san, please don't yerr. Sapporo doesn't rike it when you two fight," I heard Japan say. She's awake too, I'm guessing.

"Is Margarita-san going to be okay, Japan?" I heard a completely unfamiliar, female, Japanese voice ask. Yeah, Kokoro (as I'm calling Sapporo) is awake.

"She's going to be fine Sapporo. Don't worry," I heard Japan reply. Before anyone else could say anything, I heard Doc sigh in what sounds like relief.

"Good news. Margarita doesn't have a concussion or any problems with her chest. Though I imagine that she's going to have a headache for a bit and some pain in her stomach for a while," He said. I slowly opened my eyes and tried to sigh in relief while sit up, but I felt pain in my chest and winced.

"Don't over-exert yourself Margarita," Wash said as he helped me to my feet. I didn't protest, my head was rushing and my sight was dizzy. Riliane sighed in relief.

"I was so worried there for a second. I'm so glad you're alright," She said, standing up. She looked like she wanted to hug me in relief, but we both knew that I would get hurt more if someone hugged me.

"Like I said, I've been through worse," I said before looking at Wash. "Can you help me to my room?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Of course," He replied. And so, after getting quickly introduced to Germany, Italy, and Kokoro (who is shorter than Japan but slightly taller than Riliane, really long black hair that's tied in a long, pony-tail, and she's wearing a black leather jacket over a sleeveless white shirt and jeans), we made it to my room. Wash carefully helped me lay down on my bed.

"Thanks," I said, my voice only sounding with slight pain. Wash smiled warmly and nodded.

"You're welcome Margarita. I'll be back later to check up on you and see if you need anything," He said, gently squeezing my hand before leaving. I swear he's making sure he's trying to drop hints of his feelings in 'subtle' ways… it's so sweet though. I swear, once I find a way to get Prussia to not love me, I'm just going to kiss the heck out of Wash.

* * *

><p><em>Several Days Later...<em>

It's been three days since Drake's meltdown incident, and I've recovered from my injury. We even manage to get South to not hurt Wash. Of course, that only worked after Gallerian gave up half of his money to her. He's still not happy about it, although I heard South mutter at one point that Gallerian's pouting is kind of cute and how she might give him his money back. I'm not sure whether to be worried about that though But even though we've worked miracles of sorts for a while, Drake still hasn't come out of her room. At one point, Kayo suggested something that didn't make that problem any better.

"Maybe she's just getting out of a meltdown, or recovering. It takes time to recover from something like that," She said the Elluka Clockwork effect (or affect, whatever) in her voice.

"That doesn't make any of us feel better!" Venny had yelled.

"Hey, if you want to check how she is, be my guest. I'll even open the door, quickly push you in, and close the door," Kayo said rather cheerfully. And that's when that argument ended, with South and some of the others laughing. That was earlier today. But another reason that argument ended was because it was so hot today. Seriously, it's like 100 degrees or something. Grif got out of his armor completely since his cooling system is down, and is wearing short, blue jeans, some sandals, and an orange, shirtless T-shirt.

We all actually changed into something to help with keeping us from heating up. I went with something creative. If you ever watched the PoPiPo video where I'm constantly changing clothes and hair style (and sometimes eye color) {1} and you get the clothes that makes me look like a cop, then you know what I'm wearing. I'm even wearing the hat. It's not the best decision considering Tucker, Prussia, France, and anyone else like them. But let's just say it's good to have a tall, Russian bodyguard with a faucet pipe. Besides, it was either this or the clothes that make me look like a cheerleader in pink, and that's something I don't want to wear around the perverts. Anyways, we all were having lunch, and I might as well say that there have been some seat changes.

Prussia has been forcefully moved over a seat because now Wash is sitting in his place. Russia also has been moved, but he was willing. I think that he actually doesn't view me the same way as Prussia, he just sees me as someone he needs to protect, like his little sister, except I'm not as scary and obsessed over him. The person now sitting in his seat is Nico. Luckily, we managed to get Sadik to the far end of the table, the one that's not closest to Nico, and we also did the same for South so she wouldn't try to do anything funny with Wash.

South also happens to be sitting next to Gallerian (who had to move over one, so he's still across from Prussia) who's also sitting next to Feli (which we're calling 2p Italy, who has auburn hair that's more brown than red, and his clothes are like Italy's, but they're brown, and purple eyes). Alfred is now sitting next to America, and sitting next to Alfred is Oliver. Japan didn't mind moving his seat; he actually just changed spots with Artie.

Doc is sitting next to Allen and I must say the two are getting along quite nicely. Kayo and China moved over two seats so Simmons could sit next to Kayo, and so Grif could sit next to Simmons. Sarge sat across from Simmons, glaring at Wash, Tucker, and Caboose occasionally. Speaking of Tucker, he's sitting next to France, talking about ways to 'score' with women. Caboose is sitting next to Donut, who's sitting next to China. I believe Caboose is sitting next to Donut because the two are very good friends, and Donut is sitting next to China because they're both great cooks and are giving each other advice.

I'm not even kidding that Donut's a great cook. Last night, he made so many dishes that are made in so many countries that there's still a lot left. We all were practically filled last night. Though Kayo, just to be nice, went to Drake's room and left a Norwegian dish she made in front of her door. It seemed to work because when she went back to Drake's room, she came back with an empty dish.

Anyways, we all were simply chatting with those next to us while having some tasty pizza made by Riliane, Allen, Romano, Spain, and Donut. The pizza is absolutely delicious. Anyways Wash, Nico, and I are having a conversation about what we Vocaloids decided to do.

"So, wait, you're planning on doing a singing contest?" Nico asked as he bit down into his pizza. I nodded.

"We've done it before with some of the units here. This time it's just with more people. I'm sure we can handle it." I said, taking my hat off and fanning myself with my hand. Despite the air conditioning, it's still as hot as h*ll.

"I just hope Prussia doesn't try anything funny." Wash said. I could tell that he's trying hard not to stare at me, seeing what I'm wearing is revealing more skin than what I want, but if it's to keep myself from heating up a lot, than it's worth it.

"Don't worry, I'll have Russia stand guard, seeing as Prussia's terrified of him. Then again, almost all the 1p Hetalia units are scared of him." I said, trying to reassure Wash. Still, I haven't been told who's participating and not all who are participating have told me what song they're going to do. Hm…

* * *

><p><strong>{1} The video I'm talking about is called <strong>[Compilation] PoPiPo ぽっぴっぽー - Hatsune Miku 初音ミク DIVA Dreamy theater ドリーミーシアター English Romaji **, if that helps you find it. That is the full title. I'm not even joking.**

**Me: I'm ending it here, only because I want suggestions on who should sing what in the Singing Competition. And don't worry **xxxOtaku-LOVE**; I'll do your suggestion later. Thank you for giving me the idea.**

**Margarita: Well, I already have a song I'm going to sing, and so do Kayo, Riliane, Allen, Prussia (sadly), Tucker (even more sadly), China, Italy, Venny and Gallerian.**

**Gallerian: And no, I'm not going to do sing something like last time.**

**South: *reading the last S.C. chapter* Wait… you seriously sang 'Heavy Metal Pirates' last time?**

**Gallerian: Yep. I needed to relieve some anger I had.**

**South: Interesting way of doing it.**

**Kayo: ... *see's what South is trying to do* I'm starting to see why Gallerian said that he can foresee bloodshed in the future. Anyways, if the reviewers have any suggestions on who should sing and what they should sing besides the ones listed, please say what in the reviews. The show will go on in the next chapter!**

**Venny: I find it kind of sad that I now have barely any lines.**

**China: What about me, aru?! I don't even have any anymore, aru!**

**Riliane: Don't the lines you're currently saying count?**

**China: ...**

**Venny: ….. She has a point.**

**Me: Why do you think I already have a song for you two? It is kind of hard to keep track of all the units seeing as there's a freaking avalanche of them.**

**Allen: We should probably end things here than if we want suggestions by tomorrow, when we'll most likely start working on this.**

**Germany: Thank you for reading this.**

**Kokoro: And please review!**

**Feli: Can't wait until I get to do something.**

**Conchita: One more thing… End it off, Italy!**

**Italy: *smiling* PAAAASSSSTTTTTAAAAA~**


	25. Second Singing Competition

**Me: Here's the next chapter, where Plan SC is going to be initiated.**

**Margarita: I honestly didn't like the last SC chapter. But oh well.**

**South: li43101 doesn't own anything except herself and the mansion. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>"… And that's all the rules," I finished saying. We're all in the movie theater. The RvB people decided not to wear armor, just as a heads up. Also, a few more people decided on what to sing.<p>

"First up is Venny and Gallerian," I said as I got down from the stage. Venny went up (wearing brown, khaki shorts and a white, sleeveless T-shirt) followed by Gallerian (who's also wearing khaki shorts but a dark blue, sleeveless T-shirt). I started up the song, and prepared myself to laugh at what they chose.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*music*<em>**

Gallerian and Venny: _One, two, three, four!_

**_*music*_**

Venny: _Stupid message is way over-planned,_

_Deliver or not, I just don't give a d*mn._

_Pretty sure I've always been this way,_

_Just one crazy patch-work Matryoshka!_

**_*music*_**

Gallerian: _Headaches make this sh*t flow from my brain._

_Times moving on but the clock reads the same._

_I prefer it that this not get around,_

_Folks don't like to hear that the world is upside-down._

_Ah, I'm broken,_

_Or that's what they'd like to tell me anyway_

_I wanna know what's_

_Deep, deep down inside_

Venny and Gallerian: _Heey, Hey, could you maybe play it again?_

_Kalinka? Malinka? Snapping the bowstring._

_Tell me, tell me, what should I do?_

_This feeling's kinda pulled one over me._

_Loud and clearly, 524!_

_Freud? Keloid? Strike the piano._

_Soon you'll laugh at e-ve-ry-thing_

_Dancing faster like an idiot with me._

**_*music*_**

Venny: _Clap-clap-clapping our childish hands,_

_Try to keep a beat we don't understand,_

_And I can't be asked to give a rat's A!_

_Weather's getting colder, colder every day_.

Gallerian and Venny: _Anata to watashi de randebuu?_

_Randebuu? (hora) randebuu?_

_Ara ma tondetta adanchuuru?_

_Ashidori yugande 1, 2, 1, 2!_

Gallerian: _Ah, I'm so pissed_

_Using both my hands to keep it all inside_

_I'm going to blow it_

_Empty out my mind_

Gallerian and Venny: _Umm, hey, listen listen, it's important_

_Kalinka? Malinka? Just pinch me, would you?_

_I can't seem to steady myself_

_Maybe we should do something else instead_

_Hurts, it hurts me, but I won't cry_

_Parade? Marade? Play it again, then_

"_Wait," you tell me, "Just a second!_

_Don't, don't you make me separate from you!"_

_***music***_

Gallerian and Venny: _Anata to watashi de randebuu?_

_Randebuu? (hora) randebuu?_

_Ara ma tondetta adanchuuru?_

_Ashidori yugande 1, 2, 1, 2!_

_Hey, Hey! Drinking heavily - Hey, Hey! Singing out of key - Hey, Hey! Every day, you see, I'm one crazy Matryoshka!_

Gallerian: _Hey, hey, hey, could you maybe play it again?_

_Kalinka? Malinka? Snapped like a bowstring_

_Tell me, tell me, what should I do?_

_This feeling's kinda pulled one over me_

Gallerian and Venny: _Loud and clearly, 524!_

_Freud? Keloid? Struck like a keyboard,_

_Laughing at most e-ve-ry-thing_

_Soon, soon we won't be dancing anymore!_

**_*music*_**

**(This is Matryoshka, sung by Vocaloids Hatsune Miku and Megapoid/Gumi. I'll post the title of the song at the end of this. The lyrics are, obviously, not mine.)**

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but laugh. The two have tried to find a way to release their anger. This song is a good way to do it. Everyone cheered for them, especially South and Drake (who finally came out of her room). Although South managed to give Drake a slight glare before continuing to cheer Gallerian… oh and Venny too. Gallerian and Venny both took a bow and got off the stage.<p>

"Next is Kayo," I said. Kayo quickly got up and set her I-phone down in her seat (which is strangely next to South). She still is wearing her red kimono, green sash, and yellow hairpin because she doesn't get so hot with it on. She walked over, but when she passed me, she seemed a little shocked. I don't know why, but I'll question her about that later. Once she was up on the stage, she nodded to me to start the song.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*music*<em>**

_You yellow-bellied "Baby Baby" player!_

_Taking off your glasses, your smug look always tells me_

_Eating all my candy- you're really one greedy lover_

_I hope you jump off that high you're on and break all your bones!_

_The sweet mask you wear you "Baby Baby" player_

_You took it off and for a minute I felt like it was true love_

_But when we kissed I could taste her tongue and smell her perfume_

_Your grotesque lies are public, and babe, I've had enough!_

_BYE BYE SAYONARA!_

_ROCKIN' LOCKIN' BABY!_

_Stretch your hands up to the sky, scream with me_

_BYE BYE SAYONARA!_

_ROCKIN' LOCKIN BABY!_

_Lala BYE BYE BYE_

_PACK YOUR BAGS AND GO HOME!_

**_*music*_**

_You destroyed all the dreams I had you "Baby Baby" player_

_You broke my heart and burned my wings 'til I couldn't fly another meter_

_The morning sky is red- you can see the storm coming from your window_

_No more flying high, birdy baby, it's time you get up and go_

_No more love in this lovely lovely world I'm in_

_Is the grass greener on the other side of the river?_

_I've bowed to Buddha, begged him to forgive the lies we've told to each other_

_But it seems that's just our pointless love_

_BYE BYE SAYONARA!_

_ROCKIN' LOCKIN' BABY!_

_Stretch your hands up to the sky, scream with me_

_BYE BYE SAYONARA!_

_ROCKIN' LOCKIN BABY!_

_Lala BYE BYE BYE_

_PACK YOUR BAGS AND GO HOME!_

**_*music*_**

…_ OOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!_

_BYE BYE SAYONARA!_

_ROCKIN' LOCKIN' BABY!_

_Stretch your hands up to the sky, scream with me_

_BYE BYE SAYONARA!_

_ROCKIN' LOCKIN BABY!_

_Lala BYE BYE BYE_

_PACK YOUR BAGS AND GO HOME!_

_BYE BYE SAYONARA!_

_ROCKIN' LOCKIN' BABY!_

_Stretch your hands up to the sky, scream with me_

_BYE BYE SAYONARA!_

_ROCKIN' LOCKIN BABY!_

_Lala BYE BYE BYE_

_I DON'T NEED YOUR "LOVE, NOW GET GONE!_

**_*music*_**

**(This song is called Bye Bye Baby/Sayonara, and it's sung by Hatsune Miku. I found it on deviantART, posted by **_~Hero-Of-Ink_**. I, once again, don't own the lyrics.)**

* * *

><p>I smiled as I clapped. Like Gallerian and Venny, she wanted a way to release her anger, so she went with my song that I imagine you would sing in anger. She had personally asked me permission to do this song… which is good, because I had planned on doing it before the RvB guys showed up.<p>

Anyways, Kayo bowed while everyone clapped. Even Drake clapped, though her look says that she was reluctant. Kayo walked down from the stage, picked up her I-phone, sitting down, and having a brief talk with South. Those two seem to be such good friends in a short amount of time, it's rather scary.

"Next is… Tucker," I said, sighing when I paused. Tucker is wearing a teal shirt with teal Capri's (where the f*ck did he get that?) and black shoes. He smirked as he got up and proudly walked to the stage

**(Normally, I would put down the lyrics to the song the person sings… but I need to keep this PG-13. The song Tucker sang is his own song called **_Bow-Chicka-Bow-wow-wow_**… I'm not even joking. ~Li)**

After he finished singing that, France and Prussia were the only ones cheering and clapping ecstatically. Everyone else either clapped not enthusiastically, or not at all (mostly the latter)

"Next are Riliane and Allen," I said, smiling at what song the two chose. Riliane ran up to the stage (shortly followed by Allen) and playfully pushed Tucker off the stage. Tucker got the message and walked to his seat. They both are wearing their Vocaloid outfits. The twins nodded in my direction, and I played the song.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*music*<em>**

Riliane: _From shadows_

_We'll descend upon the world_

Allen: _Take back what you stole_

Riliane:_ From shadows_

_We'll reclaim our destiny_

Allen: _Set our future free_

Riliane and Allen: _And we'll rise_

_And we'll rise_

Allen: _Above the darkness and the shame_

_Above the torture and the pain_

_Above the ridicule and hate_

_Above the binding of our fate_

**_*music*_**

_Born with no life, Into subjugation_

_Treated like a worthless animal_

Riliane: _Stripped of all rights_

_Just a lesser being_

_Crushed by cruel ruthless human rule_

Riliane and Allen: _When it started_

Riliane: _All we wanted was a chance to live our lives_

Riliane and Allen: _Now in darkness_

Riliane: _Taking everything we want and we will rise_

_We'll rise_

_We'll rise_

**_*music*_**

**(This is **_From Shadows_**, the theme of Blake from RWBY by Monty Oum, who is a part of RoosterTeeth. So they own the lyrics, not me.)**

* * *

><p>I have to say, I'm impressed. The two managed to make a pretty good duet of the song. We all clapped for them as they bowed and got off the stage, Riliane grinning like a child.<p>

"Next is China," I said. China walked up onto the stage, still wearing his regular clothes. He nodded and I started the song.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*music*<em>**

China: _In the beginnings of heaven and earth, many soldiers  
>Laid down their lives and spun history, aru<br>By the Yangzi river is a single dove in a cage  
>Over the Great Wall the sun once again "rises", aru!<em>

_Selfishly, the days long gone come to me, it's nostalgic, aru...  
>Ni hao ma {1}? My body hurts here and there, aru<br>But I've made some new kinds of snacks, aru_

_When I wake up, I'm a force to be reckoned with, aru!  
>Bravely, like a lion<br>In a state of enlightenment I'm dyed crimson  
>It's fine to rely on me at any time<em>

_Aiyaya..._

_The child I found in the bamboo thicket that day  
>Grew up to be robust and strong, aru!<em>

_Do you remember looking at the moon together, aru?  
>Wan shang hao {2}! A rabbit mixes medicine there, aru<br>The sky continues on forever, aru_

_The wind dashes around this giant earth  
>Proudly, like a dragon<br>It flutters, stars floating on crimson  
>Shine down on us, aru<em>

_Aiyaya..._

_Amidst the sorrow in this limitless world  
>People fight, for some reason, aru!<br>No matter the wound, a day will come when it heals, aru!  
>It's fine to rely entirely on me<em>

_Aiyaya..._

_"Even if we're from different countries,  
>Or speak different languages,<br>Or write differently,  
>I want us to always... gaze at the same moon"<em>

**(This song is called **_Aiyaa Four Thousand Years_**, by China from Hetalia (obviously). The lyrics, as usual, don't belong to me.)**

* * *

><p>Everyone clapped for China, seeing as he sung it well. He bowed, smiling, and went back to his seat.<p>

"Next is Italy." I couldn't help but smile as I said that. Italy smiled as he got up and ran over to the stage in a happy way. He too is wearing his regular clothes. He didn't even have to nod to let me know that he was ready, so I started the song.

* * *

><p>Italy: <em>Hey, hey Papa!<br>Give me wine!  
>Hey, hey Mama!<br>Hey, hey Mama!  
>The bolognese that I ate before,<br>I cannot forget the taste!_

_Draw a circle, that's the Earth  
>Draw a circle, that's the Earth<br>Draw a circle, that's the Earth  
>I am Hetalia!<em>

_Draw a circle, that's the Earth  
>Look closely, that's the Earth<br>Might that be the Earth  
>I am Hetalia<em>

_Ah, with the single swipe of a paintbrush, a wonderful world can be seen  
>With our boots, let's make a toast! Hetalia!<em>

_Ah, I'm hungry. I want to eat pasta!_

_Draw a circle, that's the Earth  
>Draw a circle, that's the Earth<br>Draw a circle, that's the Earth  
>I am Hetalia!<em>

_Draw a circle, that's the Earth  
>Start with the Earth<br>rather than step on the Earth  
>I am Hetalia!<em>

_Oh recipe, with a single boil, I shed tears of joy  
>(The noodles are al dente!)<br>The zipper of dreams is fully opening! Hetalia!_

_Hey, hey fratello {3}! Give me pasta!  
>By the way, sorella {4}, please put on the boil<br>Hey, hey Nonno {5}, I am at peace  
>Hi, hi bambino {6}! (For me?)<br>Guigui, Papa, swallow some wine_

_Hey, hey Mama  
>Hey, hey Mama!<br>The bolognese that I ate before,  
>I cannot forget the taste! Hetalia! Hetalia!<br>Clumsy Hetalia_

_Draw a circle, that's the Earth  
>Draw a circle, that's the Earth<br>Draw a circle, that's the Earth  
>I am Hetalia!<em>

_Ah, with the single swipe of a paintbrush, a wonderful world can be seen  
>With our boots, let's make a toast! Hetalia!<em>

_Ah, in this sleepy world is a recipe for happiness  
>With our boots, let's go explore! Hetalia!<em>

**(That is the full version of the ending song of **Axis Powers Hetalia**, sung by Italy. I don't own the lyrics.)**

* * *

><p>Even South (who we manage to get to watch the Hetalia series, and is wearing a light purple shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes) clapped as Italy finished singing. He smiled, bowed, and skipped back to his seat. Once I realized who was next, I mentally groaned yet laugh because of what song they chose.<p>

"Next is Prussia," I said. Prussia sat up quickly, fist-pumping in the air, as he ran up on to the stage. He's wearing black T-shirt, blue jeans, and black combat boots.

"Start it up!" He said. Déjà vu… Oh well. I did as he said and started the song.

* * *

><p>Prussia: <em>I don't necessarily need to be here for this<em>

_I'm going to keep the headphones up_

_Motherf*cker, I'm awesome, no, you're not, dude, lie_

_I'm awesome, I'm drivin' around in my mom's ride_

_I'm awesome, a quarter of my life gone by_

_And I met all my friends online_

_Motherf*cker, I'm awesome, I will run away from a brawl_

_I'm awesome, there's no voicemail, nobody called_

_I'm awesome, I can't afford to buy eight-balls_

_And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall_

_You know my pants sag low, even though_

_That went out of style like ten years ago_

_Spose, I got the swagger of a cripple_

_I got little biceps, getting fatter in the middle_

_And lyrically I'm not the best_

_Physically the opposite of Randy Moss and yet_

_So preposterous, feel the awesomeness_

_The most obnoxious guest up at the sausage-fest_

_Oh yes, the girls are repulsed_

_So I hide in my hood like I'm joining a cult_

_I'm as nervous as my cat Ol' Dirty Curtis_

_All my writtens are bitten and all my verses are purchased_

_Me? I'll never date an actress, got too many back zits_

_Plus my whole home-aroma is cat p***_

_Every show I do is poorly promoted_

_And if you like this it's 'cause my little sister wrote it_

_Motherf*cker, I'm awesome, no, you're not, dude, lie_

_I'm awesome, I'm drivin' around in my mom's ride_

_I'm awesome, a quarter of my life gone by_

_And I met all my friends online_

_Motherf*cker, I'm awesome, I will run away from a brawl_

_I'm awesome, there's no voicemail, nobody called_

_I'm awesome, I can't afford to buy eight-balls_

_And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall_

_Check it out, I'm from Maine and I don't hunt_

_(Nope)_

_And I can't ski, smoke weed but I can't roll blunts_

_Find me whipped by my wifey, my neck not icy_

_Eatin' at McDonalds because Subway's pricey_

_And my unibrow's plucked_

_Just asked my mom if I could borrow ten bucks_

_She's like, "For what? Blunt wraps and some Heinekens?_

_You skinny prick, go get a gym membership and vitamins"_

_I'm like, mom, please don't blame it on me_

_I got my bad habits from you, Dad, and Aunt Steve_

_My attitude's sour but my futon's sweet_

_And the hair on my ass, it is Jumanji_

_Suit untailored, ringtone Taylor Swift_

_Can't tweet up on my twitter 'cause I haven't done sh*t_

_Bank account red, body un-groomed_

_The only good thing about me is I'm off stage soon_

_I'm awesome, no, you're not, dude, don't lie_

_I'm awesome, I'm drivin' around in my mom's ride_

_I'm awesome, a quarter of my life gone by_

_And I met all my friends online_

_Motherf*cker, I'm awesome, I will run away from a brawl_

_I'm awesome, there's no voicemail, nobody called_

_I'm awesome, I can't afford to buy eight-balls_

_And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall, I'm awesome_

_Furthermore, I'm cornier than ethanol, cheesier than provolone_

_I spent ages eight to ten living in a motor home_

_With an ego the size of Tim Duncan_

_Even though I got shit for brains like a blumpkin_

_I'm twenty-four serving lobster rolls_

_Because I spent a decade filling Optimals_

_And I'm not even the bomb in Maine_

_On my game, I'm only about as sexy as John McCain_

_Now put your hands up if you have nightmares_

_If you wouldn't man-up if there was a fight here_

_If you got dandruff, if you drink light beer_

_I'm out of breath_

_I'm awesome, no, you're not, dude, don't lie_

_I'm awesome, I'm drivin' around in my mom's ride_

_I'm awesome, a quarter of my life gone by_

_And I met all my friends online_

_Motherf*cker, I'm awesome, I will run away from a brawl_

_I'm awesome, there's no voicemail, nobody called_

_I'm awesome, I can't afford to buy eight-balls_

_And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall_

_I'm awesome_

**(The song is, obviously, I'm awesome… I forgot who sung it. But they own the lyrics, not me.)**

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but laugh out loud at how predictable Prussia is. It's so obvious that he's going to sing a song about his 'awesomeness.' But I will admit that he's good. Everyone clapped for him.<p>

"Next is Romano," I smiled, trying not to laugh at what song the Italian chose. Romano proudly walked up, passing Prussia on his way back to his seat and muttered "Potato b*sterd #2", making me laugh. Romano is wearing his regular clothes. Once he got up on the stage and nodded, I played the song.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*music*<em>**

Romano: _Oi Spain, I harvested a ton a' tomatoes this year, ya jerk!"_

_Buono! Tomato, buono tomato  
>Buono buono ooh! Tomato<br>Give 'em when red but pick them when green!?  
>Tomato, tomato, hmm<em>

_In pasta, there's gotta be tomatoes  
>And in pizza, there's gotta be tomatoes<br>It's a red tesoro {7}  
>I love tomatoes!<em>

_Buuut..._

_Wurst and potatoes are evil  
>My little bro ate 'em and he's turning into a muscle head<br>A Neapolitan eating Japanese cooking, ya jeerrk!  
>"Aaaaah!<br>It's France! Protect me from that son-of-a-b****~"  
>"Don't leave me all alone, ya jerk..."I'll give ya one, too<em>

_I'll give ya a pretty one  
>Eat a delicious tomato<br>And dance with me (Amore!)_

_Buono! Tomato, buono tomato  
>Buono buono ooh! Tomato<br>Ci vediamo a Romano {8}  
>Southern Italy!<em>

_"Ah... I'm starvin' ... this cleaning's never gonna end..."_

_Buono! Tomato, buono tomato  
>Buono buono ooh! Tomato<br>Give 'em when red but pick them when green!?  
>Tomato, tomato, hmm<em>

_Spain came with 'em  
>Came from America with 'em<br>A tesoro from the country of the sun  
>I love tomatoes<em>

_Buuut..._

_It's not just for talkin' about love  
>The wine glass in one hand is always sparkling-sparkling<br>Back when I was a cute lil kid I was ignored, ya jerk!  
>(Eeeyaaaa!<br>D***it, why're ya always goin' after me!?  
>Spain, ya jerk, come save me...")<em>

_Buono! Tomato, buono tomato  
>Buono buono ooh! Tomato<br>The Mediterranean sea and o sole mio {9}  
>Southern Italy!I'm not really good at household chores...<br>And I'm not as good as my little bro in art or trade...  
>And I can be a bird-brained idiot sometimes, but...<br>But, I... but, I...  
>Grrrrrr!<em>

_Buono! Tomato, buono tomato  
>Buono buono ooh! Tomato<br>(Buono! Tomato, buono tomato  
>Buono buono ooh! Tomato)<em>

_Buono! Tomato, buono tomato  
>Buono buono ooh! Tomato<br>(Buono! Tomato, buono tomato  
>Buono buono ooh! Tomato)<em>

_Uno - Due - Tre - dai! {10}_

_I'll give ya one, too  
>I'll give ya a pretty one<br>Eat a delicious tomato  
>And dance with me (Amore!)<em>

_Buono! Tomato, buono tomato  
>Buono buono ooh! Tomato<br>Ci vediamo a Romano  
>Southern Italy!<em>

**(This is **_The Delicious Tomato Song_**, sung by Romano, so the lyrics aren't mine. Shout out to **Monokuro Kage** for suggesting Romano to sing this song.)**

* * *

><p>Everyone clapped for Romano, especially Spain, Allen, and Riliane. Riliane cheer for him was so easy to hear that it caused Romano to blush. He quickly got off the stage, and sat down next to Riliane, who hugged him, then kissed him on the lips. This didn't help Romano with his blushing problem, and a similar problem started for Riliane. When they stopped, Romano had a huge grin on his face as the two hugged. I heard a few cheer, some saying "Finally," while others just clapped and smiled (like me and Feli).<p>

"Next is England," I said. The British man got up and walked onto the stage, wearing his regular clothes. He nodded at me when he was ready, and I started the song.

* * *

><p>England: <em>("My name is Britain.<br>My proper name is The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland.  
>This will be on the test!")<em>

_Today is rain, yesterday was rain  
>And I'm sure tomorrow will be rain as well<br>"I won't use an umbrella"  
>That's because I'm an English gentleman, gentleman, gentleman<em>

_Pub, pub, pub, you say? GO!  
>Fish and Chips!<br>Put a curse on that person you hate  
>Ms fairy, Ms fairy! Ahahahhahha~<br>Here I go!_

_("I'm so glad I was able to meet you!  
>...That was sarcasm.<br>A face is appearing on the wall over there!  
>Hard to Starboooaard! (Hard to Starboooaard!)<br>And my magic is white, black (Yahaaaah!)  
>Of course, it's tea over coffee.<br>Hothothothot, hothot ha...  
>Put in the milk, first.")<em>

_Sit and die, in Busby's chair.  
>And go to h*ll in a handbasket<br>Busby, Busby  
>Assemble, everyone! Unicorn, pixie.<br>Let's go the battle with the Panjandrum!_

_("Let's go, everyone!")  
>("Let's go? Let's go!")<em>

_Pub, pub, pub, you say? GO!  
>Fish and Chips!<br>If you drink you'll understand, You'll understand if you drink  
>Ms fairy, Ms fairy! Ahahahhahha~<br>Here I go!_

_Abracadabra  
>("Curse at full power!")<br>Abracadabra  
>("Long live the Queen!")<em>

_Pub, pub, pub, you say? GO!  
>Fish and Chips!<br>Put a curse on that person you hate  
>Ms fairy, Ms fairy! Ahahahhahha~<br>Here I go!_

_Dummy, dummy, dummy, dummy, dummy, dummy, dummy, dummy, dummy, dummy,  
>Dummy, dummy, dummy, dummy, dummy, dummy, dummy, dummy, dummy, dummy,<br>Dummy, dummy, dummy, dummy, dummy, dummy, dummy, dummy, dummy, dummy,  
>Dummy<em>

_America, you dummyyyyy!_

**(This song is called **_Pub and Go_**, sung by England, so the lyrics aren't mine. Again, shout out to **Monokuro Kage**.)**

* * *

><p>America's mouth was agape, which made basically everyone but Conchita laugh while clapping at England's performance. South leaned over to Kayo and said (based on my knowledge of reading lips), "Does he seriously believe in magic and have imaginary friends?" She asked.<p>

"Sadly, yes. We'll get to that later in the Hetalia series," Kayo replied. South made a gesture that looked like she was groaned. Gallerian, who is oddly enough right next to her, patted her hand in an attempt to comfort her. South, in turn, smiled at him. I easily saw Drake glaring at South.

"Next is Drake," I said. Drake quickly broke the glare and got up, wearing her usual clothes, and walked to the stage. Once she was ready, she nodded to me and I played the song.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*music*<em>**

Drake: _The broken sounds reverberating in the air  
>Are fragments of monochrome<br>Trampling on the cog wheels fallen on the ground  
>I laughed<em>

_I can hear a creaking sound  
>Coming from my attached right arm but it'd disappear<br>The symbol of this world blocking out the light  
>Is beginning to crumble<em>

_Without any tears to shed  
>I screamed with my lost voice<em>

_You know,  
>With a perpetual smile on your face<br>You taught me about everything  
>Happy things sorrowful things and<br>The fact that I never die_

_Please, tell me why  
>My time has stopped<br>I cannot comprehend this unknown pain  
>Piercing my chest<em>

_I believed  
>That it was an illusion never to be fulfilled<em>

_You know,  
>That day when you smiled<br>And embraced me gently in your arms  
>I could feel your warmth<br>Even in my body where blood doesn't flow_

_But when I came to realize it  
>You were already like a magnetized clock<br>So I made a wish  
>For the whole world to stop turning<em>

_But I knew the truth is, I already knew  
>That there was no way for it to stop<em>

_You know,  
>I just remembered the things you taught me about<br>With a smile on your face sometime in the past  
>Happy things sorrowful things and<br>The fact that I am alive_

_Right now I'm very happy, you know  
>If these drops falling from my eyes are what they call tears<br>Then I feel that I can see you again  
>Beyond this sky<em>

**(This song is **_Cruel Clocks _**by Hatsune Miku. Shout out to Swirly for suggesting that song for her OC.)**

* * *

><p>I have to admit, she's pretty good. We all clapped (South out of reluctance) and Drake bowed. She got off, and I walked up to the stage. Riliane got up and went over to my laptop. I nodded when I was ready, and she started the song.<p>

* * *

><p>Me: <em>Please don't make my love tragic as Juliet's<br>Take me away from here...That is how I feel_

**_*music*_**

_A "Goodnight" to papa and mama  
>Dream of the sweetest dreams<br>It's already time for adults to sleep_

_I'll stuff myself with the alluring caramel  
>And curl up my hesitant, bare feet<br>How far are we going tonight?_

_Don't bite me; do it gently  
>I still don't like the bitter stuff<br>I'm only used to eating the sweets mama makes_

_If there's something unknown to me  
>I would like to know it; isn't that normal?<br>Show me everything  
>If it's to you then, I'll show you my...<em>

_The Cinderella that yearned for love all this time  
>Begins to run with just her dress<br>The magic shall stop the time  
>Or else the bad guys might get in our way<em>

_I'm the "Juliet who likes to run away"  
>But you don't have to call me by that name<br>That's right; we have to be bound together  
>If not, then it won't be any fun<em>

_Hey, won't you come live with me?_

**_*music*_**

_I applied a little too much mascara  
>But I'll be a good girl when tomorrow comes<br>So please let me off the hook for now_

_The boundary line is just this black lace  
>And there's no one to guard it today so,<br>If ever, how far are you going beyond it?_

_Until you bite me, until it hurts  
>I'm the one you fell in love with, right?<br>But papa doesn't seem to like you that much_

_You say you're holding out your hands for my sake  
>But isn't that a collar you're holding?<br>Just take me away, oh my Romeo,  
>To afar, until they scold us<em>

_The bells are going to sound and  
>Cinderella has to leave her glass shoe<br>Obviously, you have to look for her quick  
>Or she'll be haunted with nightmares<em>

_Definitely, even she, did it like that-  
>She lied when she said she "accidentally" dropped it<br>That is right; I'll do the same  
>Since I want to be loved by you more<em>

_Look, I am right here_

**_*music*_**

_Won't you gently peek inside my heart?  
>Isn't it filled with just everything that you desire?<br>I'm still hungry; stuff me hard, more and more  
>So much that you might bury everything into me<em>

_But is that all there is to it?_

_It's said that you'll find happiness more in a smaller box than in a larger one  
>What should I do? If this goes on like this<br>You'll eventually start to dislike me_

_My papa and mama that are greedier than me won't even change today  
>That is right; it's better to be honest<br>"I have dropped the Golden Axe"_

_The Cinderella that had lied too much  
>Is said to have been eaten by the Wolf<br>What should I do? At this rate, even I  
>Will be eaten someday<em>

_Before that happens, come to my rescue, okay?_

**_*music*_**

**(This song is **_Romeo and Cinderella _**by Hatsune Miku. So I don't own the lyrics.)**

* * *

><p>I bowed as everyone clapped. I heard Prussia whistle at my outfit, but it was mostly drowned out by everyone else's claps, especially Wash's. I stood up straight and walked off the stage. Riliane high-fived me when I passed her. I sat down in my usual spot, which is ironically next to Wash.<p>

"You did great," He said, smiling at me. He's wearing a bright blue shirt with a yellow trim, blue Capri's, and black shoes. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks," I said. A noise occurred near the stage and we looked to see that Sarge and Grif were arguing over who should sing. Simmons was backing up Sarge, though Donut wasn't helping either group. Donut was backed up by Caboose, which is making Tucker yell at him. Doc is trying to get them to stop fighting, along with Allen. Wash chuckled.

"Those guys will never change," He said. I felt something brush my hand, so I looked out of the corner of my eye. I manage to hold back a blush when I realized that what brushed against my hand (and is now holding it) is Wash's own hand.

"Something tells me they never will," I said, slightly gripping his hands. Wash noticed this and blushed slightly, though his smile grew slightly. Something tells me things are going to turn out great for us.

* * *

><p><strong>{1} How are you?<strong>

**{2} Good evening!**

**{3} Brother**

**{4} Sister**

**{5} Grandfather**

**{6} Child**

**{7} Treasure**

**{8} See you in Romano**

**{9} My sun**

**{10} One, two, three, c'mon!**

**{Title of the song where the Matryoshka lyrics come from} [Full] ****『****Matryoshka****』****- English **

**Me: I finally finished this! Also, next chapter, I'm planning on having it in the view of Kayo for the little… surprise she got. Mostly because I'm thinking about discontinuing the other Vocaloid story, not like it's popular.**

**Kayo: … I hate you so much. I hate what you have in plan for me.**

**Me: It's either that, or you're stuck with Artie.**

**Kayo: Point taken. I rather take the guy you have plan for me.**

**Margarita: … I'm not going to ask.**

**Me: All I'll say is this… Wash has seen him before.**

**Wash: I have?**

**Me: That's for next chapter.**

**Gallerian: Drake is so going to kill South… or it's going to be the other way around.**

**Feli: If so, I'm recording it and putting it on YouTube.**

**Margarita: … Seriously?**

**Me: I'm going to end it here before more bloodshed happens. Also, **xxxOtaku-LOVE**, not to be rude or anything but I said that I already had a song for the ones that were listed. But thank you for your suggestions.**

**Allen: Thank you for reading this.**

**Riliane: And please review! *kisses Romano***

**South: *grins* I now have an idea of how to piss Drake off.**

**Gallerian: … Oh boy.**


	26. Kayo Sudou's New 'Friend'

**Me: Here's the next chapter in Kayo's P.O.V. The first part takes place the night that South came, and the rest of it, well, it's says.**

**Kayo: Welcome to my view of Hell on earth. No joke.  
><strong>

**Feli: li43101 doesn't own anything except herself and the mansion. Everything and everyone else belongs to their respective owners.**

**Prussia: … I'm not even trying anymore.**

**Margarita: At least you're finally talking for this part.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>*POV: Kayo*<em>**

I woke up to the sound of my I-phone vibrating and groaned, not wanting to wake up. I looked over at the digital clock on my nightstand and saw that it was 2:00 A.M… Seriously, something is bothering me this early in the morning?! And I was having such a good dream of strangling Artie by the neck… Wow, Meltdown {1} moment. You know things are going bad for you if you have a meltdown moment.

I groaned again and flipped myself over, my face buried in my pillow. I seriously don't want to deal with this. Reluctantly, I stretched my arm out to open the drawer, and picked up my I-phone. I lifted my head to see why my I-phone woke me up as I brought it over to my view. I quickly realized that it was a text message, and that the one sending it doesn't have an I.D. Cautiously, I looked at the message. I read the entire thing, and quickly lifted myself from the bed upon reading the signature. Here's the message I got:

_To Megurine Luka;_

_I am sending you this message because, based on the data of your I-phone, you are highly capable of helping me with my task. If you come to the laboratory I'm in, I'm sure we can work something out. However, if you decide not to and don't come within four days, I will force you to come. It's your choice._

_~ Σ_

The Greek letter for Sigma, which only means one thing… The A.I. Sigma is in the secret laboratory. Looks like South isn't the only one to appear. I did think something was suspicious when I was in there the second time. I then remembered the second time I was there yesterday.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_After the crates blew up (revealing the units) and after explaining everything to South, I headed towards my not-so-secret laboratory. Turns out that South and (unsurprisingly) Caboose managed to break some things. I sighed as I started cleaning up, and started talking to myself._

"_Seriously, next to Margarita, I'm the one who gets the most attention for anything chaotic! I haven't even done anything remotely bad in weeks!" I muttered to myself, and then sighed. _

"_I would rather be tailoring right now. At least that's something I like doing and something I can do in peace here. And at least Artie doesn't know about this place. That's a double plus," I continued, smiling at the thought of Artie not finding this place._

_Let me explain. Artie had been more flirty and after me than usual lately. He's probably doing this because Tucker and France might 'take me away' from him… like that's going to happen. H*ll, I'm not even with him! I don't even like him, especially after the laser tag incident and the 'Gallerian kidnapping.' Seriously, why does he think-_

_A sudden chill went down my spine, interrupting my thoughts. This chill… I know it too well. I'm being watched.  
><em>

_I quickly turn around and look everywhere, trying to find whoever is spying on me, no doubt a scowl on my face. Behind one of the machines at the back wall, I saw a faint, fiery glow. I was about to move closer but the door quickly slammed opened, revealing Riliane wearing a huge grin, which made me stop my scowl._

"_You have to come see this; Wash is beating the sh*t out of Prussia for said nation pushing him down the stairs! And before you ask, if you do plan on asking it, Margarita is in her room and Russia is recoding the beating!" She ran out, giggling on the way. I couldn't help but sigh while smiling._

"_Same old Riliane," I muttered. I took one quick glance back at the faint, fiery glow before I exited the room, closing the door behind me._

_*Flashback End*_

* * *

><p>If Sigma is in the secret laboratory, then that is not good at all. I sighed as I put my I-phone on the nightstand, sat up, and found my glasses case. There's something I never mentioned to the others, and that's, after I'm done being in Elluka Clockwork mode, I (for some reason that I might never figure out) need to wear glasses.<p>

I quickly put on my red kimono, green sash, quickly brushed my hair, and put my yellow hairpin on. I quickly checked the time, now reading 2:10 A.M. I'm making good on my time. I grabbed my I-phone, turned it on so I would have some light, and exited my room.

The hallways were the equivalent of a desert; in other words, you can barely hear anything, which is a frightening concept in my opinion. I quickly and quietly got to the laboratory and, as quietly as possible, opened the door.

For your sakes, I'll just make the details quick by saying it's just a big room with filled with beakers and containers with chemicals and/or metals, several tables, machinery of many different types, a mechanical arm (like the one from Iron Man), and a lot of computers, all but some showing different locations of the mansion. In an even shorter detail than that, it's a laboratory, a research room, and a security room all in one.

I looked around. Nothing out of the ordinary. Good, I don't like my equipment being messed with; it was a miracle that I didn't get angry at Caboose and South for breaking some of my things.

I quickly stepped inside and quietly closed the door behind me, silently thanking myself for making the door and walls silent proof. I then heard the sound of something, like a hologram from a movie, turn on. I quickly turned around and almost jumped back several feet, which would've resulted in me possibly knocking myself out by going through the door and hitting the wall on the far other side.

Imagine a small person who's completely see through. Now imagine that person looks like he's completely made of fire and is wearing a smug expression on his face. That's what Sigma looks like. Even though he hasn't spoken yet, I knew that his voice would sound distorted.

"It is nice to finally meet you in person Kayo Sudou," He said. I'm not surprised that he knew my real name. It took me less than two second to figure it out.

"… You've watched and listened me when I was explaining everything to South on one the security camera in the kitchen, didn't you?" I asked, not sounding surprised but a bit angry. Dangerous A.I. or not, I don't like anyone spying on me. This seemed to make Sigma smile.

"You are an intelligent A.I… or is it reborn person who just so happens to be reborn into an A.I.?" He asked. I tried to look as ticked as possible, seeing as I am still tired from waking up.

"What do you want? It's 2:20 in the morning," I said, trying my hardest not to curse while speaking. Sigma seemed amused by my reaction.

"What I want is simple; a humanoid, robotic body," He answered. I actually saw this coming.

"Okay then," I simply said. Sigma looked surprised, or as surprised as a small hologram can look.

"You're not going to have to get something working?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I already have a machine that will get you want you want. All I have to do is put your A.I. chip in the machine, close the door, and press the button. It's as simple as that," I answered. Sigma nodded.

"Alright then. Let's get to it," He said. I'm just going to skip ahead to after I did what I simply said; Sigma is now in a robotic body.

His body seems to go with his hologram. He has fiery red hair, red eyes, and white skin. He's wearing a T-shirt with a fire-like design, black jeans, a brown belt, and black combat boots. He was looking at his robotic body when the door opened.

"This is certainly… interesting…," He sounded surprised. Understandable.

"You'll get used to it after a while… And until you are used to your humanoid body, you will stay in this room," I simply said, turning around and heading to the door.

"I never agreed to stay in here!" Sigma shouted. I smiled as I opened the door.

"It wasn't a request," And with that happy note, I closed the door. I turned around and quickly unlocked the secret keypad for the door. I typed something in, and the door locked. I smirked and went back to my room. My life has gotten more interesting by a 100%.

* * *

><p><em>*Later, at 6 A.M.*<em>

"We're almost there, quit complaining Venomania," Gallerian said in as he and Veno was carrying a cart filled with various dishes for breakfast, lunch, dinner, snack, and dessert up the stairs (which isn't as easy as it sounds). It also has two coffee mugs, and several water bottles. I managed to get the two to carry that up there by saying that I was going to be spending most of my time in my room and that I would attack the two with my tailor scissors.

"Thank you both. I'll take it from here," I told them once they got the cart to the top of the stairs, smiling. Gallerian sat at the top of the stairs while Veno collapsed on the floor. I probably could've asked Russia to do this for me in exchange for vodka, but I kind of felt like torturing Venny a bit. Gallerian is probably just trying to find a way to get the money that I had him give to South so she wouldn't attack Wash. I shook my head at the two before I made my way to my lab, pushing the cart. I unlocked it with the keypad and opened the door. I didn't see any sign of my lab's temporarily guest so I pushed the cart in. I turned around and closed the door… however, that was when I was surprised.

"You're finally here!" I heard Sigma yell, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder, causing me to yelp in surprise as I was just locking the door. I practically felt him smile against with his head on my shoulder.

"Surprised you, didn't I? You know, I was so lonely without you here," He purred into my ear, a smile easily heard. I felt a scowl return to my face.

"First, yes you did. And second, it's been less than four hours," I said with almost no emotion in my voice besides slight anger.

"Aw~ Come on Kayo, you know you like this~" He said in a sing-song voice, bringing his head forward so his chin rested gently on my shoulder.

"I don't. In fact, you're the first person to actually hold me in this way, and I will hurt you if you don't let go. And don't think I can't, because that robotic body doesn't prevent you from feeling pain," I said in a threatening tone.

"Aw! You're no fun," Sigma said in a whiny tone. He let go and took a couple of steps back. I turned around and saw that Sigma had his arms crossed and a childish pout-like expression on his face and looking to his side. My scowl faded and I cracked a smile.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, until you're used to your robotic body, I'll be here from about 6 A.M. to 8 P.M," I said. Sigma expression quickly turned to a smile as he looked at me.

"I'm just glad to have company. Now, shall we eat?" He asked as he took the food and beverage cart and rolled it over to a small dining table that I had put in here. I smiled and followed him. He pulled out a chair and gestured for me to sit down. I did, and he pushed the chair in once I sat down.

"Thank you," I said. He smiled.

"You're welcome," He said. He then took the breakfast plates off the cart and on the table, which are pancakes (we felt bad about forgetting Canada, so we let him cook), and took the two coffee mugs and placed one near me, and then placed one on the other end of the small table. He then sat down and pulled himself in.

"These pancakes look so delicious," Sigma commented as he takes a sip of coffee. I smiled and nodded.

"Trust me on this; they taste as good as they look," I said, already knowing what it tastes like since I had Canada's pancakes before. Sigma raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing it. He took his fork and knife, cut off a piece, and took a bite. His eyes widen in surprise, but he then closed them and took his time eating the piece, as if savoring the taste. I smiled.

"I was right, wasn't I?" I asked. He simply nodded. My smile grew slightly as I started eating the pancakes as well. As we ate and drank our coffee, I talked about what usually goes on around here and Sigma comments.

"So, wait, you unwillingly kissed Artie because it was allowed by Prussia after a game of laser tag," Sigma said, trying to clarify what I said. He didn't sound happy; in fact I would say that he sounded ready to kill Artie… not that I would mind.

"Sadly, yes. But after the 'Gallerian Kidnapping' incident, I kicked him in the sensitive area after he woke up barged into my room. I also threw a random dumbbell at his stomach and hit him in the head with a hard-covered, thick book. He just recently fully recovered from that," I said, smiling. It's true, that did happen. He was allowed to go outside his room, but he kept his distance from me for a good long while. Sigma laughed.

"Creative way of getting the guy to stop harassing you for a while," He said. My smile grew as he laughed.

"I take pride in my creativity," I said. Of course, he then wanted to hear about the stories about the sinners. Despite hearing me say them through the security cameras, his excuse is that he wants to hear me say them in person and in full detail. I told him I would tell him tomorrow, and that we should just enjoy the moment.

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

"-and so, to conclude this part of the story, Kachess Crim (the Gallerian look-alike) stabbed Venomania in the heart with what is believed to be the vessel of wrath (which is a key that can be transformed into a knife, and is said to kill even demons), freeing the woman and girls under his enchantment and in his harem. The most notable members of the harem are the tailor Lukana Octo (my look-alike), Mikulia Greonio (Margarita's look-alike who went psychotic and murdered everyone who knew that she was a prostitute), Gumina Glassred (who became Asmodin's Prime Minister and fought hard for women's rights, who Venomania called out to and said that he loved her before he died, who's also Gumi), Queen Yufina of Marlon (Kachess Crim's fiancée), and Meilis Belzenia, 3rd Princess of the Belzenian Empire, who's Conchita's look-alike," I said, finishing Veno's story. Sigma nodded.

"… What a sick man. Though I guess that wasn't his entire fault. He was bullied when he was young, and then there's the Venom Sword," He said. I nodded, and then decided to launch into the even more grotesque part of the story.

"189 years later in the series we get to the story with Gluttony written all over it. Banica Conchita (whose first name is always confused, so that's why we simply call her Conchita) was a warlord who lived in Belzenia. At first, she was a woman who enjoyed eating the most delicious and exquisite foods, but then her taste evolved and she eventually loved eating the most gruesome and grotesque foods. Her need for these kinds of foods led her to cannibalism and the necrophilia, which lead to her eating Joseph Crim (her 15th personal chef and another Gallerian look-alike, and yes, he's a descendent of Kachess and Yufina from the last story). When food ran low, she ate her butler (Allen's look-alike, known as Stupid Butler) and maid (Riliane's look-alike, known as Wicked Maid). When there was nothing left, she ate herself as a final dish," I explained. Sigma's eyes widen and he pushed away his plate of pork chops (our lunch).

"I've suddenly lost my appetite," He said.

"You'll get used to her behavior and eating habits after a while. Trust me," I said, taking a deep breath.

"About 170 years later, the Story of Evil began. This story is an entirely different conversation on its own, so I'll give you the quick version. Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche is known as the Daughter of Evil for her short by tyrannical reign. Her twin brother, Alexiel Lucifen d'Autriche, was supposedly dead after a political fight and became Allen Avadonia. Riliane falls in love for Kyle Marlon, King of the Marlon Kingdom, who's yet another descendent of Kyle and Yufina. Kyle's descendents are going to appear a lot, trust me."

"Anyways, Kyle was in love with Michaela, a teal-haired girl of the Kingdom of Green who's actually a spirit of Elphegort's Forest who became human thanks to Elluka Clockworker (who's my lookalike, who's going to appear a lot) who became human to make Clarith happy (who's a descendent of one of Venomania's victims, she also discriminated for being the only one in her village with white hair)."

"Back to the story. Riliane finds out about this and orders the annihilation of Elphegort. Michaela survived thanks to the wealthy merchant she's working for (I'll tell you the full story later), who told Allen (he was in love with her). However, Riliane finds out about this and orders Allen to kill her. But when Allen got to the well Michaela was hiding in, Michaela was already stabbed (by Ney, who's the daughter and spy of Prim Marlon, her mother) and she died in his arms."

"Eventually, Germania Avadonia (adopted sister of Allen) and Kachess (who's actually Kyle in disguise) led a revolution. Allen had Riliane change clothes with him, saying that no one will notice the difference because they're twins. Germania and Kachess captured 'Riliane' but quickly realized that it was Allen. Germania pleaded for him to escape, but to no avail. Allen said that he was the killer of Leonhart Avadonia (Allen's and Germania's stepfather) and Michaela (he's lying, of course), and they both went silent. Allen was brought to the guillotine at 3 o'clock, and just as the bells chimed, he said that it was snack time, his sister's favorite phrase," I finished, taking a couple of deep breaths.

"That was a mouthful," Sigma commented. I nodded.

"Just be glad that I didn't decide to tell you the entire story," I said. I took a sip of coffee before continuing.

"About 109 years later, Margarita's story begins. Margarita Blankenheim is the wealthy daughter of Doctor Felix and married to Casper Blankenheim (another Gallerian lookalike). Casper only married her for her money and is a good-for-nothing playboy. Margarita's friend, Julia Abelard (yet another Conchita lookalike), taught her how to make a 'gift' that will make any person sleep and forget their unrequited thoughts and cruel reality. Margarita gave the 'gift' to everyone in the entire town. She then realized that 'gift' in German means poison (which it actually is), and she drank it herself, ultimately committing suicide and plunging the truth of what happened to the town in darkness," I said.

"That was much shorter than the Story of Evil," Sigma said.

"Indeed it is," I said. I took a deep breath as I reluctantly started my story.

"About 233 years later, my story occurs. I was a tailor with good attitude and fine skill (which I still am, I just have good attitude 43% of the time because of the units and Tucker), which caused me to be the talk of the neighborhood. Let's just say that because of the vessel of Envy (a different story for another time) I killed a family of four. In my twisted mind, I thought the husband (Gallerian lookalike) and father of that family was my lover, and thought that he was being unfaithful with several women. Those woman where his wife (Conchita lookalike), and his two daughters (Margarita and Riliane lookalikes). After killing them, I took a characteristic personal cloth or accessory from them and used them myself to please my 'lover'. When he didn't recognize me, I murdered him. It's not a fact that I'm proud of, even now," I said, sighing sadly and my smile disappearing. Sigma slowly nodded.

"I won't judge you on that. What's past is past, what matters is the present," He said, reaching across the table and gently putting his hand on mine. I smiled slightly.

"Thank you," I said. Sigma smiled and nodded.

"It's no problem," He said. I decided to continue with the story, seeing as there's only one more to go.

"Next, about 141 years later, Gallerian's story starts. Gallerian Marlon (who may or may not be a descendant of Kachess and Yufina, it's not said), is a judge who only cared about the money he earned and not justice. In order to help his 'daughter' (Margarita lookalike who's actually a clockwork doll, the vessel of Sloth, and just looks likes Gallerian's real daughter, and can't walk), he began retrieving the Vessels of Sins and built a small theater in the middle of Elphegort's Forest to keep them in, with the help of MA (who's Elluka Clockwork after she possessed me to get the Vessel of Envy). When the murderer General Ausdin paid him to say that he's innocent, he complied. This event started a civil war that killed the general, Gallerian, and Michelle (the 'daughter')," I decided to stop there for the story and take a deep breath. Besides, no one knows what Gumi's song is. Sigma smiled slightly and nodded.

"Interesting stories. But I honestly think you were brave to tell your own story like that. It probably wasn't easy," He said in an honest tone, starting to caress my hand, trying to comfort me. My smile grew slightly.

"Thank you for comforting me. I really needed it," I said, grabbing his hand and holding onto it. Sigma smiled.

"You're welcome," He says. He then got a look that he only gets when he gets an idea.

"How about, to cheer you up, I help you chose what song you're going to sing during the singing contest?" He asked. Ah yes, the singing contest that's going to happen tomorrow. I have told Sigma all about it and let him watch the tapes of the last one. I like to keep videos of everything important, like whatever happens between units/Vocaloids and other units/Vocaloids. He asked if I was singing _Want You Gone_ to Artie, and I had laughed (which made him smile) and said yes.

"Sure. Got any suggestions?" I asked despite knowing that he probably had a lot of ideas. But I know that he will say what he thinks is best.

"How about the song, Bye Bye Sayonara? It will help you release some of your anger." Sigma suggested. I smiled.

"That is a very good idea," I said. He smiled, and then looked down with a sheepish smile.

"I also wanted to know when I will be let out of here…," He said, trailing off at the end. I smiled as an idea came to mind.

"I'll tell the others about you after the singing contest has ended. Okay?" I asked, caressing the back of his hand with my thumb. He looked up at me and smiled warmly.

"That would be lovely. Thank you," He said.

"You're welcome," I said.

* * *

><p><em>The next day, during the singing contest…<em>

I took out my I-phone near the end of the song that Venny and Gallerian are singing. I managed to sneak Sigma an I-phone and gave him my phone number. I say this because he sent me a text. Here's what it sent:

_I wish you luck with your song._

_~ Σ_

I smiled upon seeing this. I also knew that looking somewhat happy would alert the others.

"Next is Kayo," I heard Margarita say. I looked up in surprise. It almost seemed as if Sigma knew that I would be next, and I'm sure the security cameras in the theater have a zoom feature. So maybe I looked surprised when I set my I-phone down and up onto the stage to sing. After I sat down, I got another text. Here's what it said:

_You have such a lovely voice Kayo!_

_~ Σ_

It's a miracle that I managed to stop myself from blushing.

* * *

><p><em>*Present Day: Margarita's POV*<em>

"- and that's what happened," Kayo explained, just finishing telling us about Sigma. It certainly explains why she's been holed up in her lad for the last couple of days.

"How can you be sure that you can trust him?" Wash asked. I knew why Wash was asking. He's seen what Sigma had done to Maine.

"Wash… you should know by now that I have this entire thing under control. It's fine, really," Kayo reassured him, ignoring his question. Wash sighed.

"Fine. Whatever…" He said, grumbling that last part, Kayo smiled.

"That's good… because otherwise, Sigma said he would have to 'persuade' you, as he called it," Kayo said. Wash's eyes widen slightly.

"Wait; what do you mean by persuade?!" Wash asked, causing me to giggle at how surprised he sound which caused him to blush a bit.

"Sigma didn't really explain to me by what he meant, so I can't answer," Kayo answered. The other RvB guys (excluding South, because she already knew because Kayo explained it to her before telling us all), looked at each other warily. They eventually nodded.

"AWESOME! Now, can I go get something to eat?" Conchita asked, making us all laugh. At least Kayo seems happy with Sigma. I think that this might be a good thing for her, and at least she doesn't have to worry about Artie taking her anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>{1} Meltdown is a song sung by Rin Kagamine. In it, she describes choking someone by the neck.<br>**

**Me: I'm really running out of ideas… I'm going to have to come up with something; otherwise I don't know how long I can keep this story up.**

**Margarita: Look, if you plan on ending it, at least wait until you get to the 30th chapter. Then you can end it.**

**Kayo: Maybe you can do another Minecraft thing, and then something that lasts for the next two chapters and most of the 30th chapter. I also already know what you plan on doing for the ending.**

**Me: I'm not surprised.**

**Artie: *glaring at Sigma* I don't like ye…**

**Sigma: And I don't like you back. So we're even. *hits Artie with a random 2x4***

**Kayo: Nice one.**

**Sigma: Thank you.**

**Allen: At least Kayo got more screen time before the end of this story.**

**Riliane: Indeed!**

**Feli: Thank you all for reviewing and please review…**

**Gallerian: When will I get my money back?**

**Venny: Shut up.**


	27. Minecraft: Trolling with Mob Disguises

**Me: School is finally over for me, and I can't help but be extremely happy.**

**Margarita: Of course, on the day you started making this, your oldest sister (with your parents and other sister gone) was watching Card Captor Sakura, and you became curious and were also constantly distracted.**

**Me: … I was getting to that. But to be far, I wrote the majority of this today. Anyways, let's get this started.**

**Sigma: li43101 doesn't own anything but herself and the mansion. Everything and everyone else belong to their respective owners.**

**Prussia: *curses in German***

**Me: It'll not get tiring to type your reactions.**

**Prussia: *sarcasm* Glad someone is enjoying this.**

* * *

><p>It has been a week since the singing contestSigma's release time from Kayo's lab, and things have been oddly good lately. There has been no destruction, and besides the occasional yelling and fighting (mostly between usual unit rivals and between South and Drake), everything has been calm. Of course, today we all decided to do an Xbox game, and I bet you can guess what game…

"Welcome… to Minecraft!" Gallerian said at the beginning of our latest video. Yes, we're doing Minecraft again. To make things interesting for the rest of us from the Minecraft thing (now including South and Sigma), some of us (me, Wash, Kayo, Sigma, South, and Gallerian specifically) had decided to do some trolling with mod disguises. Before hand, we showed and taught the RvB people who are joining us in this how to do it. Good thing that in our world we can do cheats, such as regenerating health.

"Yes, we are doing another Minecraft episode, but this time we have two new members. They are both from Red vs. Blue and they are Agent South Dakota of Project Freelancer and the A.I. Sigma who's in a robotic body. Anyways, most of the others can't hear what I'm saying. The reason for this is because South, Sigma, Wash, Kayo, Margarita, and myself are in a Skype call and are going to troll them with mob disguises," Gallerian said with a smirk on his face.

"Our first target is Tucker," Kayo said a bit too cheerfully. She must really hate Tucker. That's understandable, I hate him a lot as well. She changed her character to look like Herobrine.

"Wow Luka, you must really not like Tucker," Wash said, though his tone showed that he wasn't surprised.

"I hate Tucker will all my heart and soul, so I'm going to enjoy this," Kayo said a bit too innocently. She must really like doing this. Me and Wash made our way to find Tucker as the others watched. I flipped a secret switch underneath my desk so that the others could hear us now. Don't ask how it works because I don't entirely know myself.

"Hey Tucker. What are you going to do with all the wood you're getting?" Wash casually asked while I causally started to get dirt. Don't ask why, because I'm just trying to look as casual as possible. That, and I now vaguely remember that one of us hid a chest one block under the ground. I don't remember what was in it, so that's why I'm searching for it.

"I'm getting material to make a house, because I'm not spending my Minecraft days in an f*cking tent!" Tucker said, not taking his attention off the tree in front of him. To his side, Kayo/Herobrine appeared. Wash tried to hold in his laughter.

"U, T-Tucker… L-Look to your side…," Wash said, sounding generally terrified. Wash is a really great actor, which makes me love him even more.

"Huh?" Tucker asked before looking to his side. What he saw was Herobrine, holding a diamond sword (we all came prepared). The results were this: Tucker screaming as he ran from Kayo/Herobrine until he fell down a crevice he didn't see and died. We all laughed, but most everyone was laughing at the fact that he was screaming like a little girl.

"What the f*ck was that about Tucker?" Gallerian asked, holding his stomach from laughing so hard.

"If f*cking Herobrine appeared out of nowhere and started to chase you with A F*CKING DIAMOND SWORD, YOU WOULD BE RUNNING TOO!" Tucker yelled.

"I'm a witness. Herobrine actually did go after Tucker, but he didn't go after me for some reason," Wash said.

"Maybe Herobrine only goes after the annoying ones. Now if Prussia was here, Herobrine would've chased him into that crevice ten-times over," Kayo said as she gained control of herself after laughing so hard. She had changed back into her regular self, which is good because Tucker came back to get his stuff… but…

"Wait… why can't I see my stuff down there?" Tucker asked, as he looked up and down the crevice.

"I think Herobrine possibly took your stuff," Kayo said, making everyone burst out laughing again. What actually happened was that Kayo enabled flight, cautiously lowering herself down, got Tucker's stuff, got back up to above ground, and changed back to her regular skin before Tucker showed up. The guy stormed off away from the crevice, only to immediately fall down a hole, which caused everyone to laugh even harder. In fact, South fell out of her chair and onto the ground because she's laughing so hard.

"South, breath!" Gallerian exclaimed as he helped her sit up straight up in her chair, allowing her to breathe easier. After a minute or two, South started to breath slowly and leaned up against Gallerian.

"Okay, I'm good," She said, breathing in and out slowly.

"Yeah, I don't want you to die on us, especially in the middle of a video," Gallerian said, jokingly on that last part. South smacked the back of his head, though not very hard. I could just feel the amount of jealously Drake is going to feel once she finds this out. Anyways, for our next tolling, our trolling group disguised ourselves as chickens. And our targets; well, we each chose our own. I chose Venny; Sigma, Gallerian, and Wash chose Tucker (they're not happy with him hitting on the girls that they like), South chose America and Kayo chose Conchita. The guys were the first to reach their target, who had managed to make a wooden sword.

"Ah sweet, three chickens! This is getting better and better," Tucker said as he tried to get them. Wash managed to sneak around Tucker and, all at once, they started attacking Tucker.

"AAAHHHH! I'M BEING ATTACKED BY KILLER CHICKENS! AAAAHHHHH!" The teal-armored soldier screamed as he attacked them, but they kept healing thanks to cheats.

"F*CK, THEY'RE KILLER, INVINCIBLE CHICKENS!" He yelled before screaming as he died. Everyone was too busy laughing.

"You got f*cking killed by f*cking chickens. That is so f*cking hilarious and sad at the same time, and that makes it more f*ck*ing hilarious," Romano said while laughing with having Riliane (whose stomach is hurting from laughing so hard) is leaning up against him. They sat next to each other in our office, but I don't know who made it so that would be. Next, Kayo and South attacked the Hamburger duo.

"AHH! NOW THE KILLER, INVINCIBLE CHICKENS ARE ATTACKING ME AND AMERICA! SH*T!" Conchita yelled, exaggerating the length of the cuss word in her sentence.

"Never fear Meiko, THE HERO IS – AH, MY HEATH IS ALMOST GONE!" And with that, America died and South focused on attacking Conchita.

"F*CK THIS!" Conchita yelled as she ran and entered her house. That didn't work because Kayo opened the door.

"THEY CAN OPEN DOORS?! SH*T!" Conchita yelled, and in less than five seconds, she died. Kayo and South got out of there before Conchita respawned. Then I attacked Venny, but sadly Gumi backed him up. Quickly changing my tactics, I went away and turned myself into a Creeper. That got them to run.

"CREEPER!" Venny yelled, exaggerating his sentence as he and Gumi ran. They both have bad experiences with Creepers (don't ask). That and they probably have some good stuff and possibly don't want them blown up to pieces or something. They both eventually fell down a hole, but not one that was deep enough to kill them. But there wasn't an easy way back up.

"SOMEONE HELP US OUT!" Gumi yelled into her microphone. After I chanced back and helped them via water bucket, they thanked me and gave me some gold ingots. Where and how they got that is always going to be a mystery. Afterwards, we decided that Wash and I were going to pull one last trick – by disguising ourselves as Ender Dragons. Riliane was the first to sound the alarm.

"HOLY F*CKING SH*T, THERE ARE TWO ENDER DRAGONS HERE! EVERYONE, TO YOUR BATTLE STATIONS!" She yelled. Everyone besides Wash and I went into battle stations, which is basically the top of their roofs with magic bows, a lot of arrows, and of swords while wearing the best armor they got on such short notice. Eventually we got bored with everyone's screams of panic (though we'll probably laugh about it later), so we changed back and laughed a lot, along with the rest of the trolling group. Nico easily and quickly put two and two together.

"Wait… Miku, Wash, South, Kaito, Sigma, and Luka… DID YOU GUYS JUST TROLL US WITH MOB DISGUISES?!" Nico asked loudly. There were a few moments of silence.

"… YES WE DID!" South yelled as we burst out laughing again.

"You mother f*ckers!" Tucker yelled. It was then that Herobrine sneaked up behind him. Everyone went silent, mostly because none of us trollers changed skin.

"Tucker… I need you to stay calm. Don't look behind you, and calmly walk away," Kayo said in a serious tone. Guess what? Tucker looked behind him. He screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran for his Minecraft life. At one point he looked back during the chase. When he looked forward, he saw that he was surrounded by Creepers.

"F*CKING BULL SH*T, D*MNIT!" He yelled, along with a few other colorful words, as he blew up. We all laughed. Herobrine then turned into a different skin… Allen's skin.

"Surprise, mother f*cker!" He yelled into his mic; a huge grin on his face. This is one of those rare times that Allen cusses. He can either get so angry or so happy that he doesn't care, but even then it's pretty rare. Most of the time, he doesn't even notice himself cussing. But considering the fact that it was Allen that changed into Herobrine without any of us knowing and chased Tucker to his death made everyone but the cyan (I'm not calling him teal) soldier laugh historically.

"That's my twin brother all right!" Riliane said, rubbing Allen's head with her knuckles affectionately. Romano got up from his desk and bro-fist Allen.

"You make me so proud Len," He said.

"Aw~ Len, you make Romano ready to cry happy tears!" Spain said in awe. It's true; Romano does look ready to shed tears. Romano was too busy being proud of Allen to yell at Spain. Tucker looked ready to murder the nearest person… who unluckily was Simmons.

"What the f*ck was that for blue?!" The red cyborg asked.

"I needed to take my anger out on someone, but it's suicidal if I do it on Len," Tucker responded, storming over to his tent. True that about the suicidal part. We all kept laughing and congratulating Allen for his stealth and great sense of humor. These days get getting better and better.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Short chapter? Yes. But I needed to get this chapter out A.S.A.P. Besides, I was originally going to do something else, but I found a video where some Minecraft users troll others using mob disguises, and decided to take some creativity with this chapter. Besides, I'm sure you all will be happy with a screaming Tucker and a not-like-himself Allen.<strong>

**Tucker: *crosses his arms and pouts in anger***

**Allen: Totally worth it. *is hugged by Riliane***

**Riliane: That's how the Lucifen d'Autriche family scares others in online games; they disguise themselves as a killing machine and chase their targets into a family of Creepers. *starts laughing*  
><strong>

**Gallerian: *laughing* That has to be the funniest thing ever...**

**Wash: Of all time. *continues to laugh, along with Margarita*  
><strong>

**Margarita: That has to be the funniest thing I've seen and the funnest thing I've done so far!**

**Kayo: It's a good thing me and Sigma came up with that plan.**

**Sigma: *smiles and looks away from Kayo, trying not to blush***

**Tucker: I f*cking hate you Kayo.**

**Kayo: I hate you even more, so that makes us even.**

**Me: Anyways, see you next time!**

**South: Thank you for reading and please review! *starts laughing again* Oh, my stomach!**

**Gallerian: MEDIC!**

**Doc: I'm here already! There's no need to shout!**

**South: *in-between laughs* Your. Not. Helping. Again!  
><strong>


	28. Reading the reviews: The Fourth Time

Turkey: li43101 doesn't own anything except herself and the mansion. Everything and everyone else belongs to their respective owners.

Prussia: -tackles Turkey- YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!

Turkey: AHHH! -they start to fight-

Me: So… Should we just ignore them?

Everyone else: Probably.

Me: Okay then! Here is another review chapter! A little too early for it? Maybe, but there isn't a lot of time until the 30th chapter. I also have some news, but I will say it at the end. Anyways, we shall start with the first review of the day!

Greece: This one… from Eleni… zzz….

Gallerian: I'll read it for him:

**Sometimes i wonder if i can call turkey galopoula... HEY, TURKEY, YO NAME IS NOW GALOPOULA. Not you sadik, the other turkey.  
>Oh and may i request having Nico go on a rampage because someones gave him non-greek coffee? The only time greeks are violent is when you give a greek american coffee insteaf of greek and when they're driving... *shivers* damn... BY THE WAY NEVER LET A GREEK DRIVE. THEY WILL END UP DRIVING BACKWARDS ON A SIDEWALK AND FALL OFF A CLIFF SOMEHOW.<br>GREEK PEOPLE ARE THE WORST DRIVERS EVER. JUST KEEP ALL CARS AWAY FROM THEM. *throws car keys at 2p!Greece* FIRST LETS WATCH HIM ACCIDENTALY RUN OVER GALOPOULA. *popcorn time***

Turkey: MY NAME ISN'T GALOPOULA! –gets punched– OW!

Sadik: … Okay!

Nico: -looking at the keys in his hands- Um… maybe in the next chapter…

Me: -gets an idea for next chapter, but doesn't want to say it due to spoiling it-

Kayo: Also, China and Gallerian, you need to leave. –pushes them out the door before they can say anything– Okay, let's read the review from **Kagamine Rin**.

South: … Wait…

Riliane: It isn't another me, don't worry.

South: Okay. I was just wondering.

Kayo: I'm going to read the second review, seeing as the reviewer requested it and that either I or Margarita would read it and that China or Gallerian don't hear. So, as a precaution, I shoved them both out of the room. So, here I go:

**(I wrote this invaded my previous review didn't get posted. But if it did, just read this one. oh, and can you please make Margarita or Kayo read this and don't let it be heard by China or Gallerian... )  
>I just name my self "Kagamine Rin" because Shea my favorite vocaloid...and for you Gallerian, don't get me wrong, I just said that on the previous review because I just dislike Drake for hating Riliane and Kayo for no reason and being so mean and having evil plans and I don't think she deserves you because you're just too good for her. Anyway, this is by far my FAVORITE fanfiction. And can I have 3 requests? sorry if it's to much...<strong>

**1. Add Panda in the story, aru it would make an even crazy story (sorry Margarita... )**  
><strong>2. can you make Gallerian NOT ending up with Drake? please...? it just don't feel right... if you can't do number 1 PLEASE do number 2...<strong>

thanks a lot -hugs-

Me: And so, since I don't know what exactly Panda is (unless it's China's panda), I added South so she and Gallerian can be together.

Drake: -glares at me-

South: -gives Drake the middle finger from behind her back-

Gallerian: -comes back in with China and notices this, and smirks-

Feli: Anyways, I'm (unwillingly) going to read this next review. It's from **jj everfrost:**

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! too funny also you should do something with the vessels or at least bring in italy and germany as a set it's not the same having japan without them**

Italy: Thank you for mentioning me and Doistu! –gives reviewer pasta and a hug-

Germany: -facepalms and sighs-

South: The next review is from **xxxOtaku-LOVE:**

**Do you think that you could add my character? My character is:**

**Name: Sapporo Prefecture of the State of Japan**  
><strong>Age 16<strong>  
><strong>Likes: Her friends, family, food, touring around the world, weaponry, history, and training.<strong>  
><strong>Dislikes: Drinking, cussing, bullying, violence, and yaoi and yuri.<strong>  
><strong>Looks like: Shorter than Japan but slightly taller than Riliane (no offense!) , long, long black hair that is tied into a long, braided ponytail, and wears a black leather jacket, underneath is a sleeveless white shirt and jeans.<strong>  
><strong>Sapporo is shy and nice, respecting everybody and does NOT like guys raping or flirting with her and any other girls. She suffered anmesia from a car accident and only met thr Hetalia characters just recently. Japan cares deeply for her, and nobody really hates her. She is mostly calm and quiet, and is very curious about the outside world. By the way, her human name is Kokoro Y. Honda.<strong>  
><strong>Thank you! I like all the characters in the fanfiction, too!<strong>

Me: Thank you for your compliment.

Sadik: This next review is from Eleni!

Turkey: WHY ISN'T ANYONE HELPING ME?! –gets punched again– OW!

Nico: BECAUSE YOU SUCK!

**Awesome chapter and can you add 2p! Spain at one point? Like in a couple chapters.**

Me: …

Margarita: You forgot about that request, didn't you?

Me: … Maybe.

Margarita: -sighs- We really need to work on your memory problem.

Drake: -still glaring at me- This next review is from Swirly:

**Not to be rude, but I thought the breakdown would be longer. The entire purpose is to  
>1) Give Drake more screen time :D<br>2) Reveal that Drake knows about everything and blames herself for being there in the past  
>3) Remember everything till the moment she died.<br>4) Show why she hates Rilliane since she believes it's her fault that Allen died (someone she came to love)**

**I also was expecting you to just use the first names since they flow a bit better. And use names of characters that weren't even there to show how lost Drake is. But it's just my opinion though.**

**I seriously thought the breakdown could last most of the chapter though. I you don't want to, there's no need to change it. Its your story after all.**

Margarita: She actually was going to change it. But she was busy with school at the time and had to focus on her finals and such.

Me: That I did.

Riliane: At least I FINALLY know why she hates me! But it's not my fault he died for me, HE SACRIFICED HIMSELF TO LET ME LIVE! –starts crying–

Allen: It's alright now Riliane.

Romano: -hugs Riliane-

Riliane: -hugs Romano back-

Kokoro: This next one is from **xxxOtaku-LOVE:**

**Oh by the way, good news! Sapporo is the only one who can deactivate Japan from Warlord mode.**

Margarita: THANK YOU! I know for a fact that I won't be able to deal with Japan in Warlord mode if it does happen again. –to me- AND IF YOU DO MAKE IT HAPPEN, I'M LOCKING YOU IN A ROOM WITH TUCKER!

Me: … Threatened by Hatsune Miku… How often does that scenario present itself in real life?

Conchita: Not very much.

Gumi: Anyways, this next review is from **Danny79:**

**Quite a madhouse here. But it can get crazier by adding little things into it. Yepp i am thinking about Hetalia chibi units. Those little buggers can cause quite a mess on ther own without realy meaning it. Starting out with a chibi Russia unit and perhaps a chibi Italia units would be hilarius. More so since the adult versions of them are allready there.**

**It will certanly add more madness in the house as some of the adults try to behave around the kids while others (like Prussia) will do ther best to teach the kids all sorts of things they realy shuld not do.**

**Good luck explaining for a chibi Russia why he are not allowed to drink vodka by the way**.

Me: That's-

Margarita: -glares at me-

Me: … Nevermind.

Margarita: We have enough characters as it is. We don't need chibi's.

Sigma: Does this happen a lot?

Kayo: Sadly, yes.

Sigma: I feel so sorry for you.

Kayo: Thank you for that.

Sigma: It is no problem at all.

Russia: These next four review is from comrade **xxxOtaku-Love:**

**"Germany, Germany, Germany is a really, really nice place. Even though I'm your prisoner you give me food, and it doesn't suck like English food." J**

Germany: Uh… what?

England: MY FOOD DOESN'T SUCK!

America: Yes it does dude.

England: SHUT UP YOU BLOODY GIT!

Caboose: Wait, America, you're bloody?

Reds, Blues, and South -facepalm-

Russia: Next review by same comrade as before, da?

**Wait a sec, who's Drake? Just asking.**

Drake: Wait, you don't know who I am?!

South: I didn't know you when I first came here. I still don't, nor do I f***ing care!

Drake: -is about to tackle South, but is surprised by a glare given to her by Gallerian-

Donut: -enthusiastically- I'll read the next comment by **xxxOtaku-LOVE**!

Gumi: -to Sarge- Is Donut like this all the time?

Sarge: Afraid so miss.

**I got one idea for you to write down if you want to. What about a cosplay competition? By competition, I kinda meant like a fashion show/skit/competition. The characters MUST be a different anime character. This is just a opinion that you can do if you want to. Bye!**

Me: Hm… I would say something, but it would be a part of something that I'm going to announce at the end.

Margarita: So, next review by the same person?

Me: Yeah, pretty much.

Tucker: I'll read it:

**You're welcome. By the way, do you think that Southhas a crush on Gallerian or Prussia? I'm just thinking that really**

South: Why would I have a crush on Prussia? … Just why?

Gallerian: I wouldn't know either. The only ones to have a crush on him are most likely fangirls.

Me: Anyways, we're going to skip reviews suggestion what songs should be sung during the last SC. I don't think it's really necessary to read those anyways.

Germany: I'll read the next review. It's from Eleni:

**yay you upd- caps lock is brokeeeeeeeeeen. ;-; *smashes face into keyboard* tT-TT OH WAIT NEVERMIND.  
>AWESOME CHAPTER AND YAY SINGING CONTEST.<strong>

Me: Thank you for your compliment.

Oliver: I'll read the next two review! It's from**xxxOtaku-LOVE:**

**I have no freaking idea why, but I want North Korea to be in your fanfiction, li43101. If you did put him North in the fanfiction...make him have a crush on Kokoro. *evil grin* I also want to put North in the fanfiction because I want North to get super p***ed off in front of Japan. Not sure why I want him to have a crush on Kokoro but he's really like pervert or any thing. Right?**

**Last review: I meant "not like a pervert" at the end f the review. Sowwy.**

Me: Don't worry; North Korea isn't a pervert (from what I've heard). And I'll add him in the next chapter or something like that.

Drake: This next review is from Swirly:

**Me: So, feeling better.**

**Drake: Ja. I am feeling much better now. Thank you fir your concern.**

**Me: *skeptic* Are you sure?**

**Drake: Yes. Now, if you would execuse me, I need to practice my singing. You have plans for an eventual voicebank, correct?**

**Me: Y-Yeah, but you don't sound quite right still.**

**Drake: All. Is. Fine. *darkened stare***

**Me: Eek! Ok, ok!**

South: Wow, even her creator is intimidated. But I'm sure as h*** am not!

Drake: -is about to charge at her but is once again surprised by Gallerian glaring at her-

Alfred: … Anyways, this next review is from **Monokuro Kage:**

**Thanks!**

Me: You're welcome. Thank you for suggesting England's and Romano's character songs.

Brazil: NEXT REVEIW IS FROM ELENI!

Reds, Blues, South, and Sigma: -cover their ears- OW!

Gallerian: You'll get used to it after a while.

Kayo: As sad as it is, it's true.

**You updated on nah birthday. To bad I found the email today... I would suggest something but I really don't know  
>I'm awesome is by spose or something<strong>

Me: Happy (late) birthday!

Margarita: It's too late for that.

Me: Hey, I least I'm trying.

Margarita: Point taken.

Sigma: The next review is also from Eleni- hold it. –reads the review– … -to me- You gave me this review on purpose, didn't you?

Me: Yes, yes I did.

**Greek people are taking over the world, it seems. SigmaXLuka? *is curious***

Me: Yes, in this fanfic, it's SigmaxLuka.

Sigma and Kayo: -blush-

Turkey: -in the background- MY ARM SHOULDN'T BEND THAT WAY!

Prussia: -in the background- TO F***ING BAD!

Drake: -ignoring Turkey and Prussia- This next review is from Swirly:

**Sweetie, don't forget you can talk to me about ideas!**

Me: I appreciate the offer, but I already have an idea for the second-to-last 'chapter.'

Margarita: … What's up with the quotation marks?

Venny: So you saw it too?

Everyone else (excluding Turkey and Prussia): We all saw it.

Venny: Okay, I'm glad to know I'm not going insane.

Me: I'll answer Margarita's question at the end of this. For now, next review… and someone get Prussia to read it.

Kayo: Gumi?

Gumi: I thought you never ask. –point's revolver in the air and fires, making Prussia and Turkey jump in surprise-

Prussia: What was that-?!

Gumi: Read the review or I shoot you.

Prussia: … Threat acknowledged, I'll read the review from **xx-Akuno Musume-xx**.

Riliane: … Wait… Doesn't that mean Daughter of Evil? And if so, does that mean this person is me?

Allen: The world may never know.

**This story is AWESOME! Even more awesome than you Prussia**

**Prussia: *pouts***

**Please update! :)**

Prussia: -to me- YOU MADE ME READ THIS ON PURPOSE!

Me: What's your point?

Prussia: … -is kicked out of the room by China-

Me: Thank you China!

China: You're welcome, aru. He was getting on my nerves anyways, aru.

Margarita: He gets on everyone's nerves, so you're not the only one.

Simmons: I'll read the next one. It's from **starpower9000:**

**I just love your ideas, especially this one! I've been looking for some VocaloidxHetalia fics for a while, and this is the best so far!**

**But, needless to say this was berry good. I wuz gonna do something like this, have the vocaloid 7 sins crossover with different series but sadly to say I got writer's block..**

**Cover up for me with a wonderful story! Don't forget to update, UNTIL THEN! CIAO!**

Italy: CIAO!

Germany: -sighs-

Me: Thank you so much for your compliments.

Grif: I'll read the next one. –Sarge is pointing his shotgun at him– It's from Eleni:

**OMFG NICO WAS SCREAMING LIKE A GIRL!? WHERE THE H*** IS THIS VIDEO. I NEED IT!**

Me: Sadly, I don't remember what it's exactly called, but I do know that the title has something to do with trolling and Minecraft.

Wash: I'll read the last one. It's from **Otaku:**

**Got to be the most funniest chapter EVER!**

Me: Thank you for your compliment.

Margarita: So what was it that you were going to announce?

Me: Well, since this story is way too got, I've decided to do short chapters or a Minecraft Episode after the 30th chapter and see how much I can do before I run out of ideas. It depends on which one I feel like doing at the moment.

Margarita: … Darn… I was hoping I wasn't going to go through this madness after the 30th chapter… But at least I can spend more time with Wash! –is now blushing–

Wash: -now blushing as well-

Conchita: HOORAY FOR MIKUXWASH! –is hit with a leek– OW!

Wash: Nice arm.

Margarita: Thank you.

Allen: We should probably end it before things get worse.

Riliane: Agreed.

Turkey: See you in the next chapter, in please review- is suddenly tackled by Prussia- WHEN THE F*** DID YOU GET IN HERE?!

Prussia: DOESN'T MATTER NOW! –they start fighting again–

South: This in entertaining.

Gallerian: Agreed.


	29. Two Pairs of Siblings Arrive

**Me: Here is the next chapter, and thanks to PMing Monokuro Kage, I know what can happen in this chapter. **

**Margarita: I hate both you and Kage now. I f*cking hate you both with an f*cking passion.**

**Allen: Say Gumi, what's your opinion in this?**

**Gumi: *calmly* I hope the new OC's experience a horrid pain which is impossible to explain.**

**Allen: …**

**Riliane: … When Gumi says something like that, you know that whatever led to her thinking that isn't good.**

**Hansel and Gretel: li43101 doesn't own anything except herself and the mansion. Everything and everyone else belongs to their respective owners. Also, we appear later in this chapter, so relax and enjoy the show!**

**Prussia: OH, COME ON!**

* * *

><p>… I just… just… I have no words that can describe the anger I'm feeling. I would beat up the two brothers that made me angry, but Wash and Prussiaalready are. You know it's bad when two people who go against each other agree on the same thing, especially if they're a Freelancer and a now Micro-Nation. Let me back up to this morning, when things went from peaceful to 'WHAT THE F*CK IS GOING ON?!' in record time… which is now about a second or two.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Several Hours earlier…<em>

It's still dark outside when I had just finished getting cleaned up and doing my hair. I couldn't sleep after what happened yesterday during the Minecraft thing. That was hilarious, and I kept thinking about it. But this was when I felt a chill down my spine. It feels as if someone is behind me. Before I could check though, the lights went out.

"… F*ck, as if things couldn't get worse for me," I muttered to myself. I grabbed around, trying to find a flashlight… but then something, most likely a bag, went over my head and I was dragged somewhere. I don't know where because I blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>POV: Conchita<em>

"Eat up until you are filled to your stomachs wish~" I sang out loud in my room before taking a drink of sake. I'm singing Razzy's lyrics for my sin song, and I love it! I also love miku-tan's voice for it. It just fits, and I don't know why! I was about to sing some more when the lights went out.

"… If you're not full then you can always eat up all your dishes!" I continued to sing, ignoring the sudden power outage. I was about to sing the next verse when I felt someone cover my mouth and nose with a cloth which definitely has chloroform on it. How do I know its chloroform? Because I had it in a dish before, that's why! I'm the sinner of Gluttony who was possessed by the Demon of Gluttony, what do you expect. I sat there for a full minute in silence but didn't feel different.

"Um… Was that supposed to do something? If so, then I'll just pretend to be unconscious," I said through the cloth. The cloth was taken off and I was hit in the head with what I think is a baseball bat. I lost consciousness here. D*mnit, I should've kept silent.

* * *

><p><em>POV: Kayo<em>

"But I have to concentrate on my work. I carry my scissors in one hand~" I sang out of boredom. I'm on my bed tailoring something, also out of boredom. It was a stunning blue kimono

"The sewing scissors my mother used to use; the more you sharpen it the better it cuts-" I sang before the lights suddenly went out. "-AND WHO TURNED OFF THE LIGHTS?!" I yelled in anger. I grabbed for my lighter and turned it on.

"Great, it feels like I'm Garry in Ib…" I said before sighing. I was about to get up before I felt something cover my mouth and nose. I dropped the lighter in surprise and lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><em>POV: Gallerian<em>

I was being bugged by Drake at how, "F*cking South gets you and I get nothing", though I was ignoring her. I didn't want to be mean, it's just that she's starting to annoy me. I mean... there are like 20 other guys in the mansion that she could go for. Out of everyone, she goes for man who, in his previous life, and a wife, a child, and had a very WRONG sense of judgement while being a judge. And just when I thought that things couldn't get worse, the lights went out suddenly.

"Strange; I specifically remember paying for our electric bills a week ago. Oh well, at least I'm not alone, right Drake?" I asked. Drake didn't reply.

"Drake? … Drake, are you there? … Drake? Someone? Anyone? … Sh*t," I said before I got a bag pulled over my head. I struggled, but what I think was a fist hit me and I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><em>POV: Allen<em>

"Don't worry Riliane, I'm here," I said. As soon as the power went out in my room, I practically rushed over to Riliane's room in my pajamas. Riliane, also in her pajamas, let me in her room which is also in blackout mode. She was alright though, which made me relieved.

"Thanks Allen… I don't know what I would do without you…" She said, clutching my right arm out of fright. I was about to reassure her when I felt a cloth with what I believe is chloroform covered my mouth and nose. I tried to fight back, but I lost consciousness, not knowing if Riliane suffered the same fate I did.

* * *

><p><em>POV: Riliane<em>

"Thanks Allen… I don't know what I would do without you…" I said, clutching my brother's right arm in fright. I'm so glad he's here. I will admit; when the lights went out suddenly, I was terrified. Allen knocked on my door, asking if he could come in. I practically tore the door open and pulled him into a hug. He had reassured me and managed to get us onto my bed. It was a second later that I felt a cloth with chloroform cover my mouth and nose. I tried to struggle, but fell unconscious, wondering if they got Allen.

* * *

><p><em>POV: Venny<em>

"Did Gallerian refuse to pay the electricity bill without us knowing again?" I asked out loud. Gumi and I were in the lounge area talking, which is where Turkey offered Greece Red Bull, when the lights went out and the door mysteriously opened. I heard Gumi reach for her gun, and felt her grab my hand in a tight grip. I felt myself blush at this.

"It's probably best that we stick together." She said. With the little light we have from outside the now open door, I saw that she was blushing as well. ... Wait, hold everything! ... Does she… Does Gumi share my feelings?

Before I could get my voice out, I heard something metal hit something. I first was worried that someone hit Gumi with a metal baseball bat, but the pain that I suddenly felt on the back of my head made me realize that it was _**me**_ who was hit with a metal baseball bat. I fell unconscious to the sound of a gunshot, now terrified for Gumi... I'm the worst future boyfriend ever...

* * *

><p><em>POV: Gumi<em>

"F*ck," I muttered, when I didn't hear anything wither in pain from my gunshot. I frantically looked around, clutching my revolver. Okay Gumi, calm down. Sure someone knocked out Venomania with a baseball bat, but if I panic, I'm not helping myself. I was almost calm when I felt something with chloroform cover my mouth and nose. I struggled, but eventually it was too much and I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><em>POV: Margarita<em>

"Got any three's?" Conchita asked. The others and I have woken up in the props room of the theater (with the door locked, I might add) and Conchita just happened to have found cards. So, out of sheer boredom, Conchita, Riliane, Kayo, and I started playing Go Fish. Gallerian is in the corner, trying to tune out Drake's complains about "How South gets you and I get NO ONE!" Gumi and Venny were talking with Allen about the situation. That's basically it.

"Go Fish," I said. Kayo said the same thing. Riliane just grumbled as she slammed a three on the table. Conchita happily took the card. Anyways, we actually figured out who kidnapped us. They were the Kazuki brothers, Ryujin and Ryuunosuke. They are two Vocaloid brothers who apparently kidnapped us just to mess with us. Conchita almost tackled Ryujin but was thrown against the fake column by his brother. And before you ask, yes, it's the fake column that Artie (I don't know where that idiot is) and Prussia tied him to with his own scarf.

I might as well mention what they look like. Ryujin wears a white T-shirt with 'I'll make your life a living H*ll' in bold, black, capital letters (don't know why). He also wears a knee-length, pale blue trench coat with white lining and baggy sleeves that are folded until ¼ of the arm is covered. He has dark grey slacks with blue paint spattered on it and blue sneakers with white shoelaces. He wears headphones around his neck with an Yin Yang design. He has black shaggy hair that reaches below his shoulders and blue eyes.

Ryuunosuke wears a black, leather trench coat which is ripped at some parts, a white T-shirt, black, leather pants and black boots with two belts surrounding each (again, don't know why). He has a black ribbon tied around his arm and neck. He has black messy hair that is a bit spiky and red eyes.

I would do a flash back about how we found out it was them… but I'm far too tired and annoyed to do so. They kidnap me; I'm not saying any part where they have any dialogue for this chapter as punishment for their idea of messing with us. Also, I'm the sinner of Sloth. You can't expect me to do all the work, now do you?

* * *

><p><em>POV: No one<em>

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO ONE CAN FIND MARGARITA?!" Prussia yelled at his little brother. Germany and a few others were sent to check up on the others after the Hetalian and RvB people gathered in the living room. Most everyone was in a conversation, but they're now looking at the albino that's yelling at his younger brother, who looked surprised and shocked.

"She wasn't in her room or in any of the others rooms! I swear!" Germany said, panicking at how his older brother was reacting. Sigma, having a feeling he meant Kayo as one of the ones with the other rooms, looked ready to kill someone. South, who was just thinking about Kayo, was thinking the same thing, looking ready to brutally murder someone, anyone. Wash, who still doesn't have his helmet on, buried in his head in his hands.

'_I can't believe Margarita got kidnapped. When I find who did this…' _He thought angrily, but stopped when everyone heard a scream. A scream that was all to familiar to Germany. Everyone turned to look towards the upstairs, where Italy came running, crying.

"SOMEONE TOOK FRATELLO {1}!" He yelled. Spain gasped and proceeded to faint (for real this time).

"Italy, c-calm down and tell us what happened," Germany said; clasping his hands on his scared friends shoulders. Italy calmed down a bit.

"M-Me and F-Fratello w-were walking d-down the hall w-when the lights went out. After a while, I heard Fratello yell "Run," and looked at him only to see someone with a cloth dragging him away. Someone tried to grab me, b-but I got away and ran back here," Italy explained. Germany sighed as he took his hands off Italy's shoulder and looked at the others.

"Alright, we need to search for the others, but we need to stay in groups. So here's what we'll do…" Germany started. Afterwards, everyone split off, forgetting about the fainted Spaniard on the ground.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile… <em>

_POV: Margarita_

"- and then I woke up here… But it's good to know that you're okay Riliane," Romano said, looking at Riliane with a small smile while rubbing the back of his head. Ryujin had opened the door and shoved an unconscious Romano in, immediately causing Riliane to drop her cards (Conchita taking them all) and catch him. Apparently, from what Romano told us, after yelling at Italy to run for it, he got hit with a metal baseball bat because the chloroform didn't work fast enough for the Kazuki brothers. Riliane smiled back at him and hugged him.

"If you two are done, we have to get out of here," Gumi said, looking at them with her arms crossed. The two blushed and separated.

"How are we going to get out of here? The doors locked, the ventilation shaft's too small to crawl through, and the last time I checked there weren't any secret passages," Kayo asked.

"With this of course," Gumi said, pulling up her necklace. She's always wearing a necklace, but whatever is on it is hidden under her clothes. She pulled it out, and it was revealed to be a golden key. I smiled. It may just look like a very expensive key, but it's much more than that.

"Gumi you are a lifesaver," I said. Gumi gave a small smiled. Romano raised an eyebrow.

"How the f*ck will a golden key get us out of this?" He asked in the kindest way possible for him. Gumi's smile didn't waver.

"It's the Vessel of Wrath. While it can transform into a knife due to its possessors' temperature, it I can also use it to unlock any door, keyhole or not," She said, walking over to the door and lightly taping the doorknob with the key. The doorknob glowed white. It stayed like this for a few seconds before turning to a light green, the color of Gumi's hair. She turned the doorknob, making the light vanish and the door open. She looked at us with a bigger smile now.

"Good job, Gumi!" Venny said. Gumi's smiled widen slightly as she looked away, blushing. Those two are going to go great with each other. Who agrees with me?

"T-Thank you Venomania… W-We should get going before the two brothers' show up again." Gumi said. We all nodded and left the room, with Romano asking Riliane, quote: "Who the f*ck are the brothers?" Anyways, we had just got onto the stage when we saw Ryujin and his brother. Before they could react to us being out of the props room, Conchita tackled Ryuunosuke.

"YOU AND RYUJIN ARE F*CKING DEAD MEAT!" She yelled as she tacked the guy. Ryujin was about to help his brother when Gumi pulled out her gun (quickly, I might at) and shot near his feet. That made him jump back a bit.

"Move a muscle and your foot will need surgery." She threatened in the angriest tone I have ever heard her use since I have known her. That was when the Calvary arrived.

"I heard a gunshot here, I wonder if- HOLY SH*T!" Sarge, who must have heard Gumi shoot at Ryujin and came to investigate, yelled. Thank you Sarge for having great hearing, despite all your years in the military! I saw Prussia look over his shoulder. The moment he saw me he made a mad dash past Sarge and tacked Ryuunosuke just as he got Conchita off him.

"YOU ARE DEAD FOR KIDNAPPING MARGARITA!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he started punching the guy. Ryujin was about to move to help his brother when Wash came in. He saw what was happening and ran towards the stage, and tackled Ryujin into the air. Once they landed, Wash proceeded to beat the h*ll out of Ryujin.

South came in and practically tackle-hugged Gallerian, happy that he's okay. Drake of course glared at her and was about to lung at her when Kayo covered her mouth with a cloth of chloroform (when did she get that?!) just as Sigma ran in. Drake was out like a light. Sigma helped Kayo carry Drake to her room. I sighed. This was way too normal now-a-days.

* * *

><p><em>Present time<em>

Several hours into the day, and the unfriendly duo are still beating up the kidnapping *ssholes. Of course, Wash decided to let Russia continue for him when I came in with lunch (which Allen decided that it should be pancakes) for him and myself.

"You think you beaten the two up enough by now?" I asked, laughing a bit at how they been beating him up since morning. He chuckled and took a plate.

"Yeah, but it's good to get some anger out," He said. We both walked to the front row seats and sat down to watch the show.

"True," I said. Wash ate a part of his pancake before he spoke again.

"So, how are you after… you know?" He asked. I smiled.

"I'm fine. They didn't harm me, or knocked me out with chloroform," I said before taking a bite of my pancakes. Wash smiled and sighed in relief.

"That's good… wait, where the h*ll did they get chloroform?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I never really thought about it… but they are Vocaloids; nothing usually makes sense with us. I mean, if you just look at some of our songs, you could see what I mean," I said.

"Very true," He said with a chuckle. We continued to watch the show, and I eventually heard Wash fake a yawn and put an arm around my shoulder. I couldn't help but giggle, which caused him to blush. I smiled at this and took a bit of my pancakes.

"Hey Margarita… Do you think that they would notice us slipping out of the theater?" Wash asked after a minute of silence between us.

"Russia won't care. And Prussia is too focused to notice us slip out," I answered. Wash smiled.

"Shall we go then? This is getting boring," He asked. I smiled.

"Sure," I said. Wash smiled and we got up and starting walking away from the stage. While we were walking, he grabbed my hand. I blushed and held his hand back. Something tells me that things are going to go well for the two of us. But of course, things kind of went south when South ran towards us (no pun intended).

"Margarita, there's a problem. Kayo told me to tell you that two people named Hansel and Gretel are back," She said. I felt myself pale a bit.

"What's wrong?" Wash asked me when he noticed me pale, worried.

"You two better come with me, I said, towards the living room. Standing at the entrance, chatting away with Conchita, where two people who must have recently returned from visiting other Vocaloids in the area.

They both look around 6 years old, and they look almost alike. One of the kids is a boy, wearing a white shirt, a yellow tie, black pants, white socks, and black shoes. He has spiky blonde hair that's tied up in the back into a little pony tail and blue eyes. The other figure is a girl who is wearing a white shirt, a yellow ribbon on her shirt, a white bow on a headband, a black skirt, white socks, and black shoes. She too has blonde hair, only it isn't tied, and she also has blue eyes. They both were also smiling. Ladies and gentleman, may I present Hansel and Gretel from the Evillious Chronicles. I don't very much understand how they are exist here when they are technically Riliane and Allen (in some form of way), along with several other Evillious Chronicles characters, nor do I understand how they're six-year-old's, but they are here, and they very much remember serving Conchita, and everything else that they've experienced in their other lives… things have gotten 100% more chaotic.

* * *

><p><strong>{1} Brother<strong>

**Me: It's been a while since I had to do a translation. Also, before anyone says anything else, if you have ever seen my Seven Deadly Sins forum and saw how I portrayed Hansel and Gretel in the topic **_Everyone Has Their Day… _**then you should know how the two will be.**

**Margarita: It actually has been a while.**

**Wash: But at least it's over with.**

**Me: So Margarita… not giving Ryujin and Ryuunosuke any dialogue at all?**

**Margarita: They kidnap me; I don't retail them saying anything as punishment, simple as that.**

**Wash: And that's why I like you.**

**Kayo: And by 'like' you mean love right?**

**Wash: *blushes heavily and looks away from Margarita***

**Margarita: *blushes and holds his hand***

**Wash: *looks at Margarita and smiles***

**Kayo: *to Sigma* Their relation is escalating quickly.**

**Sigma: Indeed it did. But at least Gallerian has made a final decision about who he will love.**

**Gallerian: It's obvious though.**

**Conchita: It is?**

**Gallerian: Yeah. Didn't you hear guest user **_Rin Kagamine _**review about her request about not wanting Drake to be paired up with me?**

**Conchita: Wait… HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!**

**Me: Yeah, how do you know about that?**

**Gallerian: Um… it's easy to hear through a door.**

**Everyone else: … *facepalm***

**Hansel: … Wow… talk about stupid.**

**Gretel: -to me- You weren't thinking straight were you Li-chan?**

**Me: Apparently not… Let's just end the story here.**

**Hansel and Gretel: *happily* Sure! Thank you for reading and please review.**


	30. The Best Ball Ever, Of all Time

**Me: You know… I've been thinking-**

**Margarita: Oh, please don't tell me you've come up with more ideas instead of Minecraft episodes.**

**Me: … As I was saying, I've been thinking that the short chapters can actually go to my other story, seeing as they will mostly be in the POV of others. This story is mostly focus on Margarita, so that's why I'm thinking of just having Minecraft Episodes (seeing as Margarita is the co-writer for the episodes along with Gumi [Gumi: When was that decided?] [Me: Just as I was typing the middle of this paragraph, that's when!]), and at least try to get to 50 or maybe even 40 before ending it completely. I have other things I want to work on anyways.**

**Hansel: Like deciding what story to do next? I know you have a bunch of ideas already, it's just most of them are for fun and to get you motivated to type again.  
><strong>

**Me: … You are intelligent for someone who's been reincarnated as a 6-year-old, you know that?**

**Hansel: I know! :D**

**Gretel: I am too, after all, you made us this way! :D**

**Me: Anyways, Prussia, take it away.**

**Prussia: … Wait, you're actually letting me do it this time.**

**Me: Well, this is the last chapter of the storyline, seeing as the other chapters are either going to be MikuxWash chapters (Margarita and Wash: *blush*), the less than likely review chapters we all know and love, or Minecraft episodes. They all, however, will contain chaos. And we all know how much our reviewers like that, don't we?**

**Cast: *most are annoyed* Yes.**

**Me: Anyways, Prussia, go.**

**Prussia; FINALLY, THE AWESOME ME IS GOING TO DO THE DISCLAIMER! li43101 doesn't own anything except herself and the AWESOME (but not as awesome as me) mansion! Everything and everyone else belongs to their respective, awesome (but not as awesome as me) owners! *fist pumps and runs around the room, yelling happily***

**South: *to Kayo* How long do you think it's going to take him to realize that he doesn't get Margarita?**

**Kayo: Let him have his enjoyment. I think he deserved it after about 25 chapters of either not being able to do it or getting beaten to the punch (both literally and metaphorically).**

* * *

><p>It has been about a week since us Vocaloids got kidnapped by two other Vocaloids and when Hansel and Gretel came… let me just say that the amount of chaos that was originally happening has increased by 100%. I'm not even joking.<p>

Because of the fact that Wash beat Ryujin up, Ryuunosuke (who I'm calling Ryu for short for now one) got angry, and when he's angry and/or stress, he kills people. But, since Allen made a strict no-killing innocents rule, and he almost wanted to strangle Ryu who insisted that he had to kill someone (Note: NEVER MAKE ALLEN ANGRY), he went with the next best thing: torturing Prussia, France, Tucker, and Artie, not that anyone cares. Although the perverts are (shall we say) occupied, Hansel and Gretel are keeping the chaos level high since they're both more dangerous than Ryu, even on their own. I say this because of the following short but true story that I'm telling to the girls right now…

* * *

><p><em>Yesterday, after lunch…<em>

_I was in the lounge room with Gallerian (who was trying to decide what to do) while reading a book when Prussia stormed in. He had bandages literally all over him. Gallerian and I looked surprised and our mouths gaped._

"_What the f*ck happened to you?!" Gallerian asked._

"_Well, remember when I stole from Conchita's 'secret' stash of saké yesterday?" He asked._

"_And me telling you that you were an idiot before you left my room? Sadly, yes," Gallerian answered._

"_Well… remember when Venny said that he found me outside his door before lunch on the floor with burn wounds all over the unconscious, awesome me?" Prussia asked Gallerian._

"_Again, sadly, yes," The bluenette said._

"_Well, the psychotic devils you call Hansel and Gretel were told to get them back by Conchita, and they came at me with F*CKING FLAMETHROWERS! SERIOUSLY, WHO LETS THEM HAVE F*CKING, UNAWESOME FLAMETHROWERS!" Prussia yelled._

"_No one knows. The two just somehow showed up with them one day and no questioned it," I answered._

"_But-" Prussia started before Doc came in._

"_Prussia, you told me you were going to go back to your room, not complain to your rival and crush," Doc said, making me and Gallerian glare at him._

"_But-" Prussia started again before Doc shook his head._

"_Not buts; you're going back to your room right now," Doc said, pulling Prussia out of the room by his ear and closing the door. Gallerian and I looked over to a cushion seat where a newspaper was covering the face of whoever was reading it. It was lowered, revealing Hansel and Gretel with huge grins. Gallerian smiled at them and gave them the thumbs up, making them grin wider._

_Present…_

* * *

><p>"- and that's what happened," I said. The girls (who weren't shy like Corsica and aren't Drake because she's not exactly welcomed by some) are having some 'girl time' together in Kayo's. All the girls (not counting Vocaloids) looked over at Gretel, who was smiling as if she was an innocent angel.<p>

"Do you seriously have flamethrowers?" South asked, sounding like she's on the verge of laughing.

"Indeed we do! We also have access to chainsaws, assault rifles, large machetes, and we also happen to know how to drive all kinds of vehicles!" Gretel answered happily with a huge grin. Some of us started laughing at that remark.

"Cheers to video games with car driving!" Conchita said, holding a bottle of saké up in the air. I shook my head at this, making some of the others laugh.

"Besides, Hansel and Gretel basically scare every single government, Mafia, organization, and company in the entire world. I'm not even joking. How do you think they get away with these dangerous things?" Gumi asked. Everyone laughed a little as Gretel fist-pumped.

"It's like I said, me and Hansel are the champions!" She said cheerfully, singing the main verse of _We are the Champion's_ by Queen, causing everyone to laugh even more.

"Okay, I hate to ruin the mood a bit, but I have a serious question," South said when we all managed to stop laughing. "I've been getting a lot of personal questions from the Minecraft Video I'm in, most of which should be against YouTube law to put into a comment. What should I do about it?" She asked. Kayo smirked.

"Just tell them what I always say when they ask me those kinds of questions: Go Google it," She said calmly, making everyone else laugh at her referring to the song she sang with Venny.

"So that's why I get lots of confused guys asking me personal questions related to you on YouTube!" Riliane said, making everyone laugh a bit harder. Gretel got up from her spot, walked up behind me, and hugged me from behind, her arms around my neck.

"Great idea on having a girl's morning Margarita-chan! This is really fun!"Gretel cheerfully said. I smiled; Gretel can be so cute sometimes!

"Thank you for your compliment Gretel," I said.

"She can be so f*cking adorable!" South practically shrieked. We all know that cursing around Hansel and Gretel isn't really worth it; they already cuss enough as it is. They can be the adoptive children of Riliane and Romano and no one will be able to know that they are adoptive. They look just like Riliane and Allen, but have the cussing level of Romano.

"Okay, let's all calm down. I have something to announce," Kayo said. After we all stopped laughing, she spoke again, "Okay. Here is my announcement. Tonight, starting before dinner, we are having a type of ball in the ballroom." The other Vocaloids here clapped and Conchita whooped. We actually were going to have a ball before, but then Russia came and it came to a screeching halt. Remember how, in a flashback of Kayo revealing that she's also Elluka Clockwork, I said I was looking for a dress? It was for the ball that Kayo had planned.

"Really?" South asked; sounding surprised. Kayo nodded.

"And I get to be the waitress!" Gretel said after she let me go and sat next to Conchita. Said woman patted the young girls head, making Gretel smile happily.

"It won't be canceled like last time, right?" Gumi asked. Kayo nodded.

"I promise it won't be canceled. I was going to schedule it for tomorrow night, but I decided not to take any chances this time," Kayo explained.

"That's probably a good thing. Because we usually would get a Hetalia unit by now, and who knows when we will get another one," I said. Everyone nodded in agreement before Gretel stood up.

"Well I got to go. Onii-chan {1} (Allen) promised to help Ani {2} (Hansel) and I set up the ballroom. Sayōnara {3}!" Gretel said cheerfully as she ran to the door, opened it, and closed it.

"Did I mention that she is adorable? She is adorable," South said, making everyone laugh.

"Agreed," Conchita said, with everyone nodding in agreement.

* * *

><p><em>Later…<em>

It's now before dinner, and us girls (from earlier, still not counting Drake) are helping each other get ready in South's room, seeing as her room is closest to the ballroom. I will take the time to say what her room color is. It' basically an orchid color with some lime green.

Anyways, I stood in front of a full-view mirror, looking at myself. My teal-colored hair is still in its regular pigtails, but my dress is one that I've worn only once, and that was for a party in celebration of Crypton and such. It was a teal-colored, strapless dress that went to just above my ankles. I'm also wearing teal-green high heels. They would be uncomfortable if I wasn't so used to wearing high heels. I've worn weirder stuff anyways.

"You look excellent Margarita," South said, standing next to me. She's also wearing a strapless dress, only its orchid, along with her high heels. A part of her hair that she is keeping still behind her ear has two small streaks next to each other; one that is orchid and the other is lime green.

"You look excellent as well South," I said.

"Don't you two get all friendship mushy on us; otherwise I'm puking in South's bathroom," Conchita said. She's actually in the same dress she was wearing in her sin song; a red dress with black trim that went over her red-heeled shoes, a black corset, and a black chocker. Her hair has been neatly done, courtesy of Kayo.

"Now, now; no need to go issuing threats Conchita. This is supposed to be a fun night, and you wouldn't want to ruin it before its' begun, now would you?" Gumi asked jokingly, crossing her arms. Unlike me and South, she is wearing a dress with straps, but they're just spaghetti straps, and her dress is a dark green. She's wearing high-flats that she spray-painted dark green.

"Good one Gumi!" Riliane said. She's actually in the dress she wore when she was a princess, which was a fancy yellow dress. Her hair was also done by Kayo. In fact, all of our hair was done by Kayo, who I helped with her hair.

"I will admit; that was good," Kayo said. She's actually dressed in orange kimono with yellow trims and a red sash. She's still wearing her yellow hair clip though. She says it's for style, but I just think it's because she wants the kimono to match Sigma's hair color.

"Well I think you all look great!" Gretel said cheerfully. She's still wearing the same outfit as described earlier because, and I quote her on this, _"I'm already dressed as a servant/waitress of sorts; why change it?"_

"Thank you Gretel," Kayo said before turning to the rest of us and asked, "All we all ready?" We all nodded. Gretel then started leading the way, and got to the doors to the ballroom. Gretel literally did a Church Norris kick and the doors flew opened. She cheerfully and quickly ran in while the guys (not counting Hansel because he probably already knows) were still shocked.

"Make way for the girls!" She cheerfully said as we all started walking in before she turned to Tucker and France, who were in the corner and cheerfully said, "And remember the restraining order that you two have for tonight otherwise me and Hansel are blow-torching you!" That made most everyone laugh. Anyways, after everyone had scattered to different areas, I looked around for Wash, but couldn't find him anywhere. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to find Kayo.

"Your date is waiting for you out in one of the private balconies. Also, if you're worried about Prussia…" She trailed off, looking to her side. I looked over and what I saw made me smile. Standing there, bothering Drake (who's in her regular clothes) along with Tucker, France, and Artie, is Prussia.

"Turns out that he didn't really have feelings for you but, instead, liked Drake; he just wanted to mess with you," She said. I grinned and looked at her.

"Kayo, I owe you a lot," I said, but she shook her head.

"It's my pleasure to help a fellow girl in need. Just remember that Podcast we're doing tomorrow, because I got a great story to tell," She said with a grin, walking away. I looked over towards the balcony, and standing next to the door is Russia in his regular clothes. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Hello Comrade Margarita. It's been awhile since we last spoken," He said. I nodded in agreement.

"I agree. But then again, things have been really busy," I said. He smiled, but not a creepy smile, a smile that seemed legitimately warm and caring.

"Comrade Washington is waiting for you. I wouldn't want to keep him waiting, because last time I saw him he looked ready to go into a physical and mental breakdown," He said. I nodded and walked out the door with Russia closing it behind me. I saw Wash with his back turned to the door, but he turned around when he heard the door close. What I saw almost made me jaw drop. I already described what Wash's hair and eye color are… now just imagine him in a tuxedo with a cobalt tie with yellow trims, and you got the idea of what my new, handsome boyfriend looks like. Wash looked ready to jaw drop as well.

"Margarita… you look beautiful," He said with honesty in his voice. I smiled.

"Thank you Wash… you look quite handsome yourself," I said. He smiled and walked over to me.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, bowing slightly. I smiled even more and laughed a bit, making him smile slightly.

"Yes, you may," I said. He then straightened up and took my left hand put it on his shoulder. He then gently held my right hand with his left hand while putting his free arm around my waist, holding me close to him with enough space to make me feel comfortable with what's going on. We started swaying back and forth, and occasionally he would spin me around and I would laugh, causing him to smile. At one point I rested my head against his chest.

"Things aren't going to be easy around here, are they?" Wash asked. I smiled softly.

"Things were never easy for us Vocaloids, even before this whole mess started," I said. Wash chuckled.

"I guess the same goes for me," He said. He then coughed awkwardly, as if he's trying to find the right words to say.

"Margarita… I was wondering if… um…" He trailed off. I looked up and saw that he was blushing heavily.

"Yes, I do feel the same for you. I heard all the things you said to Tucker on the day that Drake had a mental breakdown," I said, causing him to blush more. I smiled softly and kissed him on the lips. I felt him stiffen slightly as we stopped swaying, but he eventually relaxed and kissed back. After about a good 10 seconds, we pulled apart.

"I love you Margarita," He said, blushing heavily. I would say something about that, but I'm not any better now.

"I love you too Wash," I said. He smiled softly.

"Call me David when we're alone. That's my real name," He said. I smiled and rested my head against his chest again.

"I wonder what we're going to do about Prussia though… he's so going to kill me," He said. I chuckled.

"Kayo told me that Prussia actually isn't in love with me. He was just going after me to mess with me. To make it up to me, Kayo is having Prussia bug the h*ll out of Drake along with Tucker, France, and Artie. Kayo also said to come to the Podcast that she's doing tomorrow because she has a good story to tell," I explained. Wash gave out a dry chuckle.

"Okay, the Prussia thing I didn't know about. The Podcast thing, I did know. I heard it from Sigma. Kayo apparently wants me to be there along with Sigma himself and you apparently," He said. I smiled.

"Tomorrow's going to be fun… but for now, let's focus on the present," I said.

"Agreed," He said, and we started dancing again. I have to say, this is the best night of my life!

* * *

><p><em>POV: Kayo<em>

"I think Prussia's enjoying bugging the h*ll out of Drake too much," Sigma said we watched my wonderful handiwork. Before I go on, let me just say that Sigma is in a tuxedo with an orange tie, his arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder just like when I got back to him in the morning after he got about an hour or two to adjust to his new body. Anyways, I chuckled.

"South certainly is going to take advantage of this… and that's not because I told her what I planned already," I said. Sigma chuckled.

"I don't believe you," He said, a smirk creeping into his voice. I smiled.

"Does it matter? South would've found out one way or another," I said.

"True… but," He started, turning me around, "like it or not, you're still stuck with me." He said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I said, putting my arms around his neck and pulling myself up a bit kissing him on the lips. He kissed back without hesitation and pulled me close. After a good 15 seconds, we pulled away. Sigma looked over my shoulder and blushed a bit.

"I think Artie saw us," He said. I chuckled upon feeling the absolute loathe of Artie's glare towards Sigma.

"He'll get over it. He's a grown man. Granted, he's from the pirate era and still dresses like one and is an idiot, but he's a grown man nonetheless," I said. Sigma let a dry chuckle escape from his throat.

"Don't turn into a Delta on me. You are far more attractive, and are not related to me in some form," He said with a joking smile. I rolled my eyes and kissed him again.

"Just promise me one thing Sigma," I said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"If Drake asks if you're taken, say you belong to me just to piss her off,." I said. Sigma smirked.

"I will certainly do that. I don't like her anyways," He said, holding me close as we swayed to the music. I smiled. Thing are turning out well for me.

* * *

><p><em>POV: Gallerian<em>

South (who looks incredibly good, by the way) and I (I'm currently wearing a tux and a blue tie) are in one of the private balconies. Views of the other balconies are blocked by wooden 'shields,' if you're willing to call them that. I will say this; South is an incredibly good kisser. After she got here, she dragged me here, closed the door and started kissing the heck out of me. I, of course, wanting to return my feelings, kissed back. After what seems like minutes, we finally pull away, panting for breath.

"You're… a great… kisser… you know that… South?" I said in between breaths. South, in response blushed.

"You're a… great kisser… too… Gallerian…" She said. We eventually started calming down and sat down in lounge chairs, like the ones you see at a pool in a very good hotel, and are holding hands.

"Drake is so going to kill me once she finds out, isn't she?" South asked after a while. I shrugged.

"She can try, but as far as my gravel says, that's not happening," I said. South gave out a dry chuckle.

"Are you seriously willing to defend me from Drake?" She asked. I nodded.

"You have not even seen Drake when she gets mad. Her eyes turn f*cking red and she can get incredibly scary. Plus, Drake will immediately get out of that mode if I'm there with you," I said. South gave me small smile.

"That is so sweet. Thank you," She said. I smiled and nodded.

"Anything for you," I said. She leaned forward and I did too, and our lips meet. After about 20 seconds, we pulled apart.

"I love you," I said. South blushed.

"I love you too," She said, and we kissed again.

"So how long do you think we can hide this from Drake before she finds out?" South asked when we pulled apart. I smiled.

"Knowing Kayo and her memory-erasing abilities thanks to her being Elluka Clockwork as well, a very long time," I said. South laughed, making me smile. This is the happiest night of my life; I'm just saying that right now.

* * *

><p><em>POV: Conchita (is this really even needed?)<em>

At some point, the song changed to a rock song (most likely the work of my mischievous yet adorable servants), and America and I started jamming out. After a while, Alfred came over and started having an argument with America (who looks incredibly handsome in a tux). The argument quickly escalated, and at one point Alfred threatened America with his nailed, dry blood ridden baseball bat. And so, out of instinct, I grabbed my umbrella from when I was the Master o f the Graveyard and whacked Alfred so hard in the head that he was unconscious. I kind of regretted it because America almost killed me with a hug.

"You are so awesome Conchita!" He said happily. I got over my shock (and got some air back when he lessened the hug slightly), and hugged him back.

"You're more awesome than me America!" I said happily.

"STOP USING MY WORD, UNAWESOME PEOPLE!" Prussia yelled from across the room before going back to bothering Drake. I laughed.

"He will never change," I said. America laughed as well.

"I don't think it's physically possible!" He said. Anyways, we continued to rock out! Yeah, there's no romantic scene here because we already said the 'I love you' thing at day one of America's arrival!

* * *

><p><em>POV: Gumi<em>

I was dancing (waltz style) with Venomania, who is wearing a tux with violet tie, when I heard something (or someone) fall to the ground just as Venomania was about to tell me something. Be both looked over, and I resisted the urge to facepalm. Conchita was holding an umbrella that she has from nowhere, Alfred is on the ground, and America looks ready to hug Conchita to death. I heard Venomania sigh.

"Typical Conchita" He said. I laughed.

"Sure is," I said. Venomania blushed slightly, which caused me to blush.

"So… you were saying?" I said, looking towards the wall. He was about to say something when Conchita apparently hit Alfred.

"Well... I just wanted... to say... I love you Gumina... and that will never change," I heard him say. I looked up in shocked (not because he said my real name), and smiled.

"I love you too... Sateriajis… or is Cherub? I forget which one you are sometimes," I jokingly said, referring to the fact that Cherub took the identity of his younger half-brother after killing the entire family. Venomania (sorry, Cherub), blushed.

"It's Cherub and… you do?" He asked. I nodded and, to show how much I love him, I pushed myself up and forward and gently kissed him on the lips. He smiled and kissed back. We pulled away after a few seconds.

"You wouldn't believe how long I've waited to do that," Cherub said quietly. I smiled.

"I bet a very long time," I guessed. Cherub nodded.

"A very, VERY, long time," He said. I laughed as we continued to dance. This is the greatest night of my… no, _our_ lives. I'm sure I'm not the only on enjoying tonight.

* * *

><p><em>POV: Veno- just joking, it's actually Riliane. There's no point in doing Cherub's POV now that we've done Gumi's<em>

"This is so much fun!" I said as Romano picked me up by my hips and spun me around, making me laugh, making him smile.

"It's a good thing that Kayo set this up, isn't it bella {4}?" He asked as he set me back down. I nodded quickly, smiling.

"You bet I am!" I said cheerfully. Romano laughed and kissed me, blushing heavily. I smiled and kissed back. I heard a cough and pulled away. I turned to my side and sighed in relief as I saw that it was just Allen in his servants' outfit, seeing as he agreed to helping out along side Hansel and Gretel.

"Would either of you like a drink?" He asked, holding a tray out towards us, holding two drinking glasses filled with punch. I smiled.

"Sure. Thank you Allen," I said, grabbing a glass. Romano did the same and thanked Allen.

"It is my pleasure. I'm just happy that you're happy," He said before walking away. I smiled as me and Romano toasted and drank. This is a really good night. We also aren't going to do a 'I love you' thing, seeing as we already did that a long time ago.

* * *

><p><em>POV: Allen<em>

"This is turning out perfectly." I heard Gretel cheerfully say as she and her brother sat in wooden, cushioned chairs, swinging her legs back and forth. We all had served everyone with drinks, or at least, the ones that wanted one or were too busy like Conchita and America to drink. Anyways, Hansel nodded in agreement.

"I agree with you Onee-chan {5}! This is be best night ever…" He started to say, but looked at me, along with Gretel. I sighed, though I was smiling.

"Of all time," I said, causing all of us the laugh. It truly was the greatest night ever… of all time.

* * *

><p><strong>{1} Big brother<strong>

**{2} Brother**

**{****3****} Goodbye**

**{****4****} Beautiful**

**{5} Big sister**

**Me: And we are done with the main storyline! Before we go one with whatever is next, I just wanted to say I need some serious help. In my Evillious Chronicles forum, let's just say, it's basically a desert (the landscape metaphor, not the food type metaphor). And I'm just going to say, I NEED HELP! I seriously need others to join! Please I'm desperate! … *composes self* … *coughs awkwardly* Sorry about that. I'm just desperate for more people to join. OC or not, I will take anyone! … Continuing on!**

**Kayo: I only have one thing to say before we end this… HA! TAKE THAT DRAKE! THAT WAS FOR ALL THE TIMES WE ARGUED, FOR THAT TIME YOU FORCED ENGLAND TO USE MAGIC ON YOUR CLOTHES, AND FOR THE FACT THAT YOU HATED ME FOR NO D*MN REASON!**

**Gallerian: You're really happy about this chapter, aren't you?**

**Kayo: H*ll yeah, I am! I don't even care if Drake tries to retaliate; this is the best chapter ever!**

**Wash: Of all time. *smiling as he holds Margarita's hand***

**Margarita: *smiles and holds back***

**Me: Also, before I end it here, quick announcement. I will be doing something else, but they will be short sequences. They are going to be like the RoosterTeeth podcast, which I honestly haven't watched yet, too many and I just got the Animated Adventures to get material from, only showing some parts of it… so in other words, it's just going to be like the Animated Adventures, but with words. Also, **everfrost **(since the website won't let me put in **king** and **jacob** with the periods)****, it's kind of too late for me to add in another OC… but I do appreciate it (even though Gaea isn't a country)… but I will say right now, I don't know how to do insane in a good way… I didn't even know such a thing was possible.**

**SA (South Africa): Such things can happen in Hetalia… I mean, look at me! I'm somewhat insane, yet in a good way, and that's not just because you made me this way.**

**Gumi: She makes a good point. *not bothering to ask how or when she got in here***

**Kayo: Before anyone else says anything, I must say, I like the story Li's going to have me tell. And it fits perfectly with the person it's about!**

**Sigma: Have I ever told you that you are so lovely when you're happy?  
><strong>

**Me: *mutters* I'm such a sapless romantic, yet I never dated in real life… oh well. *normal voice* Anyways, before things get too mushy, we're ending it here. Prussia (since I'm sure he's never done it before), go on ahead!**

**Prussia: Finally! Thank you for reading this awesome chapter and please make awesome reviews! Whew!**


	31. Artie vs Techonolgy and Mass Effect Talk

**Me: I decided two things. The first one is about the podcast. I will put several of them in one chapter (and maybe some MikuxWash shorts) just so that the chapter won't be short. The second one is actually addressed to Eleni. Don't worry Eleni. For the next 20 or so chapters, I'm going to have ****all the**** characters do the disclaimer again except for Prussia.**

**Prussia: Wait, what?!**

**Me: And he won't do the disclaimer at all in my other story. But he can sure keep trying!**

**Prussia: WHAT?!**

**Me: So Margarita, take it away!**

**Margarita: With pleasure. li43101 doesn't own anything except herself and the mansion. Everything and everyone else belongs to their respective owners.**

**Prussia: WHY ARE YOU IGNORING THE AWESOME ME?!**

* * *

><p>"Okay, we're set to start," Kayo said once she finished setting everything up in the podcast room, which is actually just the room we do Minecraft in; it's just in the middle of the room. In the middle of the room are two couches separated by a table. Sigma smiled, complimented her, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before sitting down. We all sat down, Sigma and Kayo on one couch, Wash and I on the other couch.<p>

"I'm glad we got that shipment of microphones and headsets last week," I said as we got our headset on so we could hear ourselves. Kayo adjusted her microphone a bit.

"And, we're on in three… two… one… now," She said before turning on the recording.

"Hello everyone, Luka Megurine here in the Vocaloid Achievers (our official title for when we do Let's Plays, still a working title) Office with Miku Hatsune, Sigma from Red vs. Blue, and Agent Washington, also from Red vs. Blue! Welcome to our very first podcast, that also live," She continued, speaking into the microphone… Okay, she never mentioned that his was going to be a live podcast… but I can't say that I'm surprised. I was expecting this. Wash and Sigma, however, probably didn't know.

"Wait, this is live?! You never told us that this would be live!" Wash said into his microphone.

"You know, even though she didn't tell me, I'm not surprise. I kind of expected this coming," I said. Wash gave me a fake hurt expression, making me roll my eyes, making him laugh.

"For those who are listening at wherever you are at, Wash just gave Miku a fake, hurt expression, Miku rolled her eyes, and Wash laughed at that. Also, before you ask, yes, Miku's taken by Wash. So sorry Miku fans," Kayo said, saying that last part with sarcasm. I glared at her for commentating that, making Wash laugh and kiss my cheek, making me stop my glare and smile at him.

"Luka, how could you not tell me that this was going to be a live podcast? You wound me, Madam," Sigma said, faking that he's wounded in the heart, making Kayo laugh.

"I will explain for those who are listening. Sigma faked being wounded in the heart, and Kayo laughed. Also, yes Luka's taken too, by Sigma. So back of Luka fans," I said into the microphone with a smile, making Kayo glare at me.

"Hey, you commentated on me, I do commentary on you," I said, making her laugh a little.

"So, what is it that you want to tell us?" Wash asked, wrapping his left arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him, making me smile.

"Straight to the point. Okay, I have a story to tell. Before I go on let me say one thing; this is completely legit," Kayo said, making us laugh as how casually and quickly she said the last part.

"Anyways, let me start this story with a question. Everyone has a problem with technology once in a while, right?" We all nodded before she continued, "Well, Artie, Pirate!England for those wondering… Artie goes crazy when it happens to him."

"I can already tell tha this won't end well," I said, laughing a bit.

"Anyways, I walk by Artie's room one day, and his UPS starts beeping… and that beeping might as well be an emergency broadcast system for the entire mansion," Kayo started, making us all laugh at that last statement before she continued. "Because his UPS started beeping, he started breathing as if he just finished training to run in the Olympics."

"So Artie hyperventilating when he's fighting technology, but not against other pirates or any other enemy to pirates? That's honestly funny," Sigma said. Kayo nodded, smiling.

"Anyways, I go in and tell him, 'I'm here to help' because I don't want this thing to get on anyone's nerves when I can stop it. He says, 'No, I don't need help from a wench. I can figure this out myself'. But what Artie basically saying that he wants a problem and he wants it to last as long as possible," Kayo continued.

"This definitely won't end well," Wash said, smiling as he holds me a bit more firmly. I smiled.

"Anyways, he leaves the room, and I hear another door open. After hearing the sound of a door close, he comes back with another UPS with the words 'Mother Russia' on it," Kayo continued, making me burst out laugh.

"He took Russia's UPS?!" I asked, making the other two laugh.

"He did. After he put it on his desk next to his UPS, I said to him, 'Oh man. Does Russia know you're doing this?' And he goes, 'Aye, aye.' He then starts plugging things into Russia's UPS, and I start to leave the room. Before I could even make it to the door, the number starts going down and Artie goes, in the most panicked voice I've heard him use, 'The number's going down! The number's going down!' And guess what? Russia's UPS starts beeping. So now, I'm now dealing with a panicked Artie and two beeping UPS's. I rushed over to him and ask, 'Artie, what the h*ll is wrong?' He looks at me and goes, 'The number. The number… The bloody number won't stop going down'!" She continued. At this point, we all were laughing for a pretty long time.

"That sounds so much like something Artie would say!" I managed to say through laughter as I leaned up against Wash to try to regain breath.

"Anyways, on with the story before everyone here dies of laughter. Artie told me, 'Go look at the things you call breakers wench!' And I told him, 'First, I'm not a wench. And second, the problem here is that you never plugged in Russia's UPS.' He just brought it over, set and started plugging stuff into it. He literally took the U out of UPS." Kayo finished. The rest of us were laughing hard, but eventually stopped.

"Okay… I will admit… that is funny…" I said in between breaths, putting my head on Wash's shoulder, trying to relax. After that, we just started talking in general. Somehow, though, the topic turned to Mass Effect 3.

"What I like about the game is that, I felt like I was in charge of the ship," Sigma (who surprisingly has already played and finished all three games, along with Wash) said. Kayo nodded in agreement.

"It's true, because when I go and meet people on the Citadel they go, 'Oh, are you Shepherd? Well, it's an honor to meet you,' and I'm like, 'F*xk yeah it is'," She said, making all of us laugh a bit at that last part.

"Wash, weren't you complaining about a guy who was talking to you like you were nobody?" I asked, turning to my boyfriend.

"Oh yeah, Kings. He's like, 'Be real,' turned around, and I go, 'Who the f*ck is this guy?! Does he know what I did?'" Wash said, making us laugh at his swearing. Sigma decided to pitch into the act.

"Who do you think you are?! Where were you the last two games?! Do you know who I am?!" He asked in a mocking hurt tone. I laughed as I decided to do the same.

"Whose this f*cking muscle-bound, jersey douche bag? Hey, how are you enjoying your f*cking galaxy? Because I saved it twice mother f*cker!" I said, making everyone laugh more.

"Ooh, you have muscles. I killed the reapers, hello?" Wash said, making my laugh even more at what he said. After we call calmed down, Kayo started talking about the ending.

"I want the ending where Shepherd beats the f*ck out of the two people at the security checkpoint when you're heading into the CIC." She said, making us all laugh. "That's all I want. I want that ending. I also want him to grab them by their hair and yell, 'Shut the f*ck up!'" She continued, making us all laugh again. This is a great podcast.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I will admit; that second part about Mass Effect 3 just came to me today. Until I had thought of it, I was having writers block on what to write to make this at least a bit longer. And so, I apologize to our readers for this chapter being short… if it is short. It seems to in my opinion.<strong>

**Margarita: At least this chapter is going to have over 1,500 words, almost 1,600.**

**Wash: True. *grabs Margarita's hand, causing her to smile***

**Prussia: Seriously, I can't disclaimer anymore?!**

**Me: Anyways, let's end it here.**

**Wash: Thank you all for reading and please review.**

**Prussia: WHY ARE YOU UNAWESOME PEOPLE IGNORING THE AWESOME ME?!**

**Me: Because it's funny. And you're not awesome.**

**Prussia: YOU'RE WRONG, I'M AWESOME!**

**Somalia: Keep it up and I'll be brought into the story and I'll run you over with my tank.**

**Prussia: *shuts up***

**Margarita: Scratch what I said earlier, it's now over 1,600 words.**

**Me: I'm going to end it here to stop things from getting worse. Also, I just got a great idea for a poll. Check out my profile to see this poll.**

**Margarita: Now the chapter is over 1,650.**

**Me: You're just doing that to annoy me, aren't you?**

**Margarita: Yes, yes I am. Also, the chapter is now over 1,750 words.  
><strong>

**Me: Well, it's not working.**

**Allen: Ending it here now.**


	32. The Reviews Strike Back!

Me: Before anyone asks, I'm still deciding what the next official chapter should have, and yes, I have made a Star Wars reference with the chapter name. I wanted to do that eventually, and since this is my fifth review thing. Anyways, until the next official chapter is decided, I shall give my reviewers yet another "reading the reviews" chapter. This time, we have with us one of my Hetalia OC's, a.k.a. Somalia.

Somalia: Hi everyone! -waving her hand-

Me: I'm also making this to wait for that poll thing I made. I'm also thinking about adding other Freelancers into the story, just for the fun of it. Besides, just imagine the pranks that will happen.

Somalia: In that case, the poll answer better be yes because I will totally record the aftermath! Also, li43101 owns only me, herself, and the mansion. Vocaloid belongs to Crypton, Hetalia belongs to some higher people, and Red vs. Blue belongs to Roosterteeth. All OC's of any type belong to their respective owners. And before anyone asks, I bounded and gagged Prussia with duct tape and locked him in the closet.

From the closet: -shaking- MPF!

Margarita: … We should've had her come into the story earlier.

Me: Anyways, before anyone asks, yes, I did say that it was too late to add any OC's. But, Somalia, I know how to control quickly because she's _**my **_OC. Besides, as I said before, Gaea isn't a country. Gaea is the Earth in Greek mythology.

Nico: How do you know this?

Me: My parents' interest in mythology passed into me, plus I read the _Percy Jackson_ series and the _Hero's of Olympus_ series. Now shut up and let's get started.

Drake: -sounding angry, but trying to keep from bursting- Since we're skipping the ones with OC's, let's start with one from Swirly.

Kayo: -jokingly to Drake- Does someone need a hug?

Drake: -angrily- I DON'T NEED A HUG!

Kayo: -tries to keep from laughing- I will not get tired of this.

**Drake: Wait, what?! F***ing /South/ gets Kaito-Kun?! What about me?!**

**Me: Calm down darling…**

**Drake: I need an answer, d***it! And what happened to recording the voicebank?**

**Morgan: Give me a break! Windows 8 is crap on my new Samsung! QQ**

Gallerian: To be truthful, I never had an interest in you. And this is because you scare me. A lot.

Kayo: This only further proves why Drake is a b****. If you want to see another example, check out the reviews in the other Vocaloid story where Drake 'slaps' Li.

Somalia: Why the quotation marks?

Kayo: You'll see. Right Li?

Me: Right. Anyways, this next review actually made me laugh a bit because I know what this person is talking about. This is from **Guest**:

**dude I love the second singing competition! what I find funny is that with the first song I actually found an English dub with those lyrics and it was 2p!england and 2p!Nyo!england dancing to it XD**

Riliane: I'm going to regret asking this probably, but how did you come across this on YouTube?

Me: The internet is a strange place, one that I have learned a lot of things from.

Allen: … Okay?

Brazil: ELENI'S REVIEW IS NEXT!

Drake: OW! -notices how no one else covered their ears- How come everyone didn't plug their ears?!

Somalia: Everyone, including me, are wearing earplugs that block out shouts and yells.

Drake: Why wasn't I given one?!

Kayo: Because no one likes you. Now shut up before I have Somalia duct tape your mouth and give Swirly's reviews to someone else.

Drake: You can't- -mouth is covered by Kayo-

Me: Just go ahead and read the review Brazil.

Brazil: Okay chica:

**Yay turkey got beat up.**

**Violence iz epic.**

Somalia: -just finished duct-taping Drake's hands behind her back and mouth- Indeed, violence is epic.

Drake: MPF!

Somalia: I would tazer her, but I don't feel like it right now. With her, that's a complete waste. Anyways, while I drag her into the closet where Prussia is and lock her in there, Brazil will read Eleni's next review. Right Brazil? -evil grin-

Brazil: Right, chica! Anyways, here it is:

**This story is starting to confuse me…**

**Why are there tiny candy loving children. *pokes hansel and gretel***

Hansel and Gretel: -are poked- Because we are violent, and violence is epic and funny. -smile innocently-

South: They're so f***ing adorable!

Gallerian: Indeed they are.

Me: I already explained to Eleni, but this is so that others know. The Hansel and Gretel in this story are the ones that unleashed the seven deadly sins into the world (starting the Evillious Chronicles) after killing the 'witch' (their fake mother/Eve Moonlit) by pushing her into an oven and her 'henchman' (their fake father/Adam Moonlit). I say fake because Eve killed their real mother (Meta Salmhofer) after kidnapping the twins when they were infants. And if you ever looked at the Seven Deadly Sins forum that I have under Vocaloid and in the topic Everyone Has Their Day... you will see that these two are anything but sweet (pun may or may not be intended). Hope that cleared things up, if not, then you can find the information in the Evillious Chronicles Wiki page.

China: Again, that was a mouthful, aru. And why haven't I shown in many scenes, aru?

Me: You try keeping remembering all the Hetalia units, RvB people, and OC's . And then you try fitting them into one chapter.

China: … Point taken, aru.

Me: Yeah, that's another reason why I'm not accepting any other OC's and doing podcasts and MikuxWash chapters -said pairing blushes at this- . Though I am thinking about adding in a Freelancer or several.

Somalia: Your love for RvB never ceases to amaze me. Anyways, since Drake is now effectively out of this chapter and in the closet with Prussia, I'm going to be reading Swirly's reviews. Here's the next review by the way:

**Drake: *tick marks***

**Me: C-calm down!**

**Drake: No! Some stupid, f***ing reviewer is keeping me away from Kaito! AND I CAN'T GET HER!**

**Me: Maybe Li is doing the opposite…?**

**Drake: You know Li.**

**Me: … Urk.**

**Drake: *storms off***

**Me: Where is she going? We're stuck in this review box.**

Somalia: Maybe there's some weird door that leads outside the review box.

…

Somalia: What? It's possible!

Me: She does have a point.

Wash: Anyways, this next review is from **Guest**:

**I laughed when Ryujin and Ryuunosuke got beaten up but that does mean Ryuunosuke hates Wash.**

Wash: How this person knew that, I will never know.

Me: Agreed. But, stranger things have happened.

South: Anyways, time for the next two reviews by the same person, but for Li's religion sake, I'm just going to read the first one by **Trinity DN:**

**oohh… the story is getting better and better each time, Margarita and Wash will make a kawaiii couple and why Canada's line is very little? I mean… come on he's the second biggest country in the world**

Me: First, that is alright that you posted the review on the wrong chapter. In fact, I don't care what chapter you post a review in. And to answer your question, Canada is the country that is ignored and not seen by most everyone, including his own brother. Some people even had mistaken him for America, as sad as that may be.

Canada: -quietly- I don't mind it much. I mean, since everyone is usually busy nowadays at the mansion (or manor, I don't know), I can understand why they can't talk to me. I can usually be found in the game room playing games or making pancakes for myself in the kitchen, sometimes too much so I store those in the fridge.

Riliane: So that's why there are some left over pancakes in the fridge mysteriously! Anyways, this is from a reviewer from Li's Hetalia truth or dare thing, **watashiwa indonesia lover desu:**

**Hei, I think I notice Luciano over there!**

**Wait, where is he?!**

**Oh, g**! Where's the 2p! ?**

**Okay, I panic for nothing, oh sorry Rilliane! It's just, maybe… Fangirl instinct? I'm not sure**

**But I said F**KING SORRY OKAY?! IT'S MY F**KING INSTINCT! H*** me and my friends are 2p! Lover! They're f**ing cool! Ahahahahahahahah!**

**Next time, hit me in the head if I'm talking like this… I got a split personality problem… The one who's writing up there is Meiriana, not me**

**Bagas: Come on! Your friends is waiting for RP! And make sure you guys get the novel done!**

Riliane: … First, who and why would Luciano have anything to do with me? I have no idea who you are talking about. And second, who is Bagas talking to? And third, if it is us, then what RP are you talking about? … No, seriously Bagas, who are you talking to and what RP. And fourth, you spelled my name wrong.

Me: Yeah, I have no idea who you're talking about or talking to or why… Brazil, take it away with Eleni's next review.

Brazil: WITH PLEASURE:

**D***IT LI. YOU COULD HAVE NEVER LET PRUSSIA DO THE DISCLAIMER. ;_;**

**Anyway awesome chapter :3**

Me: Thank you for the compliment.

Somalia: Time for Swirly's next review and… -starts reading the review- wait… -finishes reading the review- I shouldn't have locked Drake in the closet with the albino a**hat.

Margarita: Why.

Somalia: This:

**Drake: … Eh? Where's my POV?!**

**Me: Well, this isn't quite the direction I thought this story would go in.**

**Drake: I still want my Kaito… But Prussia is a good second choice.**

**Me: You better mention Drake in the future though. These reviews are boring without her.**

Somalia: … I'm going to check on them. I just remembered that I didn't secure the duct tape well. -goes over to the closet and goes to work with unlocking it-

Me: -to Somalia- How can you- never mind. Anyways, don't worry Swirly, I will mention Drake in the future. In the next chapter actually. -Somalia comes over- That was quick.

Somalia: They got the gags and bounds off, but they're busy making out to care that they can get out.

Me: … Okay…?

Sigma: … That is weird… Next review is from Otaku:

**You're still continuing? …YAAAAAAAAYY! By the way, can you please put South Korea in? I'm Korean (South Korea. Not F***ING North Korean. If I was North Korean… I wouldn't be alive by now…). Daze.**

Me: I'm not really keen on adding anymore Hetalia characters. Sorry.

Brazil: LAST REVIEW IS FROM ELENI:

**Yay! Prussia won't get to do it anymore!**

**Mehehehe :3**

**Awesome chapter!**

Me: Thank you for the compliment.

Margarita: We are two reviews away from reaching 100 reviews. And knowing how some people work, uploading this chapter is going to assure that to happen.

Me: That is amazing. I am so glad people like my story so much. I honestly didn't think it would be as popular as it is today. I never gave it that much thought, but I'm glad my readers like it. Also, I decided to make a different poll, seeing as only one person (I suspect Eleni) voted. So now, I got a new idea. I am going to have the Freelancer's come, but who comes next is entirely up to you! I'll make it after posting this chapter. Now that that's done, Somalia, take us away!

Somalia: Thank you for reviewing and please review!

Me: Huh… I just realized you haven't threatened to use your rocket launcher or tank…

Somalia: You mentioned my tazer, which hasn't been mentioned in a while. That's good enough for me!


	33. Official First Date and Button Pushing

**Me: To answer your question Eleni, my religion doesn't want me to use God's name in vain, which I honestly don't know when it is in vain or not so I don't use his name except for when I'm praying. (Like I said before, I'm Christian. Deal with it.)**

**Margarita: That's how you start the chapter this time?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Margarita: Alright, just wondering.**

**Tex: li43101 doesn't own anything except herself, the mansion, and Somalia. Everyone and everything else belong to their respective owners. And before you ask, I may or may not appear later in this chapter. Li was just kind enough to let me do the disclaimer this time around, and possibly threat Prussia if needed.**

**Somalia: I don't think it is, he's still in that closet with Drake and they're still making out.**

**Tex: That just isn't right.**

**Somalia: I agree, but, at least they aren't bothering anyone.**

**Kayo: Now THAT is music to my ears.**

* * *

><p>It has been a day since the podcast, and I must say, things have gotten quite interesting.<p>

Drake and Prussia are officially together, and I say this because I heard Kayo yelling, and I quote, "Drake, Prussia, why the h*ll are you making out in a closet, IN MY ROOM?!"

We got a new unit by the name of Somalia and, let's just say, she's totally insane, but in a good and funny way. She came with a stun gun, a rocket launcher, and a tank. I kid you not, she has a freaking tank. She also likes blackmail. Everyone knows this because the manual said to mention blackmail, Riliane got her blackmail on Sadik chasing Nico around the theater from her room, and Somalia's crate literally exploded into a million tiny pieces before she watched the video. Also, the company sent her blackmail here via truck to carry it all. She also got a separate truck filled with different blackmail that she never had before.

Hansel, Gretel, Riliane, and Brazil are practically best friends with her, seeing as they all like violence and blackmail. Allen also likes her, but only enough to stand around because she often tries to go beyond the rules.

Everyone else is usually busy with their own things or they're busy avoiding others. As for me and Wash… well, tonight we decided to have our first official date on the balcony where we started going out together. We are having some dinner (which is spaghetti and garlic bread) with wine as drinks. Our waiter and waitress are Hansel and Gretel. The one who brought them the food and drinks is Somalia with a food cart. Wash asked if he has any reasons to be scared of Somalia serving our food and drinks, but I reassured him that there wasn't anything poisonous in the food or drinks.

"I'm honestly glad that Drake finally got someone who likes her back," I mentioned at one point.

"Kayo told me about what Drake did at the dance competition and I can say that I'm glad too," Wash said, smiling. He is wearing the tux and tie from before while I'm wearing the dress from before.

"Yeah, well, that's in the past. For now, about we focus on the present?" I asked, swirling the wine in my glass a bit, looking at Wash a small smile. He smiled as he held up his wine glass.

"I couldn't agree with you more," He said. However, fate had a devious plan because, when we just tapped each others' wine glass, we heard this:

"CABOOSE, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT GOING INTO MY LAB?! GET AWAY FROM THE BUTTON!" I heard Kayo's very angry and loud voice yell, making Wash and I jump.

"Should we go see what's going on?" I asked.

"CABOOSE, DON'T PRESS THE BUTTON- WHAT DID I SAY?! AH, YOU DID IT AGAIN!" Kayo yelled angrily.

"Definitely," Wash said. Wash got up and helped me up and we quickly walked to Kayo's lab, only to find Kayo scowling Tucker for 'tricking Caboose into pressing the button five times,' Caboose playing with Felix the cat in the corner (I had to literally restrain Wash from running over there and petting him), Sigma holding Kayo back from strangling Tucker and a tan armored soldier with silver trim… Wait…

"York?!" Wash asked, astounded to see his friend. I heard two small footsteps come up from behind the two of us.

"Wait, as in, Agent New York of Project Freelancer who lost half his sight because of a grenade and got killed by Wyoming?" Hansel asked, poking his head around Wash's leg.

"Cool! Can we get his autograph Margarita-chan?" Gretel asked, poking her head around my leg and looking up at me. Those two are using their adorableness to their advantage again.

"Gretel, not now," I said as I looked down at her and patted her head before turning my attention back to York, who is now looking at Wash.

"Wash, is that you? Man, you look good in that tux," York said, taking off his helmet. He has a brown eye, seeing as the other one is scarred and white and has brown hair. "By the way… um… do you know where we are?" He asked, looking around.

"You are at the Vocaloid Manor. Or mansion. Point is, you're in a big house filled with expensive things owned by rich people," Gretel said, coming out from behind me. Hansel followed her example and got out from behind Wash.

"And by people, we mean sinners who have been reborn as famous, Japanese synthesizers, often shown as robots. We'll explain more later," He said. I don't think York listened because he smiled and crouched, getting to eye level with the two.

"You two look adorable. My name's York. What are you names?" He asked kindly, making me smile a bit.

"I'm Gretel!" The young girl said happily, curtsying.

"And I'm her younger twin brother, Hansel!" Her twin said happily, bowing slightly.

"We're pleased to meet you!" They both said at the same time.

"I swear you two practice that routine in front a mirror sometimes because you two are so good at doing that," Kayo said, finishing her scowling of Tucker. Her arms are crossed because she's still pissed off at Tucker. Hansel and Gretel looked at each other and grinned.

"Kayo-chan is so smart! We actually to practice in front of a mirror. Only because Ane-chan {1} says that we're not allowed to practice with strangers," Gretel said in an awe-like tone mixed with her 6-year-old voice. York looked ready to hug the two to death.

"You two are so adorable!" He said. That was when Delta (A.I. of logic and looks like a miniature, green, holographic soldier) appeared on his shoulder.

"Agent York, I advice getting closer to them. My analysis indicates that those two are incredibly smart and incredibly dangerous," He said. York looked at him and was about to reply before Gretel interrupted him.

"AW, FUN-RUINER! We never get to have fun with new people," She said in a whiny tone to Delta, crossing her arms and looking to her left with a pout. Hansel patted her right shoulder.

"Next time Onee-chan {2}," He said. She looked over at him and smiled. And then they proceeded to skip away past Wash and I and down the hall. Poor York look terrified as he stood up. Kayo walked up to him, almost laughing at his expression, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll get used to them. Trust me. I'm Kayo Sudou by the way, one of the residences of the manor. Nice to meet you," Kayo said, holding out her free hand for him to shake. He nodded and shook her hand.

"I'm Margarita Blankenheim, one of the other residences of this place. It's nice to meet you," I said, putting my hand out to him for him to shake. He nodded and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you both… wait a second," He said, looking back and forth between Wash and I. He then seemed to put two and two together. "Are you two dating?" He asked, surprised. Wash nodded. York smiled and gave Wash a pat on the back. "Glad you finally found someone. She seems nice," He said.

"Trust me, she is. Just not when she's angry at others," Wash said. I playfully slap him for saying that, causing him and York to laugh. Kayo rolled her eyes, muttering how 'men are so strange sometimes.' I agree with her.

"Well, Wash, Margarita, if you two don't mind, I'm going to explain everything to York. I'm sorry that my yelling interrupted your date," She said. I smiled.

"No worries," I said. Wash and I started to walk away when we heard York speak again.

"Wait a second… Sigma?" I heard him ask.

"Don't ask. I'll explain it," I heard Kayo say.

"Should I be worried about York? Kayo might over-explain it," Wash said, looking at me. I laughed a bit.

"Don't worry David. Sigma's with her and Caboose is in the vicinity, so she definitely won't make things complicated. I don't think Sigma will let her," I said. Wash smiled and sighed in relief.

"Okay. Just wanted to make sure he wouldn't be dealing with Delta trying to explain what Kayo said," He said.

"That does sound bad. I'm sure York will be fine. Now let's get back to our date," I said, holding on to his left arm. He smiled.

"Right this way ma'am," He said, making me laugh a bit. That was when we heard yelling again.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CABOOSE PRESSED THE BUTTON SIX TIMES?!" Kayo yelled angrily at (I'm assuming) Tucker. Oh no... This isn't going to be good.

* * *

><p><strong>{1} Big sister in Japanese, according to Google Translate<strong>

**{2} Big sister in Welsh or something, according to Google Translate  
><strong>

**Me: That was certainly interesting. Also, since no one voted in the poll, I'm deciding myself. I also forgot to add Wyoming to the list. My bad.  
><strong>

**Margarita: Yet another cliffhanger. You seem to have a habit of doing that.**

**Me: I know.**

**York: Thank you for reading and please review.**

**Kayo: Shortest. Outro. Ever.**


	34. Double Daves, Threats, and Freelancers

**Awsomeangel- I know I put Welsh. When I put Big Sister in Japanese in Google Translate, I came up with Ane. When I just stuck Onee-chan, it put it in Welsh. So don't blame me, blame the only device I can use for translation.**

**Margarita: Well that's new.**

**Me: I know someone who answers questions just before they start their story.**

**Margarita: Uh-huh… continuing on.**

**York:** **li43101 doesn't own anything except herself, the mansion, and Somalia. Everyone and everything else belong to their respective owners.**

**Kayo: So, you're going to start off where we last were?**

**Me: Sort of.**

* * *

><p>"Why did you tell Caboose to press the button six times?" Kayo angrily asked Tucker, who tried to shrink a bit, but failed. It's kind of hard to act tough when a pink-haired, scissors wielding robot is glaring angrily at you, with her arms crossed and ready to murder you.<p>

"I wanted to see what the button would do if Caboose would press it six times… rapidly," Tucker squeaked out. Kayo didn't look happier. If anything she looked angrier. But since Caboose is petting Felix the cat (now with Wash), Sigma is explaining things to a now terrified York near the corner of the room for Kayo, she's probably not going to slap him, or worse. She just sighed in frustration and pinched her forehead.

"You… are an utter, moron… Why do I even have that button here? I don't even remember when or why I have it installed." Kayo said, saying the last two parts more to herself than anyone else. Something tells me that Tucker's banned from this room for all eternity now.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day…<em>

It's now the next day since me and Wash officially had our first date, Tucker made Caboose press the button, and when York appeared and got a quick change of impression for Hansel and Gretel. Kayo, as I expected, banned Tucker from her lab for all eternity. Delta was given a humanoid, robotic body (which was fine with York), and I must say, I'm impressed with what the machine-made him look like.

He has brown hair that was cut like York's, and his eyes were bright green. He has a tan shirt with silver trim (like York's armor), blue jeans, and black work shoes. He often helps Kayo with her work (the scientific one, not the tailoring one), and the two are getting along well. Of course, the only other person he likes besides her is Gumi, Allen, Sigma, and I, all because we are all have a calm aura of sorts, even in tough situations, and Sigma is his brother (in some way). Riliane and the other Vocaloids (Drake included), not so much. He doesn't seem to want to go near the Hetalians, which is understandable. Those guys are pretty confusing as they are.

Anyways, upon hearing that York was back, South immediately ran to the lab. She yelled something about pranks and blackmail, the latter immediately making Somalia follow to see who South was talking about. South would've punched York to the brink of death if Gallerian wasn't holding her back. Somalia just kept laughing while Hansel and Gretel recorded the entire thing, including when South got out of Gallerian's grip and chased York all around the mansion. York now regrets calling Hansel and Gretel cute because the video is now on YouTube and currently has one million views.

Anyways, we are now doing yet another podcast. Kayo, I, Wash, and York are in the Vocaloid Achievers Office. York wanted to hear a good story after being chased by South and Gallerian calming her down by dragging her to his room and basically making out with her. Sigma couldn't make it on the account of being a part of the search group to keep an eye out for anyone else, considering that Caboose pressed the button that made South, Sigma, York, and Delta come six times. Anyways, after explaining how things go, we were basically ready to go.

"Hello everyone, Luka Megurine here with Miku Hatsune, Agent Washington, and special guest, Agent New York from Red vs. Blue. Sigma couldn't make it, so we're stuck with him," Kayo said, jokingly at that last part. York frowned.

"Hey, you will be so glad that I'm here that Sigma won't be needed in here again," York said. Kayo smirked.

"Yeah, not likely. Anyways, time for our special story," Kayo said, getting an offended and hurt look from York. This caused us all to laugh a bit.

"York, stop trying to look hurt and offended while you're grinning," She continued, causing York to laugh a bit.

"Okay, enough goofing around. Luka, tell the story about what happened at Double Dave's two weeks before the units first came." I said, looking over at Luka.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting to it," Kayo said before clearing her throat and said, "I was at this place called Double Dave's a long time ago with Gumi, Rin, Miku, and Meiko because it was an all girls day out. There was a man and a woman in front of us in line. I had no idea that they were going to be the two most retarded people on the planet." York and Wash chuckled a bit.

"Trust me; she has a reason for saying that," I said.

"Anyways, the woman said; 'We've heard about this thing… It's called a Stromboli. Is that something you guys sell?' And the employee's said, 'Yeah, we have some Stromboli's,' and the woman said, 'What is that?' The employee starts trying to explain it to her and she's like, 'I just don't understand.' And the guy goes, 'Yeah. Is it like a calzone? And what's a calzone?' And then the employee starts going through this explanation and the people are like, 'I just don't get it. I don't know. Is it good? Can we see it?' And, after the explanation ended, I literally face-palmed because, we had recently watched Hetalia, and even America, or even Sealand could get what a Stromboli and calzone are," Kayo said, causing Wash, York, and myself to laugh.

"Wait until this part of the adventure's over. Just wait," I said, smiling.

"Anyways, the employee says, 'I guess.' So she walks them over the buffet and was pointing out Stromboli, and there was a calzone. The people just looked f*cking befuddled. Like their entire got turned upside-down because someone mentioned the word Stromboli to them," Luka said, making Wash and York laugh a bit more.

"Wait. It gets worse," I said with a grin, causing Wash and York to laugh even more.

"How can this possibly get any worse than it already is?!" York asked.

"If you let me speak, then you'll know." Kayo said, clearing her throat and causing York and Wash to shut up. "Anyways, they walk away and I say, 'F*cking finally.' We get our pizzas ('They have pizzas?' 'Shut up York!'), with Meiko taking a lot because she was starving, and we walk over to the soda machine. They have this new soda machine," She paused, and I quickly realized that she wanted me to say it.

"It's a touch screen," I finished for her.

"No way. That sounds awesome!" York said. That's when Delta happened to have walked in (he's our sound systems checker, and technician, and a lot of other things that involve using logic).

"Agent York, I advice interrupting their story any further," He said.

"Shut up D. You hear that people of the world? That was my AI partner, Delta," York said.

"Anyways, going on with the soda machine. Couldn't be simpler, Sealand from Hetalia could use it. Back to the story. The people walk to that soda machine; I literally saw jaws hit the ground. They literally looked scared. And they're scratching their heads and are like, 'What is this? I don't understand. Where do I put the cup?' And they're really confused. I turned to the girls and we talk for a bit before Rin told us to look back. When we turn back around, they were walking out of the front door. Gumi told me that she heard that they had to leave to go to therapy," Kayo finished. Wash and York, at the point of the jaw hitting the ground part, started laughing a lot more.

"Are you serious?! They had to go to therapy?!" York asked, clutching his sides.

"Yeah they did," I said, grinning, making York laugh harder. After a while, they eventually calmed down. It was then I got an idea for a new topic.

"Luka, remember when we realized that Gretel and Hansel (who have their own YouTube and FanFiction account and are pretty famous) weren't what they seemed?" I asked. Kayo laughed.

"Boy, do I ever. After that, everything they would do was inevitable and foreseeable," She said.

"What they do?" Wash asked.

"Okay, I'll tell the story since Rin complained about how, and I quote, 'Hansel and Gretel just threatened me so they could watch something'," I said, causing Wash and York to laugh.

"Are you serious?! That's what they did?!" York asked.

"Yes," I answered, smiling when Wash leaned against me.

"Agent York, I don't understand how any of this is funny," Delta said.

"I'll explain it to you later D," York said, catching his breath.

"So anyways, Rin was reading in the living room when Hansel and Gretel went downstairs and Gretel asked, 'Ane-chan {1} is it okay if we watch something?' And Rin says, 'We're all going to be going to a dinner party held by Crypton soon, and I don't want to get distracted, so maybe later.' Hansel and Gretel looked at each other and nodded. Hansel stood on the couch and stood next to Rin and said, and I quote, 'Ane-chan, it would be sad if you broke your nose.' Of course, at this part, I started laughing a bit," I said, making Wash and York laugh more.

"Are you serious?! Hansel and Gretel threatened to break Rin's nose?!" Wash asked.

"It gets worse," Kayo said, causing them to laugh a bit more.

"Anyways, Rin then said, 'Excuse me?' Gretel got on the couch on the other side of Rin and said, 'We're saying, if you break your nose, you would have to get a new one. And that would hurt.' And Rin goes, 'Are you two threatening me,' in a questionable tone just as Len comes out. 'We also will hurt Onii-chan {2} if you don't comply.' Len literally froze in place. 'Are you two seriously threatening us?' He asked. Gretel and Hansel then both said, 'If neither of you comply, we will break out the machine guns.' And that was the end of that," I finished, causing York and Wash to laugh hard.

"I can't believe they threatened both Rin and Len like that so easily!" York said.

"What's funny is that, Rin told me that the two were smiling the entire time like innocent angels, even during the threats," I said, making them laugh harder.

"My sides hurt from laughing so much!" Wash said as I helped him support himself. After a bit, they stopped laughing and they began to breathe again. We decided to stop in order for the two to not die of laughter. That's when Allen came in.

"Guys, and girls, another Freelancer appeared," He explained. York, Wash, and Delta gained a serious-like look.

"Who is it?" York asked, sounding a bit too eager to know. Allen gained an expression that looked both serious and terrified.

"Tex just appeared, and she is NOT happy."

* * *

><p><strong>{1} Big sister<strong>

**{2} Big brother**

**Me: And yet another cliffhanger. Two things. One, no offense is meant to anyone about the Double Dave's thing in the podcast. And second, sorry for the late post. One word; school.**

**Margarita: How was it?**

**Me: Good so far.**

**York: I was honestly hoping that Carolina appeared.**

**Tex: Maybe next time York.**

**Sigma: Anyways, thank you for reading and please review!**

**Margarita: Almost at 2,000 words.**

**Me: Again with that?**

**Margarita: Yes.**

**Wash: She is stubborn, but it's something I love about her. *smiles as he puts his arm around Margarita and holds her close***

**Conchita: I think I'm going to barf if you continue the mushiness in the bold part. *pretends to gag***

**Allen: Ending it now.**


	35. Texas Pain and More Minecraft Madness

**Me: Sorry for not updating. To be fair, no one is reviewing my stories anymore, which is how I know people are reading them.**

**Margarita: Have we suddenly become unpopular?**

**Me: Nah. People are probably just either too busy or don't want to review. Besides, I've been a bit busy myself. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**Somalia: li43101 only owns me, herself, and the mansion. Everyone and everything belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>When we entered the theater, where Allen was leading us, we stopped and took in the scene before us. Prussia was on the stage in the middle, clutching his… vital regions, while Drake tried to comfort him. Tucker was running around them while being chased by a female in black armor. Yeah, Tex is definitely here, and she is definitely not happy. Venny and Gumi came in after us to see what the commotion was about, but stopped dead when they saw what was going on.<p>

"… So who wants to calm down the deadly, black armored female who will surely rip us apart in seconds?" Venny asked. No one answered. We heard a squeak and turned just in time to see Tucker collapse to his side, clutching his vital regions. No doubt Tex is smirking. Venny, Wash, Delta, and York winced.

"That had to hurt," Kayo said, though she sounded like she wanted to do the same thing herself. Tex heard her to see who spoke, but I guess she's surprised to see Wash and York.

"Wash, York, is that you guys?!" She asked, sounding very surprised.

"It's good to see you too," York sarcastically said. Delta looked at York.

"Agent York, my analysis shows that you are happy and a bit disappointed to see Agent Texas. Perhaps you were hoping for Agent C-" Delta started, but York interrupted him.

"Shut up D!" York yelled.

"Wait, that's Delta?" Tex asked.

"Long story short, I have a machine that can give AI's a humanoid, robotic body," Kayo explained briefly. That's when Sigma came in. "Like with Sigma here. He's the first one out of the AI's to get a humanoid, robotic body; making himself a robotic guinea pig," She said, joking at the last part. Tex's fist seemed to harden at the mere mention of Sigma. Said robot saw this and held up his hands in a surrender position.

"I swear I didn't do anything bad short of waking Kayo up at 2 A.M. in the morning," Sigma quickly said.

"He actually hasn't done anything bad besides that. I made sure he wouldn't. Besides, we have enough mischief makers as it is," Kayo said. Tex seemed to relax a bit, but that didn't stop her from kicking Tucker in the side. Once she was satisfied with Tucker's pain level, she walked over to use.

"So, who are these three?" Tex asked, meaning Allen, Kayo, and I.

"I'm Kayo Sudou. I'm an excellent scientist and even more so excellent tailor. I'm also an original resident of this mansion. And yes, we're in a mansion," Kayo said, holding her hand out for Tex to shake. The armored woman shook Kayo's hand.

"I'm Margarita Blankenheim. I'm basically just a resident who gets tossed into chaos and know a thing or two about medical stuff," I said, holding my hand out. Tex stopped shaking Kayo's hand and then shook mine.

"I am Allen Avadonia. I'm the servant and younger twin brother of Princess Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche. I specialize in keeping things orderly and clean… to the best of my ability," Allen said politely, bowing and holding out his hand. Tex finished shaking my hand and shook it.

"MY VITAL REGIONS! MY AWESOME FIVE METERS!" Prussia complained in the background. I rolled my eyes at this but before I could speak, Kayo spoke up.

"Just as a heads up, the albino guy is worse than Tucker because he's basically a narcissist and keeps saying, or better yet yelling, that he's awesome and that everyone's less awesome than him. Also, when he says 'vital regions' and his 'awesome five meters,' they're basically the same thing," She said. Tex groaned.

"Mother f*cker," She said.

"Sadly, you'll get used to it," I said, sighing. It is true, I have gotten used to it.

* * *

><p><em>Several Days Later…<em>

Well, all I have to say is this… The chaos has gone down because almost all the troublemakers are scared of Tex.

Prussia keeps trying, but he's gotten less annoying after his 24th punch to the vital regions, and that was still on the day that Tex appeared. Ryujin and Ryuunosuke have gone silent, which is good because they were starting to scare everyone. Of course, Tex is getting along with some of the others.

Russia, though pretty much scary on his own, seems to have made friends with Tex, making him even more scary to everyone. York, Wash, Delta, Sigma (who is afraid for his robotic life) and South (after being told about Tex appearing) have caught Tex up on the things that are happening and even watching Hetalia with her. And the Mischievous Duo (Hansel and Gretel) basically love Tex as if she was their mother, which is making everyone more scared of them. What makes it worse is that Tex started treating them like their own children. So now, if anyone wants to get at Hansel and Gretel, they have to think carefully otherwise Tex is going to beat them up.

With that note done, Tex's A.I., Omega, also has a robotic body, though he isn't happy about the color. He has black hair and black clothing, but he isn't happy that his eyes and the trim of his clothes are pink (his hologram is a mixture of black and pink). When Prussia made fun of him, he basically earned a black eye and an icepack for his 'five meters.' So, yeah, never make fun of Omega.

Anyways, in unrelated news, we built our new arrivals (including York, Delta, Hansel, Gretel, Tex, and Omega) houses in Minecraft. I won't go into detail about them but I do have something to say.

You see, on the PC version of Minecraft, there's now a mod called Galacticraft, where you basically get to go to the Moon and (possibly) Mars. But, with the PC hating us and butting us out of Minecraft, we aren't doing it now. But, for fun, we all decided to make a base for the heck of it. For now, I shall start explaining what happened when we all got on and I explained what we were doing. We are now inside our base, which is inside a snowy hill… or at least, it was.

"Okay, so we basically enveloped this entire hill as our base… Interesting," Tucker commented. I simply shrugged.

"Designing this isn't perfect, but it'll keep us safe," I said.

"That's probably a good thing, because I'm dealing with the Creeper Army south of base, and they're exploding all around me- AH! THAT ONE ALMOST GOT ME!" Riliane said/yelled. Allen then went to help her and, in no time, they both came back. You may be surprised to hear this, but Allen is really good at killing things in Minecraft. So good that, when I told Russia this, he was slightly disturbed, seeing as Allen isn't the threatening or killing type (it's the opposite really).

Anyways, after a while, it became night. Of course, then Kayo started to explain the recent updates to the PC version of the game since we're going to do Galacticraft eventually. For example, there are new trees; the rose population has been replaced by Poppy flowers (much to Venny's displeasure), rose bushes have been added (bringing Venny out of his 'Rose Depression'), and a lot of other things. But, that isn't what's weird at the moment.

"Uh, guys, someone's banging on the door," Tucker said at one point. I came over to the wooden doors and peered through the small holes, and quickly backed up when I saw zombies. Then I saw cracks in the door.

"Uh, guys, zombies are breaking through the door," I said.

"Quick, block the doors!" Conchita said, rushing past me and quickly putting up cobblestone in front of the doors. That's when we heard a crash. We looked out the window and I swear I saw a zombie holding on to a wooden door. Kayo came over to inspect what was going on (she was getting ore from the mine inside the base and building things). She was silent for a while.

"… Next time, let's use iron doors like I said," She said calmly.

"Well, at least we prevented the zombie horde from entering our base. That's a plus," Conchita said. America was by her side, checking her for injuries (I don't know why).

"You say that like we would've died if it wasn't prevented," Gallerian pointed out.

"Have none of you seen the Mythbusters Zombie Special?! If there are too many of those things in a densely packed area, it's basically equal to certain death." Conchita exclaimed... She actually does have a point. Tex walked over to me.

"Is she always like this?" She asked.

"You haven't seen the half of it," I said. Tex groaned, most likely dreading the thought of seeing what else she won't like about Conchita. I wouldn't be eager to see that either, in my opinion. Also, Hansel and Gretel have joined us for Minecraft. I say this because, well… Some things are better shown.

"DIE ZOMBIES!" Gretel yelled from outside. She and Hansel were outside, killing the zombies with diamond swords, and don't ask me where they got diamond swords from because I don't know. Let's just say, because of this, I would definitely not want to be on Team Zombie now. They're being torn apart by Hansel and Gretel. Yep, they're making everything more chaotic. Tex isn't really helping with that matter.

"You two are doing great!" Tex yelled, as she too joined in fighting the zombie horde with a diamond sword. Kayo sighed.

"That's it; I'm restraining all three off you in the Zombie Apocalypse Minecraft thing on the PC," She said.

"Wait, there's a Minecraft Zombie Apocalypse thing on the PC?!" Conchita asked.

"Yes. We Vocaloids planned this in our last meeting!" Gallerian exclaimed at her.

"… We had a meeting recently?" Conchita asked. We all face-palmed at this. Of course, now that I think about it, she has hung around America a lot lately.

"Wasn't that meeting the same day us Reds had a meeting that Sarge held?" Simmons asked out loud to no one in particular.

"Sarge is still holding meeting for you guys? When will he ever learn that the war is over?" Tucker asked, astounded.

"Probably never," Nico said, mining some iron.

"Agreed. That old fart isn't smart enough to do otherwise," Tex said as she, Hansel, and Gretel came back outside by mining away Conchita's barricade for the zombie horde which is no longer in existence thanks to the three. Venny, who is also mining, came back up with seven diamonds.

"I will never be able to figure out how I got lucky in finding those seven diamonds," He said absent-mindedly. Gumi looked over at him in the game and, outside of the game, she smiled slightly.

"Let's just hope this luck stays. We're going to need a lot of diamond," She said before finding three diamonds herself. After a bit, and at night once more, things were quite before…

"Um… guys… and girls… Problem," Riliane said. She was looking outside, where a whole army of zombies, creepers, spiders, skeletons, and Enderman are.

And there was no kind of door up in place to stop them.

"… CCCCCRRRRRAAAAAAPPPPP!" Gretel yelled as we all scrambled to get protective barriers up, which is basically cobblestone blocks. It was here Conchita, America, Simmons, and Tucker realized something that Conchita voiced out.

"Wait, we're outside… LET US IN!" Conchita yelled as the four of them started banging on the cobblestone.

"SORRY, WE'RE NOT TAKING ANY CHANCES! SORRY CONCHITA-SAN!" Hansel yelled, though he honestly didn't sound sorry. In fact, he and Gretel are giving off huge grins. Luckily, the four didn't have anything important. Unluckily, they didn't survive. They weren't very happy when they respawned.

"Okay, that was seriously not cool," Simmons said.

"In the face of a Minecraft Mob army, the rules of friendship do not apply!" Gretel exclaimed, a huge grin on her face.

"Nice one!" Hansel exclaimed high-fiving her. Tex glanced over at the two and (I swear on this) cracked a smile. Meanwhile, Omega was laughing at what Gretel said.

"Friendship never applies with me so I'm sure, no matter what, you four were f*cking dead meat!" He exclaimed before going back to laughing. He honestly sounds like he's about to die of laughter. Simmons, Tucker, America, and Conchita glared at him.

After that, we just continued mining, eventually, Wash and I had found a dungeon… and let's just say that the zombie spawner was a b*tch.

"Jeez, there are a lot of zombies in this dungeon." Wash said. Also, as a heads up, this is the first time we're announcing that we've found a dungeon.

"Wait, you found a dungeon Wash?!" York exclaimed.

"I'm with Wash, you know," I said, killing a zombie.

"Yeah York, be more observant guy- OF F*CK!" Wash exclaimed. Then, according to Minecraft, AgentWashington was killed by a Zombie.

"Really Wash? A zombie?" York asked.

"There were f*cking too many of them!" He yelled. When he came back to the dungeon after he respawned, he found that I had taken care of them all, plus the spawner.

"Man, you're good Miku," He said as we walked over to the chest in the dungeon.

"I know- HOLY SMOKES, free diamond and food!" I exclaimed, once I looked inside the chest with Wash.

"Holy cow, aru! You two are lucky, aru," China said. I smiled. Looks like we are lucky, both in Minecraft and reality.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I am SSSSSOOOOO sorry if this isn't an interesting chapter! I've had several writers' blocks, loss of motivation, and personal problems. But, it's all fixed! … Well, sort of. I rather not get into it.<strong>

**Margarita: Getting a chapter out is better than no chapter at all.**

**Me: Too true. Anyways, I actually and starting to not be too sure I want to have this go to 50 chapters. But, not all the Freelancer's I want in this story have appeared. So, to have the Vocaloids, Hetalians, and RvB people do something, I'm going to ask that you please give suggestions on what they should do. Help me keep this story alive!**

**Riliane: Yeah people, HELP MAKE THIS STORY LIVE TO THE VERY END!**

**Allen: You seem a bit peppy.**

**Riliane: … I may have had some of that Red Bull in the fridge a moment ago.**

**Kayo: … Oh no… Thank you all for reading, please review- AND RILIANE, GET OFF THE DINING TABLE!**

**Riliane: NEVER! **

**Kayo: ROMANO, CALM HER DOWN!**

**Romano: Why is her being hyper a bad thing exactly?  
><strong>

**Margarita: Because she will do stunts that will most likely get herself injured.**

**Romano: … F*ck! *runs off to stop Riliane from hurting herself***

**Prussia: Seriously though, review or you will not be on my awesome-ish list.**


	36. Dead Worms and the Return of Bad Puns

**Me: Here is the next chapter, where I'm still thinking of something for them to do.**

**Margarita: Why not Swirly's suggestion?**

**Me: And do what? My inspiration completely lies elsewhere at the moment. I can't think of what they would do with RWBY (which I have seen) besides some sort of honorary thing.**

**Margarita: … Good point.**

**Romano: li43101 doesn't own anything except herself, or OC Somalia, and the mansion. Everything and everyone else belong to their respective owners. And if you think otherwise, then go f*ck yourself!**

**Riliane: Romano! That's a bit over the top!**

**Romano: *blushes slightly* S-Sorry…**

**Prussia: *pouting in the emo corner***

**Romano: Stop being such a baby potato b*sterd #2.**

**Prussia: *glares at Romano, who glares back***

* * *

><p>It has been a week since our Minecraft Let's Play with Tex and co. Let's just say, some chaos really has risen.<p>

First of all, a certain albino _was_ causing trouble more than usual, key word being_ was_. Drake probably is asking him to do this, because all the trouble has been at Kayo. I say _was_because she got back at them when she and Tex (the two are surprisingly good friends) pretty much made '5 meters' into 5 centimeters. He's still in the med room with Drake watching over him, last I heard.

Anyways, due to the fact that another Freelancer is going to come soon and we have no idea exactly when, we've kind of gotten paranoid. We keep looking over our shoulders, have people watching the security cameras in the security room (location will not be mentioned for security reasons) if someone does appear randomly that isn't a freaky fan or creepy criminal.

We aren't really happy about being paranoid. It's reminding some of us (Hetalians, Vocaloids, and RvB alike) of some bad times. And, of course, you may or may not be able to guess that we're taking care of the reason we have our problems…

"OW! OOWWW! PLEASE DON'T HIT ME THERE! AH, MY HEAD! AH, MY FOOT! AAAAHHHH, MY OTHER FOOT!" Tucker yelled as he was getting promptly beaten up by Tex, Germany (we had to convince him to do this with Wurst and Italy), and Venny with the metal baseball bat I have. I will admit it's satisfying to watch after all the times he made innuendos around me and flirted with me.

"This is quite entertaining!" Somalia exclaimed, looking at the entire scene through one of her cameras (the one that Cameramen use with reporters), recording the entire thing. Hansel and Gretel are also recording the scene, but with recorders.

"This is also going to be excellent blackmail against Tucker!" Hansel exclaimed.

"Goodbye chores, hello forced work~" Gretel chirped happily. I didn't bother saying anything against this. They would do it no matter what I said. But, there is something interesting that did happen.

You see, me, Venny, America, and Tex decided to do a Let's Play of Worms Revolution just for fun. Well, America did anyways. He just kept bothering us to play with him and we gave in because he wouldn't shut up. I'm still surprised that Tex didn't punch America. She honestly is herself. So, after that, we named our teams. Here are the Team Names:

My Team: RWBY (because why not?)

Venny's Team: Harem Girls (seriously Venny, you just had to do that?)

America's Team: AMERICA (I have a feeling there's more to this)

Tex's Team: Project Freelancer (Not bad)

"Seriously Gakupo; Harem Girls?" I asked him, looking at him with a confused yet slightly angry look.

"Hey, it was either that or Project Freelancer, then I caught a glimpse of Tex's glare and her screen and had to quickly change before she punched me in my jewels," He explained rather quickly. He then added, "Besides, AMERICA? Who names their f*cking team after themselves?!" He asked.

"Look who you're asking," Tex said as the screen faded black, causing Venny and I to laugh.

"HEY!" America yelled.

"GOT THEM!" Venny yelled, his Ray instincts kicking in. I laughed, Tex chuckled, and America glared at Venny.

"That was too soon, wasn't it?" He asked, letting out a chuckle. I shook my head; that couldn't have been more perfectly timed. That's when the game started. We eventually chose a seashore map.

"I wonder what's in that bottle," America said, talking about the bottle floating in the background.

"Maybe it's an S.O.S," I said.

"Help; I'm trapped in a world where worms are at war with each other and commit suicide when they have no health!" Venny jokingly said. I chuckled, America laughed, while Tex shook her head at America's (annoying) laughter. That's when our names showed up. Here they are:

RWBY'S Members Name's: Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang (GO RWBY!)

Harem Girl's Member's Name's: Mikulia (I mentally facepalmed at this), Lukana, Rindo, and Gumina

AMERICA's Member's: THE HERO, EYEBROWS, FRANCY-PANTS, COMMIE (I shook my head upon seeing all of these team names)

Project Freelancer's Members: Agent Texas, Agent Washington, Agent New York, and Agent South Dakota

"Wow, I'm surprised it allowed commie," I said, stifling a laugh at America's team names.

"What do you mean?" Tex asked.

"If you make a name that is offensive, Team Name or Member Name, it will be changed to one of the less offensive names that are automatically in the system. The trick to getting around that is clever spelling," Venny explained.

"Ah, I see," Tex simply said.

"But seriously, you have Commie? You do know that Russia's going to kill you when he sees this video?" I asked.

"Russia doesn't know how to use the Internet! … Right?" America asked.

"I'm sure he can hear through doors since he is making sure no one comes in on us, because I just felt the temperature dropped by a whole five degrees," Venny said. America shivered, while the rest of us just laughed. Anyways, when we all spawned, turns out all of Venny's worms spawned in the same area.

"ARE YOU F*CKING KIDDING ME?! ALL MY GIRLS SPAWNED IN THE SAME F*CKING AREA!" Venny yelled, hitting his desk twice with each sentence. The rest of us laughed.

"Dude, you're going to f*cking die before the first round's over," America said, laughing. Sadly for him, I was allowed to go first. I say sadly because Weiss (the worm I'm playing as for this round) is next to FRANCY-PANTS (seriously, why not just France?) who is to be close to an edge.

"Hey America's version of France, what am I going to do with you?" I asked as I had Weiss crawl (squirm maybe,) her way over to FRANCY-PANTS and started looking through my weapons inventory.

"No, don't kill Francy-Pants! I was going to have Eyebrows team-kill him!" America yelled, sounding distressed.

"Is that allowed in this game?" Tex asked as I chose the bat and lined up the shot.

"Yes it is," I calmly said as I hit FRANCY-PANTS with the baseball bat, sending him flying over the edge and into the water. It was alone that made America yell out 'no' very loudly and very dramatically. That's when it became Tex's turn and, as it so happens, Agent Texas is close to EYEBROWS, who is also close to the edge.

"Oh come on!" America yelled as Agent Texas squirmed next to EYEBROWS.

"Let's see, what does the fire-punch do?" She asked herself.

"Try it and find out," Venny said. She then equipped it.

"Okay," Tex said as she fire-punched EYEBROWS into the water. Tex grinned at that, pleased with herself. Once again, America yelled out 'no' loudly and dramatically again. It was then Venny's term, and guess where THE HERO and COMMIE where? Right near the edge. And guess who happened to have an Air Strike?

"Well good thing I somehow have this Air Strike, right Mikulia?" Venny asked, causing Tex and me to howl with laughter.

"OH, COME ON!" America yelled. Venny wasted no time as he dropped an Air Strike on America's last two guys, blasting the edge they were on into nothing and causing them to fall and drown in water. Afterwards, America started face-desking while the rest of us laughed.

"What was that about me dying in the first round?" Venny asked, laughing a lot.

"That was f*cking hilarious!" I exclaimed, holding my gut from laughing so much.

"That has to be the single greatest coup ever," Tex said before she stopped laughing and started chuckling. However, this didn't deteriorate America for long.

"All right… TIME FOR MC AMERICA!" He yelled loudly.

"Oh dear, here we go," I muttered. After that, Venny and I ganged up on Tex while she kept changing her attacks and on whom. I, for some reason, didn't have any of my worms die. That's when Agent South Dakota used a lightning bolt on Yang. I thought she was done for but, for the oddest reason, she gained health.

"WHAT?! WHAT?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" Tex exclaimed.

"And in a rare turn of events, Tex just gave Miku more health!" America in MC mode said, laughing in the process.

"That has to be the single greatest accidental team work ever," Venny said, laughing as well.

"Shout-out to Tex for giving me health, also can we say that the lighting is the MVP of the round? I asked jokingly, laughing a bit. America and Venny laughed even more. Venny didn't even notice that his turn went up and Tex is now firing a bunker buster on Gumina who is under the ground. It was only after the explosion in his headphones that he looked over at his screen and his eyes widen.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled as Gumina exploded, causing Rindo (at 2 health thanks to Blake's baseball bat skills) to get hit and die. Lukana already was dead thanks to Agent New York with an airstrike and then killing Mikulia after she killed the last of America's worms.

As for Tex's Team, she still has herself, Agent South Dakota took a bat to the face (twice by Blake after Gumina died), sending her off the edge with the second hit while Agent Washington had been done in by Rindo a while ago with a fire-punched off the edge (which is why Blake sent her to her grave). After a while, all of my team members (with very low health) somehow ended up together in the same area, and Agent Texas was the only one left on Tex's team after Agent New York got shotgun in the face twice by Ruby. Agent Texas, who also has low health, was in the water higher than my team, with seemingly nothing in the way as she targeted Ruby with a homing missile. That's when she exploded.

"WHAT?! WHAT?! HOW DID THAT F*CKING HAPPEN?!" She exclaimed loudly

"AND TEX, WITH A FINAL SUICIDE, HAS WON ME THE GAME!" I exclaimed.

"Tex, there was a pixel about this big in the way of your rocket when you fired," Venny said, bringing his thumb and index finger a centimeter away from each other, making everyone but Tex laugh even harder.

"Stopped by an f*cking pixel… THAT SUCKS!" Tex yelled, getting up and punching Tucker's desk. I swear I heard a crack.

"Good game everyone!" America cheered.

"I call Mulligan. That was f*cking BS," Tex yelled, slamming her fists on Tucker's desk, making it crack even more.

"Tex, please b*tch into your microphone- OW!" Venny yelled that last part because Tex gave him a hard slap to the back of the head. After that, we ended the recording, and as Venny and America (mostly the former) were making sure that Tucker's desk wasn't broken, I talked with Tex.

"No hard feelings, right Tex?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at myself and the game," Tex said, sighing.

"Hey, you can't blame yourself. It was your first time playing. Besides, none of us saw that pixel," I said, trying to cheer her up. Tex sighed again.

"I guess you're right," She said. That's when Kayo came in just as they guys finished checking Tucker's desk.

"I hate to interrupt the talking, but we got a problem," She said, making all of us look at her.

"What's the problem? Fangirls? Criminal? Crypton? Fangirls?" Venny asked. Tex looked over at him.

"You already said fangirls," She said

"I know. Fangirls are scary b*tches when they're fueled by lust and gluttony for whatever they fan over. One almost cut off a majority of my hair once!" He explained.

"Let me finish," Kayo said in a threatening tone. Venny's mouth closed quickly. "Anyways, it's none of those," She said. And then, as if to prove her point, we all heard yelling.

"STOP IT WITH THE JOKES, WYOMING!" A voice that sounds like York's yelled. That's when Tex seemed to flinch.

"Wyoming?! He's here?!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, he's here. And he keeps making knock-knock jokes. Would you be a help Tex and please get him to shut him the f*ck up before I stab his throat out?" Kayo asked, clearly irritated.

"Gladly," Tex said before Kayo led us out. She led us to the theater, where York was choking a man in white armor. His helmet was off, which revealed his shocked and wide blue eyes, short browned combed hair and a brown mustache. I will admit, the mustache looks awesome, but it seems that York (who's now punching Wyoming in the face) doesn't seem to care. Neither of them noticed us coming in, but Delta (who was wisely off to the side) noticed us. He looked over at York and gave a short cough. When York looked over at him, Delta pointed at us. York looked over at us and let go of Wyoming, who fell on the floor on his hands and knees, gasping for air.

"Oh… Hey guys, and girls," He said.

"York, was it really necessary to start punching the poor guy when he was already being choked?" Venny asked.

"Yes," At that answer Venny just shook his head, and Delta facepalmed in the background.

"Bloody git," I heard a distinct voice with a British accent say. We all looked over at Wyoming, who had blood on his face.

"I'll go get Doc!" America said, or rather yelled, before rushing out of the room.

"… Okay, serious question; is he on caffeine or something?" Tex asked, looking at me.

"Depends; does eating hamburgers and drinking soda make you hyper?" I asked. Tex just lowered her head, sighing. But then she went over to Wyoming and gave him a punch in the face that knocked him out.

"I needed to stop him from making any more knock-knock jokes. They're all terrible," She said.

"No need to tell us," I said. This is seriously going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Sorry for taking so long. I've been working on other things.<strong>

**Margarita: Like future stories, one of them involving us Vocaloids and the-**

**Me: No more information beyond that!**

**Margarita: It's fun being the main character sometimes; you get special privileges you probably never should get.**

**England: At least I'm not the only bloody English man around.**

**Artie: What about me?**

**England: Sorry, let me rephrase that. At least I'm not the only bloody English man who is actually caught up with everything and not a different version of me.**

**Oliver: … Never mind!**

**Me: Okay… I'm also thinking about ending this story on Ch. 40 now, because I just can't think of what they should do. HELP ME READERS!**

**Margarita: Just do it readers; she's seriously running out of ideas. Why do you think she's been working on other things?**

**Allen: I'll translate all that. Readers, if you want this story to stay alive (no pun intended), give us suggestions about what they should do. As long as they're appropriate and nothing above T-Rated, then we will do it. I thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, and we gracefully accept your reviews.**

**Wyoming (he just met Allen): … You are a mature child, aren't you?**

**Allen: Being the servant of a princess at a young age can do that to a person.**


	37. New 'Guest' and Minecraft Lava-ing

**Swirly- I'm just going to gives with your suggestion of adding in the other Vocaloids. I'm actually working on something that involves the following Vocaloids: Haku Yowane (Clarith), Teto Kasane (Chartette Langley), Ted Kasane (… I don't know if he has a character), Neru Akita (Ney Futapie), and LEON (Leonhart Avadonia). Let's just say that it's related to RvB. However, some of them are going to be referred to as their Vocaloid name because they are easier to say.**

**Haku: … Wait… you are now involving me in this chaos?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Haku: … Well, darn. Anyways, li43101 doesn't own anything except herself, Somalia, and the mansion. Everything and everyone else belong to their respective owners.**

**Prussia: *starts turning red in anger***

**Haku: Sorry, Li told me to not let you say anything… blame her, not me.**

**Me: *sarcastically* Thanks a lot Haku for your support.**

**Margarita: Now you know how I feel whenever I use sarcasm.**

* * *

><p>It has been a week since Wyoming arrived. Let's just say that England is just happy that someone understands him. The same goes with Wyoming. The second they heard each others voices, they instantly took a liking to one another. And even though Wyoming is a terrible knock-knock joke teller, he is such a gentlemen all of us women (which may or may not be England's influence). Though, a lot of the boys are getting jealous. Prussia is even acting up a bit with Wyoming being a bit too kind to Drake. I honestly sense a love triangle forming.<p>

And among the men not liking him is Tucker, but for very different and good reasons. In the show, Wyoming was hired by Omega (who was possessing Doc) to kill Tucker because Tucker found out that the Reds and the Blues are the same (though no one believed him). I won't go on for those who haven't seen the show; wouldn't want to spoil the experience for you. Long story short, Tucker pretty much hates Wyoming. The feeling is mutual.

Anyways, Gamma has now taken a robotic form. He has light blue eyes and short brown hair (possibly because of Wyoming). He's wearing a white, short sleeve shirt and blue jeans. Surprisingly, he and I get along well. Of course, due to this, Wash is now basically watching over our conversations like a hawk.

Anyways, today we had a visitor… of sorts. I was sitting in the living room, watching the Hetalia movie, Axis Powers Hetalia: Paint it White with Wash (whose arm is around my shoulder), Wyoming, and Tex when the door bell rang. Tex grabbed the remote paused the movie as I got up and walked to the front door, hoping that it wasn't another unit. It turns out that the person at the door was a fellow person who has been reborn; Clarith, known as Haku Yowane to the world, and one of the kindest and lovely people I've ever known. She was wearing her Vocaloid clothes.

"Hello Margarita. How are you today?" She asked in a kind tone.

"I'm doing well Haku. If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I'm honestly being hunted by some fan-boys of mine. Any chance I can stay here? I honestly don't feel like going to Crypton about this, not after the time IA told him the same thing," She answered.

Ah, yes. When IA told Crypton she was being hunted by fan-boys, let's just say she ended up being off the face of the planet for about a month. She tells us that all she's able to say is that it was the most miserable month of her life, seeing as she wasn't able to do most of the things a normal person could enjoy, like going outside and seeing the sun. I'll just leave that part up to you to figure out for fun. Anyways, it probably is a good idea to be here, seeing as the Vocaloid Fan Base doesn't know we live here.

"That is perfectly understandable. Come in, I got some things I really need to explain to you," I said, stepping to the side. She walked in a couple of feet, only to stop as soon as she saw Wash, Tex, and Wyoming. They all also stopped what they were doing and looked back.

"… Does whatever you have to explain have to do with why Agent Washington, Agent Texas, and Agent Wyoming from Red vs Blue are here?" Haku asked.

"Yeah, it does," I simply said. So, let's skip ahead to after explaining everything that has gone on.

"Well, since introductions are over, I'm going to introduce myself, even if you do know me, it's proper to things this way. I'm Tex," Tex said, walking up to Haku and holding out her hand to shake. Haku shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you," She said. Wyoming then walked up to Haku.

"Hello love, my name is Wyoming. It's pleasure to meet you," Wyoming said, winking and smiling slightly. This caused Haku to blush a bit. Oh boy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," Haku said. That's when Wash came up to Haku and right next to me.

"Hello Haku. Margarita has told me a lot about you. I'm Wash," He said, holding his hand up to shake. Haku kindly returned the offer and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Wash," She said. She flashed me one of her _'we need to talk' _looks. Oh yeah, I never got to tell her about me and Wash being together.

"Who's this?" I heard Simmons's voice ask from the top of the stairs. Haku, Wash, Wyoming, Tex, and I turn towards the stairs to see Simmons walking down the stairs, Donut, Sarge, and Grif following in suite.

"Oh, this is Haku Yowane. She's like me, but from Riliane's time. Her real name is Clarith, but we just call her Haku because it's easier," I explained just as they all got to the bottom.

"I see, I'm-"

"Simmons right? Margarita already told me about you, along with Sarge, Donut, and Grif. She also told me about the blues. Anyways, it's nice to meet you four," Haku said, smiling slightly as she started shaking their hands.

"Good job Margarita, warning her about them dirty Blues despite wearing one of their colors as your own! You make me proud," Sarge said. I honestly expected him to say that, even though I rolled my eyes at this. Tucker then appeared at the top of the stairs, followed by Doc who was saying about a checkup for his private area after Tex smashed it about 30 times.

"Hey Reds, what are you all- whoa, another chick! Out of my way Reds!" He said as he ran down the stairs and presented himself to Haku, who looked horribly confused and a bit surprised.

"Um, hi?" She asked more than said.

"Hello, beautiful. My name is Lavernius-"

"Tucker, if you say another word to Haku, I'm killing you!" I heard Riliane threaten in the most threatening tone I have ever used, which is saying a lot. Tucker immediately yelped and ran into the kitchen, only to almost get shot by Wyoming and his sniper rifle. Riliane came down the stairs with a grin on her face and hugged Haku.

"It's been such a long time Riliane! How have you been?" Haku asked her, smiling.

"I've been great! Thanks for asking!" Riliane said happily. Allen then came into view, and the two gave each other a silent hello, seeing as Haku was still hugging her.

"Well, I'm glad that Tucker's harassment hasn't demoralized you or anything. He really needs to take yoga to relax, it really helps! Anyways, I'm Frank DuFresne, but everyone calls me Doc," Doc said as Haku broke her hug with Riliane. Haku smiled and shook Doc's hand.

"I've actually have done some yoga to relax, and I agree with you with the fact that yoga helps with relaxation," She said shyly. Oh yeah, Haku is basically our version of Doc, being that she's a pacifist and a vegetarian... except when she's drunk, then she'll eat anything. Doc brightened up upon hearing that Haku did yoga and talked with her a bit. That's when Caboose came into view at the top of the stairs and came down stairs.

"Oh, no one told me there was another pretty lady here… Hello pretty lady! My name is Caboose," He said happily. Haku blushed lightly, probably because she never has been called pretty by a man… well… ever.

"Th-Thank you for the compliment… I'm Clarith, but you can call me by my Vocaloid name; Haku," She said.

"You're hair is so pretty! You should really let me brush it for you sometime," Donut said enthusiastically. The others groaned at this, but stopped when Haku giggled.

"Sure. I would love that," She said. As they talked, Wash sneaked to my side without the others noticing as they all talked, mostly Donut, Doc, and Wyoming.

"She sure seems to be getting along with the others already," Wash said.

"In her earlier life, Clarith only had two friends; Michaela, who died, and Riliane, who had Michaela killed. And that was when she was around the age she looks right now. She was often made fun off because of her looks and her connection to Venomania," I explained.

"Sounds like a really harsh life, especially in poor Haku's case. Well, she's living in a better life now," Wash said, gripping my hand. I smiled, gripping his hand back. Wash is absolutely right about that. That's when Kayo came out of the kitchen with Sigma close behind her and smiled when she saw Haku.

"Well, if it isn't Haku! It's been a long time," She said. She went over to Haku and gave the woman a hug, to which it was returned. When the hug broke, Haku noticed Sigma. Before she could ask, South came from the game room (she was battling America and Conchita in some multiplayer game with Gallerian's help, I don't know what though). Gallerian, America, and Conchita followed shortly after.

"What's with all the noise?" South said. She then noticed Haku and asked, "Wait, who is this?"

"I'm Haku Yowane, one of the Vocaloids that has been reborn from a earlier life," Haku explained.

"I'm South, and I have to say you have such pretty hair Haku. I'm honestly a bit envious of you already," South said. Haku was surprised by this and blushed slightly. She's really not used to being complimented like this.

"Th-Thank you South… I like your hair too. It really suites you," She stuttered.

"Don't let that envy take control of you South. Trust me, it will have repercussions," Kayo said with a dry chuckle. Sigma looked at her in concerned, but she just chuckled, smiling. This caused him to smile and put his arm around her shoulder. That's when Hansel and Gretel entered the scene.

Now, before I go on, let me say something. Hansel and Gretel, being six-year-old's, are often in need of a babysitter to watch them. A lot of Vocaloids watch over them, one of them being Haku. Haku is their absolute favorite babysitter, because of her kindness, her helpfulness, her inability to scowl the two, and her great cookie baking. They are that adorable. Now here's what they did when they saw her talking to South:

"Haku-chan, you're here!" They both yelled with big grins, jumping on the stairs railings, sliding down said railings, jumping off them and then hugged Haku at. This caused her to fall backwards, but she held onto the two so they wouldn't fall off her.

"I was wondering where you two went after Teto called me and told me you two disappeared! It's good to see you both!" She exclaimed, smiling... Wait, Teto was watching them and they disappeared? ... Well, I'm honestly not that surprised. They disappear a lot whenever they feel like it. Anyways, Tex came over to me.

"They sure seem excited to see Haku," She said.

"Haku's their favorite babysitter, so I can see why they're so happy to see her," I explained.

"Ah..."

"Can I come out now? … I promise not to flirt with the new chick," Tucker said from the kitchen, his voice almost inaudible. Gretel got off of Haku and faced the kitchen.

"Her name is Haku, Tucker! And as long as you hold up to that promise, go ahead," Gretel said. Haku sweatdropped, honestly used to Gretel's behavior. Tucker squeaked a bit upon Gretel yelling at him about Haku's name.

"Good job scaring the dirty Blue, Gretel!" Sarge said. Gretel grinned as she jumped up a high-five to Sarge. Gretel is friends with the strangest of people here. Then again, are us Vocaloids any better?

"Hey, Haku-chan, want to do a Minecraft thing with us? We're actually supposed to do one in… 5 minutes," Hansel said, checking a random watch on his wrist when he paused. Seriously, when did he get a watch.

"Sure; it'll be like old times," Haku said, smiling. Ah, yes, Haku has a Minecraft account. She's one of the best Minecraft players, especially since she knows how to make things on the PC all by pure memory (which most of us don't have for some reason).

Anyways, after that, we started doing yet another Minecraft thing. But because the PC still hates us, we're actually doing the Xbox version. At least we managed to get accounts for Wyoming and Gamma. In fact, we didn't have to think of anything to do. Teaching the two how to play Minecraft turned out to be good enough for a video.

"So, how do I make things?" Wyoming asked.

"First things first, punch a tree until the wood block pop outs," I explained.

"That doesn't seem physically possible," Gamma said.

"This game isn't really supposed to be realistic. It's supposed to be fun, I guess, and give people a feel for what it's like to mine, build, and whatnot. Watch me," Haku explained as she started punching a tree with her character (which has basically her Vocaloid skin). The wood block she was punching came out, and she picked it up.

"Oh! I get it now! Thank you Miss Yowane," Wyoming said.

"Please, just call me Haku," Haku said. While Wyoming was distracted, Tucker tried leading a Creeper to him. But, sadly, due to his luck and the game's terrible timing, a storm suddenly hit and the Creeper got struck by lightning. Tucker was shocked and confused at what just happened (he never seen a Charged Creeper before) for long enough for the Creeper to kill him.

"F*ck!" He yelled, slamming his desk.

"What happened, Tucker?" Wash asked.

"I got blown up by a Creeper," He explained.

"What is this 'Creeper'?" Gamma asked.

"It's basically something that will explode if you get too close to it or if it gets too close to you. It looks green, and you should be able to spot one if you're in an opening. They'll make a hissing noise w hen they get close and are about to explode, so you should be able to get away from them if you have fast reflexes," Haku explained.

"I see, thank you M- I mean, Haku," Wyoming said. Kayo looked like she wanted to say something, but kept quiet. She, Venny, Gumi, and China are building his and Gamma's houses. They're both going to be made of spruce wood, have beds, some chests, a couple of torches, and about three furnaces. After planning with all the others houses, we gave up on going above and beyond with designing and such.

"Say Haku-chan, should we explain to the two noobs about the monsters?" Gretel asked Haku.

"Noobs?" Wyoming and Gamma asked, sounding a bit offended.

"Gretel that's mean, but I'll go ahead. There are several types of monsters, or mobs for short in this world. There is a Creeper, as you already know. There's also the zombie, which hurts you by contacting you. They burn in sunlight though, so you'll be fine. Next is the Skeleton Archer, which is as stated in the name; a skeleton that is an archer. He will repeatedly shoot arrows at you. They also burn in the sunlight, but they can hide in the shades of the trees so you have to be careful. Then there is a spider, which can hurt you by either poisoning you or by making contact with you. Then there is an Enderman. They can teleport to you and hurt you by contacting you. They won't attack you if you don't look at them in the eyes. All monsters spawn in the dark," Haku explained.

"What a mouthful, aru," China said as he mined some iron ore.

"You think that's a mouthful? Wait until we get to the Nether. But that's another explanation for another video. Let's just focus on the basics," I said. I heard York snicker from his desk.

"Gretel called Wyoming and Gamma noobs. That's just funny," He chuckled. I rolled my eyes at this, along with Delta. Gretel rolled her eyes as she took out her bow and shot York from about 30 feet away.

"Ow! What the h*ll?" York asked, looking around. I happened to be nearby and I saw that the arrow was where his good eye would be in real life.

"York, you got something in your good eye," I said jokingly. York went into third person and saw what I was talking about. He then started shaking his head around.

"Someone get it out!" He exclaimed. After watching that rather comical scene for about 20 seconds, Gamma somehow managed to (successfully) lead a Creeper to York. Let's just say York got that arrow out by exploding.

"Nice one Gamma," Wyoming said, smiling.

"Thank you, Reggie," Gamma said.

"… Reggie?" Simmons asked.

"What, you didn't know? Wyoming's real name is Reginald," Riliane explained.

"Reginald's a stupid name," Tucker muttered. Kayo sighed as she went to one of the chests that hangs out at the edge of the city, pulled out a bucket of lava, went over to Tucker's tent (which is now taller and extended), went all the way to the top, and put the lava down. Wyoming happened to have been in the vicinity while she was doing this along with Gamma, and the two held back laughter.

"Tucker, you really shouldn't insult people like that," She said calmly as she walked away from the scene.

"What? It's not my fault that Wyoming was given a stupid name," Tucker defended.

"Oh look Gamma, there's dear old Tucker right now. Shall we show him not to insult people's name by beating him to death with our newly made stone swords?" Wyoming asked his friend.

"Yes," Gamma replied without hesitation. Long story short, Tucker got killed. However, when he spawned, his house was in an inferno, and lava was all around his bed. His first reaction was to scream: loudly.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! WHO BURNT BY HOUSE WITH LAVA?!" He screamed. The rest of us burst out laughing at this.

"Someone lava-ed your house? That is f*cking priceless!" Romano exclaimed.

"I know! His reaction's hilarious!" Riliane exclaimed. Kayo smirked evilly.

"See Tucker… This is what happens when you insult other people's names; your house gets turned into a lava pool," She said calmly just as Tucker died by trying to escape through the lava.

"D*mn it!" He yelled. It was here that Gallerian saw the little notice of Tucker's bed predicament on Tucker's screen as he respawned not in his house.

"You're home bed was missing or obstructed. Dude, it was more than missing or obstructed, it was engulfed in an inferno of death," He said. South, holding her gut, looked at the notice and saw that it was true and snorted.

"So… we're not saving, right?" Conchita asked.

"We haven't saved Wyoming's and Gamma's new houses yet so, Tucker's house is just going to have to be sacrificed. I don't feel like building Wyoming and Gamma's houses again," Gumi said. Tucker hung his head in shame.

"Look on the bright side dude; if you start from scratch, you can build a house," America said.

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Tucker said gloomily.

"Well, I tried," America said.

"We know you did, babe," Conchita said, patting her boyfriend's shoulder.

"So… Gamma, Wyoming, do you want to learn how to make a fishing rod?" Haku asked the two kindly.

"Why sure, love," Wyoming said, a bit flirtingly. Yeah, these next few days are definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Sorry for not posting this chapter. I lost motivation, been busy, was working on other things, blah, blah, you know the drill. I also finally found some things to put into this story that can hopefully be interesting. I still need things for them to do. Seriously readers; suggest things they can physically do that isn't a SC.<strong>

**Haku: And out of the following, which do you want to come next?**

**Teto/Chartette and Ted Kasane (they're both going to come together)?**

**Neru Akita/Ney Futapie?**

**LEON/Leonhart Avadonia?**

**Haku: Vote in the review section and we'll do a tally up in the next chapter.**

**Gumi: Assuming that people actually take part in this.**

**Haku: Yeah, pretty much.**

**Wyoming: Why wouldn't anyone want to vote?**

**Margarita: Don't ask Wyoming… just don't ask.**

**Haku: Anyways, I thank you all for reading, and I ask you all to please review.**

**Riliane: See… maybe what we've been missing that has made us lose reviews and possibly because we aren't nice enough, or don't have enough nice people. Now that Haku is here, that should be made up... Hopefully.  
><strong>

**Allen: We won't know until this chapter is posted.**


	38. News (not an actual chapter)

Hello everyone and anyone who reads this. I've noticed that no one's reviewed my either this story or the other story. I've also noticed that I haven't been working on them much. But that is because no one's reviewed the new chapters. If no one reviews, how am I suppose to know that you are liking the story?

Anyways, let this chapter ease those who are actually reading my stories; they're not dead, they're just aren't getting done. There's a difference. I hope you continue to read my stories and please review. No, seriously, please review. It's how I know people are reading my stories.

I also like to announce that the next official chapter will be the last one. Yep, I'm ending the story (finally). Don't worry though, I'll do a review chapter after the next chapter before I stop the story entirely. I want to at least get to 40 chapters. That will be a big accomplishment for me. It's an accomplishment that I got this far. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my stories and has helped give me suggestions. You have been a big help and an inspiration to keep going, and you're all the reason that my story has gotten this far. I hope you all understand why I'm ending this story.

I'm also going to work on updating chapters, in the meantime. Just so I can improve them and fix some errors here and there.

This is li43101 signing off, until the next chapter! See you all later!


	39. Town of Salem Madness

**Me: I'm looking at how many people voted… Only Neru got a vote… And that was the only review I got about that.**

**Margarita: Either not many people are reading your story anymore, or they just don't care to see if it's updated.**

**Ney Futapie (Neru Akita): Or they are too busy with other things or got their device that allows them to use the internet, like a phone or laptop. Anyways, li43101 doesn't own anything except herself, Somalia, and the mansion. Everything and everyone else belong to their respected owners.**

**Prussia: D*mn IT!**

**Germany: Bruder {brother}, calm down.**

**Prussia: DON'T TELL ME TO F*CKING CALM DOWN, WEST!**

**Everyone else: O_O**

**Me: Wow, he's seriously getting ticked about not doing the disclaimer… Just wow…**

**Somalia: … He needs to calm down… *shoves him and Drake into a room and barricades the door***

**Me: Seriously Somalia?**

**Somalia: What can I say? *holding up a camera, smirking* I want more blackmail, and I need more against Prussia, and I'm just now starting my Drake Blackmail box, which nobody but me has access to.**

**Me: *facepalms and shakes head* I don't control her Drake. I swear I don't. Go for her alone and not me. I have nothing to do with this. I didn't even know she was going to get blackmail on you.**

**Somalia: *Glaring at me* Hey!**

**Me: Well it's true.**

**Somalia: ... Point taken... Hey, wait a minute-!**

* * *

><p>It has been about a week since HakuClarith came to this Mansion of Chaos (which I think is a fitting title). In all honesty, nothing really changed, besides the fact that all of Wyoming's flirting attempts are now towards her. But the funny thing is that Haku always manages to brush them off. That might have to do with the fact that I keep glaring at Wyoming when I'm in the same vicinity as Haku and he flirts with her. But, that's probably not it.

Anyways, let's talk about relationships, shall we? Let's start with Prussia and Drake. They have had a very good relationship. And I'll admit, I'm happy for them. They're both really happy with each other.

Speaking of couples, Wash and I are doing well, along with the other couples. Of course, Drake and Kayo are still not happy with each other. Kayo seems a bit more relaxed though when Drake starts yelling at her for no reason or arguing with her on something that in hindsight honestly doesn't really make sense no matter how you look at it. But yeah, we've had a really good time. Things seem to have settled down by a lot... or at least, I thought so until this morning.

I woke up to the sound of a knock on the door. I groaned; it better not be another unit! We've gone with at least a few weeks without getting one, and I want it to stay that way. I sighed, getting up and putting on my Vocaloid clothes. I muttered incoherently in annoyance as I opened the door to my room and started walking down the stairs. I heard another door from upstairs open and I looked towards the top of the stairs and saw Kayo, rubbing her eyes.

"Who would be knocking on someone's door at 4:30 in the morning?... Wait, don't answer that," Kayo said. I was about to ask why she said that last part when I realized why. The Flying Mint Bunny Company did that when we first got Russia.

I just simply nodded at her and went over to the door. I opened the door and was about to scowl whoever knocked on the door, but stopped when I saw who it was. It was Neru Akita, who is the reborn version of Ney Futapie from the Story of Evil. You know, the maid of Riliane who was actually the daughter of Prim Marlon, spread rumors, killed Michaela (not Allen), killed her step-mother Mariam, and stole Conchita's drinking glass, which is the vessel of gluttony. Yeah, that Ney. Anyways, she was wearing her Vocaloid clothes and was holding a yellow-cased phone in her right hand, wearing a bored expression.

"Hey Ney... don't you know what time it is?" I asked, yawning after I spoke and rubbing my left eye.

"Yeah, sorry. But, I need a place to hide. My fan base has decided to hunt me down," Ney answered.

"Same with Haku, funny enough. Anyways, come in," I said, stepping to the side. Ney nodded and came inside. After I closed the door, she turned her attention to Kayo, who was now at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Kayo," She simply said. Kayo simply waved slightly before yawning.

"Ney, we have some things we need to tell you," I said. If she's going to find out about the Hetalia units and the RvB people, might as well find out now when they're still sleeping.

"You mean about the Hetalia and RvB people? Don't worry, Hansel and Gretel told me via text messages," Ney said, surprising both Kayo and me. I really wasn't expecting her to stay that... though I can't say I was honestly surprised. Hansel and Gretel have a tendency of letting information spread to the other Vocaloids without us knowing. And the first person they would tell besides Haku would be Ney so she can help spread the word of the guys (and girls).

"Well... that saves us a lot of time," Kayo said. I nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, there's a game I have to tell you all about. I watched some YouTubers play it recently, and I wanted to try it with you all," Ney said. I became curious; I've seen a lot of games that YouTubers play so I wonder what particular game she saw them play.

"What's the game called?" I asked. Ney flashed a grin at Kayo and I.

"It's called Town of Salem. It's a game based off the Salem Witch Trials, and it's a game of total deception. It's tons of fun, I tried it myself and I had a blast," She answered. I raised an eyebrow. Town of Salem? For once, that is a game I haven't heard of before.

"Deception, you say? Well, I might want to try it now. Shall we have some of the others take part in the game as well?" Kayo asked.

"Sure; how about the three of us, three of the RvB, and three of the Hetalia units?" I asked. Ney grinned.

"Sure; that sounds like it will chaotic," She said, grinning evilly. Oh boy, what are we getting ourselves into?

* * *

><p><em>Later...<em>

After several minutes, we began playing. The people playing are Ney, Kayo, myself, Prussia, America, Russia, Sarge, Simmons, and Caboose. Why Caboose? He found out that we were going to play a game and wanted to play with us, even though we didn't say what game it was. No one really tried to stop him though. Why Prussia? Because according to Ney, his reaction to his death is going to be hilarious.

Anyways, we all were in our rooms, connecting with Skype. What's the fun if we're all in the same room where we could look at each others monitors and cheat? None, so we're using Skype. Ney says this is so we can screw with each other. After joining a game with several other people (there now being getting names and having the roles picked out by the host, we chose how we will see the playing field, what our characters would be, and what are names are. My name was Snowball. I'm not sure about the others though, or at least, not at the time. Then again, how am I supposed to know?

The other people in the game were, and I'm not lying on this one, Annie, fdsaf, Anna, Morganna, Fartface McGee, Honeygal, Ivan Braginski (I kid you not) Bubble tea, Prue Halliwell, dsafeq, Cups, Maple Syrup (who might be America trying to pretend to be Canada), Ann Sears, and finally Ann Putnam.

My role turned out to be the Godfather. According to the info I saw on the top right, I was a part of the mafia, I have the ability to kill someone each night, and one of my attributes is that I can't be killed at night. Also, if I'm investigated by the Sheriff, I will appear to be a town member. That's a plus. And apparently my goal is to kill anyone that will not submit to the Mafia. My other mafia members were Cups (Disguiser, who chooses someone to disguise themselves as) and Honeygal (Mafioso, who basically, in short, is supposed to be the Godfather's b*tch, in short). I couldn't help but grin. Hopefully, things work out the way I want them to. Anyways, back to the story.

"Kesesesesese! Look at all of these unawesome people. I'm more awesome than any of them," Prussia (obviously) said. I rolled my eyes, and I'm pretty sure everyone else did as well. Honestly, it's not surprising that Prussia said that.

"I got a very fitting role! Which makes sense for someone such as myself. Simmons! Tell me who you are so we can team up and take out Caboose and all the others!" Sarge exclaimed. I wear I heard Simmons bite his lip.

"Sir, as much as I would like to do that, I'm afraid I can't," He said. Sarge cursed under his breath.

"I can tell you this, I'm not Ivan Braginski, da. That is either someone pretending to be me or a fan of mine," Russia stated. I'm not surprised, but he could be saying that to throw suspicion from him.

"These names," Ney said, laughing a bit.

"I have a feeling that someone is going to die right away, and that they're going to have a crappy role," Kayo said. I didn't doubt her. Even though Kayo hasn't played this game before, her prediction is probably spot on. Since she is also a sorceress, she has learned how to sense things that are about to happen. Us Vocaloids have jokingly called these senses of future events the "Elluka Sense," after her name as a sorceress. But then Kayo took a shine to the name, and we've called it that sense.

"Is that your Elluka Sense talking?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes it is. I also sense that someone in this call is a Serial Killer and a Godfather," She answered. I was a bit surprised by this. Even after getting used to her senses for years, the Elluka Sense still amazes me.

"That's a bold thing to say, Kayo," Ney said. I nodded in agreement, though no one could see.

"These are by far the weirdest names in a single group ever," America said. Caboose just kept humming to himself. Don't know what though. Anyways, night came, and Honeygal was hauled off to jail.

_'Wow, that happened fast,' _I thought, targeting Prue Halliwell. Cups remained silent, which was fine with me. I also heard a lot of typing.

"Someone here is a dirty traitor!" Sarge exclaimed.

"I'm just writing out my will. You might die the first night, therefore, you should write out your will so your will is actually worth reading," Ney said, before the typing resumed.

"... That's actually a pretty good idea," Sarge said. Seconds later, I heard a lot of furious typing on the Skype call, but I'll do my will later. Anyways, that's when the countdown to the night ending went to zero, and I heard a gasp.

"Uh oh... I think I died," Caboose say. I wasn't really that surprised.

"What was your role?" America asked.

"I was the Retro-botanist," Caboose answered happily. Ney sighed, hopefully knowing what Caboose was because I don't know the roles of this game.

"He was the Retributionist. He could have revived someone who died, but he would've been completely useless afterwards... Huh... Kayo was right, Caboose died with a crappy role on the first night," She said. That's when morning came in-game, and Maple Syrup and Prue Halliwell were lying dead in front of their houses.

"Wow," I said, laughing a bit. I did not expect this. Anyways, the first person to find info on was Prue. Apparently, she was killed last night (no, really? Note my sarcasm), killed by a member of the Mafia, and they had a will that appeared on my screen just as I was about to write on my death note. Here's what their will said:

**I hope I died doing my job, because then I would be happy.**

The game then revealed that they were the bodyguard.

"Comrade Prue was a bodyguard... interesting," Russia said before silently emitting 'kolkolkol' laugh. This made me silently shivered. Anyways, the game then went to Maple Syrup, who is obviously Caboose. He was apparently killed by a Serial Killer. The game said that they could not find a last will, and they got a death note. Here's what it says:

**MA'D.**

"... KAYO!" I yelled. Kayo then proceeded to laugh evilly.

"GOSH DANG IT! There is a traitor among us, and it's a Red! A very scary one at that," Sarge said, muttering that last sentence under his breath. I rolled my eyes before I finished typing out my death note. You'll see what it says later. I am glad though, knowing that there's a serial killer and that it's going to be Kayo with her tailor scissors. Honestly, she actually fits the role. When she was in her earlier life as Kayo Sudou, she was a serial killer. Anyways, that's when the discussion part of the round started. I was too busy finishing writing my will to take notice of the chat log.

"Okay, so we have two townies dead, Kayo the Serial Killer being responsible for one of those deaths, and the mafia is responsible for the other. That's not a lot to go on," Simmons said.

"Well, the game has only just begun. I doubt we're going to get any information right off the bat," I pointed out.

"She's got a point... I say we randomly lynch someone. Can we lynch in this game?" Sarge asked. I heard Simmons take in a breath, but Ney spoke before he could speak.

"Yeah, you can lynch. Random lynches are actually a thing in this game, seeing as it's mostly based off luck and, like most victims of the Salem Witch Trials, most everyone is innocent. But, then again, people can lie to get out of being lynch, so be careful," She said. I heard Simmons sigh.

"Hey guys, people are saying that Ann Sears is the Serial Killer and that she visited Maple Syrup last night. What should we do?" America asked. I looked at the chat log and saw that America was right. But then they said that bubble tea could also be the SK. Honestly, I'm going to vote guilty either way. I'm the Godfather of the Mafia, what do you expect, rose petals or something? H*ll no, I'm playing to win.

"Okay, so according to Annie, who is probably an investigator, the SK, which is what I think we should call the Serial Killer for now on, is either Ann Sears or bubble tea," I said. That's when the voting happened. Fartface McGee immediately voted against Ann Sears. Then Annie voted for Ann Sears, the same with Cups, dsafeq, Ann Putnam, I, and two others. And with that, Ann Sears went to the lynching block.

"I reckon that Ann Sears is Kayo and that was the executioner who just sold her out," I suggested, laughing a bit.

"Ann Sears just said, and I quote_, __**"if i was sk and visited wouldn't they be dead?"**_... What?" Simmons said, reading the chat-log. I looked there was well and, what do you know, Ann Sears did say that.

"What?" Kayo asked, sounding confused.

"Let's hang them and bring justice to this town, after all, I'm the hero!" America yelled, very loudly. Honestly, I think my hearing just died a little with that. That's when the Judgement phase happened, where you vote whether the person is guilty or innocent. I picked guilty, because, well, they weren't a part of the mafia. Anyone that is against the mafia will die. That's the point of being a member of the mafia; kill everyone that will go against you.

"Poor Caboose, he's unable to vote," Ney said.

"I think that's actually a darn good thing, because who knows what will happen if he can vote. Or, worse, if he was the mayor," Sarge said. We all shivered at the thought of Caboose being the mayor of anything. Anyways, the judgement phase ended. Here's what the screen said:

The Town has decided to lynch Ann Sears by a vote of

5 to 2

"Ann Sears is f*cked," I said, laughing. Some of the others laughed as well.

"Anna and Bubble tea voted innocent, da," Russia said. He was right. That's when Ann Sears got to say their last words. What were their last words?

_**"Well crap."**_

Those were their last words. And then they got lynched and died. They had a last will and this is what it said:

**C maple to target Bubble**

"Maple is the killer!" I said, wanting to spark up some tension even though Maple is Caboose, he's dead, and he's the retributionist. That's when the game said that Ann Sears was the Witch. According to my sources (Ney), the Witch has the ability to control one person each night and can make the person they're controlling target others. Their goal is to live long enough to see the town lose. Well, she might not have been Kayo or Townie, but I'm glad that there is one less person in my way.

"Ohhh... that makes sense... Someone tried to make me do something the night I died, but I didn't do anything," Caboose said. Where has he been? ... Actually, I don't want to know. And that's when we all went to our houses for the night.

_'Well, time to kill again,' _I thought to myself. I then targeted Morganna. This time, Honeygal wasn't immediately hauled off to jail, neither was Cups or I.

"Yes!" Kayo evilly said. I guess that means she has her target. Well, she won't kill me because the Godfather can't be killed at night. Then again, neither can she.

"Kind of wish the dirty blue witch had been left alive so that they could make the mafia kill themselves," Sarge muttered from under his breath. I was about to agree when I heard typing.

"Someone's typing," I said.

"That's because I, the hero, am the jailor," America said. Well, good to know that America is a Townie.

"Oh, okay. That's a good enough excuse, I guess," I responded, before singing, "They see me jailing~"

"F*ck!" Simmons exclaimed.

"Did you get killed by Kayo, Comrade Simmons?" Russia asked. The morning screen came up, and I saw that both Cups and Anna are dead.

"Yeah," Simmons said in a defeated way.

"Cups? Did you die Cups?" Kayo asked. Wait, Simmons was Cups? ... I guess this is why he didn't tell Sarge who he was or what his role was. That's when Kayo evilly laughed again.

"Kayo killed Simmons! What a plot twist," Ney said. Anyways, the game said that Anna was killed by a member of the Mafia (no clue how that happened, maybe bodyguard). This is what their will said:

**I guess you didn't want to build a snowman ._.**

You know, considering their name and the Disney movie Frozen, I probably should've seen that coming. That's when a death note came up:

**I OFFERED MY POISONED KNIFE TO THEIR BUTT.**

Yep, that's my death note. I say poisoned knife because I killed an entire town (including myself) with poison. But that could be anyone; therefore, no one will be suspicious of me. I read the note to myself, trying to act like it wasn't me to set that note, and I honestly laughed. Some of the others laughed as well. That's when the game said that Anna was the Transporter. From what Ney told me, the Transporter just transports people. They can basically either f*ck the town up or f*ck the neutrals and mafia up. Either way, they're f*cking someone up. That's when I saw something in the chat-log that caught my attention. I guess I killed them because they teleported with the wrong person at the wrong time.

"Ann Sears has just left the game," I pointed out.

"We just made them rage quit," America said. Indeed we did. That's when the game focused on Cups. Simmons/Cups got stabbed by the SK (no surprise there), and he didn't have a last will. They did, however, have the following death note:

**MA'D**

**YES, IT'S ME**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA EVIL **

**SKYPE LAUGH**

The moment the death note appeared on the screen, Kayo laughed evilly. I laughed at this.

"You f*cker, you f*cker!" I exclaimed. The game then said that Cup's role was Disguiser.

"Oh, Cups was with the mafia," I said, sounding surprised.

"Yeah. I didn't get to use the Disguiser role at all," Simmons said.

"SIMMONS! How could you?!" Sarge exclaimed.

"Sell out your other mafia men," Kayo demanded.

"I'm not cheating," Simmons said.

"An Amnesiac has remembered that they were a Witch, da," Russia said... WAIT, WHAT?! I looked at the chat-log and saw that he was right.

"Oh great, we got a f*cking witch on our hands, again," I responded.

"Gosh, dang it!" America exclaimed. That's when, in the chat-log, I noticed that Ivan Braginski said that they were pretty sure who the mafia is but they're going to check tonight for sure. First order of business for tonight, kill Ivan Braginski.

"Why did he say that?! For sure, the mafia's going to kill him now!" I exclaimed, making sure to sound a bit terrified for this person.

Anyways, let's just skip forward. I don't want to bored you with all the details. I'm just going to skip ahead to the next morning. I told Honeygal to target Ivan Braginski while I targeted Morganna. Honeygal got shot, Sarge cheered (I'm guessing he's the Veteran), and Morganna healed themselves or something, meaning that they're either a doctor or someone else is.

"HA! Take that you dirty blue!" Sarge exclaimed when it was morning.

"Well, I recon that Sarge is the Veteran, he's Ivan Braginski, and he said that he was the investigator to lure the mafia, probably Honeygal, into his home so he can shot them," Kayo theorized.

"D*mn, how are you so d*mn right?!" Sarge asked, sounding shocked.

"My Elluka Sense, duh," Kayo answered. It then said that Honeygal was indeed shot by the veteran. Here's what the death note said:

**DIE, DIRTY BLUE MAFIA!**

I held back a grin; I have a plan.

Anyways, the next night (we couldn't decide on who to vote for), I controlled by a witch (d*mn Amnesiac) and killed Fartface McGee. I heard America yell and Ney laugh evilly.

"I found a toy," She said... Wait, Ney is the witch/amnesiac?! ... I've got an idea.

"Are you the amnesiac who became a witch?" I asked. Ney paused.

"... Maybe," She said.

"D*mn it!" America yelled when the night ended.

"Did you die?" I asked. America gave a sigh of defeat.

"Yes, and now I'm dead," He said. Anyways, when it became morning, dsafeq was indeed dead. The game said that he was stabbed by the SK, which caused Kayo to laugh evilly.

"Kayo is just f*cking killing everyone and this is her first time playing," I said.

"What can I say? I'm excellent at stealth and deception," Kayo said. It then showed their will:

**SINCE WHEN DOES THE HERO DIE LIKE THIS?!**

**~ Alfred F. Jones, THE HERO!**

I couldn't help but laugh a bit. This is so like America. Then Kayo's death note came up. Just for hilarity reasons (if it's called that), I'm going to show you the note, even though it's still the same:

**MA'D**

**YES, IT'S ME**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA EVIL **

**SKYPE LAUGH**

"D*nmit Kayo, why do you have to kill of the hero?!" America yelled. Kayo just laughed evilly as soon as the death note came up. I think she's enjoying this way too much. Morganna then revealed that they were the mayor. I have three words to say to that:

Worst. Decision. **Ever**.

However, when the voting came up, Morganna voted for Fartface McGee. And since when the mayor reveals himself his vote count as three, and only five votes are needed to vote someone up, I'm going to vote with them. Ann Putnam then voted, and FartFace McGee was sent to the hanging block.

"I'm going to back up the mayor," I said.

"I'm the awesome doctor though," Prussia whined. Wait, what?

"Wait, Prussia, are you FartFace McGee?" Kayo asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes, I'm FartFace McGee. Stop your unawesome BS and save me!" Prussia yelled. I then heard him typing, and he said this in the chatlog: _**"I healed you and Annie one night."**_

Here's Annie's response: _**"You didn't heal me..."**_

"Prussia, I'm going to have to doubt you by what Annie says," I said, just as the judgement phase began and I clicked on guilty. After the judging, it was revealed that it was a 4 guilty to 2 innocent vote. Morganna abstained, Annie and Ivan Braginski voted innocent, and everyone else (including me) voted guilty. Well, I know who's a part of the town and who's not!

"Annie just got you killed!" I said, laughing.

"F*ck you Annie, you're so unawesome!" Prussia yelled just as he was hung. His will said this:

**THE AWESOME PRUSSIA IS DEAD! F*CK!**

**N1: Cups**

**N2: Annie**

**N3: Ivan**

Well, was an interesting will. That means Prussia healed Simmons and Sarge! Anyways, that night, I targeted Morganna, because why not? But just before we went into daytime, the chatlog told me that someone tried to attack me last night and that I'm immune. Probably Kayo. Or Ney controlled someone and had them attack me.

Anyways, when morning came, Morganna was dead (shocking). And apparently I was the only one to go after them.

"Kayo, what happened?" I asked, holding in my laughter.

"Kayo either got role-blocked, or she found the GF," Ney said. Their will came up, and here's what it said,

**Mayor Ivan Braginski.**

**Don't listen to the other Ivan. I'm the real Russia. Da?**

**Also, sorry Kaliningrad.**

"WAIT, WHAT?! RUSSIA!" Prussia yelled.

"Wow, you were Morganna, Russia?" I asked.

"Da, I was," He answered.

"I applaud you for being so quiet and calm about all of this," Kayo said.

"It's only a game. A very intense game, but a game nonetheless," Russia said. Alright, listen to Russia here. He makes a very good point. No matter how annoying a game is, it's just a game. That's when my death-note came up. Here it is, just for laughs:

**I OFFERED MY POISONED KNIFE TO THEIR BUTT.**

Suddenly, Annie said something in the chat-log that made me raise an eyebrow:

_**"Ivan and Ann Putnam are innocent."**_

Bubble tea then responded: _**"And you are?" **_Possibly asking them about their role. bubble tea is honestly starting to become a nuisance.

I typed in: "_**I think bubble is sk."**_

I was worried about having to back it up, but then Annie said: "_**Bubble is SK and fdsaf is mafia."**_

They are just helping me win.

"Well, I can tell you that's not true," Kayo said. That means Kayo is probably fdsaf. If she was bubble tea, she would be silent. But she says that bubble isn't SK, and fdsaf isn't mafia, so that could be Kayo. I can see why she chose that name too; not a suspicious name or anything. But, I think it's time for you to go. I can win on my own, and I can probably get Ney to side with me. After all, all Ney has to do is live to see the town lose.

The voting phase began, and both Ivan and I immediately voted for fdsaf. Fdsaf voted for Ivan, but it was in vain as Ann and Annie voted them as well.

_**"I'm the spy,"**_ They pleaded. They then said, _**"Snowball is mafia."**_ F*ck, this is Kayo. It has to be Kayo. She attacked me, but saw that I was immune. From that, she's seduced that I'm the GF. She must go. **Now.**

_**"I would be dead if snowball is mafia,"**_ Annie said. The jdugement phase began, and I quickly clicked on guilty. I'm not letting Kayo live.

_**"BS. I'm not mafia,"**_ I typed.

"... Why is it so silent all of a sudden?" Ney asked.

"I don't know," I said. Then, the judgement phase ended, and it was a vote of four guilty against zero innocent. I couldn't help but laugh, as did a few of the others.

"F*CK YOU GUYS, YOU F*CKERS!" Kayo yelled as she was hung.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR KILLING THE AWESOME PRUSSIA!" Prussia yelled. Anyways, here's what Kayo's will said:

**It was fun being the SK while it lasted.**

**- Luka Megurine**

"YES!" I exclaimed.

"HA! Take that you dirty red!" Sarge yelled.

"D*mn... That was fun while it lasted. I had fun with the laughter and freaking you guys the h*ll out," Kayo said with a defeated sigh.

"Mission accomplished," Ney jokingly said, causing some of us to laugh. Anyways, after that, it became night. I went after Annie. Because just before we went into our houses, she said that I was mafia. So, therefore, Annie has to go.

"D*mn it... I was so close!" Kayo yelled.

"Well, now you get to watch the victory be swiped from your grasps. I shall win this game for the Red Army!" Sarge exclaimed. That probably means he's going on alert. Okay, I'm not visiting him until I know he doesn't have any alerts.

When morning came about, Annie was indeed dead. Here's what their will says:

**Lookout:**

**n1: Bubble Tea- Ann Sears & maple visited**

**n2: Jail**

**n3: Ann Putnam - Innocent.**

**n4: Ivan - Innocent.**

**n5: Snowball -**

**- NERU F*CKING AKITA**

Fu- wait, what? Neru?!

"Guys, I've been lying the entire time. I'm not the amnesiac turned witch, I'm actually Annie," Ney said. This caused all of us to burst out laughing. My death note came up again, and here it is again for the heck of it:

**I OFFERED MY POISONED KNIFE TO THEIR BUTT.**

And, as it turns out, Ney was indeed the lookout. Well, from Ney's will, I can say that Bubble tea is most likely the witch.

Then, as if to help me, Ann Putnam said: _**"I think bubble might be godfather"**_

The town is just helping me win.

To this, Bubble tea responded with, _**"What?" **_Ann Putnam replied, _**"i investigated"**_

"Bubble tea is not with the mafia! It's f*cking Snowball. My Elluka senses are telling me so!" Kayo yelled. I ignored her as the voting phase came up. Ann and I quickly voted against Bubble tea.

"Sarge, don't let Kayo influence you. She was the SK after all," I said.

"Hm..." Sarge said before, finally, voting against Bubble tea. I grinned as they went up to the gallows.

"It has to be Bubble tea. Everyone investigative has said that it was this person," I said.

"Nope," Kayo simply said. Then, Bubble tea said something that made me freeze.

_**"I think the other person who got lynched was right. Snowball is mafia."**_

They're onto me. Oh well, tonight I'm going to kill Ann and then I'll move onto Sarge. When the judgement phase started, I quickly voted guilty. Bubble needs to die.

"See, I told you!" Kayo said. When the judgement phase ended, it was a 2 to 1 vote, with me and Ann voting guilty and Sarge voting innocent.

"So dumb," Kayo said in defeat, causing me to laugh hard. Their will simply said **Crap** and it turns out that they were the witch. Well, that makes everything easier for me.

When night came, I immediately clicked on Ann.

"You know what Kayo? ... You see, I listened. And I think that it's more impressive to let the game play out. I'm just saying," I said.

"Margarita is Snowball," Kayo said.

"There's another reason I think it's a good thing to let the game play out. Obviously it's because I'm Snowball, I'm the Godfather, and I'm about to win my very first game of Town of Salem because the town and Kayo helped me win," I calmly said.

"I KNEW IT!" Kayo yelled, causing me to laugh.

"Good job comrade Margarita," Russia said.

"D*mn... I wasn't expecting that... Good job Miku," Ney said.

"I KNEW THE GODFATHER WAS A DIRTY BLUE!" Sarge yelled, just as it became morning. Ann Putnam was dead.

"Well, now you don't have the numbers to get me out Sarge. You're f*cked," I said, laughing.

"You were the Godfather? Wow, you did a very good job Margarita," Simmons said.

"I did what I had to do. It had to be done," I said, smiling. Anyways, it turns out that Ann was the Investigator.

"If you have any alerts left Sarge, you can kill me tonight. If you win, you win. If I win, you die. Fair?" I asked.

"D*mn it... I don't have any alerts left. And I don't want to drag this entire thing out by saying that I have a hundred alerts," Sarge said.

"I think that everyone in this call that could've voted Snowball up and died should slap themselves in the face right now," Kayo said. Ney did, along with some of the others. Caboose didn't, because he died the first night. Night soon fell, and I clicked on the box next to Ivan's name to kill them.

"This town deserved to lose," Simmons said.

"Agreed," Most all of us said. When morning came about, Sarge was dead. Meaning that I have just won the game for Honeygal and Simmons.

"YES! ALL HAIL THE MAFIA!" I yelled.

"We've learned a valuable lesson. Whatever Margarita says, do the opposite," America said. I laughed. That was so much fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And I'm ending it there! Wow, that took a long time for me to right. Anyways, the next chapter is going to be the last... Wow, we've come so far.<strong>

**Margarita: 40 chapters is quite an achievement.**

**Me: Yeah... Next chapter, we'll be answering questions. But, there's a twist.**

**Kayo: There is?**

**Me: Yes... Swirly, would you like to join us? We could discuss the questions through PMs.**

**Gallerian: Can it just be us Vocaloids? We have way too many characters in this story to keep track of all of them. No offense.**

**Everyone not a Vocaloid: None taken.**

**Allen: Well, it was fun while it lasted.**

**Riliane: It was a good run.**

**Venny: Are all of us just saying a line?**

**Conchita: Probably.**

**Gumi: Thank you all for sticking with us for long. And please, review so that you will be seen in the last chapter. Also, someone has been inspired by this story to make one with Hetalia units as well. The author is called ****TheAngelOfAnime546**** and their story is called **_**what happens when mew mews win hetalia units**_**. It's under the Tokyo Mew Mew + Hetalia - Axis Powers Crossovers. Go check them out.**

**Margarita: *looking at me* Really? Really?**

**Me: Hey, they promoted me. It's only fair that I promote them. It's a win-win situation.**

**Margarita: I guess that's true.**


	40. The Finale

_The following was recovered on October 19th of 2014. Some parts of the document were missing, and what was thought to be said was put in place. Are you sure you want to read it? ... Well, very well then. But don't say I didn't warn you about the madness that's going to ensue. I mean, considering what goes on in this story, that goes without saying. _

**(A/N: That was just something I wanted to do. Why not make the beginning of the last chapter interesting?)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Li: Hello and welcome to the finale chapter of Units and Vocaloids Don't Mix Very Well. I'm li43101, the… I guess you can say genius author behind the story and the uniqueness in the characters. I don't really want to give myself that much credit. Joining me for this last chapter are Margarita Blankenheim, Kayo Sudou, Gallerian Marlon, Banica Conchita, Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, Allen Avadonia, SateriajisCherubim Venomania, Gumi, Haku Yowane, Ney Futapie, Swirly592's OC Drake, and Swirly592 (or just simply Swirly) herself. Before we continue, I just want to say thank both Swirly and Drake for being here.

Swirly: Thanks Li! You sure you want to end this though? The Wrath song finally came out.

Drake: Eh. It's not your choice Swirls. Li can do whatever the h*ll she wants.

Swirly: So mean Drake! D:

Li: You're welcome Swirly. And, yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry though, this is not the end of adventure for the Vocaloids.

Kayo: Yeah. Because with every new thing that Li finds, and since this is the Internet she will always find something new, she always thinks of ideas of how to do a crossover, thus adding to the amount of torture she's adding to our lives.

Margarita: Too true. I mean, the main reason you're putting your time away from this story is because you're working on another one of your story ideas, which by the way, you have way too many of.

Li: Yeah, I get distracted easily. I can't help it, and I apologize for it.

Swirly: Oh fine. I'll miss seeing this though.

Drake: Please start the questions Li. I can't help but feel I'm about to be insulted or somethin'.

Li: Right. Kayo, since you have the, uh, I-Pad-

Riliane: Wait, hold up… Kayo has an I-Pad?

Li: Yes.

Riliane: … And on it, she has the reviews?

Kayo: Indeed I do. Someone has to read them, and instead of having to read them from a computer monitor, I brought out my I-Pad and currently have it on the second page of the reviews, seeing as that's were the beginning of reviews we haven't read begin. Anyways, I'll get this moving right along. The first review is from a... **Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW**... I feel like that's supposed to reference something, but I can't put my finger on it... _*shrugs*_ Oh well, that doesn't matter right now.

Margarita: What do they say?

Kayo: They says:

"_**This review chapter is amusing me.**_"

Drake: _*trying to grab I-pad* _Luka-san! What apps are on this thing?

Kayo: So many apps that I've honestly lost track. I'd be happy to loan it to you sometime.

Allen: Is it wise to encourage her to take it?

Kayo: I don't care if she keeps this thing forever. This is my second favorite I-Pad anyways, so I don't really mind if this gets taken.

Allen: Okay, just checking.

Swirly: Not the purpose of these responses Drake.

Drake: I don't care what you say ya know. You care so little for me, liking Ana now instead…

Swirly: Uh, Miku/Margarita/Mikulia/Eve/Whoever you are right now, can you make Drake less sad?

Drake: No! Keep that sadistic witch away from me!

Margarita: Uh, first of all, I'm not a sadistic witch. That was Eve, and she's different from me. And second, Swirly, you're asking the reborn after she committed suicide and killed everyone in her hometown because she was sad... I'm not exactly the best person when it comes to cheering someone up.

Gallerian: I thought we might have trouble getting off topic, but apparently we're doing it far better than I was hoping. Anyways, give me the I-Pad Kayo. You shouldn't have to be the one reading all the reviews.

Li: That's actually a good idea.

Kayo: Okay. Catch.

_*Kayo tosses it to Gallerian, who catches it*_

Gallerian: Thanks.

Kayo: No problem.

Gumi: ... Um, quick question before we move on, you can keep it simple since we need to get things moving... Who's Ana?

Cherub/Venomania (I'll just call him Cherub from this point on): ... That's actually a good question. Who on Earth is Ana?

Swirly: Ah, new UTAU design. Nothing important.

Drake: But-

Swirly: No offense Drake, but you're too close to the Miku Formula.

Drake: :(

Hansel: _*gently pats Drake's shoulder* _It's okay Ms. Drake. We still like you.

Gretel: Yeah! Anyways, Gallerian, read the next review!

Gallerian: Uh, okay? This next review is from** Greece's Kitty**. Oh wow, it's... just as random as I thought it would be.

Margarita: _*looks over Gallerian's shoulder*_ Oh wow... There are some things for some of the Hetalians here... Do we want to bring them in one at a time for when we get to that part of the review?

Li: Maybe. What do you think Swirly?

Swirly: Your choice. You ARE the main author.

Li: I was just asking for an opinion. Anyways, sure.

Gallerian: I'll get started reading this then:

_**"Whispers/ do u leik mah hipstah glasses.  
>IGGY I HAVE CAPTURED FLYING MINT BUNNY AND PUT IT ON MY PHONE. MUAHAHAHA"<strong>_

Gallerian: ... I think that explains itself quite nicely.

Li: Eleni, the glasses of your avatar are nice. Anyways, I'll text Somalia and tell her to get England-

England: _*can be heard yelling at someone, it's unclear who, very loudly, though Flying Mint Bunny is mentioned*_

Li: ... Actually never mind, I think it's wise to leave him be.

Haku: Probably a good idea. He does NOT sound happy.

Swirly and Drake: _*both nod*_

Gallerian: Okay then. Moving on:

_**"TINY CANDY LOVING CHILDREN, MAY I PET YOUR FACES."**_

Gallerian: ... I have no words for this...

Hansel and Gretel: After this chapter you may.

Gallerian: ... I'm just not going to ask. I might get more than I asked for.

Hansel: That would be wise, Mr. Gallerian.

Gallerian: ... Okay? Anyways:

_**"Somalia I got some more black mail for you by the way. Its outside in a giant truck."**_

Somalia: Wait, really?!

Li: Wait, when did you get-

_*Before Li can continue, Somalia rushes out of the room, and exclaims "YES!" very loudly*_

Li: ...

Ney: ... I say we pretend that never happened. Who agrees?

Swirly: I'm curious as to what YE blackmail consists of…

Drake: Shut up Swirly.

Swirly: D:

Li: I think its best that we don't find out.

Gallerian: This is going to be incredibly long at this rate. Let's just keep moving:

_**"WHAT IF EVERYONE GETS DRUNK AND HAS A LE DRUNK PARTY  
>THAT WOULD BE AWESOME."<strong>_

Gallerian: NO THAT WOULD BE NOT! I hate getting drunk, because afterwards I find out that I lost A LOT of money due to buying a lot of alcohol! Most of which was drunk by Conchita!

Conchita: Yeah, if anything, Kayo gets scarier when drunk.

Kayo: And you get more idiotic.

Conchita: For once, I'm not going to deny that one.

Gretel: That, and Hansel, I, Ms. Riliane, Mr. Allen, and a few others are not at the age limit of drinking. We also don't drink.

Gallerian: Anyways, moving on:

_**"Li did you censor God? Wat."**_

Li: I'll keep it simple: I'm Christian, I'm not supposed to use God's name in vain.

Kayo: I'm not one to get myself involved with someone's religion, nor do I want us to get into a debate over religious stuff, so I suggest we get a move on. Gallerian, if you may.

Gallerian: Thank you:  
><em><strong><br>"ANYWAYZ HERE ARE SOME POTATOES FOR ROMANO TO MAKE FUN OF."**_

Gallerian: Something tells me that's going to be easy for Romano to do. Should we get him in here?

Li: I already gave him the potatoes beforehand.  
><em><br>*If you listen closely, along with England's yelling, you can hear Romano screaming insults, most likely to a potato*  
><em>  
>Conchita: Those potatoes don't deserve that.<p>

Drake: These reviews are weird.

Riliane: Well, this is **Greece's Kitty** (a.k.a. Eleni) that we're talking about. This is basically normal for her. But t hat's what we love about her.

Gallerian: I'm not even done yet.

Kayo: Oh lord. What's the rest?

Li: I'm going to have to censor it a bit. And here's why:

_**"HASTA LA VISTA B*TCHACHOS  
>except for you li, you ish to epic to leave so i'm taking you with me. ONWARDS TO NARNIA."<strong>_

Li: I can't. I'm nowhere near the wardrobe.

Gallerian: And that's it. Who wants to take the next one?

Allen: I will.

_*Gallerian hands the iPad (or however you spell it, I don't care) to Allen, who he's sitting next to*_

Allen: While we wait for the next page to load, since Kayo's iPad is slow-

Kayo: Not everything is perfect Allen. Especially not for us Vocaloids.

Allen: Any thoughts as to what Gallerian just read or as to what I'm about to read?

Swirly: Erm… No.

Drake: Nope.

Allen: Okay then, I'll just go on ahead and read this review of yours **Swirly**:

_**"Drake: *blushing***_

_**Me: Aww! How cute! You're blushing!**_

_**Drake: Shut it. And, I don't try to be scary or mean you know... Maybe I should leave... *looks down sadly***_

_**Me: ...?!**_

_**Drake: Luka-San seems to be right. No one really likes me, I don't think Li even does. She probably only let me in because you're her friend.**_

_**Me: I like you.**_

_**Drake: You wouldn't count. You made me. I was designed to be what you normally aren't.**_

_**Me: •n•"**_

Li: Drake, if there is one thing you should know about me, it's that it's impossible for me to hate anyone, and I dislike few people. You are not one of them.

Kayo: Well, it's the very last chapter, so it doesn't really matter anymore.

Allen: Who wants to read the reviews next?

Riliane: I will.

_*Allen hands the iPad to Riliane*_

Drake: Ya know, you really could have this an ongoing story. Make it somethin' you update whenever you have the urge to. You aren't restricted to only one story at a time Li.

Swirly: _*nods*_

Li: I know. But I'm pretty sure that I want to stop this story. It's been going on for over a year, I have things other than stories to do, and I'm also now a junior in high school so I'm going to be busier than last year.

Kayo: In translation, she's tired of writing this story, she's running out of ideas, she wants to move on, and she plans on being more busy than last year.

Riliane: Anyways, this next review is from a guest called **Otaku**:

_**"I understand... *thinking of some weird Naruto: Shippuden song...*"**_

Riliane: ?

Li: Honestly I don't know anything about Naruto, so I don't know what they're talking about. But I'm fine not knowing.

Riliane: Who wants to read next?

Margarita: I will.

_*Riliane tosses the iPad to Margarita*_

Margarita: Okay, next one is from an **OrenjiJemi**:

_**"Jemi: "We were just reborn again into famous singing robots." , she said with a straight face, because the phrase 'Famous singing robots' is TOTALLY normal... Sorry, I just really wanted to put that out there..."**_

Riliane: Well, to be fair, that's OUR definition of normal. Or at least, that's what normal is for us.

Ney: Is there even such a thing as normal for us anymore?

Haku: I don't think so.

Conchita: I'll read next.

_*Margarita hands the iPad to Conchita*_

Kayo: Please don't eat the iPad, Conchita.

Conchita: I won't! I promise.

Drake: Ah, this place really is weir when ya think about it.

Gumi: I agree with you Drake.

Haku: Actually, isn't weird one the words you use to describe everyday life here?

Gumi: I think it is.

Swirly: Kayo, I don't think Conchita still eats EVERYTHING. She probably still has a few standards.

Conchita: I actually do have some standards! ... Well, about three or four standards. Two at minimum, five at maximum.

Kayo: ... I don't want to know.

Cherub: Neither do I.

Conchita: That's probably wise. Anyways, this next review is actually from **Swirly**, again:

_**"Li, have you seen RWBY yet? It's made by RoosterTeeth an its AMAZING. Plus, it could give you inspiration for this story."  
><strong>_  
>Li: Okay, I'll admit, I LOVE RWBY. It's one of my favorite web shows ever. And my oldest sister actually knows about it. That's, like, a first EVER. I'm not even joking.<p>

Gumi: I'll read the next one.

_*Conchita tosses the iPad to Gumi*_

Swirly: I just thought of something! Gumi, can we call you Nemesis from now on? I mean, that was your name.

Drake: Will this end badly...? I can't help but think so.

Gumi: ... Meh, sure, why not?

Kayo: ... I'm not sure which is scarier, the fact that you agreed so willingly, or the fact that Swirly asked it.

Nemesis (because why not?): Well, to be fair, it's kind of odd for me to be one of the only main Vocaloids that goes by their Vocaloid name. Besides, I like the name Nemesis.

Li: Fun fact, if my knowledge in Greek mythology is up to date still, Nemesis is actually the goddess of revenge, so it fits your character.

Kayo: I thought you were Christian?

Li: I am. Doesn't mean that I'm not interested in mythology.

Nemesis: The Nemesis things actually makes a lot of sense when you think about it. Anyways, this next review is from **Swirly**, yet again:

_**"Maybe you need a threat (or a plot...) that can lead to the end of the story. It would most likely be fun and can extend the story. Maybe something like a conspiracy about the Vocaloids being reincarnations or something. Or you could just add more Vocaloids (Neru, Iroha, Haku, Aoki, etc.)"**_

Li: I actually have an idea for a story in progress, and involve a lot more Vocaloid characters. Specifically, as of right now, those Vocaloids are Ney, Haku, Ted, Leon, Teto, and Iroha.

Kayo: And by Iroha, you mean Irina, because that who Irina was reborn as Iroha. Right?

Li: Yeah, I do.

Swirly: Oh! That sounds interesting Li!

Li: Thank you.

Nemesis: Anyways, this next review is from **VocaloidWriter**:

_**"OH MY GOSH, I'M SHIPPING MIKUXPRUSSIA. I love it!"**_

Margarita: Oh, dear- no! He's annoying! And if you dare try to pull the crap about me being Germany, let me say this. The country that I lived in was based of Germany, yes, but that doesn't mean I'm German.

Li: I'm actually part German.

Kayo: Among other things.

Li: Yeah.

Cherub: I'll read next.

_*Nemesis gives the iPad to Cherub*_

Drake: Wonder what's next... Somethin' else weird I presume.

Swirly: You're kind of rude Drake.

Drake: So? After this review chapter I'll never be mentioned again. I'll be as rude as I want!

Li: I'll probably manage to have you mentioned in any other stories with the Vocaloids somehow.

Cherub: Anyways, here's the next review. It's from a **Atty. Afiction- Contradictions**... Odd name, but whatever:

_**"Uhhh...  
>Make the units watch Hetalia?<br>-A."**_

Ney: Well, we're already about to end this so that really doesn't matter. Also, they end up arguing even before we play the episode and they broke the projector and laptop in the process, so that idea was scrapped. By the way, I'll read next.

Li: This is going by faster than I thought it would.

Kayo: Well, the sooner this gets done, the sooner this story can be completed, I guess. Too bad the torture won't end as well.

Li: Heck no. With every new game or show I see online, ideas are formed in my head.

_*Cherub tosses the iPad to Ney*_

Ney: Okay this next one is... _*looks at Li with a 'seriously?' look*_ Did you plan for me to read this?

Li: What?

_*Ney shows her the screen*_

Li: Oh... I did not plan that at all. I had absolutely no idea.

Ney: For those wondering, this next review is once again from **Swirly**... I think that what it says will answer as to why I asked Li that question:

_**"Oh! I say Neru should come!"**_

Ney: Ask and you shall receive. Or at least, Li will consider your request and probably do it if she doesn't have anything planned.

Haku: I'll take the next one.

_*Ney hands it to Haku*_

Ney: ... Seriously though, did you plan that or was it all just a coincidence?

Li: The second one.

Ney: If you say so.

**(A/N: In all seriousness, I did not plan for that at ALL. It was totally a very lucky coincidence.)**

Drake: I kinda doubt it was a coincidence. I mean, Li should have read all these by now.

Li: I should have. But I did not think at all to do that. That's the complete truth.

**(A/N: Seriously. I didn't think to do that. That's just the wonders of being me. xD)**

Haku: Anyways, this review is from guest **AngelDust**:

_**"I have to say this story is getting amazing also this is one of the longest ive ever found so nice job*thumbs up*  
>but i was wondering even though conchita is gluttony and America is a bottomless pit shouldnt they be like i dont know huge i mean gosh how is even possible to stay that fit even though there robots like could you make um al little chubby if thats to much to ask then sorry for the suggestion*goes in a corner sadly*"<strong>_

Li: Thank you for saying that Angel. That really makes me feel happy knowing that this is the longest one you've found and that you think this story is getting amazing.

**(A/N: Also, I think that AngelDust is suppose to be a reference to something that I've been watching recently. I'm not sure though.)**

Haku: No, it's understandable as to why you ask that. Conchita, would like to answer that.

Conchita: Well, see, here's the thing. Because I ate myself with the demon of gluttony inside of me, I myself became the demon of gluttony. Or at least, that's what the canon says apparently. You can't really trust the Internet and honestly, I'm not really feeling that different. Also, one of the great attributes the power of the vessel alone was that I could make my waistline thinner, or something like that, in order for me to keep eating and to keep looking normal. Also, America is America. He can't get any bigger, unless we decide that the United States isn't going to be 50 states anymore... Is that how it works? Whatever. He's also already a bit chubby looking when you think about it, but I think that's all actually just muscle.

Kayo: I think that's the longest piece of dialogue that she's actually said in this entire story ever.

Margarita: I... I'm actually impressed that you managed to say that, and that you also said it in what might be the calmest, most normal you have ever been... Also, you didn't go into a rant as to why America is the most awesome.

Conchita: Thank you. Unlike some people in this world, I CAN act civilized from time to time... Those times are just rare.

Hansel: I shall read next!

_*Haku hands the iPad to Hansel*_

Swirly: Conchita, what you said was right. According to both the novel and mothy himself, what you found was correct. You shouldn't doubt the powers of the wiki so much.

Drake: You've done some work on that wiki though, meanin' you are biased.

Swirly: ... So?

Drake: _*sighs*_

Conchita: I'm just saying, because you never know who edited the page and what they did without carefully looking at it and trying to detect what is different. Doesn't mean that the edit was good or bad, but that's not the point I'm making.

Allen: That's true.

Hansel: This next review is from **Swirly**:

_**"Oh, I would love to help with reviews!**_

**_While I don't always review, I did look forward to the story when it was updated. I'll miss this story."_**

Li: I think I can say with confidence that everyone will miss this story.

Margarita: Well, this story may be over, but our torture won't.

Gallerian: Sadly.

Gretel: I'll read next.  
><em><br>*Hansel happily hands the iPad to Gretel*_

Swirly: Ok, now I'm really curious as to what your next piece will be.

Li: Well, see, the thing is that I have so many ideas that I don't know which to start with. Ideas keep popping in my head, and it's not just for the Vocaloids, and I get urges to write them, and I frankly don't know which to start with.

Nemesis: You'll probably figure it out on your own.

Gretel: Anyways, this next review is from** Guest**. And yes, that is their name:

_**"Sorry that you didn't get very much reviews. I love this story and I will enjoy the last chapter. I hope to get a Fanfiction account and write stories similar to this one. :)"**_

Li: Awww. It makes me smile to know I'm inspiring people like I have with you.

Gretel: Who wants to read next?

Li: I'll take a shot. We have this next review and then two more left so I'll get one out of the way.

_*Gretel happily hands the iPad to Li*_

Li: Okay, this next review is from guest **Cinnamaemae**.

Kayo: Try saying that three times fast.

Li: Anyways, let's get to it:

_**"Gumi's wrath song is coming out soon! Yeah!  
>I love this story so far! Keep it up!<br>... (I'm sorry, but I have to say this) PRUSSIA, SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT TALKING, BUT SHUT UP!  
>No offense, Prussia"<br>**_  
>Li: I'll admit, when I found out that Nemesis' song came out, I positive that I listened to it over 20 times. I listened to it for the rest of the day, practically.<p>

Kayo: Also, it's fine for you to yell at Prussia. In all the parts of our everyday lives that were cut out, about 80 - 90% of that time, we're yelling at Prussia to shut up. I'm not even joking.

Li: Shall I bring in another Vocaloid that hasn't gotten screen time in order to finish the last two?

Margarita: Sounds like a good idea.

Kayo: Just don't let Irina in here.

Li: Still have a grudge with her?

Kayo: It's more like the opposite. She has a HUGE grudge against me still. And, let's just say, if she comes in here, we're either going to end up finishing one of the reviews or the entire room will basically be a disaster room in two seconds flat.

Allen: And that's why I'm glad that I myself haven't participate in magic.

Kayo: Trust me, it's not easy nor pretty.

Drake: Ah, but isn't Iroha-chan different now? I mean, she's no longer the sister of Kiyoteru-san.

Kayo: Irina was reborn as Iroha. She still retains her memories from when she was Irina, along with all of her hate.

Swirly: So, if not Irina, who do you plan on getting Li?

Li: I'll bring in LEON. And after that, either Teto or Ted.

Allen: ... So... you're bringing in my step-father, Leonhart, right now?

Li: Yep.

**(Side Note for the Readers: LEON plays Leonhart Avadonia, Allen and Germaine's stepfather, in the Story of Evil.)  
><strong>  
>Leon: <em>*walks in* <em>Hello everyone.

Li: Hello Leon. Can you read this review for us?

Leon: Sure.

_*Li hands Leon the iPad*_

Leon: This review is from **Guest_:_**

_**"You should make the Nordics come next. I also have a couple hetalia song ideas for another singing competition.  
>Japan:Excuse me, I'm sorry<br>England:Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman  
>Russia:Light my Heart<br>Prussia: Mein Gott  
>France: Paris is indeed splendid<br>Spain: la pasion no se detiene  
>Germany: Germany's Anthem (I am German made)<br>China: Moon over Emei Shan  
>Italy: let's boil hot water lets look behind the rainbow  
>Germany and Prussia duet: Einsamkeit<br>I personally like these songs and thought it would be cool to put these in multiple different singing competitions as all of these together pils the vocaloid songs are too much."  
><strong>_  
>Li: The Singing Competitions are only in case I can't think of anything else to do. Besides, it's actually kind of boring to write them.<p>

Kayo: They also aren't so much as competitions as much as they are passer timers.

Margarita: Too true.

Leon: Here you go Li.

_*hands Li the iPad*_

Li: Thank you Leon. You can leave.

Leon: You're welcomed.

_*Leon leaves, ruffling Allen's hair a bit on the way out*_

Drake: That was… A short cameo…

Li: _*shrugs* _He didn't have to leave. He could've stayed if he wanted to.

Allen: I think he has something to do. Leon always is doing something, like work or getting something from a store.

Riliane: Right. Anyways, should we bring in Ted or Teto for the last one?

Drake: Ah, it's all your choice in the end. You are the author after all.

Li: I'll think I'll bring Ted in. He's only been in the story once or twice as a VERY minor role.

Haku: That's true.

_*Ted walks in*_

Ted: Hello everyone.

Riliane: Hey Ted.

Ted: So, I've been told to read a review for the story.

Li: That is correct.

Ted: Okay then. At least I'll be getting some screen time.

_*Li hands Ted the iPad*_

Ted: Okay, this last review is from guest **Fudgecake**:

_**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BALTIC STATES STILL ARENT HERE!?WHHHYYYYY LI U GIVE ME WORLD OF BAD LY,ARU!  
>I want my Lithuania. I want my Estonia. I want my Latvia. Did I say Lithuania?<br>Anyway,bring me g*d d*ym baltic states.  
>RUSSIA MAKE HER HAVE THEM COOOMMMMMESEEEE. Also is Poland in order as well? ;3;3;3"<strong>_

Li: Well, I'm not going to bring them if you complain and threaten me like that. Also, considering that I keep having Margarita give Russia vodka, we're on good terms.

Ted: So, is that it? I actually have to go deliver some more things to people, Crypton specifically, so I have to go.

Kayo: Yet another short cameo.

Ted: Look on the bright side Luka, I've gotten more screen time than Irina has.

Kayo: Too true.

Ted: Anyways, see you all later.

_*Ted leaves, waving goodbye*_

Gallerian: That actually went by way quicker than I'd first imagined.

Margarita: Well, we kept it moving along, with some brief discussions here and there so that it isn't all just reading the reviews.

Li: Well, that was certainly nice and a change of pace from what I regularly do. I guess that's it. Thank you again Drake and Swirly for doing this with us.

Kayo: You two certainly helped in keeping things interesting during all of this.

Swirly: You're welcome Li! Still wished you wouldn't end this though.

Drake: Stop complaining Swirly. But I do hope to see you all again. :)

Kayo: We hope to see you again too Drake.

Li: I guess I'll end it here. This is li43101 with the Vocaloid cast, Swirly, and Drake signing off! Until the next story that is.

Hansel and Gretel: A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, given out suggestions, and allowed us to use some of their OC's. Ms. Li is really grateful. We hope to see everyone soon!

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

Li: Are they gone?

Kayo: Yes.

Li: Okay, good. Onto the last piece of this chapter that actually took 30 minutes to do.

Kayo: She's not joking either. It did take her 30 minutes to put the surprise together.

Li: Yeah. Anyways, the reason this chapter hasn't actually ended yet and why I haven't told Swirly or Drake about this is because this is a surprise I've been waiting for. It's also a big thank you of sorts. I think it expresses how the story started and grew over time.

Margarita: Anyways, let's get started.

Riliane: Lights, camera, and… Action!

Cherub: We aren't recording this Riliane.

Riliane: Shut up Cherubi!

Cherub: … _*sighs* _Really, Riliane?

Riliane: Yes. : P

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Kokoro<strong>

**By: Toraboruta**

**Original Singer: Rin Kagamine (Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche)**

**English Adaption/Lyrics: Razzy**

_(__**Opening Vocals: Margarita**__)_

_*Music*_

**Riliane:** _I was just a robot that was made_  
><strong>Kayo: <strong>_By a smart and lonely scientist  
><em>**Conchita:** _The result could only be called a_

**Conchita/Riliane/Kayo: **_"Miracle"_

**Haku:** _There was still something lacking in me  
><em>**Ney:** _Something that can't be made easily  
><em>**Nemesis: **_My creator said it was a "Heart"  
><em>**Nemesis/Ney/Haku: **_A special program  
><em>  
><strong>Margarita: <strong>_Days turn to months, years have passed me by_  
><strong>Gretel: <strong>_I'm all alone, with no one by my side  
><em>**Margarita/Gretel: **_All that is left is just to decide _

**Kayo/Conchita/Margarita/Gretel: **_On a wish_

**Allen: **_I want to know who that person was  
><em>**Hansel:** _And why he did everything for me  
><em>**Gallerian: **_Toiling away working hard to make  
><em>**The Guys: **_Me a "Heart"  
><em>

…

**Everyone: **_Now a miracle begins for me_

_Working with incredible speed_  
><strong>NemesisNey/Riliane/Conchita/Kayo/Margarita/Gretel: **_Why do my tears seem to fall,_

_So endlessly...?  
><em>  
><strong>NeyRiliane/Nemesis/Haku: **_And now why am I trembling like this  
><em>**The Guys: **_I can feel my "Heart" beating fast  
><em>**Allen/Venny: **_Is this what he made for me? _

**Venny: **_My very own "Heart" and soul_

_*Music*_

**Everyone: **_Mysteries, in my heart, in my heart, mysteries_  
><strong>Kayo: <strong>_Now I can finally see what happiness means to me  
><em>**Everyone: **_Mysteries, in my heart, in my heart, mysteries  
><em>**Riliane: **_Now I can finally feel all of the sadness in me_  
><strong>Everyone: <strong>_Mysteries, in my heart, in my heart, again_  
><strong> Margarita: <strong>_How deep are these feelings inside of me?_

_**(Brief Vocals: Margarita and Riliane)**__  
><em>  
><strong>Hansel: <strong>_Now I finally see why I was born  
><em>**Gallerian: **_The reason why you gave me a "Heart"_  
><strong>HanselGallerian: **_All alone, brought in this world, I'm by myself  
><em>  
><strong>Venny: <strong>_Yes, now on that day and at that time  
><em>**Allen: **_Memories fill up in my mind  
><em>**The Guys: **_As my "Heart" takes in the pain and overflows  
><em>  
><strong>The Girls: <strong>_I can finally say  
>Real and sincere words<br>_**Gretel: **_I dedicate this song to you  
><em>

**(AN: What Gretel means to say is that we, the Vocaloid cast and myself, dedicate this song to you, our wonderful readers. I would sing that part, but I don't sing, so I had the cute 6-year-old sing that part instead. Seriously though, thank each and every one of you, my wonderful readers.)**

**Everyone: **_Thank you so much... Thank you so much…  
><em>**Ney:**_For giving me the chance to live in this world with a "Heart"  
><em>**Everyone:**_Thank you so much... Thank you so much…  
><em>**Haku:**_For all the days that we have spent together_

**Everyone:**_Thank you so much... Thank you so much…  
><em>**Nemesis:**_You gave me everything that I always needed and more_

**Everyone:**_Thank you so much... Thank you so much…_

**Conchita:**_I'll sing for all eternity_

**Everyone**_**: **__Thank you so much... Thank you so much…_

_**(Additional Vocals: Allen/Margarita/Conchita)**_

_**(Final Vocals: Margarita)**_


End file.
